


Just Open Your Eyes

by morgel95



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 111,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgel95/pseuds/morgel95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis entre en école d'art à l'âge de 17 ans, pour lui c'est un rêve qui se réalise et il ne laissera personne l'empêcher de le vivre à fond. Déterminé à réussir et a s'amuser en même temps, l'adolescent devra faire face à un de ses professeurs, Mr Styles. Celui-ci, froid et peu heureux, tente de lui montrer la réalité et de l'aider quand même. une relation étrange et compliquée commencera alors entre eux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le début

Louis était heureux. Tout simplement. Il entrait finalement en école d'art. Ce petit surdoué était certes un peu jeune, mais tant pis : il étai déjà fin prêt. Ce matin-là, il s'était levé de très bonne humeur, sautillant partout chez lui, effrayant encore un peu ses pauvres parents. Mais ils l'aimaient quand même, lui et sa folie gentillette. Il attrapa la bouteille de jus de pomme et bu à même le goulot, prit un peu de chocolat chaud et mangea rapidement quelques brioches, tout cela très rapidement et toujours debout. 

-Louis chéri, mange correctement s'il te plait !

Sa mère se doutait qu'il n'écouterait pas, surtout aujourd'hui mais elle insistait toujours. Louis hocha la tête, les yeux levés au ciel et rangea tout le bordel qu'il avait mis, lavant rapidement ce désordre. Il donna un bisou à chacun de ses parents, sortit vite de la cuisine, courut prendre son sac et quitta la maison.

Un énorme sourire aux lèvres, il marchait sous le doux soleil de septembre qui donnait un coté étrange à ce Londres pluvieux. Il alla s'installer au volant de sa jolie Mini Cooper bleue, et démarra, sifflotant joyeusement. 

FLASHBACK

-Sincèrement pourquoi on est venus ici ? C'est tellement chiant !! Putain j'en peux plus de tes gouts, dit en plaisantant sa voisine, Hope. Son amie se foutait bien de la gueule des gens avec son prénom à la con qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout.

-Hope, comment puis-je te supporter ? Cette galerie est juste magnifique... Regarde-moi ca (il se dirigea vers un tableau représentant un paysage très lumineux et flou dans le même temps), c'est juste prodigieux ! Pourquoi t'es pas plus excitée ? D'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien voir le peintre... 

Louis se tourna dans tous les sens, tentant de deviner qui pouvait être la personne responsable de cet art. Son amie le regardait, secouant la tête gentiment pour se moquer de lui. Les yeux bleus du jeune homme tombèrent sur la porte venant de s'ouvrir. Un grand et bel homme se tenait devant, s'ébouriffant les cheveux pour enlever quelques gouttes. Il avait un air sérieux et doux à la fois, qui suscita immédiatement l'attention de Louis. L'homme serra la main de quelques personnes, souriant étrangement, pas vraiment à l'aise comprit Louis. 

Hope le sortit de sa rêverie assez sauvagement : elle le bouscula, des petits coups de coude dans les côtes, lui montrant l'homme qu'il regardait déjà depuis son entrée. 

-N'y touche pas, tu risques d'être mortellement déçue..., la prévint-il gentiment, un sourire de victoire flottant déjà sur les lèvres. Ils se regardèrent un instant, se défiant quasiment, mais elle perdit.

-Tu crois qu'il aime bien les mecs ? Lou', laisse-moi faire stp !! Pitié ! Ca fait longtemps...

-Que t'as pas couchée ? Dommage pour toi, ma poulette ! J'y vais !, finit-il et partit vers l'homme, comme s'étant envolé. Elle soupira fortement après son départ et observa son approche peu discrète.

Louis se doutait que c'était bien lui l'homme au pinceau magique, quelque chose de spécial se dégageait de lui... Le beau brun se reprit vite et aborda l'inconnu.

-Bonsoir, c'est bien vous l'artiste exposé ? (Le bel homme se tourna vers lui doucement et sourit avec ses yeux en le voyant) Vraiment magnifique... Surtout celui du paysage mélangeant toutes couleurs inimaginables. 

-Cela vous plait ? Etudiant, non ? Allez plutôt voir les vrais artistes, ici c'est peu potable... Gardez de la place dans votre esprit pour des choses merveilleuses. 

Sa voix rauque fit beaucoup de bien aux oreilles de Louis, qui le regardait doucement, le détaillant sans aucune gêne. 

-J'aime bien voir de tout voyez-vous... Je passe partout et je juge tout, retenant tout ce que je peux. C'est ca, le réel pouvoir de la culture : pourquoi choisir et se contenter de peu ?

Il souriait chaleureusement et son interlocuteur eut un moment d'absence. Louis remarqua et se sentit flatté, bien entendu.

-Donc étudiant voyant de tout, que faites-vous réellement dans la vie ? Et j'attends une véritable réponse, pas juste « je suis à la fac »... 

Ooohh monsieur voulait en savoir plus sur Louis, pourquoi ne pas jouer le jeu ? Louis se rapprocha un peu de lui, fixant intensément son immense et étincelant regard vert.

-J'entre en école d'art dans quelques semaines. Passionné et doué en dessin et à l'écrit. J'adore faire rire les gens avec des phrases à la con... On dit que je suis trop...

-Trop quoi ?

-Trop tout simplement. Toujours dans l'excès, c'est indécent disent certains. Mais on est jeunes pas longtemps alors autant faire tout et n'importe quoi maintenant, non ? 

L'homme acquiesça lentement et parut perdre un peu d'enthousiasme... Louis le remarqua tout de suite.

-Et vous, alors ? Racontez-moi quelque chose sur vous...

Il fit un sourire encourageant et légèrement séducteur, mais il avait perdu le contact visuel avec le charmant et sexy bouclé. Celui-ci lui fit un pauvre sourire triste et décampa vite fait bien fait. Il était rapide aussi ce gars... Louis n'en revenait pas : lui qui faisait parler et rire tout le monde, là c'était une immense déception... Il le regarda donc partir, conscient que lui courir après ne servirait à rien. 

Hope arriva par derrière, et le fit sursauter, se moquant ouvertement de lui à présent.

-Ah la la, Loulou... Tu vois bien maintenant que tu n'es pas totalement irrésistible !! C'est pas grave, fais-moi un bisou et j'oublierai cette scène ! 

Elle pencha la joue vers lui, mais il lui pinça le bras, rigolant un peu et la poussant vers la sortie. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers le beau brun au regard émeraude. Qui fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. 

Louis secoua la tête violemment pour faire sortir ce souvenir et bien commencer la journée. Sa rentrée. Il était tout content, prêt à se faire de nouveaux amis et à passer la journée à créer. Il se gara tranquillement et s'arrêta devant le bâtiment qu'il admirait déjà. Il avait le sentiment que des choses merveilleuses lui arriveraient cette année. 

Il se trouvait en plein milieu du hall et regardait, émerveillé et tout excité. Son sac collé au dos, il tournait sur lui-même et tant pis si on le trouvait bizarre. Personne ne gâcherait son premier jour. Même pas la personne qui le percuta violemment, qui ne s'excusa pas et continua son chemin. Louis ignora cet incident et marcha, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Pressé de rejoindre son premier cours. D'un naturel enjoué et sympathique, ne voyant pas le professeur dans la classe, il salua tout le monde d'un puissant et tonitruant « Hey ! ». Tous lui souriaient, heureux de voir quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiaste. 

Le jeune brun alla s'assoir à coté d'une jolie rousse au doux regard argenté. 

-Des lentilles, j'imagine ? C'est sympa comme couleur, ca change. Ca rend super bien avec tes cheveux. 

Elle le remercia, un peu rougissante, et s'approcha un peu de lui, déjà souriante.

-Moi, c'est Agathe. T'as l'air content... Premier jour pour tous !, s'exclama t-elle. Louis comprit vite qu'il s'entendrait bien avec la jeune fille.

-Louis. Mais appelle-moi Lou, par pitié. (Il rigola gentiment, fier de ce début d'année) Spécialités ? 

Elle acquiesça et murmura un « je ne sais pas encore, et toi ? »

-Moi non plus, mais plus vers le dessin et l'écriture. Je crois...

Ils furent interrompus par l'entrée mouvementée du professeur, que reconnut immédiatement Louis. Qui perdu son souffle un instant de trop, et il dut expirer fortement, puisque tous se retournèrent vers lui. Le bel et grand homme brun, aux longues boucles, et au regard vert perçant suivit les regards. Il eut une petite absence mais se reprit bien vite. 

-Allez, allez ! Un peu de silence, les gars ! Ca commence maintenant. 

Sa voix très rauque et grave fit se concentrer sur lui tous les regards, surtout celui de Louis. Les boucles déchainées du prof tentaient de se faufiler hors de son bandeau ; ses yeux trop clairs vagabondaient dans la pièce et ses lèvres attirèrent toute l'attention de Louis.

-Vous !, l'interpella l'homme (Louis se figea, le contemplant) Venez devant et improvisez un petit quelque chose pour nous. Le jeune étudiant, souvent très confiant, eut un instant d'hésitation. L'homme avait l'air plus vif, et vraiment différent par rapport au jour de leur rencontre. L'homme ne s'en souvenait surement pas d'ailleurs...

Louis se leva souplement et se rendit devant le grand tableau noir, alors que le professeur quittait cet endroit et faisait le tour de la salle de cours. Celle-ci, éclairée naturellement grâce aux immenses baies vitrées, aidait beaucoup le jeune homme à se sentir à l'aise. Lui qui pouvait devenir tout autre dans l'obscurité. Prêt à lancer son rôle.

-On dit de moi que je suis beaucoup trop joyeux, trop tête en l'air ; mais la chose la plus importante à savoir, c'est que je fais rire. Parfois, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ; j'ai peut-être la dégaine d'un clown, jugez par vous-mêmes... (Il fit un tour sur lui-même, tapant dans ses mains et claquant ses talons sur le sol, déclenchant quelques rires) Mais écoutez-moi bien, je suis aussi motivé qu'un cheval de course, qu'un footballeur amateur, qu'un acteur de seconde zone, alors un peu de respect ! J'ai toujours été créatif et bizarre dit-on, mais je n'écoute plus les critiques inutiles et non constructives. (Le professeur relève la tête, son corps debout tendu, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres) On me dit caractériel, mais je suis très doux la plupart du temps (clins d'œil à un peu tout le monde, quelques gloussements de filles) et donc... 

Mais il se fait interrompre par le prof, applaudissant légèrement, toujours avec son air moqueur. Louis le regarda d'un œil étrange, les bras en l'air, prêt à reprendre son monologue. 

-D'accord, d'accord, rassurez-moi : vous ne vous attaquez pas qu'au théâtre, n'est-ce pas ?

Ca eut le don de rafraichir les ardeurs de Louis, qui matait un peu trop intensément ce sexy jeune homme. Un peu trop jeune pour être prof, non ? Il leva un sourcil très haut, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et attendit que celui-ci continua ses remarques, mais rien. 

-Non, j'ai d'autres choses en vue, beaucoup d'autres choses... Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit-il donc, pas gêné le moins du monde. 

Le prof marcha dans sa direction, d'une démarche très féline mais dont Louis tentait de détourner le regard. Yeux bleus rieurs, il préférait fixer le visage de l'homme venant vers lui. S'arrêtant juste devant l'estrade sur laquelle Louis était. 

-Ah alors là, cela m'intéresse, parce-que soyons sérieux un instant : ce n'était pas une improvisation à proprement parler.

Ses camarades lui sourirent, l'encourageant à rester fort et stoïque. Celui-ci ne flancha pas et l'interrogeait juste du regard. 

-Vous n'avez que faire rire vos camarades avec quelques pitreries...

-Est-ce si mal ?, demanda subitement le beau brun, l'air innocent. L'homme parut surpris et son sourire moqueur se fit plus sincère. Comme s'il était content de se faire couper. 

-Non, bien sur que non. Mais il vous manque beaucoup de pratique et de théorie. Ce que nous allons tous voir ensemble. 

Sa voix rauque et profonde laissait Louis bienheureux et sous le charme, même s'il essayait de se convaincre du contraire. Dire que plusieurs semaines plus tôt, il avait failli draguer ce mec...

-J'ai toujours aimé apprendre, cela tombe bien. De nouvelles choses chaque jour, cela fait partie de mes nombreux plaisirs... 

Louis flirtait avec lui sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, lorgnant peu discrètement les belles et très roses lèvres du professeur. 

-Très bien (se détournant de Louis et englobant de ses beaux yeux verts le reste de la classe), je suis Mr Styles et j'essaierai de faire de vous des comédiens passables ou au moins des figurants intéressants. Reprenez votre place, Mr... ?

Ses yeux trop clairs transpercèrent ceux de Louis, qui fut ébloui et lui envoya un sourire charmeur. 

-Louis Tomlinson, mais appelez-moi Lou', je préfère. 

Il quitta rapidement la scène et retourna s'assoir. Le professeur hocha la tête, peu convaincu du sérieux de cet élève. Il monta à son tour sur l'estrade et commença sérieusement le cours.


	2. Happily

LOUIS 

J'étais confus, ce qui ne m'arrivait que très rarement. Je réfléchissais trop et ca cognait dans ma tête, et ces putains d'yeux verts apparaissaient sans cesse dans mon esprit. J'essayais de repousser mes pensées impures, même si c'était assez normal pour un mec de 17 ans. Mais ce mec avait l'air tellement insupportable.

-Ho ho !! Réveille-toi, Lou' !, une main passant devant mon visage perdu dans la contemplation de l'herbe verdoyante autour d'eux. J'acquiesçai et lui sourit gentiment. M'allongeant doucement, les mains croisées derrière la tête. 

-Tu as vite perdu ton énergie, toi... C'est dommage, je pensais que tu me ferais rire cet aprèm'...

Agathe avait vraiment l'air déçue, et je détestais en être la cause, alors je me relevai rapidement. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'improviser une visite de l'école ? Voir ce qu'on peut faire pour s'amuser dans le coin...

Mon ton doucereux l'intéressa directement, ses yeux brillant même un peu.

-Pourquoi pas ? 

Elle se leva directement en me voyant déjà prêt à partir. Agathe fit un beau sourire et me suivit. Partant à toute allure, passant devant tous, tout souriant et respirant le grand air. Pas mal de filles m'admiraient, mais je matais plutôt les mecs, moi. Je lui pris la main, et la tira derrière moi. 

-Tu te traines, c'est fou !! On a dit qu'on visitait maintenant, ma p'tite ! 

Ma voix forte fit se retourner quelques têtes, et avant même que je ne m'en aperçoive, quelques personnes s'ennuyant se pressaient derrière nous. J'avais un sourire sincère en voyant cela.

Agathe semblait bouder quelque peu, mais tous autour parlaient avec agitation et s'approchaient de moi. Je parlais vivement, tout souriant et rigolant avec eux. 

Mon regard balaya les environs et tomba sur ce professeur. Mr Styles, ce nom avait quelque chose de spécial. Il passait dans la cour et nos regards se croisèrent. Je mourais d'envie de savoir s'il m'avait reconnu. Je détournai les yeux à nouveau vers mes nouvelles connaissances. Son regard était trop indéchiffrable pour moi.

On se dirigea en direction de la bibliothèque et on improvisa un petit karaoké, mais je chantais à peine, honteux de ma voix. Elle qui était trop fragile, semblant toujours à la limite de la cassure.

Ensuite, on passa tous ensemble dans différents endroits de l'école, laissant une trace musicale ou juste bordélique. On se sentait libres et créatifs, et en totale parfaite harmonie. Je me sentais bien à présent et oubliait tout le reste. 

Après une bonne après-midi aux cotés d'Agathe, Ashton, Luke et Gemma ; je les invitais à se joindre à ma meilleure amie, Hope et moi pour finir la journée ensemble.

On se retrouva tous chez moi à parler, avec un verre à la main et de la musique en fond derrière. A ce moment-là, j'étais bien heureux que mes parents soient absents. La soirée avançait et je voulais danser un peu, mais ailleurs. Je proposai à tout le monde d'aller en boite, et tous acceptèrent. Je ne repensai pas à ce mec quand mes mains se retrouvèrent sur les hanches d'une fille. On se déchainait et les verres défilaient à toute allure. Mais je supportais assez bien l'alcool et n'était jamais bourré au point d'oublier ce je faisais ou disais. Je finis chez une fille à moitié jolie. Parfois, je n'étais pas très exigeant et mes critères tombaient bas quand je voulais juste me chasser une chose de l'esprit. 

Le matin suivant, je me réveillai aux cotés d'Hope, chez elle. Ayant son propre appartement sans parents ennuyants et indiscrets, je l'enviais très souvent. Je fus soulagé en découvrant que j'étais dans les temps pour arriver à mon premier cours de la journée. Moi qui n'avais besoin que de très peu d'heures de dodo pour survivre...pas comme l'autre grosse encore dans le lit. Je descendis me faire un p'tit déjeuner et versa quelques gouttes de jus d'orange sur le doux visage de mon amie. Elle se mit encore plus sous la couette, rigolant doucement avec moi. Me supportant tout le temps, je l'enviais aussi pour cela. Je lui fis un bisou baveux sur la joue, lui souhaita un « bonne journée, ma p'tite ! » et j'étais parti. 

Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question : non, mes parents ne s'inquiétaient jamais pour moi. Et je leur donnais des points bonus pour ca dans ma tête. Comme j'étais sérieux coté études, que je ne me droguai pas et ne faisais rien d'illégal, j'étais plutôt hors de danger. Et donc ils me faisaient entièrement confiance. Bon je ne leur avais toujours pas dit que j'étais bisexuel, mais après tout...ca pouvait attendre, non ? 

Garant ma voiture, j'étais fin prêt à continuer mon rêve éveillé dans cette école que j'adoptai déjà. J'avais aussi choisi une option musicale, voulant essayer de jouer d'un instrument avant d'être trop vieux pour apprendre. Donc je fonçais, tout excité d'arriver en classe. 

-Vous avez vraiment envie d'apprendre, vous..., laissa échapper une belle voix grave derrière moi. Sachant très bien à qui elle appartenait, je m'arrêtai et me retournai. J'aimais bien jouer alors jouons, cher sexy professeur. Mais j'eus un moment de pause en voyant son torse légèrement dévoilé par sa belle chemise noire. Je remontai vite le regard et rencontra ses yeux...putain, ses yeux me tuaient à petits feux. J'étais entièrement gay pour lui, je crois... Concentre-toi, Lou' !! 

-Oui, et j'espère que la prochaine fois, vous nous laisserez plus pratiquer... C'était beaucoup trop théorique la dernière fois. Son sourire s'effaça quelque peu et j'en fus assez fier, parce-que ses lèvres étaient moins attirantes maintenant. Pourtant, il s'approcha de moi, et je tentais de rester calme. Sois joueur, Louis, reste fort, ce n'est qu'un mec comme les autres.

-Si vous étiez meilleur acteur, je vous laisseriez peut-être essayer, mais soyons francs tout de suite : vous êtes assez mauvais, Louis. J'avais envie de le déchiqueter à présent...

-Je suis excité face à la possibilité de découvrir le talent se cachant en vous, dis-je e m'approchant plus près encore. Je souriais, insolent et voulant le voir flancher. Peut-être avait-il compris le sous-entendu dans ma phrase... Après tout, je le voulais et le rejetai d'un coté. Que voulais-je vraiment, à part son corps ? 

-Vous seriez encore plus magnifique avec des tatouages, ajoutai-je, voyant le silence se faire pesant. Je désignai sa poitrine, qui se souleva subitement... Aurais-je énervé Mr Prétentieux ? Me rappelant le cours, je disparus d'un coup. 

HARRY

Ce gamin était assez déroutant et m'insupportait déjà... Pourquoi n'avais-je pas mis les choses au clair ? L'insolence ne fonctionnait pas bien avec moi, et je détestai tout refus de l'autorité. Pour qui se prenait-il donc ? Je devais être ferme avec lui. Mais dans son regard bleu, je ne distinguai pas un air mauvais, ni prétentieux. Il semblait juste naïf et adorant jouer. Cela ne m'empêcherait donc pas de pouvoir le remettre à sa place. Il devait obéir, et respecter ses professeurs, et non le contraire.

Je repensai soudain à une de mes dernières thérapies et le constat fut cruel : je ne respectai pas mes résolutions. Je devais me calmer et apprendre à gérer tout cela. Mais...non pas de « mais », Harry. Tu dois t'en tenir à ce que tu t'es promis, sinon tu ne vaudras rien. Absolument et résolument plus rien. Tu as déjà trop perdu et il te reste du chemin, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux y arriver, et apprendre aux jeunes à s'en sortir t'aidera beaucoup. Mais ne deviens pas un ami ou un membre de leur famille pour eux : reste professionnel. Reste de glace. 

LOUIS

J'aimerai pouvoir dire que je ne pense pas à ce prof. J'aimerai me convaincre que ce ne sera qu'un jeu, que je fais ca pour rire, mais au fond, il me plait bien. Et c'est rare pour moi. Je ne suis pas du genre à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, fille ou gars, et faire ca tous les soirs. En quelque sorte, peut-être étais-je un peu comme cela. Et je le regrettai surement, de temps en temps... Je n'avais jamais eu de coup de cœur à proprement parler. Soit la personne était sympa et on devenait amis, soit juste physique, on finissait ca et puis voilà. Enfin, on y repensant...il y avait peut-être quelqu'un qui...NON NON NON ! Arrête-toi là, Louis. Il n'existait plus pour toi : rappelle-toi. N'oublie rien. Il ne te mérite pas.

Je redressai la tete et Luke en profita pour se rapprocher de moi et me faire une démo avec sa guitare électrique. Ce qui me plut direct, déjà qu'il avait une jolie voix et là, un don de plus... Je lui souriais et chantonnais doucement, faisant les chœurs. Il parut heureux et accéléra le rythme. 

Ashton, ses cheveux en bordel, était en train de se déchainer sur la batterie, et vu son niveau, il n'était pas débutant. Ils étaient tous les deux investis et cela me faisait sourire bêtement. Il ne me manquait plus que de trouver mon instrument. 

-AH AH !!, s'exclama Ash' derrière moi, alors que j'allais me placer devant le piano. Je me retournai, prêt à entendre les moqueries, mais il me fit le geste de m'assoir. Ce que je fis sans plus attendre. Ayant toujours voulu essayer le piano, j'avais les doigts fins pour en plus... Quelle qualité indéniable, pourriez-vous me rétorquer, merci à vous, mes chers supporters... J'essaye d'être modeste parfois mais bon c'est difficile.

-T'as déjà joué ? C'est vrai que t'as la dégaine d'un pianiste, toi..., ajouta Ash', en prenant place à son tour sur le banc. Je secouai la tete, assez nerveux, mais ravi et tout impatient. C'était un mélange assez étrange, je n'en doute pas. Mes doigts s'approchèrent lentement des touches, ils tremblaient un peu...et si je n'étais pas doué pour ca ? 

-Vas-y, n'aie pas peur, Loulou !!, il me tapa dans le dos gentiment, et m'envoya un sourire très agréable. Ashton était vraiment canon... Mais je dérivais là...

Mes doigts se posèrent finalement dessus et je laissai faire mes mains, qui glissèrent instinctivement provoquant une mélodie pas si horrible. J'étais donc légèrement soulagé... Ash' m'accompagna, toujours souriant. Guidant ma main droite, et jouant de la gauche avec moi, on était même plutôt cools. Luke nous regardait, envieux et rajouta quelques notes à notre air. On était tous les 3 très bien ensemble, et les autre plus loin dans le grand auditorium nous jetaient quelques coups d'œil. Surement intéressés. Oui, je le sais : la modestie me perdra. 

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la plus grande bonne humeur, toujours accompagnés de Luke, Ashton, Agathe et Gemma. On était par différents ateliers, et j'avais pu prouver que j'étais le meilleur dessinateur entre nous. Ce dont je ne suis pas peu fier. Agathe était plutôt douée en peinture, Luke et ASH' étaient ici pour la musique avant tout et Gemma...à dire vrai, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire mais adorait le coté artistique. Celle-ci me gonflait de plus en plus, me demandant ce qu'elle foutait là. Certes un peu direct, mais il fallait que je sache.

-Alors tu fais quoi ici ? T'as pas vraiment l'air intéressée par tout ce qui est proposé donc... ?, on aurait vraiment dit que c'était un prof qui parlait à ma place. Elle n'avait pas l'air gênée pourtant et mâchouillait ses mèches roses, qui dégoulinaient un peu. Beurk...voilà pourquoi je préférais les mecs... Enfin pour d'autres raisons aussi (clin d'œil peu discret). Je suis désespérant, je le sais...

-Mon frère est prof ici en fait et comme je ne savais pas trop quoi faire... Bah j'me suis dit pourquoi ne pas essayer ?, on hocha tous la tete, tentant vraiment de la comprendre, mais elle était tombée dans notre estime. Pui le mot « prof » m'interpella.

-Prof ? C'est qui ?, je suis curieux mais cela m'intriguait. Espoir ou pas, j'attendais sa réponse. Elle se releva d'un coup, et sourit en voyant quelqu'un arriver. Je ne pus réprimer un profond soupir en remarquant l'homme que je supposais être son frère. Bon bah je crois que je vais arrêter de la fréquenter... Je rigolais bien sur, enfin presque... Tous vinrent lui serrer la main, faisant un peu les faux-culs si vous voulez mon avis. Vu qu'Agathe ne le supportait pas hier. 

Moi, je reste assis sur ma chaise, finissant gentiment ma banane. Ne le regardant même pas. Mais son regard semble me transpercer, et je suis « obligé » de le regarder à mon tour.

HARRY

Ses yeux bleus m'ont dévisagé d'une façon...assez sauvage. Je crois que personne n'avait jamais fait cela avant. Va falloir que je lui en touche 2 mots... S'il pense pouvoir me provoquer et que rien n'en résulte... Mais je me tournais plutôt vers ma petite sœur, Gemma.

-Alors ? Bons premiers jours ? Je ne t'ai même pas vu hier ! C'est pas mal ici, non ?, moi enthousiaste c'était étrange et elle le savait bien. 

-Ca va, Harry ? T'es bizarre..., alors là non !! Pas mon prénom parmi les élèves ! 

-C'est Mr Styles ici, Gemma. Mon ton autoritaire sembla la rassurer, et ses nouveaux amis me regardaient bizarrement... Ils me posèrent quelques questions sur les cours, le déroulement des épreuves... Je répondais vaguement et tentait de ne pas penser au regard du jeune Tomlinson. Qui disparut bien vite, peut-être un peu trop rapidement ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?


	3. Crush or not?

Louis passait rapidement entre les différentes tables, déposant les pâtisseries et boissons commandées. Il avait un vrai sourire, pas du tout commercial. Et tout à fait rafraichissant. D'ailleurs quelques filles lui souriaient de toutes leurs dents, faisant même des clins d'œil pour certaines. Mais Louis était sur son lieu de travail, demoiselles. Et ce job lui plaisait vraiment bien. Parfois, il avait même le droit de mettre ses talents de cuisinier en avant, ayant la chance d'inclure une de ses créations sur le menu. Et aujourd'hui, c'était son éclair au caramel et noisettes qui figurait dans les suggestions du jour. Quelques clients avaient été tentés et n'avaient pas du tout regrettés leur choix. Donc la journée se déroulait parfaitement bien pour le jeune homme...jusqu'à l'arrivée en milieu d'après-midi d'un bel homme que Louis aurait voulu oublier le temps d'un week-end. Heureusement qu'il savait bien jouer la comédie, malgré ce qu'en disait le con en question. Qui avançait, le corps penché vers le comptoir où l'on prenait commande. 

-Bonjour, quelque chose en particulier vous ferait plaisir, peut-être ? (Oui, la politesse avant tout ; après tout, Louis tenait à ce boulot pour diverses raisons). Le beau et grand brun releva la tête des pâtisseries, ayant immédiatement reconnu cette voix cassée. Il secoua la tête, légèrement exaspéré pendant que Louis attendait juste une réponse. Impatient de se débarrasser de ce client-là. Il sourit gentiment cependant. Et l'homme reprit contenance.

-Bonjour, Mr Tomlinson. Oui, j'aimerai cet éclair-ci... (Il se déplaça un peu sur sa droite, les yeux débordants d'envie fixant les nombreuses délicieuses choses déposées) et 2 beaux macarons à la framboise. Puis un bon croissant, avec un thé à la menthe. 

Sa voix trop grave fit frissonner Louis de plaisir, et il se gifla mentalement pour cette réaction. Il fit les gros yeux en enregistrant la commande, puis sans un regard, passa à la caisse. Mr Styles le suivit, et Louis eut une folle envie de passer par-dessus le comptoir quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les grandes et belles mains de l'homme. Il se reprit vite et se concentra sur l'argent que lui tendait son client « comme les autres ». 

-Pas très bavard aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Donc vous faites cela tous les week-ends ?, Louis le regarda finalement et lui rendit l'argent en trop qu'il lui avait donné. Il ne voulait pas répondre, et qu'est-ce qui l'obligerait à le faire ? En dehors de l'école, ce gars n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui. C'est ce qu'il croyait, naïvement. 

-Wow, vous avez l'air en pleine réflexion intense..., il tenta de rigoler, mais cela donna naissance à un bruit très étrange. Plus un grognement qu'un véritable éclat de rire. Louis ne put que se moquer de lui du coup. Mr Styles apprécia grandement ce petit rire adorable et l'interrogeait du regard.

-Votre commande va arriver ; installez-vous si vous le souhaitez. Je m'occupe du thé. 

Ca y est, le jeune homme s'était calmé et essayait de redevenir professionnel. Son professeur s'avança vers lui, se faisant à présent parfaitement face, seulement séparés par le comptoir. Yeux bleus contre verts. 

-Quelque chose d'autre, peut-être ? Mon numéro ?, Louis regretta directement son audace. Styles le regarda les yeux ronds, ouvrit un peu la bouche, mais restant bloqué. 

-Je plaisantais, évidemment. J'espère que vous apprécierez l'éclair. 

A nouveau, regard perdu et confus du bel homme. 

-C'est moi qui les ai faits, c'est pour ca. Bref, ca arrive tout de suite, marmonna t-il. Il se déplaça rapidement et en profita pour souffler un peu en attendant que le thé soit prêt. Le jeune homme revint avec et le déposa sur le plateau de son client. Il recula vite sa main quand Mr Styles avança les siennes pour se saisir du plateau bien rempli. Il ne lâchait plus le serveur du regard. Et Louis s'en voulait d'avoir proposé son numéro. Même s'il rigolait bien entendu. Soi-disant, lui gueula son esprit. Une nouvelle claque mentale. L'autre était toujours aussi sérieux. Les sourcils froncés. Et son joli et long nez légèrement retroussé. 

-Je vous dirai ce que j'en pense. Sincèrement, bien sur. 

-Bien sur. Soyez aussi franc qu'en cours : c'est mieux pour mon égo (ponctué d'un petit sourire).

Cette fois, Lou' ne s'en voulait même pas. Il se sentait toujours entre deux mondes différents face à cet homme. Et il ne saurait vraiment décrire ces sensations et ce malaise. L'adolescent profita de ce petit silence pour le caresser du regard, et il fut ravi de constater qu'il portait à nouveau une chemise très entrouverte. D'un vert très élégant, assez foncé. Ses boucles lui tombaient doucement et joliment sur ses belles épaules et ses lèvres attiraient sensiblement trop l'attention de Louis. 

-Je n'y manquerai pas, Mr Tomlinson. Il hocha la tête, bien sérieux à nouveau. Ce qui agaça prodigieusement Louis et le sortit de sa contemplation. 

-C'est Louis. Ou Lou'. Pas besoin de m'appeler monsieur en dehors des cours. Son ton n'était pas sec, mais appelant juste à un rétablissement. Mr Styles s'approcha encore un peu et récupéra pleinement le plateau. Quel gourmand, pensa Louis l'affamé. Mais pas de ce genre de nourriture, lui. 

-Merci pour le service. Louis. Il eut un sourire timide et disparut de son champ de vision, allant au fond du café. Le beau brun resta un instant figé et se fit interpeller par un client semblant très pressé. Les gens et le manque de caféine ne faisait vraiment pas bon ménage. Louis continua son service tout sourire, et toujours à l'écoute de toute exigence, justifiée ou non. Le sourire timide de son prof lui trottait à l'esprit et il était juste content à cause de cela. Il savait que c'était ridicule et stupide, mais il y pensait quand même. 

Le dimanche passa assez lentement, ce dont fut reconnaissant Louis. Celui-ci passa la journée entière à la plage, accompagnée d'Hope, Ash' et Luke. L'agréable vent chaud, les barbe-à-papa collantes, les pieds dans l'eau, il se sentait extrêmement détendu. Et seuls quelques flashs de son craquant prof firent surface. 

-Loulou ? HEY !!, sa meilleure amie lui envoya des giclées d'eau dans la figure et cela finit en course-poursuite dans les vagues doucereuses. Les quatre se faisaient tomber l'un après l'autre, rigolant tels des phoques manquant d'oxygène. Louis aurait voulu prolonger ce moment indéfiniment. Ils finirent par s'allonger sur le doux sable chaud. Mais Hope semblait vouloir tout gâcher.

-Alors ? Les cours, les profs... ? C'est aussi cool que tu l'espérais ?, lui demanda t-elle innocemment. Oui, elle était sympa, mais il ne voulait pas révéler cet intérêt étrange qu'il avait pour un de ses profs. Surtout qu'elle se réjouirait surement et lui conseillerait de passer à l'attaque. Elle avait l'agaçant don de savoir ce que ressentait vraiment Louis. Donc mieux valait ne pas en laisser échapper un mot.

-Pas mal du tout, pas mal. Je suis vraiment pressé de continuer le piano, je t'avais dit ? (Elle secoua la tête, celle-ci posée par terre, tournée vers lui) En tout cas, ca me plait vraiment, je sens que je vais pouvoir ajouter ca à ma liste de talents. 

-Quelle modestie, comme toujours ! On ne pourra pas te changer, même si on essayait très fort, se moqua t-elle, le regard rieur. Il lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les cotes.

-Et niveau mecs ?, bien sur avec un clin d'œil exagéré. Il ferma les yeux, se calmant. Ash' et Luke, allongés à coté d'eux, se relevèrent un peu, curieux à présent.

-T'es gay, mon pote ?, demanda Luke, un sourire adorable aux lèvres, faisant bouger son anneau. Vu comment il avait dit cela, ca n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Alors Louis décida d'être sincère.

-Bi, en fait. Mais plus attiré par les mecs. Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs et cela rassura Louis. Mais Hope n'avait pas oubliée sa question.

-Alors ?? Allez, tu sais qu'on peut tout se dire !, et Louis frissonna un peu, pas vraiment certain. Tous les trois étaient maintenant assis, donc il se releva également. 

-Non, personne pour le moment. Dois-je te rappeler que ca ne fait qu'une semaine ?, il aurait pu paraitre sincère. Aurait pu. Mais Hope sentit le malaise.

-Bizarre, bizarre... J'aurai juré que quelqu'un te trottait dans la tête depuis 2, 3 jours... Surtout que t'es un rapide, d'habitude !

Elle pensait vraiment le coincer de cette manière? Parfois, on aurait dit une vraie débutante... 

-Un rapide ? Ah ouais ? Bon, faut dire que t'es pas mal du tout, qui peut résister ?, intervint Ash', son accent australien encore plus fort. Louis sourit, fier de lui-même. 

-Tiens, et un prétendant ! T'as trop de succès, Lou' ! Fais partager, non ?, ajouta son amie. Il rigola légèrement tandis qu'Ash' démentait gentiment son attirance.

-Le prend pas mal, Lou', mais je suis loin d'être attiré par les mecs. Tous rigolèrent.

-T'inquiètes pas, il a un autre gars en tête, hein Lou' ? Tu voudrais revoir ce beau grand brun, non ?

Louis se glaça et tous le sentirent. Hope, les yeux grands ouverts, cherchait à le faire parler. Ce regard, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Et là, c'était pas le moment.

-Non, je m'en fiche de ce mec...

-Wow, on aurait pu te croire...hein ?, et elle fut appuyée par ses deux nouveaux amis. Cool, la solidarité masculine... 

-De qui vous parlez en fait ?, demanda le curieux Luke. C'est Hope qui se chargea de décrire le bel homme croisé à l'exposition quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait été incapable encore de lui dire qui l'avait revu, et plus d'une fois. Mais le mystère ne dura pas plus longtemps. 

-Mais il me fait penser à notre prof de théâtre, le mec que tu décris ! Lou', il lui ressemble, non ? 

Les trois le regardèrent, voulant une réponse rapide et honnête vu leurs visages. Donc il exauça leur prière.

-C'est le même. Hope ne savait pas quoi faire : elle hésitait entre sourire et la déception ; du coup, son expression faciale était étrange. 

-Donc tu craques pour notre prof de théâtre ?, résuma Ash', un grand sourire « innocent » collé sur le visage. A nouveau, les trois attendaient la vérité. Et Louis parut nerveux et répondit vite.

-Non, non, il est pas mal mais ca s'arrête là. Un vrai con, si vous voulez mon humble avis. Luke et Ash' rigolèrent et semblèrent approuver, mais Hope ne le croyait pas. Et elle ne lâchait jamais totalement l'affaire.

-Sauf que tu bavais presque quand tu l'as vu, Lou'. Et c'est ton prof... (Elle sembla réfléchir un instant) ce n'est pas si grave, n'est-ce pas ? J'veux dire, t'es pas encore majeur mais bon...

-QUOI ??, s'exclamèrent simultanément les deux amis. Louis se leva et épousseta un peu ses vêtements. Prêt à partir. 

-Ouais, 17 ans. Bon, je dois y aller. A plus. Mais les deux gars commencèrent à grogner mignonnement et Hope lui attrapa le bras.

-LOUIS !! Parle-moi..., son air suppliant était adorable en temps normal, mais là... Après tout, elle savait qu'il était sujet à des sautes d'humeur, et avec ce sujet abordé...

-Je ne veux pas en parler. C'est mon prof : il est beau et imbuvable, c'est tout ce qu'il faut retenir. Sa voix n'était qu'un rauque marmonnement. 

-Il t'a reconnu ?, demanda t-elle timidement, il la regarda étrangement et secoua la tête.

-Je ne crois pas... Il se serait surement foutu de ma gueule sinon. Il ne doit pas aimer les mecs. Et c'est bien dommage.

Et lui qui croyait qu'il avait dit la dernière phrase seulement dans sa tête. Hope le regardait, un peu désemparé. Et le beau duo masculin sentait le sérieux de la situation, donc ils se taisaient.

-Lou' ? N'y pense plus, s'il te plait..., son murmure aurait pu lui être agréable, mais le jeune homme n'était plus d'humeur joyeuse. Il leva les mains, comme prêt à se faire arrêter par les flics, mais prêt à défendre sa version de l'histoire. 

-Je m'en fiche, t'inquiètes pas. Je dois vraiment y aller là. Il fit un joli sourire étincelant, fit la bise à ses deux copains et serra tendrement Hope dans ses bras.

-Si t'as besoin..., oui il le savait : elle était toujours là et pour cela, il la remerciait mentalement tous les jours. Il sourit, reconnaissant et leur souhaita à tous une bonne soirée. A demain, cria t-il quand il fut plus loin. 

Louis avait passé sa soirée et sa nuit sur son cahier préféré. Il n'avait fait qu'écrire, et un peu de tout : quelques courts poèmes ; des citations lui trottant dans l'esprit ; des débuts d'histoires... Oui, seulement des débuts. C'était bien l'une des grandes faiblesses du talent du jeune homme. Il commençait une histoire, avec pleins d'idées de toute sorte et une dizaine de pages plus tard, tout s'arrêtait. Il s'arrêtait pour être plus précis. Il ne savait jamais vraiment pourquoi : de la lassitude, de l'ennui, panne d'inspiration, perte de confiance ? Louis avait du mal à mettre le doigt sur ses difficultés-là. Mais il sentait que tout cela changerait prochainement : il reprenait peu à peu foi. 

Ses parents n'étaient pas là, encore une fois. Mais il s'en moquait royalement. Tout seul, ses idées éparpillées partout dans la pièce, il se sentait un peu moins fou. Pourtant, il fut dérangé par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Regardant l'heure, il ne put que constater que les gens n'avaient plus de savoir-vivre et était pressé de remettre à sa place la personne en question. Quelle qu'elle soit. Louis descendit donc rapidement et ouvrit brusquement la porte. La personne, de dos, portait un grand sweat, la capuche relevée sur sa tête. Ce qui énerva encore plus le jeune homme.

-Mais putain ! 3h du mat', mon gars ! C'est pour quoi ? 

Il se retourna et enleva sa capuche pour révéler son beau visage à l'habitant, encore énervé quelques instants auparavant. Mais il ne put que sourire en voyant qui le dérangeait. Pas entièrement, par contre : il ne pardonnait pas aussi facilement.

-Zayn... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ta sœur ne m'a pas dit que t'étais en ville... Cela sonnait comme une supplication pour obtenir une explication. Le jeune homme métis eut un petit rire et Louis sentit son cœur flancher un instant. Cela ne s'arrêterait-il donc jamais ? 

-Elle ne le sait pas. T'es le premier que je vois. Et t'as pas changé... On aurait dit un compliment vu le sourire magnifique qu'il lui offrit en le détaillant. Louis rougit légèrement.

-Arrête tes conneries, p'tit enfoiré. Entre. J'imagine que tu voulais passer le restant de la nuit ici. 

L'intrus approuva timidement et entra doucement. Louis referma derrière lui et ils se firent face, les yeux dans les yeux pendant un long moment. C'est Zayn qui fit le premier pas et vint prendre son ami dans ses bras. Ce dernier y répondit, bien qu'un peu gêné. 

-Je n'ai pas oublié, Zayn..., murmure t-il tout contre sa joue, un peu trop douce pour le bien de Louis. Il ferma les yeux et respira doucement cette délicate odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

-Je sais, je sais... Pardonne-moi, mon amour. 

Louis rouvrit les yeux et recula légèrement, incapable de savoir quoi faire face à cette réponse. Mais les bras de Zayn le retenaient toujours, et ils avaient glissés pour se mettre autour de sa fine taille. Louis eut un peu de mal à respirer en voyant le regard triste et magnifique de son « ami ». Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, demander des explications, ou exiger qu'il parte, les lèvres de Zayn vinrent se poser sur les siennes. D'une pression assez agréable, et l'hôte se laissa faire avec plaisir. Un instant. Puis il recula de nouveau, se détachant tout à fait du beau métis envoutant cette fois-ci. « Les problèmes reviennent », pensa Louis en laissant son regard errer sur les lèvres de son invité.


	4. Back for you?

-Non, non, non, tu ne peux pas rester ici...

-Et pourquoi ? Tes parents sont absents !, à nouveau d'un ton suppliant. Mais Louis ne céderait pas. Même si Zayn était encore plus canon qu'avant son départ précipité plusieurs mois auparavant. 

-Pas pour longtemps. Ils sont partis en week-end et celui-ci touche à sa fin, imbécile. De toute façon, ce n'est pas une super idée que tu sois ici. Tu devrais partir maintenant.

Louis avait légèrement honte de le mettre à la porte, mais ses parents ne tarderaient pas à rentrer et lui devait aller à l'école. Et très vite sinon il arriverait en retard. Ils avaient passés la nuit chacun de leur coté, et Louis avait eu du mal à dormir : ses grandes cernes le trahissaient.

-Mais...Loulou... Je vais aller où, moi ? Il s'approcha de notre petit brun, voulant surement le charmer pour tenter de rester. Mais Louis n'était pas vraiment chez lui : ses parents n'accepteraient pas Zayn chez eux. 

-Zayn, mes parents ne t'accepteront pas ici, tu le sais. Je dois aller en cours.

Il se détourna des bras légèrement tendus de son « ami » et fila chercher ses affaires. Quand il revint, Zayn enlevait son t-shirt. Et Louis resta interdit le temps de loucher sur son torse fraichement tatoué. Le beau métis releva la tête et prenait son temps pour bien enfiler le t-shirt que Louis lui avait passé. Bien entendu, monsieur était fier de son petit effet. 

-Je te dépose chez ta sœur. Non, tu ne discutes pas, mon grand. 

Zayn fit une mine boudeuse adorable, faisant sourire Lou'. Ce dernier lui lança un paquet de céréales. Son ami l'attrapa maladroitement et le regarda attentivement. 

-Mes préférés... Tu t'en souviens ?, Zayn lui adressa un regard tendre, auquel Louis ne donna pas plus d'attention.

-Non, patate ! Je les adore aussi, j'te rappelle. Ca tombe bien pour toi, non ? 

Mais on se doutait bien que Louis achetait ces céréales pour se sentir proche de Zayn. C'était un peu ridicule, mais après tout, il n'avait que très peu de photos d'eux 2. Et celles-ci avaient finies dans un recoin sombre de sa chambre. 

-Ouais, c'est cool, merci. Louis le regarda à nouveau, et son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de son corps à nouveau. Zayn le fixa aussi et s'installa un silence assez tendu. 

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas encore appelé ta sœur ?, c'était sorti tout seul et Louis s'en voulait déjà. 

Zayn laissa son regard vagabonder un instant dans la pièce maintenant bien lumineuse. Ses sublimes yeux couleur caramel clair fixaient la grande fenêtre et cette vue fit du mal à Louis. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, mais...il luttait entre le pardon et l'oubli. Si Zayn était revenu, ce n'était pas pour rien. Mais pour le moment, il préférait changer de sujet.

-Tu t'es fait tatoué...ca te va parfaitement bien. Comme beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs. 

Ca y est : il redevenait cet ado qui craquait pour son meilleur pote... Putain, pathétique, pensait-il, mais Zayn ne semblait pas se moquer de lui. Il lui fit même un sourire irrésistible.

-C'est gentil. Et toi, tu es toujours aussi parfait. Mais il était allé trop loin et Louis sembla se retrancher directement. L'autre garçon avait toujours son sourire séducteur, mais ca ne marchait pas.

-Bon, je dois vraiment y aller, alors bouge-toi ! Et vite !, ce qui fit sursauter son « ami ». Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Louis était sorti de la maison, laissant les clés sur la porte derrière lui. Il alla s'installer devant le volant de sa voiture, et peu après, Zayn vint le rejoindre. Celui-ci regardait toujours Louis, mais ce dernier faisait semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué. Il restait calme et démarra. Le silence ne fut rompu par aucun des deux, seulement un soupir triste venant de Zayn.

Il arriva enfin à destination et se gara tranquillement devant l'immeuble où habitait Hope. Il se tourna vers son ami.

-Dis-lui qu'on peut se voir ce soir, si elle veut. S'il te plait. 

Zayn approuva docilement de la tête, et s'avança un peu vers le beau brun. Mais Louis sortit rapidement de la voiture et alla lui ouvrir la portière. Message signifiant clairement « dégage de ma voiture ». Il le comprit et sortit à son tour. Louis recula pour le laisser passer et retourna au volant sans le regarder.

-T'as toujours le même numéro ?, demanda Zayn. Heureusement pour lui que la vitre était baissée. 

-Ouais, ca fait pas mal de temps que j'ai le même, c'est pas pour ce que tu m'as appelé. 

La voix dure, le regard fixé droit devant lui, Louis voulait juste se barrer. Et ne plus penser à ce retour fracassant qu'il n'espérait plus. Mais il sentit Zayn s'approcher, posant sa main sur celle de Louis. Il eut un léger frisson, mais ne se tourna pas vers lui.

-Je suis désolé, Lou'. Crois-moi. J'aurai du, je sais. J'aurai du appeler...

Il avait l'air sincère, mais Louis le détestait trop pour s'en inquiéter sur le moment.

-Non. Tu n'aurais pas du appeler. Tu aurais du rester. Tout simplement.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne pouvais pas...je pouvais pas avec...avec ce qui s'était passé...

Sa voix était toute tremblante, et peut-être que son ami aurait vu ses yeux briller étrangement s'il s'était tourné vers lui. Mais Louis tentait de ne pas s'énerver.

-Okay, j'ai compris : tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé, je m'en doutais déjà. J'me suis jamais fait de faux espoirs avec toi.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ca! (Il avait repris un peu contenance, et caressait à présent la main de Louis. Ce dernier respirait de manière hachée.) Je revois ce moment plusieurs fois dans ma tête, et je ne l'effacerai pour rien au monde, tu m'entends ? Je ne regrette rien de cette nuit-là, Lou'.

Louis ne savait quoi penser : ce n'était pas lui qui s'était barré le lendemain matin en ne donnant pas de nouvelles pendant des mois. D'atroces longs mois où il avait couché avec n'importe qui rien que pour l'oublier. Et là, il devait le croire ? Juste comme ca ? 

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'es barré ?

Il se tourna finalement vers Zayn, qui ne semblait pas décidé à répondre de suite. Au lieu de cela, il l'embrassa, et Louis le laissa encore faire. Il le laissa lui mordre la lèvre et leurs langues dansèrent un doux moment. Mais le métis recula d'un coup, regardant autour de lui, affolé. Louis comprit instantanément, et même s'il n'avait pas encore avoué à ses parents qu'il était bi, il trouva la réaction de Zayn de trop. Il démarra brusquement, laissant son « copain » sur le bord du trottoir, le regard perdu. 

C'est donc sur les nerfs qu'il débarqua en cours avec une quinzaine de minutes de retard. Il avait même réussi à oublier que c'était celui de son prof « préféré ».

-Mr Tomlinson ! Content de savoir que vous n'avez pas oublié mon cours. 

Cet accueil glaçant faillit lui faire faire demi-tour, mais Louis se raidit juste et alla s'assoir au fond de la classe. Sans aucun regard pour le bel et grand brun devant eux. Agathe, encore à coté de lui, lui envoya un sourire, mais il n'eut pas la force de faire pareil. Elle fit une moue triste et se concentra sur Mr Styles, qui préparait déjà son monologue. Surement long comme l'enfer, pensa Louis. 

-Donc, aujourd'hui, ce serait bien que vous écriviez une petite scène ou deux à deux ou trois. Et vous faites en sorte de la retenir tous, et de pouvoir la jouer devant tout le monde ensuite. Compris ?

-On n'est pas tous totalement cons. Le professeur jeta un regard noir à Louis, qui ne le regardait même pas. Il avait parlé assez fort, très grognon. 

-Mr Tomlinson, peu importe que votre copine vous ai quitté, concentrez-vous un peu. Et cessez cette attitude irrespectueuse. Sinon, vous sortez immédiatement. 

Sa voix grave ne réchauffa pas l'intérieur de Louis cette fois-ci. Il était vraiment insupportable. Et c'est lui qu'on disait irrespectueux...

-Sachez que ce que vous suggérez est faux, parce-que je ne sors avec personne. Je couche et je m'en vais. C'est plus simple, non ?

Tous se retournèrent vers lui ; ce dernier, les bras croisés, ne se sentait même pas mal. Il s'en fichait bien, et appréciait la petite moue désapprobatrice et à la fois choquée du beau bouclé.

-Tomlinson, mettez plutôt votre rage sur papier, je sens que ca pourrait nous être utile. 

Louis et lui-même furent surpris par sa tolérance. Le jeune homme le remercia d'un sourire craquant, et le prof se retourna pour écrire sur le tableau les quelques consignes. 

-Eh ben...il a l'air de bien t'aimer finalement !, murmura Agathe, qui tentait de nouveau un rapprochement. Il lui fit un petit sourire.

-Il fait semblant, mais bon, ca me va. Il a l'air moins casse-couilles que prévu.

Louis souffla un peu, ne sachant quoi écrire sans s'embrouiller et partir dans tous les sens.

-Pourquoi tu ne sors avec personne ?, on pouvait sentir que sa réponse serait cruciale pour elle. Mais Louis n'allait pas mentir et faire croire que c'est parce qu'il attendait « sa personne ». Il n'allait pas non plus tout lui révéler.

-J'ai essayée une fois de construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un et ca n'a pas marché. Donc j'me prends plus la tête maintenant. C'est juste inutile.

Il avait la tête baissée et ne cessait de voir le doux et beau visage de Zayn devant lui, et ca le mit à nouveau sur les nerfs. Il avait peut-être des problèmes de colère en fin de compte. 

-Ooohh...donc tu ne crois pas en l'amour ?, et les yeux de Louis montèrent très haut, soupirant fortement. Agathe le regarda bizarrement, et il tenta de se calmer. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur elle.

-Non, c'est de la foutue merde. Un point, c'est tout. Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on parle des scènes à écrire ? 

La jeune femme parut triste, mais il s'en fichait pas mal à cet instant. 

-Il a dit juste une. Tu veux faire sur quoi ?, elle boudait même apparemment. Et Louis ne put que regretter que Luke et Ash' ne soient pas dans cette classe.

-J'ai une idée ! Une inspirée de faits réels..., il lui envoya un clin d'œil et elle parut se radoucir instantanément. C'était l'effet Tomlinson. Elle l'encouragea d'un geste à continuer de parler. Le jeune homme lui raconta donc ce qu'il voulait écrire. Mais bien entendu, sans le décrire physiquement. Elle perdit le sourire.

-Attends, attends, c'était toi qui le draguait ou c'était lui ? 

-Malheureusement, tout ne venait que de moi. Il n'avait pas l'air enclin au flirt. Un peu trop coincé, j'imagine.

-Ou juste pas gay... Donc tu n'aimes que les gars ? Personne n'aurait pu manquer sa déception.

-Non, j'aime bien certaines filles, mais bon...je préfère les gars. C'est si important ?, il rigola un peu.

-Bah...non, non, pas du tout. (Elle eut un semblant de sourire) Et ce gars, tu l'as revu ?

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ca ? Ils croyaient encore aux contes de fées ? Sauf que les gays n'existaient pas dans ces histoires... Elle pensait vraiment qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et sortaient ensemble, main dans la main dans la rue ? Il capta un instant le regard trop clair de son professeur, qui passait entre les tables pour aider et écouter ses élèves.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas revu. Dommage, hein ? Bon, on se la fait cette scène ?, tapant dans ses mains, tout content à nouveau. Ses yeux pétillèrent encore plus en voyant le prof s'approcher d'eux. 

-Alors, vous avez commencés ?, s'enquit-il, assez doucement. Sa voix grave et lente fit à nouveau frissonner Louis, mais il resta impassible en surface. 

-Oui, Louis a eu une bonne idée. Une très bonne même. La jeune fille sourit en regardant le professeur, pas trop consciente de sa tête ridicule et l'air lèche-cul qu'elle avait. Louis eut un petit rire pas forcément sympathique. Mr Styles le regarda d'un coup et l'enjoignit à se lancer.

-Cela se passe à une exposition et c'est la rencontre entre un étudiant et un mec plus vieux. (Harry eut un léger mouvement de recul, et Louis sentait qu'il avait bien toute son attention. Ils gardèrent leurs yeux connectés.) Ce dernier se fait draguer par le plus jeune, mais n'en a que faire. Pas sympa et poli pour un sou. Il l'ignore presque, mais on sent une forte attirance mutuelle. Et à mon avis, l'homme tente juste de ne pas se l'avouer. Surement un gay refoulé, et c'est dommage. 

Le beau brun est fier de sa petite histoire, pas vraiment originale. Dans sa tête, la scène est encore toute fraiche. Mr Styles détourna brusquement le regard, semblant réfléchir à une réponse convenable. Donc, il n'avait pas rêvé : Tomlinson était bien le gars qui avait flirté avec lui quelques semaines plus tôt. Vu le regard insistant de celui-ci, il aurait du en être sur directement. 

-D'accord, d'accord, et tout cela vous apporte t-il quelques chose de spécial ?, il reporta son regard vert sur celui, beaucoup trop bleu de son élève. Celui-ci lui fit un tendre sourire, la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté.

-Evidemment : cette scène fait partie de mon expérience personnelle. Je me suis dit qu'en la rejouant, je pourrai me refaire un souvenir différent de ce moment. L'améliorer surement. 

Agathe les regardait tour à tour bizarrement, sentant qu'elle ratait quelque chose. Mais les deux se fixaient juste, jaugeant la réaction de l'autre. Harry se mordillait la lèvre, réfléchissant encore et Louis ne pouvait que mater cette adorable manie et s'empêchait de toutes ses forces de ne pas l'embrasser. Cette fois-ci, sa camarade capta tout à fait, et elle était nerveuse.

-Très bien alors, faites donc cela, répondit tout simplement le prof. Mais Louis resta de marbre quand celui-ci repartit devant toute la classe.

-C'était quoi ca exactement ? Tu craques pour lui, c'est ca ?, et Louis rigola tellement fort que tous se retournèrent à nouveau. Son rire forcé redoubla même en voyant l'irrésistible petit sourire de Mr Styles. Personne ne le comprenait vraiment apparemment. Il se calma finalement.

-Non, non, t'es bête ! Allez, au boulot !, et tout souriant, il commença à écrire très vite, pressé de coucher tous ces mots qui voulaient sortir à tout prix. Il se sentit peu à peu soulagé d'un poids, qu'il croyait inexistant. Et il faisait tout pour ne pas regarder vers son professeur.


	5. Tell me a lie...

Louis tentait de rigoler aux blagues de ses potes au déjeuner. Ils étaient à nouveau installés dehors, profitant du soleil bienheureux et inattendu de Londres. Le jeune étudiant était un peu préoccupé et ses pensées étaient principalement tournées vers son ami tout juste revenu.

-Tu le dis si on te fait chier, Loulou ! Non, mais toi sérieusement..., mais en tournant la tête vers Luke, il se rendit compte qu'il se moquait juste gentiment de lui.

-Ouais, ouais, je sais. Pardon. (Il esquissa un sourire qui fit craquer tout le monde, filles comme mecs) Alors, quoi de new pour vous tous ? J'ai besoin de potins pour me remettre d'aplomb.

Tous eurent un léger rire, tous sous le charme du plus jeune. 

-Si ca, ce n'est pas gay..., entendit-il derrière lui. Il se retourna, bien décidé à faire taire cet inconnu. Il était assez grand, brun, les cheveux en brosse et un regard sombre peu sympathique. Bref, pas un mec avec qui tu aurais envie de causer autour d'un café.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi dans ta bouche ce mot sonne comme une insulte ? Qui que tu sois..., on sentait bien le mépris de Louis dans sa voix. Debout face à lui, ce mec se croyait surement supérieur, ce qui exaspérait vraiment Louis. Avec un sourire à la con qui donne un fort besoin de le frapper dans l'entrejambe. Mais Louis était quelqu'un de pacifiste. Le plus souvent.

-Pas une insulte, juste une mauvaise constatation. J'imagine que c'est en partie grâce à tes « talents » que tu es entré dans cette école...

Ses nouveaux amis poussèrent des exclamations étouffées, mais Louis n'en comprit rien. Trop focalisé sur ce vrai connard. Il avait malgré tout encore un peu de self-control. 

-Ce que tu suggères est totalement déplacé, p'tit con. Mes talents sont réels et je ne m'en prends pas à ceux qui sont plus doués que moi. Trouve-toi de quoi renforcer tes couilles et me fais plus chier.

Mais son adversaire n'avait pas un réel contrôle sur lui-même : il souleva Louis du sol et le mit face à lui, prêt à frapper, le poing déjà levé. Mais Louis était plus petit et donc plus rapide : il l'attaqua en premier, lui assénant un bon coup de coude dans le bide. Il rigola quand il le vit suffoquer. Il esquiva de très peu un coup de poing dans le visage. Ses potes s'étaient levés et semblaient vouloir les séparer, mais Louis leur demanda de les laisser se débrouiller entre eux.

-J'te jure que tu vas le payer, batard!, cria son nouvel ami, tout rouge, prêt à commettre un meurtre semblerait-il. Mais Louis n'avait pas peur : ce genre de mecs était plus que ridicule à ses yeux. Le gars l'avait agressé sans véritable raison et c'est lui qu'on voulait tuer...le monde à l'envers. Mais cette petite expérience lui avait donné une nouvelle idée pour une histoire.

-Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas été retrouvé dans la rue, enfoiré !, il rigola à nouveau en le voyant foncer sur lui. Prenant un peu trop d'élan, il se retrouva par terre, sa terrible figure dans l'herbe. Tous rigolèrent à pleins poumons et l'assaillant se releva rapidement, fonçant à nouveau dans Louis. Ce dernier para le coup et les deux finirent dans l'herbe, roulant et cognant dès qu'ils le pouvaient. 

C'est une belle voix grave qui les fit arrêter et suspendre en l'air leurs prochains coups. Louis se releva le premier, tout souriant, même s'il saignait légèrement de la lèvre inférieure. Ses amis s'étaient calmés entre-temps et regardaient, un peu nerveux la suite. 

-Avec moi, tout de suite. Sa voix était assez étrange, éraillée et ne paraissait même pas anglaise. Il se mit dos à eux et avança, les deux le suivant. Assez éloignés pour ne pas être tentés de se remettre à se battre. Mais Louis avait toujours un sourire énervant, et Mr Styles le sentit, se retournant pour le prévenir du regard. 

Ils finirent le chemin en silence, celui-ci plein de tension palpable. Les trois s'installèrent dans la salle de cours de Styles. Les deux élèves ne se jetant toujours pas un regard, impatients d'en finir avec cette vaine réunion.

-Bon, je n'ai rien suivi de votre confrontation, mais ca avait l'air assez violent. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous en êtes venus aux mains ?

Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne se décidait, il désigna de sa longue main l'attaquant. Comme s'il avait deviné que c'était lui qui avait commencé. Et Louis ne put que sourire devant le bon instinct du bel homme.

-Mr Payne, c'est cela ? (Le brun approuva lentement, faisant moins le fier étrangement) Alors ? Des explications peut-être ? 

Styles n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personne à attendre indéfiniment, alors il se rapprocha de l'interpellé. Un peu trop près et cela gêna quelque peu Louis, qui s'approcha à son tour. 

-Ce mec m'a attaqué sans aucune véritable raison. Pour être franc, je n'ai pas trop compris son problème. 

Louis pouffa peu discrètement et le professeur le regarda, se doutant très certainement que c'était un mensonge. Il avait entendu quelques rumeurs sur le passé trouble de ce Mr Payne, donc il n'avait pas foi en ses paroles. 

-Nous ne sommes plus au collège, donc agissez comme des étudiants responsables. C'est tout ce que l'on vous demande et ce n'est pas si difficile d'attendre d'être dehors pour se battre. 

Voilà un bon conseil, et bien que Louis ne se battait pas souvent, c'était tentant de continuer ce combat dehors. Ce connard le méritait amplement et Louis avait largement l'avantage sur lui en plus. Sans se vanter, bien entendu. Payne lui envoya un regard meurtrier, et acquiesça avant de sortir tranquillement. Et Styles se retourna immédiatement vers Louis.

-J'imagine qu'il n'a pas raconté la vraie version..., il n'avait pas d'accent anglais à nouveau. Ce qui fit sourire adorablement le jeune élève.

-Vous n'êtes pas anglais, n'est-ce pas ?, ca y est : il recommençait et s'en voulut directement. Mais Styles ne parut pas vraiment « affecté ».

-Effectivement : américain. Des fois, mon accent ressort. Quant à cette bagarre ?, ouais il ne lâchait jamais, lui. 

-Bagarre ? Pas exactement : je lui foutais une raclée. Il aurait même du vous remercier de l'avoir sauvé, cet enfoiré. 

Le prof leva les yeux au ciel peu discrètement, appréciant certainement la modestie de son élève.

-Si vous le dites. Et quelle était la raison de cet échange corsé ?, il avait repris son accent anglais. Et son air trop sérieux. Louis se rapprocha subtilement.

-Disons que ce gars croit pouvoir éradiquer la menace gay en s'en prenant à un de ses « partisans » (oui, il avait bien mis les guillemets)... Il doit avoir peur que je lui saute dessus. On n'est pas tous comme ca, mais les préjugés restent toujours au gout du jour. De plus, ce mec n'est pas du tout mon genre...

Il eut une mine dégoutée, ce qui fit sourire tendrement son professeur, mais celui-ci se reprit rapidement. 

-Les gens ont souvent l'esprit assez fermé, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tout essayé pour certains. Mais que voulez-vous ? On ne peut pas changer tout le monde.

-Et vous ?

-Comment cela, moi ?, il recula légèrement en remarquant que Louis était proche. 

-Vous êtes plutôt ouvert ou fermé d'esprit ?, c'était une simple question, très innocente, tentait-il de se convaincre. Leurs yeux étaient à présent comme aimantés et Louis regrettait amèrement d'être réellement autant attiré par les hommes. 

-Plutôt ouvert, je dirai, mais j'ai tendance à me surestimer, donc bon... Vous connaissez aussi cette manie, j'ai l'impression.

L'étudiant n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il jouait avec lui ou s'il était sérieux. Et il aimait le duel se déclenchant dans son esprit face à Mr Styles. 

-Oui, il se pourrait que je fasse cela, assez souvent d'ailleurs. Mais je vis bien avec. Vous venez d'où exactement ? Quel état ?

Il voulait inconsciemment prolonger leur discussion, sans tomber dans le flirt. Même s'il était toujours tenté. Pour lui, la tentation avait toujours été difficile à gérer...

-Ah oui ? Pourtant, vous avez énervé un mec assez incontrôlable, donc je me demandais si vous saviez vous arrêter.

Il voulait encore des réponses inutiles. Et Louis ne pouvait lui faire ce plaisir. Cette fois-ci, il s'approcha un peu trop, les yeux brillants.

-Où donc ? Je n'ai pas entendu votre réponse... Vous savez qu'avec votre lente et grave voix, vous pouvez déconcentrer n'importe qui ? Pas mal comme option pour un prof.

Son professeur tentait de ne pas trop regarder ce doux visage dans les moindres détails, et Louis souriait grandement en s'en rendant compte.

-Vous devriez faire attention. Tout le monde n'apprécie pas d'être provoqué ainsi.

-Provoqué ? Vraiment ? Je ne pense pas à mal. Croyez-moi : je suis pur et innocent. 

-Dites cela à votre avocat.

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de Louis ne put que s'agrandir. Et le regard clair l'électrisait encore plus.

-Vous iriez porter plainte pour quelques questions posées et un simple compliment ? Wow, vous êtes plutôt extrême. Dommage, parce-que j'en avais encore quelques-uns à partager...

L'étudiant marcha à reculons, fit un clin d'œil avant de reprendre une démarche normale et de lui tourner le dos. Harry reprit du mieux possible contenance pour mettre fin à la conversation.

-Ohio. Une petite ville minable. (Louis s'était arrêté pour l'écouter, mais toujours de dos) Vous avez vraiment d'autres compliments pour moi ? 

Il jouait définitivement, et flirtait quasi ouvertement. Sa voix encore trop rauque plaisait de plus en plus à Louis. Ce dernier se retourna.

-Vous aimez les hommes, Monsieur ?

Curiosité plutôt bien placée, non ? Louis attendait impatiemment la réponse et enverrai toutes ses bonnes résolutions en l'air s'il disait juste « oui ». 

-Non. Jamais été attiré par un homme. 

Louis lutta contre lui-même pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant : il n'avait pas honte, il voulait juste s'éloigner de cet homme qui le troublait beaucoup trop.

-Parfait. J'ai cru un instant que je vous plaisais, donc ca aurait été compliqué.

Oui, il garderait la tête haute face à ce connard qui flirtait et faisait croire que non, son élève ne lui faisait aucun effet. Styles s'approcha cette fois, toujours se vrillant tous les deux du regard. A nouveau plein de tension entre eux, mais pas une agréable. 

-Et pourquoi donc ?, Louis prit la peine de reculer lentement, et le toisant presque.

-Mon meilleur ami et sex-friend est très jaloux. Vraiment trop parfois. Donc tant mieux pour vous. Passez une bonne fin de journée, Monsieur.

Cette fois-ci, il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas pressé. Il eut le temps d'entendre son prof dire « A vous aussi, Louis. Et appelez-moi Harry ». Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, Louis resta collé un trop long moment contre, à essayer de se calmer. Il accumulait beaucoup trop de tension en lui. Il avait absolument besoin de Zayn.

Hope parlait tranquillement avec son frère. Oui, ce dernier avait disparu quelques mois sans donner de nouvelles, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il restait son frère. Elle avait été tellement surprise et heureuse quand elle l'avait découvert devant la porte de son appartement. Il avait déjà vu Louis apparemment, et elle se demandait si ces deux là s'étaient pris la tête avant ce fameux départ. Elle était assez curieuse de nature, et avait déjà demandé plusieurs fois des explications à Louis. Mais soit il disait ne pas en savoir la cause, soit il changeait de sujet. Alors elle avait encore plus de mal à faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle le coupa pendant qu'il lui demandait son avis sur un futur possible tatouage.

-Zaynou, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avant ton départ ?, il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux plus longtemps sur cela, sinon ca l'inquiéterait encore plus. Elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas de graves problèmes dont il avait peur de parler. Il poussa un long soupir et dirigea son regard sur le mur derrière elle. Il se tâtait : lui devait-il la vérité ? Après tout, Louis était aussi son ami, son meilleur même... Et elle pouvait l'informer sur l'état de Louis et ce qu'il avait fait pendant qu'il était parti. Il n'oserait surement pas lui demander lui-même. Il prit une profonde respiration.

-Louis ne t'a vraiment rien dit ? Même pas fait une allusion ? Ni gueuler contre moi ?, il se sentait quasiment prêt à tout lui dire. Il reporta son doux regard sur sa sœur, qui remua un peu sur le canapé.

-A dire vrai, non. Il ne te mentionnait jamais. Et quand je demandais, il parlait d'autre chose ou disait juste qu'il ne connaissait pas la raison de ton départ. Du coup, je laissais tomber. Vous vous êtes pris la tête ? C'était si grave que ca ?

Hope le suppliait du regard pour qu'il soit honnête. Après tout, sa petite sœur méritait de tout savoir.

-Ooohh, d'accord... Rien du tout, donc ? J'imagine qu'il me détestait trop pour me mentionner.

Sa sœur s'approcha et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi : Louis et toi êtes les mecs les plus proches que je connaisse. Je sais qu'il t'aime beaucoup et pareil pour toi, non ? Rien n'est irréparable, Zaynou.

Il hocha la tête, et se retenait de pleurer, parce qu'il s'en voulait pas mal. 

-Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible... Il ne me pardonnera jamais, c'est certain...

Hope sentait le corps tremblant de son grand frère, et s'inquiétait vraiment cette fois. Elle recula un peu et prit le visage de Zayn entre ses mains. Avec le regard voulant te forcer à parler.

-J'ai foiré, sœurette. Louis et moi...on a... Il ne l'avait jamais fait et ca ne m'a pas empêché de le briser. Je ne sais pas s'il m'aimait vraiment, ou m'aime encore d'ailleurs... Mais c'est arrivé come ca, naturellement... Facile et évident... 

Il s'arrêta et détourna entièrement le visage, incapable de supporter l'air scrutateur de sa sœur. Elle resta un instant figée, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ca.

-Tu veux dire que Louis et toi, vous avez couchés ensemble ? (Il approuva lentement) Et c'est pour ca que t'es parti ? Tu regrettais d'avoir gâché votre amitié pour un coup vite fait ? Ou parce-que t'es censé être hétéro ? 

Il frissonna au dernier mot, comme s'il ne pouvait pas supporter ces étiquettes stupides qu'on collait aux gens. Mais il replaça son visage en face de celui de sa sœur et lui dit droit dans les yeux.

-Ce n'était pas une erreur. Louis et moi, je crois que c'est réel. Et j'ai juste paniqué quand j'ai vu qu'on était dans le même lit, alors je me suis enfui. 

-Donc tu es amoureux de lui ?, fut sa seule réponse. Elle n'avait pas l'air dégoutée par ses explications et cela lui fit du bien. Il ne voulait pas devoir arranger les choses avec elle aussi. Mais sa question...était sans réelle réponse pour le moment.

-Je ne sais pas, vraiment pas... J'me sens super bien avec lui et j'aime beaucoup de choses en lui, mais je ne suis pas sur.

-Tu as surtout peur de la vérité. Ce n'était pas un jugement, ni une pique destinée à lui faire mal. Juste une simple constatation. Zayn devait avouer que c'était surement pour cette raison qu'il ne prononçait pas ces mots.

-Et hier, il s'est passé quelque chose ?, on aurait dit qu'il y avait une once d'espoir dans sa voix. Mais il dut l'éteindre en lui racontant les évènements.

-Je ne crois pas, Zayn. Je pense juste qu'il souffre. J'imagine que tu veux savoir ce qu'il a fait ces derniers mois...

Il acquiesça tendrement, et s'en voulut un peu plus quand elle lui avoua qu'il avait couché avec pas mal de personnes depuis son départ.

-Je pense qu'il essayait juste d'oublier tout ca, tu l'as déçu... A mon avis, il t'aime surement vraiment. Et j'aurai du comprendre que ca avait un rapport avec toi quand il m'a avoué être attiré par les mecs. 

Il remua, mal à l'aise face à cette confession, mais avait besoin qu'elle réponde à quelques questions.

-Il a couché avec des hommes aussi ? Il a rencontré quelqu'un ?

Sa voix tremblait un peu, et semblait appeler à l'aide. Si Louis était pris, que ferait-il ?

-Oui, beaucoup (Il grimaça et poussa un soupir énervé), mais comprends-le un peu ! Zayn, regarde-moi ! Il méritait de faire ce qu'il voulait, non ? (Son frère n'approuva pas, mais elle sentait qu'il se sentait juste coupable) Non, il n'a personne en ce moment, mais il a l'air de craquer pour un de ses profs.

Elle regretta directement ses derniers mots : se cachant la bouche honteusement. Hope avait du mal à garder tout secret. Zayn la regarda, l'air de dire « sérieusement ? ».

\- Oui, je ne crois pas qu'il s'en rende compte, il nie pour le moment. (Elle eut un petit rire, mais se stoppa en voyant la mine triste de son frère. Après un petit silence.) Tu étais vraiment sa première fois ? 

Le beau métis eut un beau sourire, repensant à ce doux et magique moment où Louis et lui étaient ensemble. Il avait été tout gêné, mais Zayn avait pris les devants et ca s'était très bien passé. Il ne regrettait en aucun cas cette nuit-là, même si Louis le pensait surement.

-Ouais, c'était... (Il rougit un peu) la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Et...j'espère que c'est pareil pour lui. 

Elle sourit et le reprit dans ses bras, murmurant des « vous êtes mignons, tout va s'arranger ». 

-Ses parents sont au courant ? Qu'il aime les deux ?

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux et répondit que non, ils n'en savaient rien, même s'il ne le cachait à personne d'autre.

-Je crois d'ailleurs que votre nuit ensemble a été une vraie révélation pour lui. Depuis, il est un peu plus secret, mais il se sent beaucoup mieux dans sa peau. Et ne cache sa sexualité à personne quand on lui demande. Si seulement tu étais resté...

Zayn recula brusquement, un peu piqué au vif, se levant du canapé. 

-Je ne pouvais pas rester après... Je ne pouvais pas. 

-Je comprends, je comprends... Mais tu te dois d'arranger les choses avec lui. Que vous finissiez ensemble ou juste amis, peu importe, mais il faut régler les choses.

La sonnette retentit à ce moment-là, les tirants de leur cocon familial. Elle alla ouvrir et Louis entra directement. Il eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant Zayn, ne sachant plus ce qu'il devait faire. 

-Je vous dérange ?, demanda t-il à ses meilleurs amis. Sa voix était encore plus cassée que d'habitude et Zayn s'approcha inconsciemment, lui attrapant la main.

-Bien sur que non, Lou'. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur la main de son ami et pendant un temps, il n'eut aucune réaction. Puis il retira sa main, et on aurait presque pu entendre le cœur de Zayn se craqueler. 

-J'me sens pas très bien et je voulais savoir si je pouvais rester ici. Un petit peu, pas longtemps, hein.

Il ne semblait s'adresser qu'à Hope et ne regardait qu'elle. 

-Bien sur, Loulou !, lui répondit Hope, lui prenant la main et l'emmenant à la cuisine. Zayn les suivant.

-Assieds-toi, je te prépare un thé. Menthe, c'est ca ? Il acquiesça sans bruit.

Elle était un peu nerveuse de se trouver dans la même pièce qu'eux maintenant. Comme si elle pouvait faire une gaffe à chaque instant.

-Bonne journée en cours ?, tenta Zayn. Il cru un moment qu'il ne répondrait pas, mais Louis était poli.

-Pas super... J'me suis un peu pris la tête avec un gars, un vrai con. J'me suis défendu, j'aurai pu l'écraser. Mais bon, il a fallu qu'on m'arrête.

Les deux le regardèrent, légèrement confus. 

-Il a commencé à me faire chier sur ma sexualité, je ne peux pas supporter ca. S'il voulait me sucer, fallait le dire clairement, non ? 

Cette fois-ci, Hope rigola, suivit de Louis. Mais Zayn rageait intérieurement. Les yeux bleus ne regardaient qu'Hope, qui attendait que le thé soit préparé.

-T'aimes te battre ?, fut la seule question « acceptable » que Zayn eut le courage de poser.

-Disons qu'on surmonte les choses tous différemment. Pour moi, c'était boxe, sexe et psy. Toi, tu t'es enfui. Chacun son truc, non ?

Nouveau silence très tendu, Hope laissant son regard ricocher de l'un à l'autre. Attendant qu'ils se battent ou s'embrassent. Zayn hocha la tete, l'air déçu.

-J'espère que tu t'es protégé au moins. 

Hope lui lança un regard noir, mais les deux garçons se fixaient durement.

-Pourquoi ? T'as peur que je leur refile quelque chose ? Ta lâcheté ? Monsieur je ne suis pas gay, mais j'aime baiser des mecs ? 

Hope resta silencieuse et aurait voulu disparaitre, mais elle devait rester là au cas où les choses dégénèreraient. 

-Pas des mecs, juste toi, pauvre con. 

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Louis pour libérer sa colère, très peu cachée en lui. Se levant brusquement et tapant sa main contre le torse de son « ami ».

-J'avais besoin de toi ! Tu t'es barré comme ca, tu crois que c'était facile pour moi ? J'me suis pas réveillé un jour et j'avais envie de me faire un mec. C'était juste toi. 

Petit silence

-Je t'aimais.

Encore une fois, il regretta immédiatement ses derniers mots lâchés.


	6. Disconnected

Harry était allongé sur son canapé et ruminait contre lui-même. Se demandant pourquoi il avait tenu de tels propos à un élève. Un mec, surtout. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt sur son problème, et sa forte envie de vouloir lui parler. Ce Louis avait quelque chose de spécial, et c'était comme si Harry voulait mettre à découvert sa personne. Seulement psychologiquement. Pourtant, il avait cessé d'être curieux depuis longtemps. Flirte-il réellement avec moi ou je me fais juste des idées ?, pensait-il. Il avait grandement besoin d'appeler son « parrain » :

-Allo ? Toi, ca va ? (Il écoutait et souriait gentiment) Niall, tu me manques terriblement. Oui, oui, ca va bien. Gem' aussi. Je t'appelais par envie : quand viens-tu ici ? Amène tes gosses avec toi et ta gentille femme, s'il te plait. (Il se releva, l'air soucieux tout à coup) Ooohh, non, allez ! J'ai besoin de vous voir, ca fait trop longtemps ! Okay, okay, donc le mois prochain ? Parfait ! Ooohh, arrête hein : c'est parce-que tu m'aimes beaucoup trop ! Tu ne peux pas résister à ma voix grave de papa... (Un léger flash d'un beau brun aux yeux bleus s'imposa à lui) Oui, on me complimente sur ca ! Quoi ? Non, non, mon p'tit, pas que des élèves voulant des bonnes notes. Je ne me fais pas corrompre. Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie parfois ! Ouais, ouais, j'te laisse, va t'occuper des couches, papa poule ! Bisous ». 

Quelques minutes au téléphone avec Niall et il allait bien mieux : ce con le faisait toujours sourire. Et réussissait à faire passer des conseils à travers ses plaisanteries. Ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ? Harry, toujours souriant, se leva complètement du canapé et décida de se passer les derniers de la saison de The Vampire Diaries. Oui, monsieur était fan, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il était un peu en retard dessus et la prochaine saison commençait dans un mois, donc c'était le moment parfait pour reprendre. Il introduisit sa clé usb dans la télé et alla se réinstaller dans le canapé, après avoir repris une tasse de thé bien fumante : oui, il était devenu anglais maintenant. Appuyant sur play, il s'enfonça bien vite, très confortablement mais plus les minutes passaient, plus Harry se décomposait. 

Lui qui était de bonne humeur quelques minutes auparavant voyait sa vue se troubler. Oui, il avait les larmes aux yeux et son sourire avait totalement disparu. Damon était mort. Mort. De l'autre coté, avec Bonnie. Ses deux chéris étaient partis. Il jeta la télécommande loin de lui, celle-ci cognant par terre. Allongé à plat ventre sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains, il semblait prier. Prier pour qu'ils reviennent, peut-être ? Le jeune homme se releva brusquement et lança sa tasse contre le mur. Oui, monsieur était assez excessif. Pour se calmer, il alla attraper sa guitare et tenta de jouer un nouvel air. Mais sans réel succès, pas vraiment inspiré. Il préféra se lancer dans un classique et se laissa porter par la douce musique, oubliant peu à peu sa peine. 

Louis dansait et dansait. Maladroitement, certes, mais il se laissait aller, et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Hope l'accompagnait joyeusement, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour boire des petits shots. Lui aussi en avait envie à présent : il alla se servir plusieurs verres et avala cul sec. C'est Luke qui les recevait chez lui : Ashton et Agathe étaient également ici. Gemma n'avait pas pu venir, donc ce serait pour une prochaine fois. Louis avait été déçu : lui qui aurait voulu en savoir plus sur elle et sa famille. Il s'enfila un verre de plus et rigola un peu trop fortement pour paraitre entièrement sincère. Tous le regardaient étrangement.

-Bah quoi ? Je rigole juste !, leur asséna t-il, toujours aussi fortement. Hope leur fit signe de se taire, mais monsieur ne voit rien. Tourné vers eux, il était encore le centre de l'attention.

-Eh, eh !! J'ai une nouvelle idée : c'est une fille, une genre de malade, une psycho, qui peut pas s'empêcher de trucider tous ceux qui croisent son chemin. Elle vit dans une belle maison faite de sable et dans une ville assez reculée du reste du monde. Du coup, c'est facile pour elle de se débarrasser des corps dans son labyrinthe perso. Mais y a un gars qui se pointe, plutôt beau gosse (Réfléchissant, la tête en l'air) genre un peu comme mon prof (A nouveau, tous le regardèrent, lui tout sourire), et lui veut sortir de sa vie banale, il veut écrire un merveilleux premier livre. Pour prouver à tous qu'il peut faire un truc cool tout seul, mais son sujet d'inspiration est assez réticent. J'parle de la fille bien sur ! Il l'espionne, voulant tout savoir d'elle et monsieur n'est pas très discret ; du coup, elle le repousse souvent mais il persévère. A votre avis, comment cela va finir ?

Malgré la musique assez forte, tous l'entendaient parfaitement et chacun réfléchissait, tous un peu bourrés. Il attendait leurs réponses impatiemment, poussant chacun et leur tournant autour.

-Moi, je vois bien un nouveau meurtre. Elle en peut plus et le tue, tout simplement. 

-HOPE !! C'est fou ce que tu portes mal ton nom !! Non, j'ai besoin d'une happy end ! Au moins pour cette histoire-là..., il avait l'air déprimé subitement. Hope le poussa à son tour, et lui donna un nouveau verre bien rempli, qu'il accepta volontiers. Luke se rapprocha de lui, et lui murmura « Ouais, moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un truc joyeux ! Je vois bien une belle histoire d'amour débutant... Mais avec une fin assez amère, ni rose, ni noire foncée, tu vois ? ».

-OUI C'EST CA, MON P'TIT !! J'veux cette histoire-là. On l'écrit ensemble, non ? Si je l'écris tout seul, je vais partir vers le total noir sinon... Luke approuva passionnément et l'entoura de ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui. Autour, tous s'étaient peu à peu dispersés, à la recherche d'un mélange alcoolisé intéressant à essayer, ou juste d'un p'tit truc à croquer. 

-T'es vraiment adorable comme gars, Lukie ! Vraiment trop, le beau brun serrant davantage le blond. Luke recula un peu et lui fit un mignon bisou sur le bout du nez. Louis, très tactile, laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur le doux bras nu de son ami. Les deux se regardant tendrement et Louis fut tenté un instant de l'embrasser, mais ca aurait tout gâché. Oui, Louis était un peu bourré, et donc pas assez pour faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais c'est Luke qui s'avança et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Celles-ci étaient douces, mais pas autant que celles de Zayn. Pourtant, Louis se laissa aller et le rapprocha de lui. Luke mit fin au tendre baiser et rigola légèrement. 

-J'avais besoin d'essayer avec toi, Lou'. C'était tentant, mais amis avant tout ?, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille. Louis acquiesça, souriant adorablement. Ils se détachèrent, restant quand même assez collés l'un à l'autre, et commencèrent à marcher vers le buffet improvisé. Zayn surgit devant eux avant qu'ils l'aient atteints, ce qui fit violemment sursauter Louis. Luke rigola gentiment et tendit sa main au nouveau venu : « Luke. Content de te rencontrer. » Il resta un instant figé en remarquant le peu de distance entre les deux amis. Louis le regardait curieusement, ne semblant pas pressé de lui adresser la parole. Pas assez fort pour faire le premier pas surtout. 

-Moi, c'est Zayn. Le frère d'Hope et...l'ami de Louis. Son ton assez sec fit lever les yeux de Louis au ciel. Mais Zayn détaillait peu discrètement le mignon blond, au piercing qu'il tripotait. 

-Ouais, j'suis au courant : tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Bon retour parmi nous, du coup. 

Louis remerciait intérieurement Luke d'être aussi aimable. Mais Zayn semblait peu enclin à essayer d'être sympa.

-Merci bien. Tu es le copain de Louis ?, c'était direct, ca. Louis le fusilla du regard alors que Luke restait silencieux. 

-Je suis là, où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, imbécile. Pas mon copain, pas de copain, ni de copine. J'vois pas en quoi ca te concerne d'ailleurs. 

Louis avait enfin attiré le regard du beau métis. Celui-ci sembla se détendre instantanément.

-J'ai vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête ce soir, Lou'. 

-Alors arrête de te prendre pour mon père. Et je stopperai de vouloir te défoncer la gueule.

Zayn le fusillait aussi du regard à présent.

-Je m'inquiète juste pour toi.

-Faut pas. Je suis adulte et prêt à faire face à mes actes. Pas besoin qu'on me surveille. 

Louis recommença à avancer, tirant Luke par la manche. Mais Zayn l'arrêta d'une main posée sur son torse, cherchant son regard. 

-Pourtant, tu sembles faire n'importe quoi. Depuis quelques mois. 

Ce n'était pas énoncé durement, mais Louis le prit très mal. 

-Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais tu devrai te calmer, Zayn. Louis va bien.

Ce dernier acquiesça à nouveau, et enleva doucement la main le retenant.

-Zayn, si tu veux qu'on parle sérieusement, attends que je sois moins bourré. S'il te plait. 

Les yeux bleus rencontrant le doux regard caramel face à lui. Il semblait aussi s'être calmé.

-C'est d'accord. Tu pars quand ?, ce qui fit rire Louis. 

-Tu peux rester ici cette nuit, t'habites assez loin. On ira en cours ensemble demain matin. Ash' et Agathe vont surement aussi rester, ajouta t-il envoyant le sombre regard de Zayn.

-Voilà, parfait ! Merci, Lukie. Ils se sourirent et allèrent piquer à manger. Laissant Zayn seul. 

L e reste de la soirée se passa bien : Hope n'avait pas vomi pour une fois, ce dont fut fier Louis. Agathe s'entendait à merveille avec Ash', qui la faisait rire avec tous les accents et phrases tirées de films qu'il connaissait par cœur. Zayn et Hope tentait de créer des nouveaux jeux toutes les 10 secondes, se prenant gentiment la tête. Luke et Louis étaient à l'étage et partageaient leurs derniers coups de cœur musicaux. Les deux amis firent même des impros sur la belle guitare électrique de l'hôte. Zayn les observa un moment sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Il paraissait assez jaloux, bien qu'il n'y ait rien de « suspect » entre ces deux-là. Il redescendit finalement, le cœur serré, persuadé que la conversation sérieuse qu'ils auraient ne se passerait pas bien.

Louis se réveilla doucement, prêt à commencer une nouvelle journée. Il vit Luke endormi à coté de lui. Tous les deux dans le même lit, toujours habillés. Il sourit en voyant l'air renfrogné de son ami. Se levant sans bruit, il nota l'heure assez raisonnable : 8h30. Ils commençaient tous les deux à 10h, donc c'était parfait. Dans le salon, il rigola silencieusement en voyant ses autres amis endormis par terre. De vraies masses mortes, pensa t-il. Entrant dans la cuisine, il prépara le thé rapidement. Se retournant, il sursauta en découvrant Zayn sur le seuil de la pièce.

-2 fois ! 2 fois que tu me fais sursauter, p'tit con ! Arrête ca !, dit-il gentiment. Son ami s'avança vers lui et déposa un grand sachet sur le plan de travail les séparant. Il avait un sourire en coin en détaillant du regard Louis.

-Même tout froissé et à peine réveillé, tu es adorable. Quel est ton secret ? (Louis rougit inconsciemment et attrapa des tasses pour tout le monde) J'arrêterai de te faire « peur » si tu me promets de ne plus dormir dans le lit d'un mec.

Ce mec était tellement changeant : Louis secoua la tête, déjà fatigué. Mais Zayn voulait jouer apparemment et il adorait ca.

-Okay, et si c'est un travesti, je fais comment pour remplir ma part du contrat ?

Il rigola peu discrètement en voyant son ami bouche bée.

-Je plaisante, ducon ! C'est pas mon truc ce genre de choses. Qu'as-tu ramené de bon ?, curieux et impatient de manger. 

-Des croissants. Je sais que t'adores la pâtisserie française, alors j'ai été dans ta boulangerie préférée. 

Les deux se fixèrent du regard un instant. Et Louis semblait hésiter à se jeter sur Zayn tellement son geste était mignon. Mais monsieur était trop digne pour s'abaisser à lâcher prise pour son ami. 

-C'est gentil, Zayn. J'espère que les autres apprécieront aussi. 

Echange de sourires, mais vite interrompu par l'arrivée de Luke. Le métis se glaça immédiatement. 

-Salut, les gars ! Bien dormis ?, demanda t-il, ne sentant pas les mauvaises ondes propagées par son invité. Louis acquiesça, souriant.

-OOOHH PUTAIN !! T'as acheté des croissants ? Dieu, merci pour ce doux présent ! Je t'aime bien en fin de compte !

Luke et Louis rigolèrent et se jetèrent ensemble sur le sachet appétissant. Ils dévorèrent leurs croissants et finirent leur thé, en plaisantant sur un de leurs profs communs. Celui-ci était ridicule et passait son temps à jouer à 1, 2, 3, soleil avec eux. Enfin pas vraiment, mais c'était l'impression qu'il donnait. Mais Zayn les interrompit, incapable de se tenir à l'écart plus longtemps.

-Et ton prof préféré alors ? Il enseigne quoi ?, ce qui les fit de suite taire. Luke se doutait qui il mentionnait, mais Louis resta calme et souriant.

-De qui tu parles ?, demanda t-il, posant un regard innocent sur son ami récemment trouvé.

-Le beau gosse. Apparemment, tu craquerais pour lui. 

Louis maudit à l'instant même sa meilleure amie. Lui qui ne voulait pas en parler, sous aucun prétexte. A personne. Et surtout pas à celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur. 

-Je ne veux pas en parler, Zayn. Et toi, tu fais quoi de ta vie ? A part revenir dans la mienne et espérer que je te reparle comme si rien n'était arrivé ? 

-Pourquoi ? Il te plait tant que ca ? (Il grognait presque et serrait les poings) Je n'espère pas du tout ca : tu m'as promis une discussion sérieuse, te rappelles-tu ? 

Louis alla rincer sa tasse et se retourna, toujours souriant. 

-Ce n'était pas une promesse, juste une proposition. Je vais d'abord l'examiner et ensuite, je te donnerai une réponse. Okay ?

-Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? On a besoin d'en parler, toi et moi.

-Pour me dire quoi exactement ? Que t'aimerais qu'on redevienne amis comme avant ? Que tu veux que j'oublie le passé ?, d'une voix dure, plus cassée qu'à l'habitude.

Avant que Zayn ne réponde, Luke se leva et attrapa vivement le bras de Louis.

-On doit y aller ! J'ai promis à Loulou de lui montrer un endroit assez cool avant d'aller en cours. Et si on ne se dépêche pas, on n'aura pas le temps !

Louis le remercia du regard et ils quittèrent la pièce sans un mot de plus pour Zayn.

-On va laisser dormir les grosses patates ! Comme ca, ca leur apprendra à refuser le confort de bons lits et à donc rater les cours ! 

Louis approuva les propos de son ami. Mais il avait encore l'air soucieux.

-Va falloir que tu me racontes toute cette merde avec ton pote. Genre tout de suite.

Luke était vraiment sympa et à l'écoute. Et Louis ne put qu'accepter. C'est donc sur le chemin vers l'endroit spécial de Luke que Louis déballa toute l'histoire, et cela lui fit énormément de bien. Luke, silencieux tout le long, avait préféré respecter et ne pas intervenir toutes les 5 secondes. Il se gara brusquement, son voisin ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi. Ils étaient devant une grande et belle structure : une sorte de sculpture éphémère trônant devant l'entrée d'un petit parc. 

-Voilà, je voulais te montrer ceci !, il descendit souplement et fit un sourire à Lou' avant d'aller lui ouvrir la portière. Ce mec était galant avec les gars... Louis sourit à son tour, et sortit, heureux de retrouver un peu d'air frais.

-C'est franchement sympa. Tu connais la personne qui l'a crée ?

-Oui, en fait : c'est moi. Louis se tourna vers lui, un beau et fier sourire flottant sur le visage.

-Eh ben ! Pas mal du tout... Donc musicien et sculpteur, hein ?

Luke acquiesça et vint tapoter la sculpture, un joli sourire étincelant et jouant à nouveau avec son piercing à la lèvre. Louis s'approcha et la toucha également : c'était très doux et il ne s'y attendait pas.

-On dirait du fer de loin, c'est agréable comme sensation.

Le blondinet se tourna face à lui : il avait perdu son sourire. Louis le questionnait du regard.

-Tu devrais le laisser tomber. Je sais qu'on se connait à peine tous les deux, mais je sens de bonnes vibrations autour de toi. Tu mérites mieux. Redeviens ami avec lui si tu l'apprécies trop pour le laisser partir, mais tu devrais regarder autour de toi. Chercher et trouver mieux. 

Louis eut un faible sourire, pas sur de pouvoir écouter ce sage conseil. Oui, Luke ne les connaissait pas assez tous les deux pour prendre conscience de ce lien fort qui les unissait. Mais il n'avait pas totalement tort.

-Voilà, j'ai fini ma minute psy ! T'inquiètes pas, c'est gratuit pour cette fois-là. On va en cours ?

Son ton joyeux était de retour et Lou' lui en était reconnaissant. Il était persuadé que Lukie serait bien vite un très bon ami.


	7. Best idea?

-Zaynou, j'pense pas que ce soit une super idée... T'en as jamais eu de très bonnes, mais là...c'est surement une des pires !

-Quoi ? Tu préférerais que je reparte ? Sans vous donner de nouvelles ? 

Un petit silence tendu s'installa. Hope regardait, mauvaise, son grand frère. Il était totalement incapable de rester dans la bonne mesure. Soit il s'enfuyait, soit il s'impliquait trop. Beaucoup trop, et dans la situation actuelle, ce serait surement fatal. 

-T'as une meilleure idée, peut-être ?

-EVIDEMMENT, P'TIT CON ! Tu redeviens ami avec lui ! Tu ne peux pas t'immiscer à ce point dans sa vie. Ce n'est pas de cette façon-là que tu vas arranger les choses.

Zayn lui tourna le dos et prit sur lui pour ne pas jeter ce qu'il avait à portée de main. Hope secoua la tête, semblant impuissante. 

-De toute manière, tu ne vas en faire qu'à ta tronche, alors fais-le. Mais viens pas te plaindre après si ca ne fait qu'empirer les choses.

Elle sortit de son appartement, le laissant ruminer seul. Déjà prêt à prendre la mauvaise décision. 

-Louis ! Plus vite, s'te plait ! Vite ! J'en peux plus..., mais le beau brun se remit debout, cracha et s'essuya la bouche. Il était dégouté. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, coucher avec un mec ne l'intéressait pas. Enfin le problème n'était pas l'acte, plutôt la personne qu'il avait devant lui. Il ne voulait même pas de ce gars, et l'avait presque choisi au hasard. Et à présent, il regrettait amèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Mais merde ! J'allais venir, connard !, gueula l'autre demeuré. Pas séduisant du tout, nota mentalement Louis en le fixant. Quel imbécile il avait été...

-Désolé, enfoiré. Mais tu me répugnes en fin de compte. Il s'en alla, sans un mot de plus, et entendit le mec grogner derrière lui. Il eut un sourire triste. Le jeune homme sortit à l'air pur et se laissa glisser contre le mur de la boite. Louis s'en voulait et se sentait assez mal. Les yeux fermés, il se repassa en boucle le dernier baiser échangé avec Zayn. Son esprit restait bloqué sur cette image depuis quelques heures, et il en avait déjà marre. Sourire triste et yeux fermés, il entendit à peine une personne s'avancer à coté de lui. Elle s'assied à ses cotés, sans faire de bruit et l'observa un instant. Mais le beau brun avait bien senti cette présence et rouvrit les yeux, se tournant vers la personne. 

-Bonsoir, Styles. Ses yeux bleus avaient du mal à bien distinguer les traits du visage tourné vers lui, et il remercia l'obscurité. Il n'apercevait que ce foutu regard vert clair, trop étincelant. Qui semblait vouloir illuminer tout autour de lui.

-Harry. Appelle-moi Harry, s'il te plait. Tu me vieillis atrocement avec ce nom prononcé de cette manière-là.

Louis se détourna de lui, incapable de ne pas trembler face à cette voix trop rauque, trop hypnotisante.

-De cette manière-là ? C'est un beau nom, alors sois-en fier. Harry.

Harry semblait hésiter à parler et Louis le sentit immédiatement, toujours détourné de lui, regardant le mur d'en face.

-Assez étrange comme situation, hein ? Tu faisais un tour dans le coin ?, demanda t-il, essayant de ne pas paraitre trop curieux.

-Oui, en effet. J'essaye de m'adapter à Londres, et de tout connaitre de cette magnifique ville. Et un ami m'a conseillé ce bout de ville, donc me voilà...

Il paraissait tendu, surement parce-qu'il se rendait bien compte que s'assoir près d'un de ses étudiants dans le noir était...bizarre ? Mais pas seulement...

-Tu es au courant que cette boite, et que le quartier en général est gay ? 

Louis s'était retourné vers lui, cherchant ses lèvres dans cette obscurité qu'il regrettait à présent. 

-Oui, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Donc je faisais demi-tour. Mon ami peut être vraiment con, parfois.

Il tenta d'en rire, mais cela sonna faux, et son étudiant resta de marbre, s'arrachant de sa recherche.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour partir ?

Il entendit un profond soupir, qui voulait se rendre indifférent.

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Seul ? T'attends quelqu'un ?, tenta t-il néanmoins.

-Non, je me reposais juste un peu, et je ne vais pas tarder à m'en aller. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu d'air.

-La pêche n'a pas été bonne ?

Louis eut un petit rire triste et regarda finalement les brillants yeux verts.

-Es-tu conscient que c'est assez déplacé comme question ?

-Pas plus que certaines choses que tu m'as dites il y a quelques jours. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué comme question.

Les yeux bleus quittèrent le visage de son voisin et il se releva assez difficilement. Harry vint essayer de le retenir, mais Louis le repoussa. 

-Pas besoin d'aide, Harry.

C'était presque un grognement. Il commença à marcher, légèrement de travers. Son ton froid figea son prof un instant, mais il se reprit vite.

-Tu as l'alcool mauvais. Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

-Et si tu me foutais la paix ? Pas obligé de jouer le prof ici. Je vais bien. Je ne rentre pas chez moi de toute façon. 

-Et alors ? Je peux t'emmener quand même. En tant que connaissance préoccupée par ton état.

-Je suis jute fatigué, pas bourré. Je ne suis jamais vraiment bourré. Je supporte tout. Vraiment tout. 

Louis se retourna après ces mots, voulant voir encore une fois pour cette nuit-là le visage d'Harry.

-D'accord, je te crois. Mais je peux quand même t'aider. 

En voyant à présent l'air inquiet de son prof, Louis se décida à accepter. Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la voiture d'Harry, garée non loin de leur position. Bien installés, Harry démarra lentement.

-Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ce soir ?, la question semblait sortir après mainte réflexion. Louis regardait par la vitre, et semblait à plusieurs lieues d'ici. Harry lui lança un regard, tentant de découvrir la vérité. Mais physiquement, il avait l'air bien. Ses yeux glissèrent sans s'en rendre pleinement compte sur le postérieur de son passager. Louis ne remarqua rien.

-Non. En tout cas, rien que je n'ai pas accepté. Mais ca me dégoute... Je ne me vois pas... 

Il se coupa directement et se retourna vers Harry, qui relevait enfin les yeux vers la route.

-Tu ne te vois pas faire quoi ?

-Semblant, j'imagine. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que je veux être une autre personne, et je ne peux pas tout le temps remplir ce rôle. Ce rôle que je me suis donné, et que beaucoup acceptent avec joie.

-Tu es encore trop jeune pour savoir qui tu es. Si tu veux mon avis, ce concept est assez flou, trop abstrait pour que cela nous aide vraiment. Fais ce que tu veux, sans tomber dans l'excès, et je pense que tu t'en sortiras. Tu as l'air d'être déterminé et volontaire. 

-Tu ne dis pas seulement ca pour me faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? 

-Non. J'y crois moi-même.

-Donc tu ne sais pas vraiment qui tu es, toi non plus ?

Il semblait avoir repris foi en l'humanité d'un coup. Il souriait maintenant, regardant avec envie Harry.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais arrête ca immédiatement.

-Wow, tu seras resté sympa longtemps... Tu peux me déposer là, ce sera très bien.

Harry lui lança un regard dur, mais Louis le toisait aussi. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

-Tu es aussi très susceptible. 

-J'ai pleins de défauts, pleins de vices, et je ne m'en cache pas. Je n'ai jamais prétendu être parfait.

Harry eut un sourire charmant, et Louis se rapprocha de lui. Faisant croire qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, il continuait à conduire très prudemment. 

-Je regrette tellement que tu n'aimes pas les hommes. 

-Et moi, je regrette que tu n'ais même pas l'excuse d'être bourré pour dire une chose pareille. 

-Désolé, je suis en chaleur en ce moment, répliqua Louis en se plaquant à nouveau contre le dossier de son siège. Il rigola un peu, et Harry se joignit à lui.

-Tu m'as l'air irrécupérable..., finit-il par répondre. 

-Et vous me pensez désespéré, pas vrai ?

Cette fois, Louis ne rigolait plus : il était vraiment d'humeur changeante.

-On est arrivés, indiqua t-il, très froid. Harry se gara et se tourna vers lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas : je ne le suis pas. Je ne flirte pas avec toi, je te respecte et je sais que si des gens avaient des soupçons, tu aurais pas mal de problèmes. Donc oublie les quelques choses que j'ai dites et repartons à zéro. Relation prof-élève, c'est préférable, non ? 

Mais il ne le laissa même pas répondre, et se rua hors de la voiture. Disparaissant très vite.

-Ce mec est définitivement intriguant, marmonna Harry, semblant assez contrarié et vexé. Il finit par s'en aller, bougon face à la tournure des évènements.

Ashton regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Louis, et ce dernier continuait tranquillement son dessin. Il s'appliquait à repasser sur les traits, sans que cela ne force trop et que cela reste naturel. Juste un crayon à papier et monsieur pouvait faire des merveilles.

-C'est ton ami, Zayn? Il est vraiment bien fait !, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Ash', faisant sursauter le beau petit brun. Il se retourna à moitié et soupira tristement.

-Oui, mon meilleur ami. Enfin, ca l'était il y a encore quelques mois... Maintenant, je ne sais plus trop...

Ashton était son seul ami présent, les autres n'ayant pas choisi les cours de dessin. Louis n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais il aimait se surpasser et se donner de nouveaux défis. Là, il profitait du retard du prof pour laisser ses pensées se poser sur la feuille blanche. Enfin plutôt une seule pensée très envahissante. 

-Et tu essayes d'arranger les choses avec lui ?, le mignon châtain clair tentait en voyant l'air triste de Louis. Il n'en avait parlé qu'à Luke en fait, même Hope ne savait pas tout. Enfin sauf si...Zayn lui avait tout confié. Il bouillonnait à présent...il devait savoir.

-Non. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. 

-Lou', je t'adore, mais...tu pourrais faire le premier pas, non ? J'veux dire, le pardon est une grande force, non ?

-Je t'adore aussi, Ash', mais tu ne connais pas l'histoire. Si c'était le cas, tu me donnerais raison.

Son copain le regarda un instant, légèrement perdu, et souhaitant que Lou lui raconte tout. Mais...il n'était pas du genre à tirer les vers du nez. Il acquiesça gentiment et sourit, voulant le détendre un peu. Et Louis garda le sourire un moment, mais le perdit vite en voyant une personne ouvrir et refermer la porte de la classe derrière lui. Ashton reconnut le visage dessiné appartenant à la personne qu'il avait croisé l'autre soir chez Luke. Il s'avança vers eux et Lou' se dépêcha de rouler en boule la preuve compromettante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, sympa comme début de conversation. Zayn ne s'en formalisa pas et s'assit à coté de Louis. Il salua Ashton d'un mouvement de tête, qui lui sourit timidement. 

-Bonjour à toi aussi, mon Lou'.

-Je ne suis en aucun cas « ton Lou' », compris ? Réponds-moi plutôt. 

Zayn se rapprocha et prit la main la plus proche de Louis. Il se laissa faire mais continuant à le regarder durement. 

-J'ai décidé de m'inscrire ici. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, et ca m'intéressait de savoir ce que toi, tu aimais par-dessus tout.

Sa douce voix fit presque fondre le cœur du beau brun. Ashton observait la scène, semblant apprécier jouer les commères. Louis resta silencieux un instant et retira sa main brusquement.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ca, Zayn. 

-Je crois que je voulais aussi voir à quoi ressemblent tes profs...

Louis se leva immédiatement et alla s'installer à l'autre bout de la salle. Zayn le regarda faire, très vexé, et les yeux d'Ashton faisaient les allers-retours entre les deux. Hésitant à aller retrouver son ami ? Oui, parce-que le petit brun semblait ne vouloir de personne à ce moment-là.

-Tu le connais, toi ? (Regard perdu d'Ash') Le prof sur lequel craque Louis.

Ashton ne pouvait pas trahir son ami juste comme ca ! Zayn croyait qu'il avait le droit de tout savoir ou quoi ?

-Tu devrais plutôt essayer de voir comment arranger les choses avec lui...

-STOP !! Arrêtez de tous me sortir ca, putain ! Je le sais ! C'est pour cela que je suis ici maintenant.

Il tentait de s'en convaincre mais sentait bien que venir dans son école était peut-être trop... Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant.

-J'ai besoin de lui, tu comprends ou pas ? Tu ne peux pas si tu n'as jamais eu de meilleur ami...

Ashton approuva de la tête : oui, il connaissait ce fort sentiment et aiderait surement Zayn à retrouver l'amitié de son Louis. Mais d'abord il devait aller s'enquérir de l'état de son ami.

Le reste de la semaine se passa dans le silence le plus absolu entre Louis et Zayn. Ce dernier n'osait pas vraiment aller vers lui, et Louis redoutait la conversation sérieuse qu'il voulait avoir avec lui. Il avait donc jonglé entre cours, entrainement au piano avec Luke, et rire avec ses amis. Il se sentait assez bien et oubliait même son professeur préféré. Zayn, lui, s'était lié d'amitié avec Gemma, qui s'était peu à peu détachée du groupe de Louis. Il avait pris un peu tous les cours qui étaient proposés et ne regrettai pas pour le moment. Mais le beau métis n'avait pas lâché l'affaire pour Louis et ce fameux professeur. 

Le vendredi midi, il était fin prêt à commencer sa petite enquête auprès de son amie, mais Louis attira son regard. Celui-ci, assis à une table plus loin, entouré d'une bande assez conséquente, suivait quelqu'un du regard. Et Zayn ne put supposer que ce grand homme, aux boucles folles, était surement LE prof. Il eut un regard noir pour lui, et tenta d'ignorer leur regard échangé.

-Gemma, c'est qui le grand bouclé qui traverse la cafét' ?, elle se retourna et fit un grand sourire quand elle refit face à Zayn.

-Mon grand frère. Pourquoi ?

Zayn la regarda à son tour, ne sachant quoi en penser. Juste l'image de Louis et de ce prof ensemble le faisait gerber...c'est tout ce qui tournait dans son esprit à ce moment-là. 

-Pour rien de spécial. Prof de ?

-Théâtre. Très doué et enclin à faire travailler dur, mais il peut être sympa.

Il acquiesça et continua à manger, surveillant toujours Louis du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci s'était replongé dans sa conversation et avait les joues légèrement rosies.


	8. Lost boy...

-TU M'EMMERDES !! PUTAIN... JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR, DEGAGE DE MA VIE... RIEN NE S'ARRANGERA ENTRE NOUS, RENTRE-TOI CA DANS TON FOUTU CRANE ! Ca va, non ? Si j'lui dis ca, il comprendra...

-Peut-être un peu trop violent, finit par répliquer Luke.

Louis fit les cent pas et s'accrocha à l'encadrement de la porte au-dessus de lui. Il commença à soulever son corps, respirant de manière régulière et semblant se détendre peu à peu.

-On n'est jamais trop violents, trop brusques... Dois-je te rappeler que quand on n'attaque pas, on peut juste se défendre après ? C'est une règle d'or, ca...

Le blond se leva du canapé et vint se placer face au jeune sportif, observant peu discrètement ses bras s'activant.

-Tu veux que j'enlève mon t-shirt ?, demanda Lou', jetant un coup d'œil à son ami le matant. Luke rougit et eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Non, non, t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ca me suffit... Quelle règle d'or au fait ? Tu es conscient que tu prônes la violence, Lou' ? J'te pensais pas aussi...peu pacifiste.

-Je suis pacifiste quand on ne me fait pas chier. La règle d'or de la vie, tout simplement. On rend coup pour coup.

-Tu fais trop de boxe, Loulou... Le beau blondinet s'approcha et attrapa Louis par les hanches pour le remettre au sol. Il garda ses mains là et le regarda un peu trop intensément.

-Non, on ne fait jamais assez de choses : retiens bien cela, mon Lukie, lui répondit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Donc, vous êtes ensemble en fin de compte ?, demanda une petite voix féminine. Louis et Luke se détachèrent tranquillement, rompant enfin l'échange de regard.

-Hope... Si j'avais un copain sérieux, je t'en aurai parlé, crois-moi. Lukie est juste mon chouchou parmi mes nouveaux amis.

Il finit par un adorable clin d'œil vers son chouchou. Hope se rapprocha des deux et tendit à Louis des clés. Regard étonné, passant de sa meilleure amie à l'objet.

-Je sais que tu n'en peux plus de vivre avec tes parents parfois, donc passe chez moi quand tu veux. C'est tout.

-Non merci. 

Il se détourna d'elle et alla chercher sa chemise laissée sur un coin du canapé. Hope vint à lui, vraiment perdue devant sa réaction.

-Louis ? Lou' ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Il envoya un énorme sourire à ses deux amis, qui le regardaient un peu interloqués.

-Pourquoi tu ne les accepte pas ?

-Ton frère vit ici pour le moment, non ? (Elle hocha la tête, entre incompréhension et déception) Donc tu as ta réponse depuis le début.

\- Mais Lou', on ne va pas s'éviter pour lui ! Ne fais pas ton gamin !

-Non ! Je n'ai jamais dit ca, je ne veux juste pas le croiser pendant que tu n'es pas là...

-T'as peur de te jeter sur lui ?, et à son ton, on se demandait si elle voulait dire sexuellement ou violemment. C'était confus même pour elle. Luke eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

-Oui, j'ai envie de le frapper à chaque fois que je vois son beau visage, c'est un crime ?

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard triste, mais Louis fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

-Pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai un skate à utiliser moi, les gars... Lukie, tu viens avec moi ?, avec un sourire si éblouissant que ledit Lukie ne put qu'hocher la tête à cette proposition. Louis fit un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa meilleure amie et prit la porte, vite suivi de Luke.

Ils roulaient tranquillement dans ce petit parc londonien et ce doux vent de septembre leur faisait beaucoup de bien. Luke jetait des petits coups d'œil à Lou', loin devant lui, et qui revenait de temps en temps vers lui, sentant surement trop la solitude. Luke aimait sentir cette liberté et avec Louis, ils se criaient des mots et des blagues pourries. Mais tout bascula quand Lou' ne regarda pas devant lui, trop occupé à raconter une anecdote à son compagnon de jeu et qu'il dégringola de son skate et tomba sur quelqu'un assis dans l'herbe. Et la situation ne s'arrangea pas du tout quand il reconnut ce regard émeraude qui lui faisait envie depuis maintenant 2 semaines. Louis se releva prestement et s'excusa, vraiment confus et nerveux.

-Pas de problème. Tu ne souffres pas au moins ?, lui demanda gentiment Harry. Sa voix lente et grave de retour. Et Louis qui « rêvait » d'en être débarrassé ce week-end. Luke accourut vers eux, et observa tour à tour les deux.

-Non, non. Merci de t'en inquiéter. Louis avait finalement retrouvé sa voix, encore plus cassée que d'habitude, malheureusement. Luke fit les gros yeux, mais ne répliqua rien. Observant seulement leur prof détailler son élève au regard azur. 

-Je me disais que puisque nous n'arrêtons pas de nous croiser... Ce serait sympa qu'on se retrouve à un endroit précis un de ces jours, non ? Je veux dire par là que c'est surement le destin qui veut nous pousser à travailler ensemble. 

Luke ne comprenait plus rien du tout là et cela se lisait bien sur son visage : se croiser ? Etait-ce un rencard ? Parce-que vu le regard qu'il lançait à Louis, on aurait pu croire à cette hypothèse. Quel genre de travail d'ailleurs ? Le blond voyait bien que Louis avait le souffle plus lent, plus saccadé, et pas qu'à cause de sa chute réussie. 

-Travailler sur quoi ?, demanda timidement Lou', ce qui inquiéta encore plus Luke.

Harry se leva et fit face à son élève, ne prêtant aucunement attention à son voisin. Heureusement que les deux hommes faisaient à peu près la même taille, Harry le dépassant de 2-3 centimètres.

-Je me suis renseigné auprès de tes autres professeurs et j'ai donc lu quelques-uns de tes travaux, que j'ai pour la plupart apprécié. Donc je m'intéresse à ta plume et à ton esprit puisque j'aimerai trouver l'inspiration me manquant pour mes chansons. Et peut-être que toi, Louis, tu es la réponse à tout cela.

Louis était encore plus abasourdi et son ami faillit répondre à sa place, et cela n'aurait rien présagé de bon. Il était sur que ce prof le draguait et inventait une excuse pour se rapprocher de lui. Mais Louis était presque majeur...OUI ! Presque, pensa Luke, et il ouvrit la bouche pour protester et le protéger, mais Lou' prit les devants.

-Oui, pourquoi pas ? Mais Harry, je te préviens direct : je n'ai encore jamais essayé d'écrire des chansons. Tu joues d'un instrument en plus ou tu chantes juste ? 

Son ami le regarda, vraiment stupéfait par la tournure des évènements, et ne savait quoi faire pour stopper tout cela.

-Ce n'est pas important, on verra cela ensemble. Je m'y connais pas mal en guitare, et j'ai commencé à chanter il y a quelques mois. On m'a fait remarquer que ma voix était « parfaite » pour chanter, donc je tente...

-C'est vrai que ta belle voix grave donne envie de t'écouter toute la journée, et surtout la nuit.

Louis recula sous l'effet de surprise des mots prononcés sans faire attention, et cela valut un petit rire à Harry, qui était légèrement rouge. Luke, lui, les observait toujours, sentant qu'il devait intervenir, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. 

-Donc... (Il réfléchit, la tête en l'air, ses longs doigts fins tapotant ses lèvres trop roses et Louis les regarda à nouveau avec envie) Pourquoi pas mercredi soir ? 20h ? Dans mon café préféré ? Je t'envois l'adresse si tu me fais partager ton numéro de portable.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le doux visage de Louis et tous les deux souriaient, sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Luke n'en pouvait plus, mais resta silencieux pour ne pas se montrer impoli. 

-Le voilà, répondit Louis en tendant un petit bout de papier sur lequel il avait vite griffonné son numéro. Harry l'attrapa et parut prendre son temps pour frôler la petite main du beau brun aux yeux bleus. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête, et lui envoya un court sms pour qu'il ait à son tour le sien. 

-Bon, je vais y aller. Louis, ravi de t'avoir vu. (Se tournant finalement vers Luke) Mr Hemmings, je vous vois en classe. 

Luke acquiesça et tenta de sourire gentiment, mais c'était trop pour lui. Par contre, Louis avait un véritable sourire, lui. Leur professeur disparut aussi vite qu'apparu et Louis fixait leur point de rencontre, souriant béatement. 

-MAIS C'ETAIT QUOI CA ?! PUTAIN, LOU' ! 

Le nommé sortit de sa douce rêverie et fixa, interloqué, Luke. Demandant des explications face à ce comportement pour le moins peu discret et exagéré.

-T'as accepté un rencard avec notre prof ? Tu te rends compte là ?

-Lukie... Pas un rencard, il veut qu'on écrive ensemble. Juste ca, t'es bizarre toi. En plus, il n'est pas gay.

Il poussa un léger soupir se voulant quasi invisible, mais Luke le remarqua quand même. 

-Il te plait beaucoup trop pour que tu ne te fasses pas de films. On se connait depuis peu, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il te plait vraiment, et lui aussi. Tu devrais refuser sa proposition. 

-Il ne me plait pas. Okay ? Et je lui plais encore moins. Donc arrête s'il te plait...

Mais Luke était resté silencieux beaucoup trop longtemps durant cet échange...comment pouvait-il le qualifier ?

-Peut-être qu'il te fait croire qu'il ne l'est pas, mais vu la manière dont il te matait...il est clairement attiré par toi. (Louis le regarda, perdu un instant, et retrouvant le sourire, prêt à parler, mais Luke le coupa) Non, non, non, mauvaise idée, Lou'. On va sortir tous les deux et tu vas te trouver quelqu'un de cool, qui n'est pas ton prof, qui n'a pas 10 ans de plus que toi... Et comment vous en êtes venus à vous tutoyer ? Tu l'as vu tant que ca en dehors des cours ? Il te suit ! Putain je suis sur que c'est ca... Bon je vais aller le voir et régler les choses parce-que c'est pas possible là...

Louis se rapprocha de Luke et posa ses petites mains sur les hanches de son ami. Yeux dans les yeux, le blondinet cru un instant que Lou' allait l'embrasser.

-Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, okay ? Non, laisse-moi parler. Harry est un bon prof, à l'écoute, quoiqu'un peu cassant, mais donnant toujours de bons conseils. Je ne veux pas que tu foutes tout en l'air pour lui à cause de mauvaises intuitions et suppositions. Je l'aiderai à écrire une chanson et c'est tout ce qui se passera.

Luke se rapprocha instinctivement et leurs visages étaient maintenant trop rapprochés.

-Et donc, il ne te plait pas ? Tu penses encore à Zayn et tu ne veux pas d'une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un d'autre ? 

Louis murmura un petit « non ». Non à quoi exactement, Luke ne le savait pas. Il ne se contrôlait plus vraiment à présent. C'est à nouveau lui qui vint faire le premier pas et embrassa Louis. Tendrement et lentement, Louis se laissa faire et accentua sa prise ferme sur les hanches de son ami. Les rapprochant encore un peu plus, et Luke accéléra le baiser, attirant des mauvais regards des familles se promenant avec leurs enfants et animaux. Louis ouvrit la bouche et céda à l'envie en laissant jouer sa langue avec celle de Luke. Son anneau à la lèvre lui plaisait étrangement. Se détachant enfin, les deux se détachèrent et semblèrent immédiatement regretter leur geste plus qu'amical. Louis alla récupérer son skate, ayant atterri plus loin, et revint vers Luke. Ce dernier semblait en pleine contemplation de son propre skate. 

-On rentre ?, proposa timidement Louis. Son ami releva les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, tripotant nerveusement son anneau.

-Okay, ca roule..., et ils reprirent leur route sur leurs skates. Moins joyeux qu'au tout début de leur après-midi. 

-Putain, c'est relou... Je n'y arrive pas, j'te dis... 

-Je suis sure que tu n'as même pas vraiment essayé..., insistant bien sur le « vraiment ». 

Zayn leva les yeux au ciel et sembla rendre les armes. Il se releva et quitta rapidement l'appart', ignorant les multiples questions de sa sœur. Il prit sa voiture et se rendit immédiatement et rapidement chez Louis.

Il toqua comme un forcené et c'est un beau brun aux yeux bleus en caleçon qui vint lui ouvrir. L'air à moitié endormi et les cheveux totalement décoiffés. Comme si... Zayn le scruta et se sentit défaillir. Il était drôlement trop canon, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas cela qui lui sautait le plus aux yeux. Il avait l'air de s'être beaucoup...amusé.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, demanda « gentiment » le beau brun. Il avait l'air pressé de repartir aussi apparemment. 

-Euh...tu m'avais promis une discussion sérieuse il y a quelques temps déjà et je veux vraiment l'avoir. Mais tu es...occupé ?

-Oui, assez. Ca peut encore attendre, non ? On se voit à l'école demain si tu veux.

-Ce n'est pas que pour moi, Lou'. C'est pour nous deux qu'on DOIT avoir cette conversation.

Louis ne le regardait déjà plus et fixait le ciel, semblant attendre que quelque chose en tombe et écrase ce foutu mec en face de lui. Zayn lisait presque dans ses pensées.

-T'as quelqu'un qui t'attend ?, demanda subitement le beau basané. Louis baissa les yeux vers lui et acquiesça doucement. 

-C'est qui ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas du tout... Tu le sais, non ? On parlera demain, okay ? Je t'ai promis et je respecterai ma parole. 

-QUI EST-CE ?, demanda son « ami » à nouveau. Louis soupira fortement et recula pour commencer à refermer la porte mais un des pieds de Zayn vint bloquer la porte. Il entra sans plus attendre, laissant un Louis stupéfait et figé un instant. Puis ce dernier se dépêcha de suivre Zayn qui montait déjà dans sa chambre. Le métis entra sans gêne et découvrit un Luke à moitié nu sur le lit de Louis. Le blond sursauta et tenta de se couvrir, mais trop tard, Zayn avait déjà vu et compris. Louis était derrière lui, et soupirait à nouveau.

-Putain, Zayn... T'as vraiment aucun respect...

-Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? J'croyais que vous n'étiez qu'amis, répliqua t-il en se tournant vers Louis.

-Bah quoi ? Tu le sais que des amis ca peut coucher ensemble, non ? Sans conséquences et sans que ce soit important. 

Zayn le poussa en sortant de la chambre et on l'entendit crier « On parle demain, Tomlinson ! » avant que la porte ne claqua brusquement. 

-Louis... On n'aurait pas du... 

-Tu regrettes déjà ? Alors qu'on n'a même pas encore vraiment commencés ?, lui répondit sensuellement un Louis assez excité tout en s'avançant vers le lit. Luke se découvrit le corps à nouveau et vint déposer un doux baiser au creux du cou de Louis, respirant doucement son odeur. 

-Non, je ne regrette pas du tout..., et Louis comprit que c'était une sorte de signal pour l'encourager à continuer. Il s'avança encore plus et vint se placer au-dessus de Luke, complètement allongé sur e matelas et attendant impatiemment. Louis commença alors son initiation...


	9. Thinking...

Lundi midi. Louis n'est pas du tout d'humeur à parler. Il a ruminé toute la nuit après le départ de Luke. Ce dernier était reparti avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, et lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit. Louis était heureux avec le blondinet, mais dès qu'il avait disparu de chez lui et que ses parents étaient rentrés, le jeune homme avait peu à peu sombré. Il avait trop écrit, oui, trop et il avait même pu voir le soleil se lever. Il avait eu un sourire triste et s'était préparé pour sa journée de cours. 

-Ne me parlez pas, s'il vous plait. 

Première parole de la journée pour lui, et tous essayèrent malgré tout de le faire rire. Il priait pour ne pas voir son cher professeur, mais il avait cours avec lui cet après-midi-là, donc son espoir était faible. Zayn ne l'avait pas approché et il lui en était reconnaissant. Luke, Ashton et Agathe se marraient bien ; et de temps en temps, le beau blond au piercing jetait un regard à Louis pour s'assurer de son état. Le brun devait faire peur avec ses énormes cernes. 

-Lou' ?, l'appela finalement Luke, toujours bienveillant et prêt à aider. Le nommé lui sourit légèrement et retourna à son assiette. Il ne voulait vraiment pas parler. Mais Zayn se pointa, le repéra et se dirigea vers leur table. Ne saluant qu'Ash' et Agathe. Lançant juste un regard noir à Luke, il chuchota à l'oreille de Louis : « Maintenant ? ». Louis, pas motivé du tout, voulait en finir le plus vite avec cette conversation, inutile à ses yeux. Il croyait savoir à quoi s'attendre avec son ancien meilleur ami. Donc il acquiesça et quitta la table, y laissant son plateau. Luke le suivait des yeux. Sans un mot pour ses amis, il suivit Zayn jusque dans la charmante cour, encore fleurie et quelque peu ensoleillée. 

-Bon, je commence ou tu commences ?, au moins, il lui laissait le choix. Louis ne put réprimer un petit rire et planta son regard plus sombre sur Zayn. Celui-ci comprit le message et commença donc. 

-Je me suis déjà excusé, mais j'imagine que je ne le ferai jamais assez... Je m'excuse : je n'aurai pas du partir comme un lâche, j'aurai du être là pour toi...pour nous. Je ne sais pas comment arranger les choses entre nous. Aide-moi, et je t'aiderai.

Louis resta silencieux un instant, le fixant et son ami patientait, admirant le joli petit corps de Louis, qu'il n'avait eu la chance de ne voir qu'une seule fois. Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, pensa t-il. Il pensait intensément à la vue qui s'offrirait à lui, si Louis se retournait. Ses fesses le rendaient fou...il devait bien l'admettre, et tant pis si son esprit était autant gay... Louis le coupa sauvagement dans ses pensées excitantes.

-Comment tu pourrais m'aider ? Je n'en ai pas besoin, moi...

-De quoi as-tu besoin alors ? C'est tout ce que je veux savoir.

-Rien. Rien du tout.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour qu'on se reparle à nouveau ? Comme avant ?

Cette fois-ci, Louis prit le temps de réfléchir tandis que Zayn s'approchait de lui, et attrapa une de ses mains. Voyant qu'il ne le repoussait pas, il prit la deuxième. De loin, on aurait pu croire que c'était un mignon couple sur le point de se réconcilier, et donc c'est ce que pensa Harry en les apercevant. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient perdus dans le regard de l'autre, et Zayn s'avança encore un peu, réunissant leurs fronts. Louis ferma les yeux et résistait à l'envie de faire une connerie supplémentaire. Il s'était fixé une sorte de quota pour le nombre de conneries autorisées pendant sa nuit blanche : c'était d'ailleurs une des seules choses qu'il avait réussi à mettre au clair mentalement. Sa tête était toujours remplie de choses à faire, de projets fous et certains raisonnables ; et avec ses crayons, il avait tenté de se débarrasser de quelques névroses. Malheureusement, son attirance pour son prof préféré ne s'effaçait pas, et il n'avait rien pu écrire à son sujet. Ayant peur d'aller trop loin, il avait préféré laisser page blanche. Mais si on lui posait la moindre question sur Harry, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de se répandre en compliments et autres détails ayant surement échappés aux autres. 

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux, qui tu veux... S'il te plait, sois honnête. Je le serai entièrement moi aussi maintenant. Je ne peux pas te perdre, Louis. Tu comprends ce que j'essaye de te dire ?

Louis rouvrit les yeux et hocha lentement la tête, se battant contre les possibilités de réponses pouvant régler les choses entre eux. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait, mais Zayn faisait clairement partie des personnes qu'il désirait à ses cotés. Le beau métis décolla leurs fronts et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son Lou'. Yeux dans les yeux. 

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Louis, semblant encore plus petit que d'habitude. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, Zayn. 

-Tu sais au moins ce que tu ressens, non ?, répondit aussitôt Zayn.

Harry les observait toujours de loin, et aucun ne l'avait remarqué. Le professeur avait du mal à savoir ce qu'il ressentait, mais c'était assez étrange. Et il ne pouvait, ne voulait bouger et quitter du regard cette scène intime. Très étrange même, puisqu'il pensait à aller à la rencontre des deux...amoureux ? Louis lui avait assuré que les relations sérieuses, ce n'était pas pour lui, donc non, ca ne pouvait pas être cela. Ou plutôt le fameux meilleur ami-sex friend ? 

-Non, je ne sais même pas... Et toi ?, et Zayn fit croire qu'il ne comprenait pas la question. Louis, un peu exaspéré, recula d'un pas et laissa ses mains retomber près de son corps. Mais son ami voulait encore de sa chaleur.

-Tu veux qu'on redevienne amis comme si de rien n'était ou..., mais Zayn vint l'embrasser, le faisant taire. Harry quitta immédiatement la cour, semblant se rappeler qu'il avait du boulot qui l'attendait ailleurs. Louis recula finalement, comme ayant senti un mouvement plus loin.

-Je croyais que tu n'assumais pas ?

-Nous sommes seuls, je te rappelle. (Après un silence) Ca répond à ta question, non ?

-Pas vraiment. De toute façon, je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas. Ca ne changera rien... 

Zayn fit une moue vexée, mais vint attraper les hanches de Louis. Il le sentit légèrement tressaillir à ce contact. Pas de peur, se doutait-il. 

-Ce n'était qu'un baiser comme un autre pour toi ? Ca m'étonnerait que tu ne ressentes rien du tout si je fais ca..., finit-il en venant déposer un long baiser juste derrière une de ses petites oreilles. Louis frémit et le métis fut fier de lui-même, ne voulant que poursuivre. Il lui refit un autre baiser dans le creux du cou. Mais Louis recula, rougissant et semblant nerveux. La première fois depuis longtemps...

-Tu te souviens de ce jour où cette fille t'avait embrassé sur la main ? Au parc, je crois. C'était l'anniv' de l'un de nous deux...

-On avait 8 ans, Zayn. Pourquoi tu parles de ca d'un coup ?

Zayn eut un petit rire et vint lui caresser la joue du bout du doigt, sentant ainsi sa rougeur augmenter. Encore plus fier de lui à présent. 

-T'étais quasiment aussi rouge que là, tout de suite. Ca me fait du bien de me rappeler de nos souvenirs communs, de tout ce qu'on a partagés... 

-T'as raison : on se connait depuis presque le début de notre existence... Pourquoi tout gâcher juste pour une nuit sans importance ? On doit pouvoir redevenir amis, je t'adore trop pour te laisser hors de ma vie.

Son ami eut comme un pincement au cœur : il ne s'attendait pas à cette tournure des évènements. Louis n'était donc pas amoureux de lui ? 

-Mais...je croyais... Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Plus comme un simple ami...

-C'était il y a des mois. Il s'est passé ce qui est arrivé. Mais on sait tous les deux qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble. Et que l'on ne devrait pas surtout. Je t'aime comme ami, et toi aussi, non ? Donc, c'est réglé.

Pas une question, une affirmation : Louis pensait que Zayn ne l'aimait pas, ne le désirait pas. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses rester de cette manière.

-Non. Non, pas du tout. Tu crois que je t'ai embrassé pour plaisanter, que je veux te toucher de cette manière-là juste pour m'amuser ? Je t'ai promis d'être honnête, Lou', donc je vais l'être : je t'aime. Et je te veux. 

Il y eut un silence assez pesant, durant lequel la distance entre les deux garçons sembla s'accentuer. Louis le regardait, perdu, et ne réfléchissant même plus. Tout était embrouillé, pleins de mots se battaient pour sortir et répondre à cette déclaration. Ses sentiments étaient encore plus confus, plus flous qu'au début de la conversation. Et Zayn ne l'aidait surement pas, à rester devant lui, immobile, les bras ballants. Ces derniers semblant vouloir désespérément s'accrocher à Louis et ne plus le lâcher. Son doux regard caramel attendait une réponse positive, mais Louis ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas parce qu'il avait été sincère avec son ami : il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Et le monde entier sembla vouloir l'aider quand la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin de l'heure de pause. Louis garda le regard rivé sur Zayn, ouvrit légèrement la bouche et lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre ses amis pour leur cours. 

-TU DEVRAS EVENTUELLEMENT ME DONNER UNE VRAIE REPONSE, LOUIS ! JE N'OUBLIE PAS, cria Zayn derrière lui. Mais ce dernier eut au moins la satisfaction de voir le cul de Louis bouger...et c'était un régal pour les yeux et l'esprit gourmand de Zayn.

Harry tentait de conserver une attitude normale face à ses élèves, surtout quand Louis entra finalement dans la classe. Légèrement en retard.

-Tomlinson. Mangez plus vite la prochaine fois. Le beau jeune homme hocha la tête, et l'air distrait, prit place au fin fond de la salle. Harry fit le tour des tables, écoutant les élèves s'exercer pour leurs nouveaux monologues. Il distribuait des petits conseils bien pratiques et des exercices de respiration à qui voulait. Il finit par se déplacer presque inconsciemment au fond de la pièce. Louis ne jouait pas, il écoutait paresseusement sa camarade, qui blablatait sur son nouveau rôle. Elle rêvait de montrer une performance incroyable, à en couper le souffle à tous. Et elle sursauta bêtement quand Harry s'approcha au plus près d'eux deux. 

-Besoin d'aide ?, demanda t-il à Agathe, mais regardant Louis. Elle répondit par un petit « oui », semblant assez nerveuse. Il détacha ses yeux du brun, qui n'avait rien remarqué, et fit face à son autre élève, s'accroupissant même à leur hauteur, entre leurs deux tables. Il demanda à voir le texte dont elle s'inspirait pour l'épreuve, et dut la décourager un peu pour faire baisser ses attentes. Tout en restant poli et respectueux, il lui assura néanmoins qu'elle devrait choisir plus facile pour un début. Elle hocha la tête, contrite, mais semblant un peu rassurée. Louis était resté silencieux et cela ne lui ressemblait pas, donc Harry voulut en savoir la raison. 

-Et toi, Louis ? Tout va bien avec le texte que tu as choisi ?, faisant à nouveau sursauter Agathe, surprise par ce tutoiement. Mais le professeur n'en avait que faire à cet instant : seul Louis l'inquiétait. Les yeux bleus, fixant le sol depuis bien trop longtemps, se relevèrent et rencontrèrent ceux, verts clairs, du beau jeune prof lui faisant face. Harry l'encouragea d'un sourire à se confier sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il entende sa voix cassée, unique... Il secoua la tête pour chasser ce genre de pensées et essaya de paraitre calme. 

-Non, non, pas de problème. En fait, j'hésite entre deux choix, mais ca va aller, je vais m'en sortir. 

Sa voix était plus lente qu'à l'accoutumée et il semblait avoir du mal à parler correctement, sans...éclater en sanglots ? Harry voyait bien le malaise chez lui, mais il ne pouvait pas tenter de l'aider ici. Il se rapprocha et posa sa main sur le bras de Louis, qui se tendit directement et le regarda, encore plus confus. 

-Passe me voir à la fin de l'heure et je t'aiderai pour ce choix, dit-il simplement, esquissant un sourire. Faisant presque perdre l'équilibre à son élève. Il sembla même le supplier du regard d'arrêter. Mais Harry ne vit rien et caressa légèrement le bras de Louis, qui se glaça encore plus. Agathe se racla la gorge brusquement, tentant de faire comprendre à quel point la situation était étrange. Il se releva finalement et se rendit, sans un regard derrière lui, devant la classe entière. Mais son discours était incompréhensible aux oreilles de Louis, trop occupé à se débattre avec toutes sortes de pensées. 

-Je crois bien que tu lui plais, Lou'. Peut-être qu'Agathe était sympathique, mais elle aurait du se douter que c'était la dernière chose dont Louis voulait entendre parler. Il ne la regarda pas et gardait le regard rivé sur son cahier déjà bien rempli de sa belle et fine écriture. Il ne voulait faire que cela à présent : écrire, tout écrire, griffonner, s'en prendre aux tables et aux murs aussi, y laisser sa marque, ses mots, ses pensées... Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il ressentait, mais il avait du mal à se l'avouer quand même. Aimait-il Zayn ? Oui, évidemment que oui, c'était son meilleur ami. Avait-il envie de lui ? Oui, bien sur que oui... Mais voulait-il une vraie relation avec lui, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Ca, c'était beaucoup moins sur dans son esprit... Ils se connaissaient depuis une éternité, et il avait toujours eu confiance en lui avant ce fameux jour, le plus amer mais le plus important pour Louis. 

Il passa donc le reste du cours dans le cirage, ne répondant pas à Agathe, ne lui jetant aucun coup d'œil. Ni à son prof préféré d'ailleurs. Il hésitait et réfléchissait beaucoup trop au fait d'aller le voir, ou pas. Il ne voulait pas montrer son coté misérable, il avait eu l'air de s'inquiéter, et Louis n'était pas habitué, et il ne le voulait surtout pas. Il sortit de sa torpeur en entendant la sonnerie et osa enfin regarder vers son prof. Celui-ci, souriant, distribuait des derniers conseils à des étudiants pressés et intéressés. Louis aurait voulu disparaitre et ne plus subir ce sourire trop étincelant, trop éblouissant et charmeur. Comme s'il se doutait de l'effet provoqué, Harry sembla sentir le regard du beau brun et le fixa à son tour. Et le temps sembla s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que la main d'Agathe le secoue pour lui murmurer de faire attention. Il la regarda, des questions pleins les yeux, et elle disparut, les laissant tous les deux dans la salle de cours. Harry s'approcha de sa table et le regardait, sans dire un mot. 

-Euh...ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vite faire mon choix...pour cette histoire de scène. 

Louis était nerveux, et c'était étrange comme situation et presque tout nouveau pour lui. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation de ne rien contrôler. Son corps semblait vouloir rapidement déguerpir, mais son cœur...son foutu cœur voulait rester ici, à contempler ces yeux trop obsédants. Il divaguait, encore une fois. 

-Ce n'est pas pour cela que je voulais te voir. Tutoies-moi à nouveau, on ne va pas revenir en arrière quand même. Je voulais savoir si ca allait.

-Oui, oui, très bien. Un peu fiévreux je crois, mais une bonne camomille et un bol de thé et ca ira bien mieux. 

Il tenta un sourire, mais ses lèvres ne l'aidèrent pas du tout. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe.

-C'est à propos de...ton copain et toi ? 

A présent, c'était Harry le nerveux. Louis lui envoya un regard étrange, et qui ricochait sans cesse sur les fines lèvres appétissantes, celles-ci semblant vouloir qu'il cède à la tentation. Mais il pouvait combattre ses pulsions. Parfois.

-Non. C'est bon, je peux y aller ?, Harry sembla confus et attendait une véritable réponse. 

-Louis, s'il te plait. Je veux t'aider.

-On ne peut pas faire ca. On ne peut pas, d'accord ? Parler de mon « copain » ou de mes aventures d'un soir avec toi ? C'est...bizarre et vraiment inapproprié. Je ne te demande rien sur toi, moi. 

Harry garda une façade froide. C'est ce qu'il voulait : il souhaitait tout connaitre de Louis, sans réellement en savoir la raison. Donc il fallait le pousser à « se jeter à l'eau ». Il s'avança très près, peut-être même un peu trop et il entendit son étudiant calmer sa respiration.

-Ne fais pas ca, s'il te plait. Harry, recule.

Mais ce dernier ne l'écouta pas et attendait qu'il se livre plus.

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne vas pas bien et je reculerai. C'est simple comme deal, non ? Je veux juste savoir pour pouvoir t'aider. C'est en quelque sorte mon job.

-Pendant un instant, j'avais presque oublié que tu étais mon prof... Merci de me le rappeler au moins. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi te confier que mon « meilleur ami », dont j'étais amoureux, et avec qui j'ai perdu ma virginité... Qui s'est ensuite évaporé, revient et m'annonce qu'il m'aime et qu'il veut être avec moi... Je ne vois pas comment tu peux m'aider pour ca. Sans vouloir te vexer.

Harry se rapprocha encore et eut un sourire triste.

-Effectivement, seul toi peut savoir si tu l'aimes aussi ou pas... Mais je peux t'aider à te changer les idées par contre. Un karaoké, ca te plairait ? Ou alors on se voit ce soir pour essayer d'écrire ensemble ? De quoi as-tu besoin ? 

-Me défouler, voilà ce que je veux. C'est ca qui m'aidera vraiment, je suis trop...sur les nerfs pour écrire quelque chose de sensé et de réellement intéressant. 

-Pourtant, on dit qu'écrire peut soulager n'importe qui, à n'importe quel moment. Rien que poser ses mots sur le papier défoule. Tu connais cela toi, non ? 

-Oui, mais j'ai beaucoup trop de choses en tête pour le moment, ca risque de devenir n'importe quoi, un total bordel, je risque de tout dévoiler, sans aucune censure... Et ca, ca ne me ferait pas de bien. A moi et à personne d'autre pour être honnête. 

Il avait regardé Harry en disant tout cela et se sentait un peu délesté. Plus léger et prêt à se volatiliser au plus vite. Il se leva et ramassa son sac à terre, y rangeant toutes ses affaires, mais les froids et longs doigts d'Harry vinrent se poser sur sa main la plus proche. Son sac sur l'épaule, relevé, face à son professeur, yeux dans les yeux, Louis ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce contact. Tentant de résister à l'envie de se rapprocher et de poser sa tête dans le cou du bouclé. 

-Donc que veux-tu faire ?, demanda innocemment Harry en se passant l'autre main dans les cheveux. Et Louis se laissa aller à les admirer et sentit sa main libre approcher d'une mèche bouclée qui l'attirait plus que les autres. Comme hypnotisé.

-Je ne sais pas du tout, mais ca ne peut être qu'une mauvaise idée..., murmura t-il, toujours les yeux plongés dans l'immensité verte.


	10. Out of limits?

Louis donna un coup, deux coups, et une rafale s'ensuivit. Suant, il souriait, semblant soulagé et plus détendu. Il arrêta le punching-ball un instant, et se concentra pour envoyer un bon coup de pied en plein centre. Les coups s'enchainaient à une allure folle, et il ne perdait pas son sourire victorieux et fier. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende derrière lui quelqu'un se racler la gorge pour faire part de sa présence. Il se stoppa net et se retourna, un peu excédé d'être dérangé en pleine séance de défoulement. Mais quand il rencontra un doux regard vert, il en perdit ses mots, qui moururent sur sa langue. Pourquoi était-il ici ?, ne put que se demander Louis.

-Donc, c'est ici que tu t'isoles? Intéressant. Je ne t'imaginais pas du tout boxeur, et encore moins aussi violent. 

Sa voix trop rauque faisait frissonner de plaisir le beau brun, qui tentait de rester maitre de lui-même. C'était difficile quand le bouclé se rapprochait à nouveau. 

-Je ne suis pas parti pour rien : je voulais être seul et me faire du bien. Donc, pars s'il te plait.

-Je veux juste comprendre ce qui ne va pas et pourquoi tu m'as fui ainsi...alors que je te proposais mon aide. 

Louis redonna un coup dans le punching-ball, fermant les yeux, ne voulant pas répondre, mais Harry n'abandonnait pas aussi facilement.

-Louis, écoute-moi. Je veux qu'on se voie ce soir. Ecrire ensemble, un film, un diner, je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi...du moment que tu oublies un peu tes soucis.

Harry s'approcha et attrapa les poignets du jeune homme, celui-ci rouvrant les yeux immédiatement. 

-Tu devrais arrêter de me toucher. Harry l'interrogea du regard, totalement perplexe. 

-Deux choses m'aident vraiment à me vider l'esprit : le sport et le sexe. Donc..., il esquissa un sourire insolent. Il se détacha de l'emprise de son prof et frappa violemment le centre du punching-ball.

Harry acquiesça lentement, et recula comme pour instaurer un périmètre de sécurité. Louis fit un véritable sourire cette fois et eut même un léger rire.

-Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus non plus : je peux me contrôler. Et j'ai de quoi faire, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ca.

Harry rigola avec lui : à dire vrai, il n'avait pas été inquiet, il n'y pensait pas vraiment, ne voulait pas plutôt. Mais il ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire pour autant.

-D'accord, d'accord, mais que fait-on ce soir alors ?, Louis le fixa, semblant quelque peu confus. 

-Je ne vais pas me répéter, Louis. On va s'aider et passer une bonne soirée ensemble. Sauf si tu es déjà pris...

-Non, non, mais..., il fut coupé par la grande main d'Harry qui s'agitait devant lui. 

-Viens avec moi, s'il te plait. Louis enleva ses gants sans quitter Harry du regard et ils quittèrent ensemble le bâtiment, sans saluer personne.

Ils montèrent silencieusement dans la voiture d'Harry, et ce dernier alluma directement la musique. Le dernier album des Fall Out Boy, que reconnut immédiatement le passager, qui commença à fredonner. Bientôt suivi par la voix profonde et riche du sublime conducteur. Concentré sur la route, il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard insistant de Louis. Il remit quelques-unes de ses boucles derrière son oreille droite et Louis le regardait faire, avec admiration. Mais il se reprit rapidement et chanta plus fort, faisant sourire le conducteur. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant un élégant immeuble, montant à vue de nez à un minimum de 10 étages.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas au tout dernier. J'ai vraiment la flemme de monter tout ca.

-Je suis au dernier, mais les ascenseurs fonctionnent parfaitement bien. 

Il sourit pour toute réponse et sembla se rappeler que la situation était un peu étrange, quand il fit une grimace indescriptible. 

-Ca ne va pas ?, s'inquiéta instantanément son prof. Et Louis ne put que rester silencieux devant une telle beauté : un Harry doux, la bouche entrouverte, le front soucieux. Il passa une main dans ses boucles, cette fois-ci nerveusement. 

-Louis, tu veux aller t'allonger chez moi ? 

-Non, non, surtout pas ! On pourrait aller manger dans un endroit public plutôt ?, il avait tenté de garder sa voix la moins tremblante possible. Il s'en voulait et se frappait tellement intérieurement : « pourquoi suis-je aussi nerveux ?, Louis, reprends-toi, n'oublie pas que c'est ton prof ! N'oublie pas... » tournait en boucle dans son esprit. 

Harry parut déçu un instant mais il finit par approuver l'idée et redémarra.

Zayn tournait en rond, semblant sur le point de se transformer en véritable tornade. Il attendait « patiemment » depuis une quinzaine de minutes devant la maison de Louis, mais aucun beau brun ne se pointait. Comme il avait déjà été chez Luke une fois, il savait où c'était, donc il se dirigea là-bas. Pas du tout calmé, et encore moins patient, il sonna plusieurs fois. Le blond sortit de chez lui et s'avança jusqu'à Zayn.

-Ouais ?, sympa comme accueil, mais en même temps, la tension entre eux était toujours palpable.

-Louis est là ? Si oui, dis-lui de sortir. Maintenant.

-Même s'il était là, je ne ferai pas ca pour toi. Ce qui lui valut un regard très dur du métis.

-Tu ne pourras pas le garder avec toi pour toujours. Je te rappelle gentiment que Louis est mon ami depuis qu'on est enfants. Donc ne te mets pas entre nous. 

Luke leva la tête vers le ciel et rigola doucement, tripotant son anneau à la lèvre.

-C'est si drôle que ca, bouffon ?, Zayn avait du mal à se retenir, lui qui aimait bien se battre de temps à autre. Les yeux de Luke vinrent se reposer sur lui.

-Ecoute, Zayn, je n'ai rien contre toi, alors que toi, visiblement tu m'en veux, mais sache juste que Louis est maitre de sa propre vie. Je ne l'empêcherai jamais de venir te voir. S'il le voulait, il le ferait. Donc tu peux en faire tes propres conclusions. 

Zayn recula brusquement, retenant fortement son poing qui s'était fermé et n'attendait que le signal.

-Je savais bien que quelque chose clochait chez toi : t'avais l'air trop gentil pour être honnête.

-Sérieusement Zayn, je ne comprends pas ton problème. Je n'ai rien dit de méprisable, ou de machiavélique. Tu veux juste te venger sur moi, c'est ca ?

Luke le fixa, un sourcil en l'air, et le poing de Zayn se serra encore plus. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?, demanda néanmoins calmement le métis.

-Lou' m'a tout raconté à propos de vous deux. Je m'inquiétais pour lui et il m'a tout dit, parce qu'il en avait vraiment besoin. Je sais que tu n'acceptes pas le fait d'être amoureux de lui, donc logiquement il a le droit de ne pas t'attendre.

Son poing vint atterrir sur le nez de Luke sans qu'il n'en ait pleinement conscience. Le blond poussa un cri de souffrance, mais resta calme, se tenant juste le nez. Le regard noir, Luke bouillonnait intérieurement mais il ne voulait pas décevoir son ami.

-Alors ? Ca t'a fait du bien, tapette ? N'ouvre plus jamais ta gueule à propos de ca, okay ? Ca ne te regarde pas. 

Il lui tourna le dos et commença à partir quand la voix de Luke résonna derrière lui, le stoppant immédiatement : 

-Lou' est vraiment doué au lit... 

Arrivés dans un petit restaurant sympa, les deux s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et attrapèrent le menu, toujours silencieux. Louis ne savait pas trop quoi faire : c'est comme si toute sa confiance en lui s'était envolée très loin et l'avait laissé nu. Et « nu », il était plus que fragile.

-Ca devient horrible ce silence, Louis. Oui, je suis ton prof, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi cela nous empêcherait d'avoir une relation amicale normale. Tu le veux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. On pourrait surement bien s'entendre. T'écoutes les Fall Out Boy, donc ca devrait le faire. 

Ils échangèrent un sourire et l'ambiance se détendit peu à peu. Ils commandèrent rapidement, affamés qu'ils étaient, et discutèrent musique. Se conseillant différents groupes, certaines chansons incontournables et critiquant gentiment les gouts de l'autre. Les plats arrivèrent.

-Et coté séries ? T'es plutôt addict ou tu ne t'y intéresses pas trop ?, demanda Louis, un air très sérieux. Comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort, et Harry sourit en voyant cela.

-Assez accro, je dois avouer. Des petits plaisirs coupables, pas forcément des séries très viriles... 

Louis rigola avant de lui demander de plus amples informations.

-Promets-moi que tu ne te moqueras pas. (Louis fait signe qu'il restera digne et silencieux, mais Harry ne le croit qu'à moitié, souriant) J'aime trop cette série pour en avoir réellement honte, mais bon... T'as entendu parler de The Vampire Diaries ? 

-Entendu parler de... ? Non, mais c'est MA série ! J'aime tellement tout ce qui est fantastique, et les vampires, ca me plait beaucoup..., finit-il d'un clin d'œil. Harry, soulagé, sourit encore plus.

-Ouais mais tu es plus jeune, moi j'ai légèrement honte. Ils te plaisent tant que ca ?

-Tu n'es pas si vieux. D'ailleurs, tu as quel âge ? Evidemment, je ne regarde pas vraiment pour Elena.

Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson avec sa paille et Harry eut un moment d'arrêt, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi... Mais ce devait être à cause de ces deux billes bien trop bleues qui le fixaient tendrement. Tendrement... ?

-Tu sais depuis longtemps que tu aimes les hommes ?, la question qui faillit faire étouffer Louis, se débattant avec sa gorge pour laisser passer l'eau tranquillement. Harry le regardait, attendant.

-Je te répondrai si tu me révèles ton âge. Et ta situation actuelle. 

Louis avait repris ses esprits et redevenait peu à peu lui-même, plus confiant et direct.

-Situation ?, demanda Harry en rapprochant leurs têtes, les deux ayant les coudes sur la table. Louis ne recula pas d'un pouce, appréciant cette présence...réconfortante ? Il ne savait pas encore.

-Tu préférerais que je te demande ta position favorite ?, attaqua Lou'. Harry blanchit un peu mais garda un air détendu.

-Non, ca va aller. J'ai 25 ans, ca te va ? Et je suis...plus ou moins célibataire. C'est ce que tu voulais savoir ?

-Oui, bien que cette réponse me donne encore plus d'interrogations. 25 ? Je te croyais plus proche de la trentaine. Ton personnage préféré dans TVD ? Delena ou Stelena ?

-Ca fait 2 questions de trop. Tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne.

Louis leva les mains en signe de défaite, puis les reposa sur la table avant de se rapprocher à son tour. 

-Je le sais depuis mon premier baiser. C'était un mec. Et j'ai directement su que je préférerai ce gout. Mais j'aime aussi les filles donc bon... Ca te va comme réponse ?

Louis souriait en faisant des dessins imaginaires sur la table, le regard baissé dessus. 

-Ce gout ? C'était quoi son prénom ? Je t'imagine assez mal avec une fille... 

-Ah oui ? (Ils rigolèrent) J'aime bien les deux, mais je préfère nettement le corps masculin, c'est une certitude. (Petit silence gênant) Pardon je pars trop loin parfois...

Sans vraiment réfléchir à son geste, Harry releva d'une main le menton de Louis. Yeux dans les yeux, laissant la main, Louis apprécia cette douceur et luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas demander à être caressé et à ronronner. 

-Je t'ai demandé et tu as répondu, tout simplement. Tes parents sont au courant ? Pour ta sexualité ?

-Pourquoi ils le sauraient ? Je ne veux pas leur en parler, je ne me cache pas en dehors de chez moi, c'est déjà ca...

Il esquissa un sourire et lutta pour ne pas sceller leurs lèvres. Les siennes ne semblaient désirer que cela. Avec Harry, les choses étaient faciles et compliquées à la fois ; mais il pouvait le remercier de lui avoir changé les idées. Zayn lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit. 

-Les lèvres masculines sont plus attirantes, je ne saurai pas comment décrire cette sensation. C'est différent à chaque fois bien sur. Au fait ! Stelena ou Delena ? Tu dois me répondre : c'est vital.

Son visage était toujours soutenu par la douce et fine main d'Harry, et aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir changer les choses. Les yeux du jeune homme se baladaient de temps en temps sur les fines lèvres de Louis.

-Oui, en effet, ca a l'air complexe... Et intéressant. (Louis avait du mal à respirer normalement, et sentait que son corps entier voulait encore s'avancer) Delena, bien entendu. Qui d'autre ? Stelena était tellement niais, tellement pas compatible... J'en faisais même des cauchemars !, se plaignit Harry. 

-Moi aussi ! En plus, Damon est tellement mille fois plus canon, je n'ai jamais compris comment elle a fait pour résister aussi longtemps..., répondit Louis, sourit et imaginant Ian Somerhalder devant lui. Mais la main d'Harry le sortit de sa rêverie.

-S'il te plait, retiens-toi, Damon n'est pas dans le coin et tu ne lui sauteras jamais dessus. Tu n'as aucune chance.

Il eut un rire adorable et Louis faillit oublier sa répartie, mais la vision des mignonnes canines d'Harry le rappelèrent à la réalité. 

-Tu ne sais pas ! Je pense que je suis capable de rendre « gay » n'importe quel mec hétéro. 

Cela sonnait comme un défi et Harry recula un peu, enlevant sa main du menton de Louis. La laissant reposer sur la table, près d'une des mains de Louis. 

-Je ne parlais pas pour toi, bien sur. Tu te souviens de l'autre soir ? J'ai promis de ne pas flirter avec toi, donc je ne tenterai rien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Harry réfléchit un instant et releva les yeux vers ceux de Louis, ce dernier implorant qu'il oublie cet incident. 

-Et si je le voulais ? Si je voulais essayer...?, demanda doucement Harry, un peu tremblant. Louis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il la referma directement quand la main en face lui prit la sienne. Son pouce lui caressant lentement la paume. Mais comme tout beau moment, ils furent interrompus. Par un téléphone : celui de Louis. 

-Foutue technologie..., pesta t-il avant de le prendre et de voir s'afficher un appel de Zayn. Il soupira tristement.


	11. Don't

-Un problème ?, intervint Harry. Il hocha positivement la tête.

-Oui. Zayn ne va pas arrêter de me gonfler jusqu'à ce que je lui donne une réponse. 

Harry se rappela de l'état de réflexion dans lequel était Louis plus tôt dans la journée. 

-Ooohh, et tu ne sais pas quoi lui dire ? 

-Non, pas du tout. Je n'aurai pas fui t'as l'heure sinon. Il eut un léger ricanement, tout sauf drôle. On sentait qu'il était mal à l'aise avec cette situation.

-Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, mais si tu as besoin de temps, prends-le. S'il t'aime vraiment, il attendra, non ? 

Louis parut d'accord et ne sachant quoi faire, il raccrocha. Se sentant à peine coupable. Mais il retira néanmoins sa main de celle de son prof. Et pianota un peu sur le rebord de la table.

-J'aurai bien besoin d'écrire. On se la fait maintenant cette séance d'écriture de chansons ? Enfin essayer pour moi vu que je n'ai encore jamais tenté. 

-Essayer de nouvelles choses, c'est toujours intéressant. 

L'attention d'Harry était focalisée sur les sensuelles lèvres de Louis. Celui-ci, gêné, acquiesça et se leva pour aller demander l'addition. Son prof proposa de lui payer sa part, mais Louis insista pour qu'il fasse moitié-moitié. Ce n'est pas un rencard, se répétait en continu Louis. Mais au plus profond de lui, il croyait en cette illusion. Surtout après les troublants mots d'Harry...

Harry aurait voulu balancer ce portable par la grande fenêtre ouverte face à eux. Louis ne s'était pas résolu à l'éteindre, ni à le mettre sur silencieux, donc il sonnait tous les 5 minutes. 

-Mais tu comptes son nombre de tentatives pour rassurer ton égo ?, demanda t'il finalement au beau brun qui écrivait par terre. Celui-ci releva la tête, et rigola à la remarque. Harry, bien installé sur le canapé, le regardait, impatient de lire ce qu'il concoctait sur son cahier. 

-C'est exactement ca en réalité. Mon égo en a terriblement besoin. Je me sens malaisé sinon. 

Il recommença à écrire, gribouillant parfois, rayant quelques mots et s'acharnant sur les pages. Harry finit son verre de vin et alla attraper son paquet de cigarettes. S'accroupissant auprès de Louis, il lui en tendit une. Ce dernier la regarda avec envie, mais tentant de rester calme.

-J'essaye d'arrêter. Sinon, tout mon argent partira là-dedans et au revoir à tous mes jolis projets.

Harry rigola gentiment et lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Ce qui fit sursauter Louis.

-Je suis censé être le plus...entreprenant, non ? Tu dois arrêter, sinon ca finira mal...

Louis reconnut à peine sa voix, tellement elle était sérieuse et porteuse d'un certain sens moral.

-Je ne fais rien du tout, Louis. Si tu veux, je peux t'offrir des paquets, pleins de paquets et tu garderas ton argent pour tes projets, quels qu'ils soient. J'aimerai en savoir un peu plus d'ailleurs... Ainsi que ce que tu écris avec tellement de passion...

-Ce n'est pas de la passion, c'est de l'emmerdement. De la colère, de la frustration. Beaucoup de frustration...

-Sexuelle ? Ca fait combien de temps que t'as pas couché ?

-Depuis hier. Mais dois-je te rappeler qu'il devrait y avoir certaines limites entre nous ? 

Harry prit soudain conscience de ce qu'il venait de demander, et se releva vivement, le teint rougi. 

-Je suis désolé, tu as raison. Parfaitement. Des limites, il nous en faut.

Il se forçait quelque peu à sortir ces mots, et des images s'imposèrent à son esprit qu'il tenta de vite chasser, de peur que Louis ne les devine. 

-Donc...cette chanson ? Et tes projets ?, reprit-il doucement, sortant une clope, l'allumant et prenant une longue taffe. Louis le regardait, les yeux pétillants, et Harry appréciait cette douce vision. 

-La chanson avance plutôt bien. Et mes projets...j'en ai beaucoup trop, mais je n'ai pas trop envie de parler d'avenir maintenant. 

Harry reprit une taffe et recracha la fumée, la tête en l'air, semblant chercher quelque chose. 

-Tu en as peur ? De l'avenir ?

-Je ne suis encore qu'un enfant mentalement, enfin pas à propos de tout bien sur, mais... Mon esprit bloque certaines choses importantes et me fixe sur l'instant présent. C'est génial, mais des fois, c'est dur à vivre quand je me prends tout dans la gueule...

Harry s'abaissa à son niveau et lui posa la main sur la main sur le genou cette fois. 

-T'es très tactile... Pourquoi ? 

-Et toi, pourquoi es-tu aussi...distant et irrésistible à la fois ? 

Louis n'en crut pas ses oreilles et enleva la main de son genou. 

-Je crois que tu as trop bu, Harry. Si tu veux, je m'en vais.

-Non, reste. Je promets de ne pas faire de connerie, mais seulement si tu restes encore un peu. Tu dois quand même me répondre.

Harry fit un sourire à tomber et Louis ne put que s'avouer vaincu.

-Je dois rester distant pour notre bien à tous les deux. Surtout pour le tien. J'essaye d'être plus responsable. Et pour le coté irrésistible...remercie mes parents ?

Harry se rapprocha à nouveau et posa sa main sur la cuisse de Louis. Celui-ci ne voulait pas sourire, mais il était trop faible face à lui.

-Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien, Louis. Sincèrement. Rien que ta présence m'apaise. Et c'est rare.

-Tu as des problèmes ? 

-Comme tout le monde, non ? Mais les miens ne sont pas aussi importants et graves que d'autres... Je peux les gérer ou du moins les contrôler. Enfin, ca dépend...

Louis vint poser ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme et eut un sourire triste.

-Si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là. Okay ?, et ce fut comme une violente piqure de rappel : Harry se releva, laissant à terre un Louis confus. Il reprit une taffe, alla jeter la cendre par-dessus le balcon et revint sur ses pas. 

-Je veux voir ta chanson, Louis. 

-Wow, je croyais que tu n'étais pas prof ce soir ?, demanda innocemment Louis. Et l'atmosphère se détendit à nouveau. Harry fit un sourire et piqua le cahier de son élève. Pas assez rapide, Louis le laissa donc faire, et attendit qu'il finisse de lire.

« Pense que nous avions plus de temps,

Un autre tombant à l'arrière,

Je dois me décider.

Sinon nous jouerons, jouerons, jouerons aux mêmes vieux jeux,

et nous attendons, attendons, attendons que la fin change.

Et nous le prenons, prenons, prenons pour acquis,

Ce sera la même chose,

Mais nous commettons les mêmes erreurs.

Se réveiller, nous avons tout deux besoin de nous réveiller

Peut-être en faisant face, à ça,

Nous pourrons nous en sortir

Plus proches, peut-être serons-nous plus proche. »

Harry releva la tête du cahier et le félicita chaleureusement.

-C'est franchement pas mal pour un début, Louis ! C'est grâce à ce Zayn, non ? Il t'aura au moins apporté une bonne chose ce gars-là. Il relit les mots à plusieurs reprises. Et ne remarqua pas tout de suite les larmes de Louis. Ce dernier tentait de les effacer, mais c'était trop tard.

-Louis ? Je suis désolé si je te fais revivre cette histoire... Tu l'aimes tant que ca ?

Il déposa le cahier sur le canapé, éteignit sa cigarette dans le cendrier et vint prendre Louis dans ses bras. Celui-ci essayait de calmer ses pleurs, mais les images de sa première fois avec Zayn repassaient en boucle dans son esprit. Harry posa ses mains sur ses joues et recula un peu la tête pour le contempler. 

-Louis ? Dis-moi que c'est fini, s'il te plait. Dis-moi qu'il ne te fera plus souffrir. Tu l'aimes encore ?

-Je ne sais pas... Comment je peux en être sur ?

Harry avait une idée, une étrange idée qui le surprit lui-même, mais il se donna une claque mentale et n'y pensa plus. Il voulait seulement que Louis arrête de pleurer pour un con et retrouve son adorable sourire insolent. Et le plus rapidement possible. 

-Ecris, sors, parle-moi, bosse, amuse-toi, fais tout pour ne pas y penser... Appelle-moi quand tu en as besoin, d'accord ?

Sa lente et grave voix donnait encore des frissons à Louis et il ne voulait pas ressentir cela plus longtemps. Sa morale le lui interdisait formellement. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir tout ca. Alors il se détacha totalement des liens qui « l'emprisonnaient », récupéra son cahier, marmonna un « au revoir » et disparut. Harry, trop sous le choc, ne bougea pas. Il s'assit sur son canapé et se roula en boule, respirant de manière saccadée. 

-T'étais où ?, demanda la mère de Louis en le voyant rentrer telle une tornade. Son mari et elle étaient sur le canapé, chacun à un bout : le jeune homme en conclut qu'ils s'étaient encore pris la tête. Et ca le gonflait encore plus que d'habitude.

-Je suis assez grand : je fais ce que je veux. Je monte, ne viens pas me déranger.

Mais sa mère l'arrêta d'un coup, son père continuant à regarder la télé, toujours silencieux. 

-Tu vis encore sous notre toit que je sache, Louis. Alors le respect, tu te le gardes bien en tête. (Après un moment) Zayn a appelé au moins 3 fois sur le fixe. Je croyais qu'il était parti.

On pouvait clairement discerner l'agacement et le peu d'affection qu'elle avait pour Zayn. Et Louis n'était pas d'humeur à polémiquer sur ce sujet. 

-Il est revenu. 

Voilà, pour lui le sujet était clos, mais sa mère avait besoin de parler d'autre chose. Et il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela.

-Et tu n'as pas une copine à nous présenter, par hasard ?, il fit volte-face et faisant face à sa mère, il la questionna du regard.

-J'ai trouvé des protections dans une de tes poches la dernière fois, donc je me demandais quand est-ce que tu nous la présenterais. Tu as peur qu'on la mange ?, elle essaye de sourire, mais elle était clairement mal à l'aise.

Louis aimait ses parents, mais pas assez pour être sympa avec eux la totalité du temps. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ne penser à rien, ne voir personne et surtout ne pas parler. Donc cela expliqua sa réaction quelque peu excessive.

-Pas de copine, mman'. Je couche à droite, à gauche, c'est tout. Ca te va comme réponse ?

-Mais...pourquoi ? Tu es pourtant un bon petit jeune homme. Qui ne voudrait pas de toi ?, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas. 

-Maman, je suis très bien comme ca. (Bien sur, il mentait, puisque même « sans attaches », il avait le cœur en plusieurs morceaux, mais il repoussa violemment cette pensée) Et je préfère les garçons aux filles soit dit en passant. 

Ca, ce n'était pas prévu, Louis, pensa t-il. Sa mère resta figée et son père se retourna vers eux, ayant entendu cette révélation. Ils avaient l'air intelligent à cet instant-là, avec leurs grandes bouches ouvertes. Aucun son, aucun mot et cela fit beaucoup de bien Lou'. 

-Bon, je peux m'enfermer dans ma chambre maintenant ?, demanda t-il avant de rapidement monter les escaliers, claquant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il s'effondra contre celle-ci, ne parvenant plus à arrêter ses larmes. Il se laissa tomber au sol et se roula en boule. 

-Où est Lou' ??, demanda Luke en arrivant dans la cour de l'école, Ash' et Agathe profitant du doux soleil de septembre sur un banc confortable. Les deux restèrent silencieux, haussant les épaules.

-Il n'a prévenu personne ? Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose de grave..., il paraissait vraiment tendu et prêt à s'en prendre au premier con qu'il croiserait. D'ailleurs, il aperçut le connard qui s'en était pris à Louis la semaine précédente. 

-Non, je ne pense pas, Hope nous aurait prévenus, non ? Il a surement juste un p'tit rhume. On peut savoir ce que t'as au nez ?, lui répondit gentiment Ash'. 

-Cet enfoiré de Zayn me l'a peté. S'il s'approche de Louis, j'lui enverrai un sacré crochet. Dont il se souviendra bien.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard, pas surs de tout comprendre. 

-Mais...pourquoi il s'en est pris à toi ?, demanda Agathe, incapable de tenir plus longtemps en remarquant le regard plein de haine qu'il lançait à Liam. Luke se tourna à nouveau vers eux, rosissant légèrement.

-Il nous a plus ou moins surpris ensemble... Non pas de questions, s'il vous plait !, supplia t-il quasiment en voyant les mines étonnées de ses deux amis. 

Il quitta les deux des yeux et tomba sur ceux de Zayn. Plus loin dans la cour, nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre et parlant à une fille. Il fit une mimique pour se moquer de son visage endommagé, et Luke ne put tenir plus longtemps...


	12. He likes boys

Harry lançait en l'air tout ce qu'il avait à portée de main, et son appartement était un véritable bordel à présent, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il ne se sentait même pas mieux après tout cela... Il avait juste envie de passer ses nerfs sur autre chose. Mais quoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il partit donc pour une autre journée d'enseignement très énervé. Et loin d'avoir la volonté de se calmer. C'est en entrant dans sa classe qu'il repéra l'ami de Louis, celui avec qui il était au parc l'autre jour. Harry avait l'impression que c'était il y a des mois tellement ce souvenir était beau...et qu'en à peine 2 jours, il était passé d'heureux à coléreux. Louis n'avait pas répondu à ses messages et son esprit effleurait l'idée de se renseigner auprès d'Hemmings. Mais il la chassa sauvagement et prit fortement la parole.

-Aujourd'hui, vous allez me rendre un devoir écrit sur l'importance de la comédie dans le monde moderne, en quoi l'art du spectacle peut aider ou au contraire freiner les choses et parfois créer plus de problèmes. Vous avez le temps du cours pour me rédiger quelque chose de potable. Je n'accepterai pas de devoir après ce cours : c'est à la fin de ces 3 heures et pas plus tard. Compris ? 

Tous poussèrent des soupirs peu discrets, certains allèrent même jusqu'à jurer, mais la grande main du professeur claquée sur le bureau les calma immédiatement. 

-Sachez que ma patience et ma sympathie n'est pas au menu du jour, alors priez de ne pas me rabattre les oreilles avec votre fainéantise et vos remarques inutiles. Merci bien.

Tous étaient silencieux, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement sur un beau métis que pas mal connaissaient déjà. En effet, plus tôt dans la journée, Luke et lui avaient été aperçus se battant en pleine cour devant un public intéressé. Ils n'avaient même pas été séparés : tous les profs ayant désertés l'école à l'heure du déjeuner. Mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment blessés, donc tout allait presque bien. Zayn avança et s'installa au premier rang quasiment vide, après avoir envoyé un regard assassin à Luke qui était au fond. 

-Oui ? Et le motif de votre retard, c'est pour tout de suite ?, demanda Harry, qui avait évidemment reconnu le jeune homme. Ce dernier le regardait assez méchamment, lui aussi sachant très bien à qui il avait affaire.

-Je n'en ai pas, mais je m'excuse bien entendu. Il accompagna sa réponse d'un sourire hypocrite. Même s'il avait déjà une mauvaise impression de ce prof, il ne voulait pas se mettre à dos une autre personne. Surtout qu'il n'avait rien fait pour l'énerver, donc il devait rester calme. 

-D'accord, on va dire que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui. Demandez à un de vos camarades de vous expliquer ce que vos devez tous faire.

Styles s'assit à son bureau et les laissa se débrouiller, ignorant les nombreux soupirs et autres protestations discrètes ou non. Mais Zayn ne se plaignit pas : concentré sur ses feuilles, il écrivit en s'imaginant ce qu'aurait pensé Louis face à un sujet pareil. Et il rendit même en avance son devoir, adressant un vague sourire au prof avant de quitter la salle de cours. 

Quand il sortit à l'air pur, il se dépêcha de sortir son portable et tenta à nouveau d'appeler Louis, mais toujours aucune réponse. Il pensait que son ami avait besoin de lui, mais n'osait se l'avouer, donc Zayn quitta l'établissement et se rendit chez lui. 

-Louis ne va pas très bien. Je suis désolée, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

La mère de Louis était encore chez eux, et Zayn s'en serait bien passé. Les parents du jeune homme ne l'avaient jamais apprécié, et il n'en avait jamais bien compris la raison. 

-Je sais, et je suis justement là pour l'aider. Il a besoin de quelqu'un. Et je suis là.

« Je suis revenu dans cette ville pour lui », avait-il envie de crier, mais cela ne changerait rien, donc il resta silencieux en voyant la mère réfléchir un instant. Elle acquiesça finalement, se sentant presque obligé.

-Mais sache qu'il risque de dire des choses étranges... (En voyant la mine d'incompréhension de Zayn, elle reprit) Hier soir, il a dit qu'il préférait les hommes. Sur le plan sexuel. 

Le jeune homme resta de marbre et hocha lentement la tête. 

-Oui, Louis délire un peu parfois. Pourquoi il avait dit cela ? Lui-même ne le savait pas.

-Mais tout ira bien dès que je le verrai. Je suis comme un remède miracle. Tentant de faire rire la mère. Mais celle-ci voulait juste quitter la demeure : elle marmonna un vague « au revoir » avant de partir. 

Il entra rapidement mais resta plantée un moment devant la porte de la chambre de son ami. Légèrement nerveux, il finit par entrer dans la pièce, et s'assit au bout du lit. Assez loin de la petite forme endormie repliée sur elle-même. Ses petits poings serrés contre son torse, ses longs cils s'abattant sur ses jolies et rondes petites joues, ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient l'air d'un ourson. Cette vision ne pouvait que faire oublier à Zayn tous ses problèmes, mais pas ses sentiments pour le mignon châtain. Endormi, il donnait quand même des envies peu innocentes au métis. Celui-ci s'approcha un peu plus et vint lui caresser la joue du bout du doigt, ne le réveillant pas. Sa peau toute douce et fraiche élargit encore plus son sourire. Il ne voulait plus jamais le quitter. Zayn s'allongea à son tour et vint se placer en face de Louis, qui bougea légèrement. Il battit des paupières et ses cils émerveillaient Zayn, qui n'osait prononcer un mot. Louis entrouvrit les yeux et voyant son ami près de lui, il eut un sourire et vint se placer tout contre lui. Zayn posa ses mains sur les hanches du châtain et il le vit sourire tendrement.

-Ta chaleur m'avait manquée, Zaynou... Reste un peu, murmura faiblement Louis, la tête contre le torse de son ami. Ce dernier ne put qu'accepter et lui déposa un doux baiser sur le sommet du crane. Peu après, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. 

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, quand Louis se réveilla, il recula un peu la tête et admira un instant le beau visage endormi de Zayn. Celui-ci pouvait être grognon quand on le réveillait, mais Lou' sentit qu'il n'y aurait pas de crise cette fois. Il avança sa tête et déposa un léger et doux baiser sur la joue de Zayn. Le voyant frissonner, il l'embrassa dans le cou, lentement, et recommença à plusieurs reprises. Cette odeur lui avait terriblement manquée. Il eut un sourire et se donna un peu de courage pour embrasser le beau garçon dans son lit. Il avança lentement les lèvres et déposa rapidement son baiser avant de fermer les yeux et se recoucher. Mais son geste n'était pas passé inaperçu et Zayn le « réveilla » à coups d'intenses chatouillis. Ils rigolèrent un bon moment et roulèrent en boule sur le lit.

-Tu m'as donné un dé à coudre, Peter ?, susurra Zayn à l'oreille de son ami. Il était au-dessus de Louis, ses bras de part et d'autre du corps de celui-ci. Le châtain sourit timidement et posa sa main sur la joue de son ami.

-Peut-être bien... Ca faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ca..., avoua doucement Louis.

Zayn ferma les yeux un instant et ne les rouvrit qu'en sentant Louis les faire basculer et échanger leurs places.

-Lou', tu seras toujours mon Peter, tu le sais... Quoi qu'il arrive. 

-Ne promets plus rien de ce genre, s'il te plait. Restons insouciants encore un moment, okay ?

Louis avait les yeux encore plus éblouissants que d'habitude et Zayn lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, ce qui fit presque ronronner le beau brun.

-Je t'aime tellement, Tommo..., Louis sursauta, mais rapprocha ensuite son visage de celui du beau jeune homme et l'embrassa tendrement. Zayn ne tenait plus et rapprocha leurs deux corps, le serrant fortement et accentuant la pression de leurs lèvres. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné, et Zayn, excité, se débarrassa du haut de Lou', puis du sien. L'embrassant de nouveau, et laissant ses mains se balader sur le corps très intéressant de son ami. Ses mains vinrent se poser presque naturellement sur les fesses bien généreuses de Louis. Ce dernier se sentait tellement mieux, tellement bien qu'il ne réfléchissait à plus rien, seulement à ces mains le caressant et ces lèvres qui l'embrassaient mieux que toutes les autres. Zayn se releva un peu et fit basculer Louis en arrière, ses mains passant des fesses à l'entrejambe de Louis, la touchant timidement. Mais le corps entier de Lou' se colla encore plus à lui et cela lui donna plus d'assurance : il le caressa par-dessus son pantalon. Louis gémit légèrement dans sa bouche et reprit un peu sa respiration, avant de lui-même venir le toucher au même endroit. Zayn ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire contre les lèvres de son ami, et encore plus quand il sentit une bosse contre la sienne.

-Zayn, je ne sais pas trop si on peut..., la phrase qui gâcha le moment. Mais seulement un instant.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais pas si tu m'aimes encore, je le sais bien mais ca ne va pas nous empêcher de...passer un bon moment, si ? A moins que..., détournant le regard et fixant le mur derrière eux.

Il était tout à coup nerveux, mais Louis posa ses mains dans sa nuque et l'obligea à le regarder de nouveau. Zayn resta suspendu à ses jolies et fines lèvres.

-A moins que... ? Luke et moi ne sommes pas ensemble, je t'assure. Si j'avais un vrai copain, je ne le tromperai pas, crois-moi. J'ai encore une morale quand même. Donc, tu as raison : profitons de ce moment. 

Il l'embrassa ensuite sur le torse pour l'apaiser, mais l'excita encore plus. Zayn était en manque depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ordonna à Lou' de se déshabiller très rapidement. Ce que le plus jeune fit sans broncher, mais ne laissa pas Zayn s'en tirer aussi facilement. Il le plaqua contre le lit et le déshabilla à son tour. Tous les deux nus, l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant passionnément et redécouvrant la douceur de leurs peaux. Mais malheureusement pour eux, la mère de Louis ouvrit la porte brusquement. Les deux garçons restèrent figés un instant, et se dissimulèrent finalement sous la couette.

-MAMAN ! Putain !, gueula Louis, partagé entre colère et malaise. Elle les regarda tour à tour, alors que Zayn semblait réfléchir à une bonne excuse et à inventer un faux prétexte. Mais Louis le coupa.

-Bon, maintenant tu me crois au moins ?, et Zayn lui lança un regard affolé. Les yeux ronds, la mère parut sur le point d'éclater.

-C'est donc pour ca que t'es revenu, toi ? Pour venir profiter de la faiblesse de mon fils ? Je le savais ! Je savais que tu étais mauvais pour lui, j'ai toujours pensé que tu l'influencerais à faire n'importe quoi !

Zayn resta silencieux et tentait de rester digne. Mais Louis ne la laissa pas continuer plus longtemps.

-T'as pas à dire des choses pareilles ! Laisse-le en dehors de tout ca : j'aime les mecs, c'est comme ca et pas autrement. Ce n'est pas à « cause » de lui, ce sont mes choix, mes envies. Maintenant, sors !

Sa mère eut le souffle coupé un instant et vint arracher la couette de leurs corps nus. Les deux cachant immédiatement leurs parties intimes. Zayn, sans un mot, ramassa ses affaires et les enfila à grande vitesse. Louis resta figé, ne sachant quoi faire, regardant l'un puis l'autre.

-Pas de ca chez moi ! Tu es chez moi et tu as osé faire ca sous mon toit, Louis ?

-Sache que ce n'est pas la première fois. Dès que vous êtes absents, je me fais du bien avec pas mal de mecs ici. Parfois même sur le canapé. 

Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, sa mère l'avait tellement dégouté en crachant ses mots. Zayn, lui, était debout, semblant attendre quelque chose, mais quoi donc ? Sa mère semblait bouillonner de l'intérieur et tentait de garder une voix calme.

-On en parlera avec ton père ce soir. Rhabille-toi tout de suite. Et descends m'aider avec les courses.

Louis rigola, attrapa ses fringues et le bras de Zayn, et les fit sortir de la maison.


	13. Someone else...

Le blondinet était inquiet pour Lou' : celui-ci n'avait pas répondu à ses appels, mais rien de personnel, puisque ses autres amis avaient essayés mais silence radio. Luke se demandait si cela arrivait souvent à Louis, de disparaitre comme ca. Il était du genre à vite être préoccupé quand il était très attaché à quelqu'un. Et il aimait beaucoup le beau brun, se sentant très proche de lui. Mais Ash', son ami depuis longtemps, n'arrêtait pas de vouloir lui faire avouer, plus ou moins subtilement, ses sentiments pour Louis. Et Luke n'en pouvait plus.

-Ecoute, Ash', depuis le temps qu'on se connait, tu devrais te douter que je ne tombe pas amoureux aussi facilement, aussi rapidement ! Je n'aime pas Lou' de cette manière-là : je veux juste le protéger. Compris ?

Il avait légèrement haussé le ton parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte que Zayn manquait aussi à l'appel. Et subitement, il ne s'inquiétait plus pour Lou', il voulait juste l'éloigner de Zayn. 

-Mais avoue au moins que tu n'aimes pas Zayn... Et pour quelle autre raison ne l'apprécierai-tu pas ? A part pour le cœur...ou le cul de Lou'...

Il eut un p'tit rire, mais Agathe lui donna un coup de coude pour le calmer quand elle vit le regard froid et méchant de Luke. Il serrait les poings et semblait prêt à frapper. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été du genre violent avant...avant Lou' et son magnifique sourire qui le déstabilisait parfois. 

-Ashton, je t'adore, tu le sais, hein ? (L'interpellé acquiesça, ne souriant même plus) Mais si tu refais une seule remarque de ce genre, je te jure qu'il te faudra faire beaucoup de choses pour te faire pardonner ensuite. J'ai couché une seule fois avec lui, et ca ne se reproduira pas. Sauf s'il en a besoin. Et que j'en ai envie. (Il se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, et on se doutait que ce n'était pas très catholique, puis revint à lui) C'est tout. Mais Zayn a fait beaucoup de mal à Lou', et je ne veux juste pas que tout cela recommence, pas avec nous autour. Compris ? 

Parfois, il avait vraiment l'allure d'un chef de bande, mais il restait nerveux et peu sur de lui, comme la plupart des mecs de son âge. 

-Lou' a tellement de succès. Un peu trop si vous voulez mon avis. 

Agathe avait essayé de détendre à nouveau l'atmosphère, et cela réussit : les deux jeunes hommes rigolèrent et ils changèrent rapidement de sujet de conversation. 

Ce samedi après-midi-là, Louis était bienheureux de se consacrer à la pâtisserie pour le petit café sympa où il bossait depuis plusieurs mois. Il n'était retourné en cours que la veille, après avoir passé quelques jours chez Hope et temporairement Zayn. Ses parents ne s'étaient pas vraiment inquiétés, se doutant très bien de l'endroit où il était, et ne voulaient pas particulièrement lui adresser la parole. Louis n'en avait que faire et avait passé ses journées libres à écrire, dessiner, câliner Zayn, regarder des films avec Hope et cuisiner. Un programme chargé du meilleur, des activités dont il ne pouvait réellement se passer. Zayn et lui avaient de nouveau une relation assez floue pour un regard extérieur, et même pour eux deux. Le beau brun ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour son meilleur ami. Ca lui faisait en revanche beaucoup de bien de lui reparler. Mais Zayn avait des moments étranges, comme l'autre nuit : il était venu trouver Lou' dans son lit, et après il boudait sans raison apparente. Depuis que Louis avait couru tout nu hors de chez lui et s'était réfugié chez son amie, Zayn n'avait plus reparlé de ses propres sentiments. Et Louis lui en était vaguement reconnaissant. 

-Oui, oui, je suis là. Vous voulez quoi de bon aujourd'hui ? Ah oui ? Donc vous ne venez que pour moi ? Je suis touché, mais je suis pris. Dommage, hein ?, la cliente sourit timidement et le remercia en attrapant son plateau. 

Il faisait rire les clients avec ses débordements de joie et son énergie débordante, et tous l'aimaient beaucoup. Ce serait mentir de dire que ce n'était pas l'employé préféré de ces dames. Il avait beaucoup trop de succès : Agathe avait bien raison. Mais ca lui allait très bien au teint, et son sourire était encore plus immense que d'habitude.

-Arrête de sourire comme ca, s'il te plait. Je vais croire que ton but ultime est d'éclipser le soleil, petit vaurien.

Il se retourna vers l'étrange voix et vint lui faire un rapide câlin. Tout souriant. Il ne lui avait pas encore tout à fait pardonné, mais il voulait aller de l'avant, et c'était ce qu'il faisait. Lentement, mais surement.

-Zaynou, cesse de me complimenter. Même si j'aime cela, je dois rester professionnel et ne pas vouloir embrasser un client. 

Clin d'œil qui faillit mettre à terre Zayn, mais qui resta fort et se rapprocha juste un peu de Lou'. 

-On pourrait reprendre où on s'en est arrêtés l'autre jour, tu ne crois pas ? On n'a rien fait depuis...et tu me manques énormément. 

Louis hocha positivement la tête, un stupide sourire accroché aux lèvres, et tentant de ne pas céder à ses pulsions en voyant le regard caramel fondre aussi pour lui. 

-Oui, ca me plairait assez, en effet. Bon, va t'assoir et je t'apporte ta commande. Un café bien noir et un muffin aux noisettes, comme d'habitude ? 

Zayn acquiesça et fila rapidement à une table. Assis, il sortit de son sac à dos un grand carnet de feuilles blanches, idéales pour le dessin. Il commença à esquisser quelques formes, plus ou moins abstraites, et y mit un peu de couleur, mais surtout remplissant d'encre noire. Un plateau atterrit sur sa table et il remercia Lou' d'un petit hochement de tête et d'un beau sourire. Louis dut lutter pour ne pas l'embrasser ici même, et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Zayn. 

-C'est quoi exactement ?, demanda t-il finalement. Mais son ami, ne se retournant pas, voulait garder le mystère. 

-Tu verras cela plus tard. Va bosser, mon petit. Au fait, Gem' ne va pas tarder à arriver, peut-être avec son frère.

Il ne pouvait voir le visage de Lou' qui s'était décomposé en entendant ces mots. Il resta silencieux un instant et murmura un simple « okay ». 

Harry faisait comme s'il ne voulait pas y aller ; mais au fond, une partie de lui souhaitait revoir ce doux visage ancré dans ses pensées depuis ce fameux lundi soir. Gemma voulait absolument gouter à toutes les pâtisseries possibles de ce café, et revoir Zayn, pour qui elle craquait évidemment. Elle souhaitait avoir l'avis de son grand frère sur ce jeune homme. Lui qui avait un certain don pour bien les cerner et éviter des mésaventures. 

-ZAYN !! Ca va, toi ? Ca fait des jours qu'on ne s'est pas vus !, s'écria t'elle, forçant sur sa voix, ce qui agaça quelque peu son frère. Ce dernier, se tenant en arrière, ne put retenir un soupir en reconnaissant le jeune homme serrant dans ses bras sa petite sœur. Ils se saluèrent froidement, pas surs de comment se comporter l'un envers l'autre. Zayn et Gemma parlèrent un moment rien que tous les deux, tandis qu'Harry cherchait quelqu'un du regard.

-Donc, vous faites ce boulot depuis longtemps ?, lui demanda brusquement le métis. Harry reporta ses yeux sur le duo face à lui, tous les trois biens installés sur des sièges confortables. 

-Non, pas vraiment : c'est ma 2ème année, en réalité. J'aime assez enseigner, c'est toujours intéressant d'aider des jeunes à savoir se produire sur scène, prendre le texte et le malaxer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit convenable pour celui qui le joue... Je trouve cela vraiment enrichissant.

Zayn resta silencieux un instant, puis esquissa un petit sourire.

-Pourtant, vous êtes presque aussi jeune que nous tous... Vous ne vous destiniez pas à faire carrière au théâtre à la base ?, ignorant le regard perplexe et l'agitation de Gemma à son coté.

-Oui, je suis assez jeune, mais j'ai quand même un minimum d'expérience. Cela m'étonnerait que l'on m'ait engagé si je n'étais pas assez compétent. Je suis plus tourné vers le cinéma. Le théatre est trop éphémère. Je peins, je chante un peu, et je joue de la guitare. 

Harry semblait se vanter, mais en réalité, il souhaitait montrer à ce Zayn qu'il n'était pas qu'un pauvre raté sans carrière, sans avenir. Seul lui-même pouvait se faire de telles critiques.

-Ooohh je vois, vous êtes le genre de personne qui pense pouvoir tout faire ? C'est courageux et orgueilleux à la fois, mais intéressant comme défi. 

Gemma eut un petit rire nerveux et appela un serveur, lui demandant de faire venir Louis. Zayn et Harry se regardaient en chiens de faïence, mais le beau professeur avait entendu le prénom du jeune homme. Il ne le vit pas arriver pourtant, trop occupé à tenter de déchiffrer l'attitude du métis. Voulant le faire trébucher.

-Hey, Gem' ! (Harry tourna immédiatement la tete vers Louis, mais ce dernier ne le regardait pas) Comment tu vas ? Les cours sont cools, non ? Je savais que cette école était le bon choix : je ne regrette presque pas...

-Pourquoi presque pas ?, ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper Harry. Son étudiant le regarda finalement, nerveux. 

-Je suis un insatisfait chronique, c'est comme ca. C'est ce que tout le monde ne cessait de me répéter, dès l'enfance. Pas vrai, Zaynou ? 

Harry frissonna en entendant ce surnom ridicule, Gemma ne faisait qu'admirer le beau Zayn et ce dernier observait les deux autres. Voulant clarifier les choses, mais sans...tout avouer ? 

-Lou' a toujours été le genre d'enfant courant partout, sautant sur tout ce qui bouge et faisant tout pour se faire remarquer. 

Louis lui pinça gentiment le bras, faisant rigoler Gemma et Zayn. Mais Harry se sentait mal à l'aise.

-Ah oui ? Ca ne semble pas trop avoir changé..., ce qui valut des regards étonnés de Zayn et de sa sœur. 

-Quand une chose m'intéresse, je fonce direct ; et si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'enfuis juste. Ce n'est pas très mature, mais je garderai surement ma part d'enfant pour toujours, et cela me va parfaitement. 

Louis sourit à Harry, et son meilleur ami n'apprécia pas du tout la tournure des choses, comme s'il n'était pas au courant de tout, et que ces deux-là communiquaient en langage codé. Gemma commençait à lui parler à lui seul, et il n'écoutait que d'une seule oreille.

-Louis, demandez à un de vos copains de vous passer l'intitulé du sujet du devoir que je leur ai fait faire l'autre jour. J'aimerai connaitre votre avis sur la question. Et si possible, me donner vos disponibilités pour travailler sur notre chanson. 

Zayn n'écoutait plus vraiment les jérémiades inintéressantes de la jeune fille, et se répétait les mots perçus : Louis l'avait vu en dehors des cours ? Ils bossaient ensemble sur une chanson ? C'était quoi, ce bordel ?

-C'est bien évidemment d'accord pour le devoir, mais pour la chanson...je ne pourrai pas. 

-Et pourquoi cela ?, répondit rapidement Harry. Bleu contre vert, Zayn n'en perdait pas une miette, et tout ce qu'il arrivait à formuler mentalement clairement, c'était « qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ». 

-Je ne peux tout simplement pas. Trop de projets, beaucoup de cours, mon job, et pleins d'autres choses en cours... 

-Tu veux mon paquet de clopes ?, demanda subitement le bouclé en déposant le paquet entre deux. Entre les deux, le silence parut éternel et Zayn devait vite réagir.

-Une chanson ? Lou' ! Tu me caches des choses ! J'aimerai entendre cela un jour. 

Mais que foutait-il ? Il ne voulait pas que son Lou' revoit ce prof pour composer une chanson...

-On pourra s'y mettre tous les deux, pas vrai ? Tu sais que j'ai un talent fou pour un tas de choses.

Le discret clin d'œil n'échappa qu'à Gemma, croyant encore qu'elle avait une chance avec lui. 

-Non. Je ne veux pas écrire de chansons, mon cœur.

Louis regretta immédiatement le surnom sorti tout naturellement : Gemma rigola juste, croyant à une blague amicale. Zayn se glaça directement. Harry, lui, ne se sentait plus du tout à l'aise, il devait rester digne pourtant.

-D'accord, j'ai compris le message, Louis. C'est dommage : le peu que j'ai lu était prometteur. Si tu as des écrits que tu voudrais faire partager, je serai heureux de les lire. (Détachant finalement son regard de celui de Louis, il se tourna vers sa sœur) Gem', je dois faire quelques courses et je ne veux pas rentrer trop tard, donc je pensais y aller. Tu rentres avec moi ou... ?

Il se leva et passa devant Louis, toujours assis. Celui-ci luttait encore une fois pour ne pas s'accrocher à son professeur et à son long manteau noir, qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Son long corps mince était tout recouvert de matière, et Lou' ne rêvait que d'une seule chose... C'est un courant d'air frais et l'éloignement de la douce odeur d'Harry qui fit sortit le jeune homme de sa torpeur. Il marmonna un « je reviens » à Zayn et Gemma, qui finalement restait sans son frère, et se précipita derrière Harry.

Dehors, la soirée débutait à peine, et la fraicheur réveilla Louis, qui ne savait pas pourquoi il poursuivait un mec qui se fichait surement de lui. Harry marchait rapidement, mais Louis avait la volonté de mettre les choses au clair : il accéléra le pas et se retrouva juste derrière lui, le tapotant dans le dos pour signifier sa présence. Harry se retourna lentement, ayant peur d'être déçu. 

-Harry...je m'excuse. Je me suis enfui comme un voleur sans aucune raison valable. Pourtant, vous étiez en train de me proposer votre aide, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai paniqué. Et pour être sincère, je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre. 

Il eut un rire nerveux et son professeur détailla son visage. S'avançant lentement, mais ne faisant pas reculer Louis. Leurs pieds se touchaient quasiment et le beau brun pouvait à nouveau sentir l'agréable odeur d'Harry : il ne se plaignait pas de ce rapprochement.

-Vous êtes mauvais acteur, Louis. On sait tous les deux très bien que vous me voulez, donc arrêtez de vouloir me faire croire le contraire. Souvenez-vous que les hommes ne m'intéressent pas. 

Harry n'y croyait pas réellement, mais il avait un très bon jeu d'acteur, lui. Louis était sous le choc, lui... C'est lui qui se rapprocha à nouveau, leurs nez se collant presque.

-Tu me vouvoies maintenant ? Je sais très bien que tu es hétéro, alors cesse de le dire. Je veux seulement une relation amicale. Seulement ca.

On aurait pu être dupes et y croire, mais il était si proche d'Harry, si nerveux que tous auraient pu voir qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Le professeur recula son visage et eut un sourire triste.

-Très bien, très bien. J'arrête de répéter ca si tu me dis ce qui se passe exactement entre Zayn et toi. On peut tous se dire entre amis, non ? 

Mais Louis n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car Zayn arriva à ce moment-là et les coupa brusquement.

-Lou' ! On rentre ?, sa jalousie « discrètement » distillée dans l'air que les deux hommes remarquèrent. Louis se recula vivement et acquiesça en répondant un « okay ». 

-Harry, on se revoit bientôt. En cours. Bonne soirée.

-Je t'enverrai un message plus tard. Merci, passe une bonne soirée en amoureux, Louis.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard étonné, mais ne répondit pas, Zayn l'attendant plus loin. Heureusement qu'il n'avait rien entendu.


	14. Uncover

Harry était allongé parmi des herbes hautes, torse nu, son jean très serré à cause de l'excitation croissante. Louis, penché au-dessus de lui, déposait des baisers un peu partout sur son torse, les mains s'accrochant à la fois aux hanches et aux douces boucles de son compagnon. Ce dernier tentait de ne pas trop montrer le plaisir ressenti, mais les gémissements devinrent de moins en moins discrets quand le beau brun commença à ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon. Il se releva légèrement et attrapa les mains de Louis, les retenant de ce désir. 

-Ne continue pas. Lou', arrête-toi là..., c'était presque une supplication, mais les deux savaient très bien qu'ils n'en avaient pas finis. Louis sourit, fier de lui, et glissa sa main sous le tissu, trouvant rapidement la grosseur et la caressant lentement. Harry ne put retenir plus longtemps son grognement et le laissa faire avec délice. Louis finit par enfin poser sa douce bouche autour du membre excité de son homme et suça avec vigueur, faisant plus que gémir Harry. Qui s'accrochait aux cheveux soyeux de son p'tit Lou', et finit par totalement se lâcher. Son cri de jouissance se répercutant dans la petite foret où ils se trouvaient. 

Lou' releva la tête et vint embrasser son amoureux, prolongeant langoureusement le baiser. Les deux semblaient entièrement dans leur propre monde, n'ayant jamais ressenti pareilles sensations, avec personne. Cela déstabilisait quelque peu Harry, qui se rappelait vaguement qu'il aimait les femmes avant. Mais Lou', son visage d'ange, ses fesses bien bombées, son petit nez retroussé, étaient arrivés et avaient tout foutu en l'air. Harry ne voulait même pas se souvenir du corps d'une femme : il ne voulait que gouter à celui de son jeune apollon. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se releva soudain et mit à terre le jeune homme, le déshabillant finalement. Louis se laissa faire, souriant et riant doucement, demandant des bisous à chaque instant, ce que lui accorda enfin Harry en le voyant nu devant lui. A sa merci. Il écarta les jambes devant lui et le rapprocha de lui-même, leurs sexes s'effleurant à présent, et c'était la sensation la plus exquise. Louis, les yeux fermés, semblait se retenir de ne pas reprendre le contrôle. Mais Harry le retourna rapidement, et entra brutalement en lui, faisant couiner de douleur et de contentement Lou'. Ils finirent ensemble, et recommencèrent, chacun leur tour. N'en ayant jamais assez de se coller à l'autre, de le lécher, de lui suçoter chaque partie de son être, de dire des mots doux ou coquins, se touchant et ne s'en lassant jamais. Les deux ne perdant pas une miette du regard de l'autre, se dévorant amoureusement des yeux tout au long de leurs coups de hanches. 

Harry se réveilla brusquement, le membre durci, ne pouvant ignorer ce puissant rêve. 

-Putain, putain, putain..., et cette litanie dura longtemps, faisant le tour de son appart', cherchant quelque chose à faire, n'importe quoi pour oublier ces lèvres imaginaires, mais brulantes. Il éprouvait un tel désir...qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, et qui se manifestait pour la mauvaise personne. Il attrapa son ordinateur et regarda avec empressement certaines petites annonces, des offres d'emplois loin d'ici. Il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps : chercher un rôle dans un film. Le bouclé releva ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné, mais très mignon. Il passa le restant de la nuit à surfer sur internet, cherchant à propos de tout ce qui l'intéressait et il oublia quasiment le beau visage de Louis.

Zayn se réveilla totalement dans les choux, tout grognon, même quand l'adorable voix de l'homme qu'il aimait l'appela. Il se battit avec sa couette, et descendit à moitié nu dans la cuisine. Un joli ouistiti à tête humaine se jeta sur lui à ce moment-là, s'agrippant à son cou et grimpant rapidement sur son dos. Ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes, et le beau métis retrouva immédiatement le sourire en voyant Lou' aussi heureux. 

-On devrait faire des trucs de ce genre plus souvent ! Ca me manque de faire l'enfant...

Zayn redéposa au sol son Louis quand il entendit le ton triste de celui-ci. Il cueillit son visage entre ses mains, et se rapprocha, murmurant très près de ses lèvres.

-On fera tout ce que tu voudras, amour. Dac' ?, une promesse qu'il scella avec ses lèvres. Mais Louis en voulait beaucoup plus : Zayn se sentit poussé contre le mur derrière eux, alors que Lou' le touchait un peu partout. Les deux eurent vite chaud et Louis laissa tomber son t-shirt pour sauter plus en avant sur son ami. Zayn essaya d'échanger les places, mais le jeune homme le maintenait bien contre le mur. Il stoppa un instant le baiser, reprenant un peu son souffle.

-Pas ici, Lou'... On remonte ?, mais Louis s'en fichait pas mal que ce soit là, confortable ou pas, qu'Hope tombe sur eux ou pas : il voulait Zayn maintenant. Il fit un sourire très coquin que son ami ne comprit que réellement quand Lou' s'occupa de son érection naissante avec sa main. Il gémissait assez silencieusement, et Lou' était déçu : il voulait l'entendre gémir, l'entendre supplier de faire plus, de continuer et même de crier son prénom. Donc il passa aux choses sérieuses et se baissa pour le faire jouir avec sa bouche. Et il eut ce qu'il désirait : Zayn s'accrochait à ses épaules, tout tremblant, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, mais on pouvait percevoir « Lou' » de temps en temps. Il finit par se lâcher dans la gorge de Louis et celui-ci se releva, fier de lui, lui donnant un autre baiser passionné, toujours la main sur le membre de son ami.

-Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? Putain, moi qui croyait bien m'en sortir jusqu'à présent..., s'exclama dramatiquement Hope, se cachant rapidement les yeux avec ses mains. Lou' rigola et se détacha de Zayn, qui peinait à vite remonter son bas de pyjama. Rougissant, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et n'osait pas croiser le regard « désapprobateur » de sa petite sœur. 

-HOPE ! Attrape-moi ou tu finis dehors, la tête dans l'herbe !, cria Louis avant de se jeter sur elle tel un boulet de canon. Elle se moqua de lui et ne le rattrapa pas, se dégageant du chemin. Lui finissant sur le canapé, la tête à l'envers et finissant par lourdement tomber sur le sol. Son qui inquiéta immédiatement Zayn qui accourut dans la seconde, tenant Lou' contre lui, celui-ci ayant les yeux fermés. Il le secoua peu tendrement et l'appelait, sans aucune réponse. Il donna un regard inquiet vers sa sœur qui n'avait pas bougée et qui semblait se retenir de rire. 

-JE T'AI BIEN EU ! P'TIT ZAYNOU ! Tu m'aimes tellement, c'est fou...

Il avait rouvert les yeux et s'accrocha au cou de son ami, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Son ami soupira, rigola nerveusement et plaqua ses lèvres contre la nuque de son cher Lou'. Y laissant un sillon de tendres baisers. Hope quitta immédiatement le salon pour la cuisine, pas habituée à voir cela. 

-Lou'...je t'adore vraiment beaucoup..., répétait inlassablement Zayn entre deux baisers, Louis ne pouvant qu'être content face à ces marques d'affection.

-Donc vous êtes officiellement ensemble ?, les coupa Hope encore une fois. Zayn se releva et aida Louis à se remettre aussi debout. Les deux regardaient la jeune femme comme si...comme si c'était elle qui pouvait leur donner la réponse. Mais elle les regardait tour à tour, attendant manifestement une confirmation ou une négation.

-Non ?, tenta Zayn, ne pouvant ni affirmer, ni entièrement réfuter. Lou' et lui n'en avaient toujours pas discutés de façon sérieuse, bien que les choses se soient grandement améliorées entre eux. Louis resta silencieux et attrapa rapidement son sac à dos, une brioche dans la bouche. Bisou à Hope et tirant Zayn par le bras, ils se retrouvèrent vite dehors. Mais son ami devait s'habiller, attraper à manger et ses affaires. Il repoussa Lou' en rigolant et s'activa à l'intérieur. 

Louis attendait, le regard perdu, voyant à peine autour de lui ; et un petit cycliste faillit lui rentrer dedans. Il ne lui offrit qu'un sourire stupide : face aux enfants, il était tout attendri et fragile. Son téléphone le sortit de sa rêverie : Luke. Il n'avait donné de nouvelles à aucun de ses amis d'école depuis qu'il avait disparu au début de la semaine dernière. 

-Allo ? Oui, ca va, et toi ?... Ouais, je m'excuse, j'me sentais pas trop bien donc je suis resté chez Hope... Oui, Zayn était aussi là, c'est sa sœur j'te rappelle... Oui, peut-être un peu... Je sais tout ca... Lukie, j'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes, mais tout va bien. On est en route pour l'école là, il arrive, j'te laisse. Bisous, à toute.

Il raccrocha et rangea son portable, mais se doutait que Zayn serait curieux de savoir qui l'avait appelé vu l'expression qu'il arborait. 

-C'était qui ?, demanda t-il quand ils s'installèrent dans la voiture de Louis. Celui-ci conduit un instant dans le silence, avant de finalement donner le nom de l'ami inquiet. Sans le regarder, toujours concentré sur la route, il sentit son passager se raidir, se crisper sur son siège. Mais sa voix trembla à peine quand il reprit la parole.

-Il voulait un rencard ?, Louis ne put retenir un éclat de rire, ce qui glaça encore plus Zayn. Mais il n'en tenu pas compte. 

-Mais non, idiot ! Juste savoir où j'étais passé vu que j'ai donné aucunes nouvelles. 

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas aller en cours ? Je n'ai pas trop compris...

Louis avait toujours le regard rivé sur la route : il se gratta la nuque et soupira. Zayn, à l'écoute, fronçait les sourcils, tourné vers le conducteur. 

-Rien d'important... Par contre, j'aimerai bien en apprendre plus sur ce que t'as fait quand t'es parti. 

-Lou'... Ne fais pas ca, s'il te plait. En plus, tu changes de sujet ; du coup, tu me fais un peu peur. C'est grave la raison pour laquelle tu ne voulais pas aller en cours ?

-Arrêtez tous avec ca ! Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi, okay ? C'était une simple question, pas une accusation, ni un interrogatoire. Si tu me posais une question sur cette période, je te répondrai honnêtement, et sans faire de chichis. 

Zayn en doutait fortement, mais il voulait certaines réponses. Il se pencha plus en avant et fixa le regard bleu océan de son ami.

-Absolument tout ? (Louis acquiesça après une seconde d'hésitation) Dis-moi si je t'ai vraiment manqué, dis-moi à quel point tu m'aimais et me détestais à la fois.

-T'as combien de temps devant toi ? Pas longtemps, hein ? Donc, ca attendra. On parlera de tout ca ce soir, si tu veux. 

-Je te rappelle gentiment que JE suis l'ainé, donc je décide !, Louis et lui rigolèrent un instant ensemble, à nouveau détendus.

-Au fait, Gemma a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier... Tu vas faire quoi à ce propos ?

Il ne tourna pas la tête vers son ami et se gara finalement près de leur école. Rien que de penser qu'ils allaient à nouveau passer du temps ensemble à l'école...après tout ce temps. Et dire qu'au début, il pensait que c'était la pire idée de Zayn... Louis se tourna vers son ami, souriant à moitié. 

-Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose à propos de cette histoire ? Gemma ne me plait pas du tout. Si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir.

Louis hésitait, ne sachant quoi dire, quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas d'une relation exclusive avec Zayn, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le voir coucher avec des filles. Le beau métis s'approcha et posa doucement ses mains sur les joues du mignon petit châtain.

-Lou', mon amour, veux-tu qu'on soit ensemble pour de vrai ?, Louis paniqua intérieurement, mais pas longtemps.

-Non. Tu ne veux pas te montrer avec un mec : on le sait très bien tous les deux, et je ne veux pas me cacher. J'assume totalement, moi. 

-Peut-être un peu trop si tu veux mon avis, intervint brusquement Zayn. Il avait lâché le doux visage de Lou' en un temps record et était prêt à faire la gueule. Après tout, il avait de bonnes raisons pour...

-S'il te plait, ne réagis pas comme ca ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire « un peu trop » ? J'assume juste ma sexualité. On est en 2015, Zayn : c'est fini la persécution dans les pays libres, alors remets-toi en. Et embrasse-moi devant tout le monde.

Zayn parut réfléchir un instant à cette proposition, mais ne lui donna qu'un léger bisou sur le nez avant d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir. Juste avant de refermer, il se baissa et asséna un « Ca, jamais » et referma vite la portière. Louis soupira, se cogna la tête à plusieurs reprises contre le volant, avant de sortir à son tour de la voiture. 

-T'as raté un cours vraiment cool sur la peinture impressionniste ! Et aussi, on a commencés un nouveau morceau assez claquant à la chorale ! Ah oui, t'es pas encore inscrit ? Vas-y vite, c'est super ! Je viendrai avec toi si tu veux !

Louis sourit face à l'enthousiasme débordant d'Ash', qui s'agitait avec ses bras en l'air. Un vrai petit hyperactif... Agathe sautillait quasiment sur place elle aussi, attendant difficilement son tour.

-J'ai écrit une courte pièce de théâtre dans laquelle je te veux ABSOLUMENT ! LOU ! Tu m'entends ?, mais son cœur s'était arrêté un instant en voyant apparaitre Harry, le visage fatigué, mais le regard toujours brillant, ses beaux cheveux mi-longs relevés en un chignon bordélique...mais toujours aussi canon. Il aurait voulu l'admirer encore plus longuement, mais apparemment il y avait un temps imparti : une méchante main le sortit de son rêve éveillé. 

-Lou', arrête ca, pour l'amour de...Tu sais qui !, Louis ne comprit pas et la regarda distraitement, confus.

-C'est notre prof ! NOTRE PROF ! Tu ne peux pas faire quoi que ce soit...décemment pas... Et puis, je croyais que t'étais avec Zayn, même si Luke et toi...je suis vraiment perdue là. Louis, réponds-moi.

Il était encore occupé à l'admirer se déplacer, lui et ses longues et fines jambes, qui lui rappelaient le toucher de ses mains. Ash' lui lança son verre d'eau à la figure pour le faire réagir : résultat, il cria de surprise et son rire éclata dans toute la cafét'. Attirant ainsi le regard d'Harry sur lui : bien joué, vieux ! Il avait l'air vraiment fatigué, tenant à peine debout. Et parut mal à l'aise en croisant les yeux de son élève, dont il se détourna vite pour aller rejoindre une tablée de professeurs. 

-Vraiment bizarre tout ca... Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? Tu veux bien répondre à mes questions précédentes également, s'il te plait ?

-Non, rien du tout. Je ne suis pas un gigolo, Agathe : Luke et moi sommes amis...et avec Zayn, c'est toujours compliqué, et ca le sera encore pas mal de temps apparemment. (Ash' et Agathe le regardaient, encore plus curieux) On n'a pas véritablement couchés ensemble depuis son retour... Mais j'ai beaucoup de besoins, donc...

-Ca ne va pas tarder ? Zayn a l'air vraiment attaché à toi, Lou' ; ne le rends pas jaloux inutilement. (Après un moment d'hésitation) Mais t'es sur pour Styles et toi ? 

-Ouais, très jaloux, effectivement. Mais je m'en contrefous : il ne veut pas se montrer avec moi ! C'est son problème, pas le mien. Sur de... ? Avec Harry, il n'y a rien et ca restera comme cela. D'autres questions ?

Il soupira bruyamment et taquina du bout de sa cuillère le contenu de son yaourt, lui faisant très peu envie. Mais Agathe tapa dans ses mains, l'air de dire « je le savais ! ».

-Harry ? Donc tu l'appelles par son prénom... Pas louche du tout... Tu l'appelles comme ca quand et où exactement ?, Louis tapota nerveusement sur la table, le regard fixé sur son plateau. Ses deux amis semblaient vraiment sous le choc.

-Il te plait vraiment, en fait ! Allez, tu peux nous le dire, chou !, intervint Ashton, tout sourire à présent.

-Vous avez vus Lukie et Zayn ?, regardant à nouveau ses amis. Pas mal comme détournement de conversation, non ? 

-Surement encore en train de se battre pour toi..., lui répondit négligemment Agathe. Yeux ronds de Louis.

-Quoi ? Comment ca ? Tu te fous de moi, j'espère ?, finit-il par demander. Petit silence gêné. Il tapa sur la table sauvagement et obtint l'attention des deux. 

-Zayn ne t'a pas raconté ? Ca m'aurait étonné, tiens... Luke et lui se sont battus l'autre jour...en partie à cause de toi.

-Et de tes très jolies fesses surtout, cru bon utile d'ajouter Ash', un sourire innocent sur le visage. Ensuite, on entendit seulement des marmonnements étouffés et des jurons mâchés de la part du beau brun. Ne parvenant pas à croire qu'ils aient pu faire ca.


	15. Calm before storm

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Louis avait discuté avec Zayn et Luke de leur différend. Les deux, plus pour faire plaisir au beau châtain que par réelle envie de faire la paix, se parlaient assez cordialement à présent. Zayn ayant été rassuré par le fait que Luke ne voyait en Lou' qu'un simple ami. Parfois, ils arrivaient même à partager un rire sous le doux regard azur de Louis. Ils formaient véritablement une petite bande : Louis en leader supposé ; Agathe ; Ash' ; Luke ; Zayn et occasionnellement Gemma. Mais Lou' ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement. On se demandait bien quelle en était la cause. Zayn ne faisait toujours rien pour repousser ses avances, et parfois, il l'encourageait un peu, sans en avoir vraiment conscience. Lou' le surveillait toujours du coin de l'œil pourtant. Cela faisait aussi 2 semaines qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois à Harry en dehors des cours. Et il était comme déchiré de l'intérieur quand il le voyait ou croisait son regard un instant. Mais il ne devait pas céder à la tentation et le laisser gagner. Parce-que oui, tel qu'il voyait les choses, c'était une sorte de duel entre eux. Harry ne faisait aucun pas vers lui, alors qu'il avait l'air de bien l'apprécier... Et son élève se posait beaucoup trop de questions.

-Alors mon frère et toi...?, question très subtile accompagnée d'un haussement de sourcils et d'un sourire coquin. Hope était assez chiante et fouineuse, et de temps en temps, cela emmerdait pas mal Louis. Comment pouvait-elle vouloir de telles infos ? Il secoua la tête et répondit le plus calmement possible.

-Non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Ca se voit, non ?, elle soupira longuement face à un Louis avec de gros yeux. Quoi encore ?, se demanda t-il, lui aussi exaspéré.

-Et comment ca se fait, putain ? Vous DEVEZ être ensemble ! Tu m'entends ? T'as de la chance qu'il ne soit pas là ton copain, sinon je vous forcerai à vous réconcilier devant moi. 

Louis se leva et attrapa ses affaires, n'en pouvant plus, mais son amie ne le laissa pas faire gentiment. Elle le suivit et bloqua la porte d'entrée avec son corps devant.

-Loulou, tu te dois me dire ce qui ne va pas. Et ce que tu veux et comme ca, je pourrai t'aider. Ce sera plus facile de savoir ce qui cloche, pas vrai ? 

-Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je veux..., murmura t'il, la tête baissée. Mais il se mentait à lui-même : au fond, une partie de lui savait qu'il voulait ce professeur, cet Harry hors de portée. Mais Zayn était aussi dans ses pensées, très souvent. Peut-être un peu trop parfois. 

-Ecoute, je te demande de faire le bon choix, okay ? Mon frère s'en veut beaucoup, tu le sais, non ? (Il acquiesça bien sagement, mais toujours les yeux fixés au sol) Il tient à toi plus que tout et te veux, je le sens. Donc vous devez vite faire avancer les choses... Surtout que quand vous êtes tous les deux dans la même pièce, y a tellement de tension sexuelle... C'est affolant.

Il rigola face à ses derniers mots, relevant le regard vers elle, qui le prit directement dans ses bras. Le serrant fortement.

-Tu me promets d'y réfléchir et de ne pas jouer avec lui ?, encore une fois, il acquiesça, conscient du coté assez délicat de l'histoire. Elle le laissa finalement repartir de son appart'. Il n'avait pas encore croisé Zayn aujourd'hui et ca lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

Avec Luke et Ash', ils se baladaient dans les rues encombrées de Londres : aprèm' entre amis et occasion de trainer un peu en ce jour de congé bien mérité pour lui. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant la vitrine d'un salon de tatouage qui lui sembla très cool. Devanture noire, symboles et phrases plus ou moins poétiques, dessins plus ou moins réussis, il se perdit dans la contemplation de tout ce qui était offert à ses yeux.

-Tu veux te faire tatouer, Lou' ? Ca me parait faisable... On rentre ?, lança Ash', très à fond comme toujours et Louis l'aimait énormément pour ca aussi. Mais il se tourna vers ses amis, avec un air assez indécis qui fit quitter le sourire des lèvres d'Ash'.

-Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus ? Ce n'est pas grave, on repassera plus tard.

Ash' était vraiment adorable et toujours à l'écoute des souhaits, même informulés, des gens autour. Luke, lui, hésitait entre dégout peu dissimulé et vraie horreur.

-Je ne suis pas sure de ce que je veux...encore une fois, marmonna le beau châtain. Luke se rapprocha de lui, et enroula son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Eh bien tant mieux, mon p'tit loup ! Parce-que ce n'est pas éphémère : tu choisis, tu payes et tu regrettes. 

Louis n'était pas réellement convaincu et eut un sourire moqueur.

-T'es au courant qu'on peut les faire enlever maintenant ?

Moment de silence entre les trois, et soudain fou rire d'Ash'. Les deux regardèrent le mignon jeune homme aux cheveux caramel doré. Il me donne faim, ce con, pensa Louis, qui voulait bien une bonne grosse gaufre maintenant. 

-Pardon, vous me faites rire tous les deux. (Il s'arrêta d'un coup, les deux autres échangèrent un regard, pas surs d'avoir compris) Au fait, Zayn et toi, ca avance comment ? Lui pourrait t'aider à choisir un tatouage, non ? Vu qu'il en a pas mal... Il en a dans des endroits intimes ? 

Louis rougit tellement qu'ils crurent un instant qu'il allait exploser telle une pauvre tomate desséchée. Mais il n'en fit rien et se reprit vite, s'éloignant peu à peu du salon de tatouage. Celui-ci semblait l'appeler et c'était vraiment tentant de le faire juste pour essayer. Ses deux amis le suivirent, toujours proches de lui.

-Zayn adore les tatouages, mais il les choisit assez mal, donc je ne verrai pas ca avec lui. Ca n'avance pas vraiment du coté des sentiments. Et non, pas de tatouages dans des endroits intimes, enfin je ne crois pas.

Il avait un garçon à chaque bras à présent, tous se fichant complètement de la possible image qu'ils pouvaient donner aux passants. Ash' souriait toujours aussi grandement alors que Luke s'était assombri depuis l'énoncé du prénom du « copain » de Louis.

-C'est sur ! On dirait des dessins de gosses... Je l'aime bien, mais c'est vraiment moyen ses gouts artistiques ! Il m'a montré un graffiti d'une laideur l'autre jour...j'ai cru que j'allais dégueuler dessus mais je me suis retenu.

Luke se permit de rigoler face à la scène qu'il s'imaginait très bien, puisque lui aussi avait du subir une de ces « œuvres » et qu'il avait failli faire de même. 

-Vous êtes au courant que ce sont ses travaux ?, les informa subitement Lou', avec un sourire machiavélique. Les deux se stoppèrent immédiatement et firent ainsi s'arrêter l'informateur. 

-T'es sérieux, Lou' ? Pourquoi il a rien dit quand j'y étais fort sur ma critique alors ? Bizarre de sa part...

Luke paraissait vraiment stupéfait, lui qui était habitué à subir les foudres directes du métis. 

-T'as vraiment craché dessus ? T'as aucun tact, mon pauvre... Après toutes ces années, tu m'étonneras toujours autant... Moi, je suis resté poli et sympathique, comme d'habitude.

Toujours un gigantesque sourire collé au visage, faisant ressortir ses fossettes, qui rappela vaguement quelqu'un à Lou. Qui dut sortir de sa rêverie quand il repéra le grand bel homme aux bouclettes indomptables non loin de là où ils se trouvaient. Ce qui attira la curiosité maladive d'Ash' et le regard de Luke. 

-Encore lui ? Putain, mais il nous suit, c'est pas possible !, s'exclama outrageusement le blondinet. Mais il se calma en voyant les yeux bleus fixés sur la jolie silhouette au loin. Passant une main devant son doux visage, il le sortit enfin de son absence.

-Mon p'tit loup, j'aimerai la vérité : est-ce que c'est toi qui lui envoies les informations de l'endroit où on se trouve ?, demanda très sérieusement Luke. 

-Mais bien sur que non ! Tu vas très loin dans la connerie là, Lukie !, il eut un léger rire mais se calma face à l'intervention d'Ash'.

-Je pencherai plus pour le destin, moi. Bon, vous allez dire que je regarde trop de films, et c'est peut-être vrai, mais faut bien si on veut en faire... Bref ! Je disais que c'est peut-être la destinée qui vous pousse l'un vers l'autre. J'ai rien contre Zayn, mais si ca n'avance pas avec lui, c'est surement à « cause » de Styles.

Louis frémit à l'entente de ce nom qui allait tellement bien à ce magnifique et très séduisant jeune homme, qui pourrait facilement passer pour un mannequin...

-De sous-vêtements si possible, laissa t-il échapper de ses lèvres, celles-ci souhaitant se libérer et se confondre avec celles de son prof. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, petit coquin ?, intervint Ash', toujours souriant. Luke s'était figé et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Louis se secoua un peu et sautilla un peu sur place.

-Tu te rends compte des conneries que tu nous sors, Ash' ? Ne le prends pas mal, mais cette histoire de destin est vraiment ridicule. T'es pas d'accord, Loulou ?

Mais Lou' était retourné dans une douce rêverie, un monde merveilleux où on ne l'empêchait pas de discuter, de se prendre la tête, et de flirter avec un de ses professeurs. Beaucoup trop craquant et charmant. 

-Il t'entend pas : il est trop occupé à l'imaginer en caleçon, ou même sans.

-Dis pas de bêtises, s'il te plait ! Ash', c'est notre prof : il ne peut pas tenter un truc avec !

Mais Louis en avait assez qu'on décide à sa place, qu'on lui rappelle sans cesse le fossé qui les séparait. C'était si peu quand on désirait à ce point connaitre une personne. Alors il décida d'aller vérifier la théorie d'Ash' par lui-même, et à cet instant précis. Sans plus attendre. Entendant des exclamations derrière lui, il ne prit rien en compte et avança vers sa proie, semblant assez vulnérable.

-Je peux t'aider à retrouver ton chemin peut-être ? Tu as vraiment l'air américain aujourd'hui..., le faisant sursauter, Harry venant juste de remarquer sa présence. Il passa une main dans ses boucles emmêlées. Louis cru fondre d'admiration devant ce geste, mais garda un sourire impassible.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant, je n'ai pas de ketchup au coin des lèvres, si ?, Harry tentant de plaisanter, avec un fort accent très américain. Lou' accepta l'effort et força un rire.

-C'était si nul que ca ?, demanda t-il, faussement inquiet. Louis le regarda tendrement, ne pouvant empêcher ses yeux de glisser sur ces lèvres roses bien remplies. 

-Pas catastrophique, mais pas terrible non plus. L'accent est cool, par contre. On ne se ment pas, c'était ca notre deal, non ?

-Surement... Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole depuis pas mal de temps, Louis, donc il me semble avoir oublié. 

-Tu n'es pas non plus venu vers moi, Harry. Je t'ai manqué ?

Harry repassa une main, cette fois-ci plutôt nerveuse, dans ses cheveux. Louis se rapprocha légèrement, mais son prof le remarqua et recula aussitôt. Le jeune homme tenta de cacher son air vexé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin, Louis ?, lui aussi croyait peut-être que son élève le suivait. Louis plongea dans le regard vert clair et très brillant d'Harry.

-Aprèm' entre potes (il se retourna légèrement et lui montra du doigt ses deux amis, qui hochèrent la tête), donc ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te suis pas. Je vais y retourner d'ailleurs. 

Mais une main le retint tendrement, attrapant son bras.

-Non, non, je ne croyais pas ca. Ecoute, ma sœur organise une fête le week-end prochain, et je me demandais si toi et tes amis, ca vous intéresserait de venir. 

-Tu veux vraiment que je vienne ?, ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. Harry acquiesça, accompagné d'un petit sourire.

-Tu sors avec Zayn au fait ? Je n'ai toujours pas eu ton mot là-dessus...

-Vie privée, Harry, vie privée, répondit un Louis souriant et taquin. Mais le bouclé se rapprocha, tenant toujours le bras de Louis.

-On peut tout se dire entre amis, Louis. Dis-moi maintenant.

Louis hésita un instant, mais les sublimes yeux en face de lui eurent raison de son hésitation.

-Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Pas officiellement. Il n'assume pas être amoureux d'un mec.

-Ooohh, je vois... C'est si dur de s'avouer pareille chose ?, demanda t'il innocemment. Louis se rapprocha à son tour et chuchota à l'oreille d'Harry.

-On verra bien le week-end prochain, j'imagine. 

Harry frissonna face à cette proximité et Louis sourit encore plus.

-De quoi tu parles exactement ?, essayant de cacher son embarras alors que Louis était toujours près de son oreille. Ce dernier se décolla brusquement de lui, et commença à partir à reculons. Et Harry, si on lui avait demandé, n'aurait pu mentir correctement et affirmer que non, le corps de Louis ne lui plaisait pas. 

-Bonne fin de journée, Harry. 

Laissant le bel homme aux folles boucles se poser beaucoup trop de questions.


	16. Party part.1

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Louis avait discuté avec Zayn et Luke de leur différend. Les deux, plus pour faire plaisir au beau châtain que par réelle envie de faire la paix, se parlaient assez cordialement à présent. Zayn ayant été rassuré par le fait que Luke ne voyait en Lou' qu'un simple ami. Parfois, ils arrivaient même à partager un rire sous le doux regard azur de Louis. Ils formaient véritablement une petite bande : Louis en leader supposé ; Agathe ; Ash' ; Luke ; Zayn et occasionnellement Gemma. Mais Lou' ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement. On se demandait bien quelle en était la cause. Zayn ne faisait toujours rien pour repousser ses avances, et parfois, il l'encourageait un peu, sans en avoir vraiment conscience. Lou' le surveillait toujours du coin de l'œil pourtant. Cela faisait aussi 2 semaines qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois à Harry en dehors des cours. Et il était comme déchiré de l'intérieur quand il le voyait ou croisait son regard un instant. Mais il ne devait pas céder à la tentation et le laisser gagner. Parce-que oui, tel qu'il voyait les choses, c'était une sorte de duel entre eux. Harry ne faisait aucun pas vers lui, alors qu'il avait l'air de bien l'apprécier... Et son élève se posait beaucoup trop de questions.

-Alors mon frère et toi...?, question très subtile accompagnée d'un haussement de sourcils et d'un sourire coquin. Hope était assez chiante et fouineuse, et de temps en temps, cela emmerdait pas mal Louis. Comment pouvait-elle vouloir de telles infos ? Il secoua la tête et répondit le plus calmement possible.

-Non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Ca se voit, non ?, elle soupira longuement face à un Louis avec de gros yeux. Quoi encore ?, se demanda t-il, lui aussi exaspéré.

-Et comment ca se fait, putain ? Vous DEVEZ être ensemble ! Tu m'entends ? T'as de la chance qu'il ne soit pas là ton copain, sinon je vous forcerai à vous réconcilier devant moi. 

Louis se leva et attrapa ses affaires, n'en pouvant plus, mais son amie ne le laissa pas faire gentiment. Elle le suivit et bloqua la porte d'entrée avec son corps devant.

-Loulou, tu te dois me dire ce qui ne va pas. Et ce que tu veux et comme ca, je pourrai t'aider. Ce sera plus facile de savoir ce qui cloche, pas vrai ? 

-Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je veux..., murmura t'il, la tête baissée. Mais il se mentait à lui-même : au fond, une partie de lui savait qu'il voulait ce professeur, cet Harry hors de portée. Mais Zayn était aussi dans ses pensées, très souvent. Peut-être un peu trop parfois. 

-Ecoute, je te demande de faire le bon choix, okay ? Mon frère s'en veut beaucoup, tu le sais, non ? (Il acquiesça bien sagement, mais toujours les yeux fixés au sol) Il tient à toi plus que tout et te veux, je le sens. Donc vous devez vite faire avancer les choses... Surtout que quand vous êtes tous les deux dans la même pièce, y a tellement de tension sexuelle... C'est affolant.

Il rigola face à ses derniers mots, relevant le regard vers elle, qui le prit directement dans ses bras. Le serrant fortement.

-Tu me promets d'y réfléchir et de ne pas jouer avec lui ?, encore une fois, il acquiesça, conscient du coté assez délicat de l'histoire. Elle le laissa finalement repartir de son appart'. Il n'avait pas encore croisé Zayn aujourd'hui et ca lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

Avec Luke et Ash', ils se baladaient dans les rues encombrées de Londres : aprèm' entre amis et occasion de trainer un peu en ce jour de congé bien mérité pour lui. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant la vitrine d'un salon de tatouage qui lui sembla très cool. Devanture noire, symboles et phrases plus ou moins poétiques, dessins plus ou moins réussis, il se perdit dans la contemplation de tout ce qui était offert à ses yeux.

-Tu veux te faire tatouer, Lou' ? Ca me parait faisable... On rentre ?, lança Ash', très à fond comme toujours et Louis l'aimait énormément pour ca aussi. Mais il se tourna vers ses amis, avec un air assez indécis qui fit quitter le sourire des lèvres d'Ash'.

-Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus ? Ce n'est pas grave, on repassera plus tard.

Ash' était vraiment adorable et toujours à l'écoute des souhaits, même informulés, des gens autour. Luke, lui, hésitait entre dégout peu dissimulé et vraie horreur.

-Je ne suis pas sure de ce que je veux...encore une fois, marmonna le beau châtain. Luke se rapprocha de lui, et enroula son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Eh bien tant mieux, mon p'tit loup ! Parce-que ce n'est pas éphémère : tu choisis, tu payes et tu regrettes. 

Louis n'était pas réellement convaincu et eut un sourire moqueur.

-T'es au courant qu'on peut les faire enlever maintenant ?

Moment de silence entre les trois, et soudain fou rire d'Ash'. Les deux regardèrent le mignon jeune homme aux cheveux caramel doré. Il me donne faim, ce con, pensa Louis, qui voulait bien une bonne grosse gaufre maintenant. 

-Pardon, vous me faites rire tous les deux. (Il s'arrêta d'un coup, les deux autres échangèrent un regard, pas surs d'avoir compris) Au fait, Zayn et toi, ca avance comment ? Lui pourrait t'aider à choisir un tatouage, non ? Vu qu'il en a pas mal... Il en a dans des endroits intimes ? 

Louis rougit tellement qu'ils crurent un instant qu'il allait exploser telle une pauvre tomate desséchée. Mais il n'en fit rien et se reprit vite, s'éloignant peu à peu du salon de tatouage. Celui-ci semblait l'appeler et c'était vraiment tentant de le faire juste pour essayer. Ses deux amis le suivirent, toujours proches de lui.

-Zayn adore les tatouages, mais il les choisit assez mal, donc je ne verrai pas ca avec lui. Ca n'avance pas vraiment du coté des sentiments. Et non, pas de tatouages dans des endroits intimes, enfin je ne crois pas.

Il avait un garçon à chaque bras à présent, tous se fichant complètement de la possible image qu'ils pouvaient donner aux passants. Ash' souriait toujours aussi grandement alors que Luke s'était assombri depuis l'énoncé du prénom du « copain » de Louis.

-C'est sur ! On dirait des dessins de gosses... Je l'aime bien, mais c'est vraiment moyen ses gouts artistiques ! Il m'a montré un graffiti d'une laideur l'autre jour...j'ai cru que j'allais dégueuler dessus mais je me suis retenu.

Luke se permit de rigoler face à la scène qu'il s'imaginait très bien, puisque lui aussi avait du subir une de ces « œuvres » et qu'il avait failli faire de même. 

-Vous êtes au courant que ce sont ses travaux ?, les informa subitement Lou', avec un sourire machiavélique. Les deux se stoppèrent immédiatement et firent ainsi s'arrêter l'informateur. 

-T'es sérieux, Lou' ? Pourquoi il a rien dit quand j'y étais fort sur ma critique alors ? Bizarre de sa part...

Luke paraissait vraiment stupéfait, lui qui était habitué à subir les foudres directes du métis. 

-T'as vraiment craché dessus ? T'as aucun tact, mon pauvre... Après toutes ces années, tu m'étonneras toujours autant... Moi, je suis resté poli et sympathique, comme d'habitude.

Toujours un gigantesque sourire collé au visage, faisant ressortir ses fossettes, qui rappela vaguement quelqu'un à Lou. Qui dut sortir de sa rêverie quand il repéra le grand bel homme aux bouclettes indomptables non loin de là où ils se trouvaient. Ce qui attira la curiosité maladive d'Ash' et le regard de Luke. 

-Encore lui ? Putain, mais il nous suit, c'est pas possible !, s'exclama outrageusement le blondinet. Mais il se calma en voyant les yeux bleus fixés sur la jolie silhouette au loin. Passant une main devant son doux visage, il le sortit enfin de son absence.

-Mon p'tit loup, j'aimerai la vérité : est-ce que c'est toi qui lui envoies les informations de l'endroit où on se trouve ?, demanda très sérieusement Luke. 

-Mais bien sur que non ! Tu vas très loin dans la connerie là, Lukie !, il eut un léger rire mais se calma face à l'intervention d'Ash'.

-Je pencherai plus pour le destin, moi. Bon, vous allez dire que je regarde trop de films, et c'est peut-être vrai, mais faut bien si on veut en faire... Bref ! Je disais que c'est peut-être la destinée qui vous pousse l'un vers l'autre. J'ai rien contre Zayn, mais si ca n'avance pas avec lui, c'est surement à « cause » de Styles.

Louis frémit à l'entente de ce nom qui allait tellement bien à ce magnifique et très séduisant jeune homme, qui pourrait facilement passer pour un mannequin...

-De sous-vêtements si possible, laissa t-il échapper de ses lèvres, celles-ci souhaitant se libérer et se confondre avec celles de son prof. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, petit coquin ?, intervint Ash', toujours souriant. Luke s'était figé et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Louis se secoua un peu et sautilla un peu sur place.

-Tu te rends compte des conneries que tu nous sors, Ash' ? Ne le prends pas mal, mais cette histoire de destin est vraiment ridicule. T'es pas d'accord, Loulou ?

Mais Lou' était retourné dans une douce rêverie, un monde merveilleux où on ne l'empêchait pas de discuter, de se prendre la tête, et de flirter avec un de ses professeurs. Beaucoup trop craquant et charmant. 

-Il t'entend pas : il est trop occupé à l'imaginer en caleçon, ou même sans.

-Dis pas de bêtises, s'il te plait ! Ash', c'est notre prof : il ne peut pas tenter un truc avec !

Mais Louis en avait assez qu'on décide à sa place, qu'on lui rappelle sans cesse le fossé qui les séparait. C'était si peu quand on désirait à ce point connaitre une personne. Alors il décida d'aller vérifier la théorie d'Ash' par lui-même, et à cet instant précis. Sans plus attendre. Entendant des exclamations derrière lui, il ne prit rien en compte et avança vers sa proie, semblant assez vulnérable.

-Je peux t'aider à retrouver ton chemin peut-être ? Tu as vraiment l'air américain aujourd'hui..., le faisant sursauter, Harry venant juste de remarquer sa présence. Il passa une main dans ses boucles emmêlées. Louis cru fondre d'admiration devant ce geste, mais garda un sourire impassible.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant, je n'ai pas de ketchup au coin des lèvres, si ?, Harry tentant de plaisanter, avec un fort accent très américain. Lou' accepta l'effort et força un rire.

-C'était si nul que ca ?, demanda t-il, faussement inquiet. Louis le regarda tendrement, ne pouvant empêcher ses yeux de glisser sur ces lèvres roses bien remplies. 

-Pas catastrophique, mais pas terrible non plus. L'accent est cool, par contre. On ne se ment pas, c'était ca notre deal, non ?

-Surement... Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole depuis pas mal de temps, Louis, donc il me semble avoir oublié. 

-Tu n'es pas non plus venu vers moi, Harry. Je t'ai manqué ?

Harry repassa une main, cette fois-ci plutôt nerveuse, dans ses cheveux. Louis se rapprocha légèrement, mais son prof le remarqua et recula aussitôt. Le jeune homme tenta de cacher son air vexé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin, Louis ?, lui aussi croyait peut-être que son élève le suivait. Louis plongea dans le regard vert clair et très brillant d'Harry.

-Aprèm' entre potes (il se retourna légèrement et lui montra du doigt ses deux amis, qui hochèrent la tête), donc ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te suis pas. Je vais y retourner d'ailleurs. 

Mais une main le retint tendrement, attrapant son bras.

-Non, non, je ne croyais pas ca. Ecoute, ma sœur organise une fête le week-end prochain, et je me demandais si toi et tes amis, ca vous intéresserait de venir. 

-Tu veux vraiment que je vienne ?, ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. Harry acquiesça, accompagné d'un petit sourire.

-Tu sors avec Zayn au fait ? Je n'ai toujours pas eu ton mot là-dessus...

-Vie privée, Harry, vie privée, répondit un Louis souriant et taquin. Mais le bouclé se rapprocha, tenant toujours le bras de Louis.

-On peut tout se dire entre amis, Louis. Dis-moi maintenant.

Louis hésita un instant, mais les sublimes yeux en face de lui eurent raison de son hésitation.

-Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Pas officiellement. Il n'assume pas être amoureux d'un mec.

-Ooohh, je vois... C'est si dur de s'avouer pareille chose ?, demanda t'il innocemment. Louis se rapprocha à son tour et chuchota à l'oreille d'Harry.

-On verra bien le week-end prochain, j'imagine. 

Harry frissonna face à cette proximité et Louis sourit encore plus.

-De quoi tu parles exactement ?, essayant de cacher son embarras alors que Louis était toujours près de son oreille. Ce dernier se décolla brusquement de lui, et commença à partir à reculons. Et Harry, si on lui avait demandé, n'aurait pu mentir correctement et affirmer que non, le corps de Louis ne lui plaisait pas. 

-Bonne fin de journée, Harry. 

Laissant le bel homme aux folles boucles se poser beaucoup trop de questions.


	17. Party part.2

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, le faisant violemment se retourner. Naya était là, semblant assez inquiète, et arborant un triste sourire. 

-Ca ne va pas, Louis ? Je t'ai vu courir jusqu'ici et je me suis inquiétée...

Elle avait l'air réellement sincère, mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet pour le moment. Il n'était pas prêt : il se doutait très bien qu'il ferait peur à tout le monde s'il éclatait.

-Ouais, ca va, ca va, juste eu un coup de chaud. Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille prendre un p'tit verre ? Je suis assoiffé !

Elle lui attrapa la main, ayant un magnifique sourire et il ne put que se dire qu'elle était vraiment canon. Sans un mot, elle l'entraina vers le coin du bar, où peu de personnes attendaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et comprit pourquoi : la moitié des invités étaient déjà bien achevés. Il rigola et trinqua avec Naya. 

-Où sont passés nos compagnons du début ?, demanda t'il, pas vraiment inquiet, buvant un peu trop rapidement sa boisson. 

-Je crois que certains sont allés acheter de quoi fumer... C'est moi qui ai lancé cette idée.

Et elle avait l'air très fière d'elle-même. Ce qui réjouit Louis.

-Ooohh je vois... Comme c'est sérieux et responsable de ta part...

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui caressa doucement le bras, semblant rechercher un peu d'affection. Elle sourit et commença à lui chatouiller le nombril qui apparaissait parfois. Il se dandina sur place et se laissa à rire à gorge déployée, extrêmement sensible à cet endroit-là.

Ash' avait à peine vu 4 verres et il était donc loin d'être bourré, donc il rigolait réellement aux blagues et autres histoires que lui contait ce mignon irlandais. Il avait réussi à arrêter de se moquer de son accent d'ailleurs.

-Donc t'as vraiment fait ca ? Oui ou non ? Et je veux une vraie réponse, okay ? Pas de mensonge entre nous..., l'avertit Ash'. Le blondinet rigola et acquiesça.

-Oui j'ai vraiment fait ca ! Et j'ai fait rire du même coup mes deux petites filles. Je leur ai fait croire au moins 2 heures que j'étais amnésique, pour tester leur affection en partie. C'était assez drôle.

Le sourire d'Ashton se figea à la mention d'enfants : n'était-il pas un peu trop jeune pour en avoir ? 

-Tu as des enfants ?

-Oui, deux petites filles de 5 ans : Elizabeth et Olivia. Elles sont adorables quand elles ne mordent pas. 

Il rigola à sa propre remarque et ne sembla pas remarquer le soudain malaise d'Ash'. 

-Ooohh cool alors... Et tu es marié, ou père célibataire ?

-Ca ne va pas très fort entre ma femme et moi, donc... Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler ce soir. Parle-moi un peu de toi.

-Okay, excuse-moi, j'ai toujours été curieux. (Le beau blond acquiesça et sourit à nouveau) Je suis dans la même école que Gemma, notre chère hôtesse. Son frère est un de nos profs d'ailleurs. Tu le connais ?

-Harry ? Oui, bien sur. Je suis leur demi-frère. 

-Sérieux ? Vous êtes une grande famille, donc ? Et tes parents ? (Son compagnon lui lança un regard étrange) Pardon, pardon, je recommence... Je compte devenir musicien pro. J'aimerai vraiment, c'est comme mon rêve ultime.

-Génial, j'aimerai bien te voir jouer un de ces jours. Batterie c'est ca ? Et un peu de guitare ? 

-Basse, oui. Je pensais proposer à mes potes de monter un petit groupe pour tenter l'aventure ensemble. Ca fait moins peur d'être avec des amis. 

-C'est certain... Tu as une copine dans le coin ?, en se tournant de tout coté pour regarder les filles autour d'eux. Ash' rigola fortement.

-Non, pas depuis quelques mois. Ma dernière copine a été une vraie peau de vache ; du coup j'me méfie plus maintenant. 

-Je comprends... C'est qui, ce gars ? Il a l'air de délirer, remarqua t'il, souriant pleinement. Pas moqueur du tout, plutôt se retenant d'aller le rejoindre et de danser bizarrement avec lui. 

-LOU' !! (Le nommé se tourna vers Ashton et vint les rejoindre en courant) Je te présente Niall. Niall, voici Lou'. 

Ils se serrèrent la main, tous les deux souriants, comme s'ils avaient captés que le courant allait bien passer entre eux.

-Sacrée danse que tu nous faisais là ! C'est inspiré de... ?, rigolant un peu. Louis, très fier de lui, exécuta une petite pirouette et s'inclina devant eux, les faisant encore plus rire.

-C'est de l'improvisation, très cher ! Ooohh, attends un peu, Niall comme le demi-frère d'Hazza ? COOL !! 

Ash' arrêta de rigoler et donna un coup de coude à son ami, qui ne le ressentit même pas.

-Hazza ? Wow, pas mal... Mais tu n'es pas un de ses élèves ?, Niall était devenu plus sérieux. Et Ashton regretta immédiatement d'avoir fait venir son ami.

-Ca se pourrait effectivement... Mais ce soir, pour moi c'est Hazza ! (Il sourit comme un demeuré, ayant surement beaucoup trop bu, lui) D'ailleurs, vous l'avez pas vu ? Il me manque déjà...

Cette fois-ci, regard noir d'Ashton et expression très confuse de Niall...mais Lou' ne remarqua rien, déjà scannant le monde autour. Il envoya ses bras en l'air et les laissa retomber, comme vaincu.

-Bon, je le chercherai plus tard. Les gars ramènent des pétards, ca vous dit ?, et sans attendre leurs réponses, il disparut, chantant à tue-tête « Talking Body » de Tove Lo qui résonnait dans la pièce. 

-Donc, ton ami craque pour Harry ? (Ashton fit une moue bizarre, pas décidé à répondre) Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux me le dire. De toute façon, Harry est tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro... En plus, c'est son élève, donc assure-toi que Lou' sache à quoi s'en tenir. 

Ashton soupira fortement avant de se parer à casser un peu cette magie qui se diffusait entre eux depuis le début de leur rencontre.

-On n'est jamais entièrement hétéros, ca n'existe pas vraiment. Regarde-moi : je ne pensais pas être un jour attiré par un mec, et puis voilà ! Ca arrive tout le temps... Harry et Louis ont quelque chose, il y a un truc bizarre entre eux je ne saurai pas comment l'expliquer, mais je pense que le destin tente de les réunir. Tu verras par toi-même s'ils se retrouvent plus tard, et je suis sur qu'ils seront seuls. 

-Un truc bizarre entre eux ? Tu veux dire que ton ami flirte ouvertement avec Harry ? Mais il n'est pas au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ? Harry est clairement intéressé, même s'il est « censé » être hétéro. Donc oui, ils flirtent tous les deux. Ce qui embrouille toujours l'esprit de Lou'...

-Non, pas que ca ! Lou' ne sait pas qu'Harry est fiancé ?, demanda expressément Niall, les yeux grands ouverts. Ashton le regarda, prêt à en rire, mais se stoppa net quand il comprit qu'il était sérieux. Il soupira et chercha Lou' du regard, mais il avait totalement disparu. Surement encore à la recherche de ce mythomane. 

-Rhabille-toi ou je le fais moi-même ! Allez, vite, vite ! 

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a voulu recommencer après qu'on ait été interrompus ! Alors je prends le temps que je veux..., geignit t'elle, en remettant son collant.

-Putain, je savais que c'était une erreur... Je n'aurai pas du faire ca..., marmonna Zayn en remettant sa veste et allant jusqu'à la porte. 

-Pardon ?, agacée mais tentant de rester fière, malgré les propos assez blessants venants du beau brun. Il ne se retourna même pas pour répondre un léger « rien, rien, allez, on descend ? ». La jeune femme s'attacha violemment les cheveux et enfonça ses pieds dans ses bottines. Prête à vite se barrer loin de ce connard.

Luke parlait tranquillement avec deux jeunes filles, semblant assez intéressées par ses propos, quand une main surgie de quasiment nulle part l'attrapa et le tira. Il reconnut la main de Louis et sans un mot, celui-ci les fit s'installer par terre dans l'herbe. Un cercle était formé de quelques personnes : Agathe ; Darren ; Naya ; Cory ; Kevin et une fille que ne connaissait pas Luke. Ce dernier, à coté d'un Lou', semblant très éméché, sautillait sur place.

-Tu vas m'expliquer, ducon ? J'étais à deux doigts de conclure avec les deux beautés là-bas...

-Lukie, Lukie !! Calme ! Je te ferais du bien plus tard si tu veux (tous les regardèrent, un peu surpris mais souriants), mais pour le moment j'aimerai que tu joues avec nous. Le principe est simple : tu connais le jeu de la bouteille ? (Luke, assez gêné depuis la généreuse proposition, acquiesça) Eh ben là, on change un peu les choses et on prend un joint à la place, ca te va ? Ou t'as les chochottes ?

Louis était totalement adorable, même complètement torché, et Luke souriait devant tant de bêtise.

-Moi, les chocottes ? Je te parie que ce sera toi qui te prendra les défis les plus difficiles et qui te plaindra ! 

Louis lui tira gentiment la langue, et s'approcha du centre du cercle improvisé. Il déposa le joint bien au milieu, calculant presque la distance.

-Comme c'est mon idée, je commence ! Et franchement, je vais pas être sympa ce soir, les gars !, il rigola pourtant et tous le suivirent. Incapables de résister à cette douce bouille bien alcoolisée.

Il prit un peu d'élan et fit tourner le joint, qui fit bien son boulot : celui-ci s'arrêta sur Darren. Celui-ci, un peu avancé vers le sol, assis en tailleur, les sourcils haussés, attendit la sentence, avec son sourire éblouissant. 

-Je commence par un assez facile, vu que je ne connais pas encore toutes tes compétences... Mmmhh, monte à l'arbre et brandis ton drapeau une fois tout en haut ! 

-Quel drapeau, Lou' ? Pour l'arbre, c'est okay : j'ai été scout dans une autre vie !, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de ses compagnons bien imbibés. Il alluma le joint, en tira une taffe et le passa à Louis.

-Ton t-shirt. Ce sera ca, ton drapeau, okay ?, répondit Lou', en tirant à son tour sur le pétard. Darren approuva bruyamment et cria comme un dératé jusqu'à l'arbre. Il n'était pas très haut et il ne galéra pas trop, juste tombant 2, 3 fois et se relevant rapidement. Il se hissa jusqu'au sommet et enleva son t-shirt, qu'il agita rapidement. Louis siffla en voyant le spectacle et le sacra « Meilleur commandant en chef »... Oui, Louis était vraiment bourré. Et un peu défoncé à présent. 

Les paris et défis, stupides ou drôles, ou les deux à la fois se succédèrent à une allure folle. Naya avait renversé une coupe de champagne sur la tête d'une fille qui l'avait insulté plus tôt dans la soirée ; Cory avait improvisé une petite danse ridicule devant tout le monde ; Agathe avait mangé le plus de petits gâteaux possibles en une minute ; Kevin avait testé son talent de comique devant toute l'assemblée et Selena (la jolie brune inconnue) avait été des questions très indiscrètes à un groupe d'amis.

-LOU' !! A ton tour, maintenant ! Un peu plus classique mais sans aucune limite, donc t'aimera bien : ce joint va pointer quelqu'un et t'aura droit à une action avec cette personne. Une seule, compris ?

Luke sourit à son ami et relança le jeu. L'objet désigna une jolie blonde aux longs cheveux emmêlés, lui descendant jusqu'aux chevilles. Louis fit une moue dégoutée et secoua fortement sa jolie tête.

-Non, non, pas question ! Je peux rien faire avec elle... Comprends-moi un peu, comprenez-moi donc ! (Se tournant vers ses compagnons de jeu, tous assez défoncés aussi) Je peux pas, je suis trop gay... 

Il rigola un bon coup et Lukie se joignit à lui. Mais il le poussa vers elle. Louis faisait l'enfant boudeur jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Le Bel Homme de ses rêves pas loin de la jeune femme. Il sautilla sur place sans aucune honte et se dirigea vers lui, ignorant la main de Luke cherchant à le rattraper. 

-Eh, beau gosse ! Je suis censé te faire quelque chose pour un jeu, tu ne m'en voudras pas ?, et alors qu'Harry l'interrogeait du regard, Louis s'approcha très près et visa ses lèvres. Mais il fut coupé par la grande main du bouclé qui se posa sur son torse et le recula. 

-Mais Louis ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, dur à dire s'il était vraiment énervé ou juste mal à l'aise. Sans s'excuser, ni rien lui répondre, Louis fit demi-tour et n'affronta surement pas le dur regard de Luke, juste à coté de lui. 

-Il est défoncé ?, demanda Harry au blondinet. Celui-ci lui répondit un vague « oui » et suivit Lou', qui fuyait à nouveau. Harry fit un mouvement pour les suivre, mais Luke se retourna et lui conseilla de ne pas le faire. Le bouclé obéit sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais il avait vexé Louis, donc il ne voudrait certainement pas le revoir pour l'instant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, mon p'tit loup ? Ca ne va pas depuis quelques heures... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Luke, même un peu défoncé, restait le doux gars qui voulait aider et conseiller. Et Lou' avait enfin à cœur de se confier, et possiblement de déverser sa rage.

-Zayn. Je l'ai trouvé en train de se faire une fille... La sœur du connard, j'crois... J'ai du pas mal boire après ca apparemment..., il eut un rire triste et Luke vint l'entourer de ses bras, le serrant fortement. Il mit son nez dans le cou de Louis et prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je suis désolé, Lou'... Zayn ne tient pas réellement à toi, je crois... Tu dois passer à autre chose. Et le connard, c'est...Styles ?

Il se doutait de la réponse, mais voulait en être sur. Louis acquiesça et serra Luke à son tour, leurs visages tournés l'un vers l'autre, quasiment nez contre nez. 

-Oui, lui. C'était juste un stupide jeu sans importance et monsieur n'a pas pu accepter cette seule chose... C'est injuste. 

-EH ! Les tapettes ! Ca va bien ? On se fait du bien en plein jour ?, une voix assez désagréable qui appartenait au dénommé Liam. L'emmerdeur d'il y a quelques semaines. Louis était content de ne pas l'avoir revu. Mais on avait prévu d'empirer sa soirée...

Sans se lever, ni se tourner vers lui, Louis lui cria d'aller se faire foutre. Luke ferma les yeux un quart de seconde et n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de se lever et d'attraper Liam par le col. Celui-ci rigolait, surement bien éméché. 

-On est en pleine nuit, enfoiré, alors ouvre les yeux ! Tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre à emmerder ? Mon ami n'est vraiment pas d'humeur et moi non plus. Dégage ! 

Liam acquiesça, toujours souriant, et le blondinet le relâcha, satisfait. Il se retourna mais l'autre n'avait pas dit son dernier mot en vérité. Il le plaqua au sol et maintint son coude contre son cou. Louis vint vite à sa rescousse et l'emporta avec lui, lui plaquant le dos contre l'herbe et lui envoyant une bonne droite.

-Compris, maintenant ?, mais Liam, encore plus enragé, se défendit et lui envoya un crochet dans l'estomac. Louis étouffa un cri et se recula un peu, permettant à Liam de se dégager. Mais ils n'allèrent pas plus loin.

-PUTAIN ! C'est quoi, votre problème ? C'est ma fête, et vous osez la gâcher ?!, cria une voix féminine très énervante. La dernière personne, enfin une de celles, que Louis ne voulait pas voir. En se relevant, il passa à coté d'elle et hurla « Ta gueule, salope ! Je me casse ! (Se tournant vers Luke) Mon ange, tu viens ? ». 

Trop choquée pour répondre quoi que ce soit, elle les suivit juste des yeux, et les maudit intérieurement. Louis et Luke partirent de la maison, mais une voix très reconnaissable les stoppa net.

-LOUIS ! Reste avec moi.

-Va aussi te faire foutre, enculé !, lui répondit Louis, sans se retourner et laissant un Zayn désolé et désemparé.


	18. Distance?

Louis avait passé son week-end entier avec Luke. Il était revenu chez lui, incapable de retourner habiter avec Hope et son frère. Ses parents allaient avoir une surprise quand ils rentreraient, c'est certain. Il était encore au lit avec le beau blondinet quand ses parents débarquèrent le lundi matin. Avec My Chemical Romance à fond dans sa chambre, les deux jeunes hommes ne les entendirent pas rentrer et continuaient à batifoler en toute liberté. Cette fois, c'est le père de Louis qui ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre.

-Et nous qui pensions qu'on ne te reverrait jamais... Au moins, tu t'amuses bien... Le ton était tout sauf sympathique et les deux se relevèrent légèrement, s'arrêtant finalement. 

-Oui, effectivement, c'est gentil de le remarquer. (Après avoir lutté contre lui-même, Louis se décida à être un peu plus respectueux.) Je suis désolé, j'aurai du prévenu : je dormais chez Hope.

-Une autre personne avec qui tu passes du bon temps ? 

Les bras croisés contre son torse, le père de Louis aurait pu passer pour un bon père autoritaire et intéressé, mais il n'en était rien en réalité. Le brun soupira et secoua la tête.

-Non, pas du tout. Hope et moi, c'est complètement platonique. Eh, vois le bon coté des choses : je ne risque pas de mettre une fille en cloque ! 

Luke ne put s'empêcher de rigoler et de tripoter son anneau à la lèvre. 

-Toi, je voudrai que tu sortes tout de suite de chez moi, jeune homme. (Regardant de nouveau son fils, très sérieux) Et toi, diner obligatoire ce soir. On a beaucoup de choses à discuter, semble t-il. 

-Effectivement, comme ton manque de respect envers mes amis, répliqua Louis en attrapant la main du blond à ses cotés. Ce dernier sourit insolemment et se détacha pour se rhabiller sans aucune gêne devant les yeux grands ouverts du père. 

-Comment veux-tu que je respecte ca ? Louis, on doit en parler.

Il arrivait à peine cacher le dégout qu'il avait en regardant Luke. Ce jeune homme ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. Louis se leva à son tour, à moitié habillé, et son père cru défaillir devant tant d'audace.

-Plus vite, mon garçon ! Allez, allez ! (à Louis cette fois) Tu dois aller en cours, non ? 

-Oui, on doit y aller tous les deux, lui répondit son fils en enfilant un t-shirt et faisant rapidement son lit. Luke, déjà prêt, attendait Louis, leurs sacs à dos dans les mains. 

-Tous les deux ?, le père ne comprenait pas souvent les faits simples de la vie et Louis y était habitué, mais ca l'exaspérait quand même parfois. 

-Oui, on est dans la même école si ca t'intéresse. Bon, on doit vraiment filer là. Bonne journée à mman' et toi. 

Il attrapa à nouveau la main de Luke et commença à sortir de la chambre, mais son père ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. 

-Vous n'irez pas ensemble. 

-Papa, j'ai déjà couché avec lui, donc bon...aller ensemble en cours, c'est pas grand-chose. Je te demanderai ton avis pour notre premier rencard, okay ? 

Les deux garçons rigolèrent en voyant l'air outré du père et déguerpirent rapidement. 

-Je suis vraiment confus pour toute cette scène. Mes parents font semblant d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre parfois, ca leur prend comme ca... 

-C'est rien, mon p'tit loup ! J'espère que ca va pas être trop galère pour toi ce soir..., Luke avait l'air assez inquiet pour son ami. Mais Louis sourit, très confiant et détendu.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ca va aller. Au fait, t'as passé un bon week-end ?, demanda t-il en démarrant. Luke sourit pleinement : 2 jours entiers à se marrer, à jouer de la musique et à faire l'amour...quoi de plus parfait ?

-Oui, on devrait faire ca plus souvent. 

Louis sourit à son tour : Luke était juste l'ami parfait si vous vouliez connaitre sa pensée.

-Quelle partie ?

-Toutes. Sans hésitation. Ils se regardèrent un instant et Luke lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue.

-Je ne suis pas pressé que tu rencontres une fille, je pense que tout ca me manquera.

-Tout ca quoi ? Le sexe ? 

-Pas que ca. Juste l'ensemble. T'es cool et trainer avec toi me fait beaucoup de bien.

-Louis William Tomlinson, tomberai-tu amoureux de moi, par hasard ?, répondit Luke et qui leur valut un fou rire.

-Imbécile, va. Et dire que je pensais à t'arranger un coup avec Hope...

-Ah ca non, hein ! Je peux m'occuper de ca par moi-même, d'accord ?

-Wow, calme-toi, je rigolais ! Comme si j'allais lui présenter ton petit cul affamé !

Luke lui tapa sur le bras et ils finirent le trajet en échangeant des plaisanteries plus ou moins réussies. 

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois aussi con...Sérieusement, c'est quoi, ton problème ? 

-Je regrette, je regrette tellement... Mais j'en avais besoin...

-Besoin de quoi ? Tu m'as dit que c'est lui qui voulais coucher, et pas toi ! Et là, tu tapes la première pouffe qui te complimente ? T'as un sérieux problème, Zayn.

Le beau brun était figé, voire pétrifié. Il savait très bien qu'elle avait raison, mais sur le coup, tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était faire souffrir Louis. Et apparemment, ca avait fonctionné : il ne répondait pas à ses multiples appels, il n'était pas revenu chez Hope et devait être en train de le maudire. Une fois de plus.

-Je voulais lui faire du mal, je ne vais pas te mentir. Mais maintenant, j'ai juste besoin de le voir et de m'excuser.

-NON, NON, NON ! Pas question, idiot ! Tu ne l'approches plus. Compris ? 

Sa sœur n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Zayn essaya d'argumenter, mais Hope ne lui laissa pas le temps. 

-Non, tu vas m'écouter pour une fois, okay ? Tu ne lui parles plus, tu ne l'approches plus. Tu es mon grand frère, et lui mon meilleur ami, donc je ne veux pas que les choses empirent. Tu peux comprendre ? 

Il acquiesça douloureusement, mais juste pour lui faire plaisir. Il n'allait pas laisser tomber aussi rapidement. 

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi nerveux. T'es bizarre depuis la fête... C'est à cause de cet irlandais ? Il t'a dit un truc spécial ?

-Oui. C'est ca... Et je ne sais pas si je dois le confier à Lou' ou pas.

Ash' se prit la tête entre les mains, les yeux fermés, réfléchissant à la meilleure option. Agathe se rapprocha et lui tapota l'épaule.

-En quoi ca influe sur Lou' ? Ils se connaissent ?

-Pas vraiment... Niall est le demi-frère d'Harry, et il m'a révélé quelque chose à propos de lui... ET je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et Lou' nous a encore fait le coup de la disparition. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Luke aussi. Les deux ont disparus depuis la fête et aucunes nouvelles des deux...c'est assez suspect quand on y réfléchit, non ? 

-Tu crois qu'ils ont remis ca ? (Agathe acquiesça, rigolant un peu) Wow...donc Lou' était sérieux quand il disait avoir des besoins pressants.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux mais se calmèrent direct en voyant arriver les deux nommés. Ils marchaient très collés, et se poussaient parfois en parlant assez fort. 

-Ils font assez couple, non ?, demanda Agathe, et son compagnon ne put que confirmer, incapable d'y croire totalement. Il ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce qui s'était passé ce week-end, mais il n'était qu'à moitié sincère, lui qui se laissait toujours tenter par la curiosité. 

-Alors, les tourtereaux ? Contents de vous savoir en vie ! On pensait à aller coller des affiches partout. Retrouvés morts ou vivants, peu importe. 

-T'es devenue très drôle en 2 jours, toi ! On aurait du s'absenter plus longtemps, peut-être que t'aurais pu tenter la formation clown.

Agathe se lève et vint pincer les joues de Lou', les faisant tous rire. 

-De vrais cachottiers, vous ! Vous avez disparus d'un coup et on a eu peur...au début. Après on a passé le week-end à la plage, donc bon... Ash' les enlaça tous les deux. 

-Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. On a juste passés 2 jours coupés du reste. C'est tout.

-Aucunes bêtises, donc ?, insista Agathe, haussant de manière suggestive ses sourcils. 

-Peut-être quelques-unes, mais en toute amitié, bien entendu..., répondit Luke, tout souriant.

-Le sexe entre mecs te rend rayonnant, mon petit ! C'est bon à savoir.

Luke vint chatouiller la jeune femme et ils se dirigèrent finalement vers l'école. 

Harry avait passé un week-end assez pourri : pas sorti une seule fois, il n'avait fait qu'écrire des choses assez déprimantes. Il s'en voulait d'être lâche et d'avoir repoussé Louis alors qu'il ne semblait avoir voulu qu'un baiser. Mais le coté positif des choses, c'est que le jeune homme ne s'en rappelait surement pas. Et ca, Harry en était reconnaissant... Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Mais en entrant dans la salle de cours, son regard ne se posa pas sur le fameux élève qui le tourmentait. Et il ne put s'empêcher d'interroger les élèves présents sur cette absence très remarquée. Personne ne savait. Et Agathe et Ashton ne répondirent même pas, trop occupés à discuter. Harry commença alors le cours, clairement pas de très bonne humeur.

A la fin du cours, il interpella Ashton et Agathe, bine décidé à obtenir une véritable réponse.

-Louis n'est pas venu pour une bonne raison, j'espère. Vous êtes au courant de quelque chose ?

-Oui, surement. Mais Mr Tomlinson s'excusera s'il le peut et le veut, non ? 

-Je peux savoir quel est votre problème, Irwin ? 

-Ca ne me plait pas vraiment que vous flirtiez avec un de mes amis alors que vous n'êtes pas libre. C'est tout. Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Louis, mais je pense que je lui dois bien ca. 

Harry resta figé un instant avant de passer une main tremblante dans sa belle chevelure, mais Ash' n'en avait que faire : il se foutait de la gueule de Louis et ca, il n'appréciait pas. 

-Je ne sais pas ce que ma sœur ou quelqu'un d'autre t'a raconté, mais ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Et puis, Louis et moi...ce n'est pas comme ca : nous sommes juste amis. 

Mais aucun des trois n'était entièrement convaincu et Harry se grattait la nuque, puis repassait une main dans ses boucles. 

-Dites-lui la vérité. Et je saurai que vous êtes sincère et quelqu'un de bien. Ca vous va ? Ce n'est pas à moi de lui annoncer que vous êtes fiancé. A une femme.

Sous le choc, Agathe ouvrit la bouche, mais ne put articuler un seul mot. Ashton souriait tristement, lui qui souhaitait secrètement que cette histoire soit fausse.

-D'accord, je lui dirai. Même si nous ne sommes qu'amis. 

Sa voix était beaucoup moins assurée que d'habitude et il se détourna d'eux, allant effacer le tableau noir. 

-Je suis désolé pour vous. Je pensais que peut-être lui et vous...vous deviez être ensemble. J'avais cette intuition que vous aviez un truc, un fil vous reliant, une sorte d'étincelle... C'est bizarre, je le sais, et je ne devrai surement pas dire des choses de ce genre à un prof, mais...c'est dit maintenant.

Il sortit rapidement, suivi d'Agathe. Harry laissa tomber l'effaceur et alla attraper son portable. Dans son répertoire, il vit le numéro de Louis et n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Il appuya et attendit, mais seul des bips l'accueillirent. Il raccrocha et souffla un bon coup. Harry avait besoin de prendre l'air et très vite.


	19. This is a date?

-Je vois que tu travailles aussi ici en semaine, c'est cool... (Louis se figea un instant en reconnaissant cette belle voix grave) Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Je veux comprendre...

Mais Louis ne lui répondit pas et se mordit fortement la lèvre pour ne rien laisser échapper. Au début, il en voulait beaucoup à Harry, mais il s'était rendu compte que c'était lui qui avait déconné. C'était lui qui avait voulu embrasser son prof, et non le contraire. Du coup, il était plus qu'embarrassé. Et il n'était pas assez défoncé ce soir-là pour se donner cette excuse. 

-Louis... S'il te plait... Je suis désolé pour vendredi. 

Le beau brun arrêta de s'occuper des pâtisseries et se retourna, un peu sous le choc. 

-C'est moi qui devrais l'être pourtant. J'ai failli t'embrasser pour un stupide jeu, alors que je t'avais dit que j'arrêtais ca. 

-Arrêter quoi ? 

-De flirter avec toi. Je sais bien que ca ne se fera jamais mais je persiste. Parce-que je suis beaucoup trop têtu...encore un de mes multiples défauts...

-Arrête plutôt de te dénigrer et donne-moi ta meilleure pâtisserie, la plus calorique si possible.

-Te donner ? Mais oui, bien sur... Tu te crois où ?, ils rigolèrent tous les deux, se détendant un peu. Et Harry oublia instantanément la raison qui l'avait poussée à vouloir contacter Louis. Il voulait juste discuter avec lui et c'est tout...sans penser à autre chose.

-Je paierai, ne t'inquiètes pas. Donne-moi 3 grands cookies et un long latte, s'il te plait. 

-Un paiement en nature, je ne refuse pas (Louis se couvrit la bouche, et se détourna à nouveau alors qu'Harry avait les yeux comme des soucoupes) Oublie aussi ca, par pitié... Je ne suis pas en manque, je ne comprends pas.

Il semblait plus se parler à lui-même, mais la longue main d'Harry vient lui tapoter sur le dos pour attirer de nouveau son attention. Celui-ci se retourna lentement, les joues légèrement rosies.

-Je ne peux pas juste pas oublier tout ca, Louis. A moins que tu acceptes de passer la soirée avec moi. Rien que nous deux.

-Tu te fous de moi ou...?, Lou' était vraiment sceptique. Et il ne voulait surtout pas se créer de fausses joies. Mais Harry se rapprocha du comptoir et sa main reposait à présent sur l'épaule de Louis.

-Pas du tout. (Après une certaine hésitation) C'est un rencard, j'imagine.

Louis rigola nerveusement et se détacha de la main, s'affairant à accéder à la demande de son client.

-Donc tu refuses mon offre ? Sérieusement ? Alors que tu es intéressé depuis le début ?

Mais avant que Louis n'ait eu le temps de répondre, une jeune femme qu'on connaissait bien vint les interrompre. 

-Hazza ! T'es là ! Tu m'as ignoré tout le week-end ! C'est pas sympa pour ta petite sœur !

Elle remarqua Louis et perdit son air gentil. Se rappelant très bien de leurs derniers mots échangés. Son visage s'était immédiatement durci, mais Louis l'ignorait et tentait de calmer ses nerfs. 

-Pourquoi tu parles à ce mec ?, Harry les regarda tour à tour, complètement perdu.

-Vous n'êtes pas amis ?

-Plus maintenant. En tant qu'invité, il devrait savoir qu'on ne doit pas insulter l'hôte. 

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers Louis, qui se relevait et le pria du regard de s'expliquer. 

-Et toi, tu devrais savoir qu'on ne couche pas avec n'importe qui. 

Gemma rigola méchamment et Harry la regarda, mal à l'aise.

-C'est donc pour ca ? T'es amoureux de ton meilleur ami ! Mais je ne lui ai pas sautée dessus, c'est Zayn qui est venu à moi. Il est hétéro, rentre-toi ca dans le crane. 

Louis resta silencieux, la foudroyant juste du regard. Il savait que s'il l'ouvrait, ce serait violent et qu'il le regretterait surement à un moment. Harry semblait avoir compris et intervint finalement.

-Tu as couché avec Zayn ? (Elle acquiesça, souriante) Mais il ne t'a rien dit ? Il n'est pas intéressé par toi, Gem'. Je suis désolé, mais passe à autre chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu es toujours le premier à m'encourager à faire des rencontres, mais dès que je tombe amoureuse d'un mec, tu essayes de m'en détourner. Nous sommes amoureux. 

-AMOUREUX? TU TE FOUS DE MOI, LA ?

Cette fois, elle était allée trop loin. Louis ne pouvait rester sage plus longtemps. Elle était tellement stupide, c'en était désolant.

-Oui, est-ce que ca te pose un problème qu'il préfère m'embrasser moi plutôt que toi ? La jalousie n'apporte jamais rien de bon, Loulou. Un mec te sucera bientôt, je l'espère pour toi.

-Comme Zayn aime que je lui fasse ? (Et lui qui n'avait pas prévu de révéler le secret de son ami...putain, il savait qu'il allait le regretter) 

Gemma et Harry s'étaient tous les deux figés, le fixant. Le bouclé tentait de calmer cette sensation cuisante qu'il éprouvait et sa sœur essayait de ne pas s'en prendre à Louis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?, réussit-elle quand bien même à articuler. Louis ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Et Zayn le méritait un peu...juste un peu.

-Zayn et moi aimons nous donner du plaisir. Ca te va comme réponse ? (Se tournant vers Louis) Tu veux quelque chose de plus dans ta commande ? 

Harry secoua négativement la tête et donna l'argent à Louis. La jeune femme avait disparut et le châtain en était ravi.

-C'est donc à cause de ca que tu m'ignorais ? T'as passé ton week-end à le maudire ? 

-Pas vraiment. J'étais avec un ami (lui tendant la monnaie qu'il lui devait) et je ne l'ai pas maudit. C'est mon meilleur ami, je te rappelle.

-Quel genre d'ami ? (Clairement dégouté) Zayn t'a trahi : vous n'étiez pas ensemble ? 

-Un très bon ami, c'est tout. Nope, on ne l'était pas. De toute façon, ca ne t'as pas empêché de me proposer un rencard...

Louis alla servir un autre client, puis un autre, ignorant les appels de regard d'Harry. Mais ce dernier n'allait pas tout de suite abandonner. 

-Je tiens à ce rencard, Lou'. Alors passe chez moi ce soir et je nous emmènerai quelque part, okay ? J'ai vraiment envie d'essayer, qu'on apprenne à se connaitre... Donc penses-y, s'il te plait.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent un moment et Louis comprit que le bel homme était sincère. Il lui offrit un beau sourire avant de retourner bosser. Harry sortit tout souriant du café.

Louis était légèrement nerveux, vraiment très peu : après tout, il n'avait changé d'avis que 3 fois pour sa tenue et hésité à se parfumer de nouveau. Harry lui avait confirmé que c'était bien un rencard, mais le jeune homme peinait encore à y croire. Lui qui voulait éviter toute forme de relation amoureuse avait accepté avec plaisir, sans aucune réelle hésitation. Et Zayn était totalement sorti de son esprit. Il toqua finalement à la porte d'Harry, après être resté figé devant au moins un quart d'heure. L'habitant ouvrit et Louis eut une magnifique vision: Harry portait une longue chemise blanche entrouverte de trois boutons et un pantalon noir assez serré et le mettant parfaitement en valeur. Et Louis se sentit nerveux de nouveau alors il poussa un soupir pour évacuer la pression.

-Ca va, Louis ? T'as l'air...

-Excité, nerveux ? Oui c'est à peu près ca...

Harry rigola et vint poser ses mains sur les hanches de Louis. Encore très tactile, pensa le châtain. 

-Et pourquoi donc ? Tu n'as jamais eu de rencard ?

-Pas vraiment... Je suis vraiment bizarre à tes cotés. Et je ne sais pas si j'aime ca...

-Je te rassure : je le suis encore plus que toi. 

Il y eut un petit silence gêné et le plus âgé finit par prendre la main du jeune homme et ferma la porte derrière lui. Ils firent silencieusement le chemin jusqu'à la voiture d'Harry. Mais Louis ne pouvait se taire vraiment longtemps.

-Où va-t-on ?, demanda t'il, assez curieux et tentant de ne pas regarder avec trop d'envie le longs corps d'Harry. Ce dernier ne répondit pas et garda juste un fin sourire mystérieux.

-Je ne peux pas savoir ? Pourquoi ? Dis-moi, s'il te plait ! Après, je resterai vraiment sage !

-Et si je ne veux pas que tu restes sage ?, répliqua finalement Harry, lui adressant un regard coquin avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route. Louis prit cette réponse comme invitation et caressa lentement la plus proche cuisse du conducteur. Celui-ci se figea un instant mais ne put totalement cacher son sourire. Et Louis voulut faire tellement plus...mais ils arrivèrent devant une jolie devanture bleue pastel. Harry gara la voiture et sortit pour ouvrir la portière à son passager. Ce qui fit rougir Louis.

-T'es vraiment adorable avec un peu plus de couleurs.

-Roohh, chut !, ce qui les fit rigoler tous les deux. Harry ne put que remarquer à quel point le sourire de Louis était...magique. 

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le restaurant et la vue de fleurs dessinées et de réelles plantes qui parsemaient l'endroit ravit les yeux étincelants de Louis.

-C'est super mignon, ici... Comment tu as trouvé cet endroit, Mr L'Américain ?, pendant qu'une serveuse venait demander le nom de la réservation. La voix grave et lente d'Harry fit sursauter la jeune femme, qui les mena tout sourire à leur table. Au fond de la grande véranda, où ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

-Figure-toi que je me suis renseigné tout simplement, ca parait fou, hein ? 

-Et moi qui pensais que tu serais plus charmant ce soir..., répondit Louis en lui montrant sa langue.

La serveuse leur tendit leurs menus et disparut instantanément. Louis ne put rester silencieux plus longtemps.

-Donc qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?, Harry le regarda étrangement un instant, la tête penchée sur le coté. Louis ne put s'en empêcher et vint mettre une boucle pendante derrière son oreille. Le jeune homme frissonna à ce doux contact et Louis sourit en réponse.

-Tu parles de ce qu'on fait en ce moment ? Ou de la chose en général ?

-L'ensemble des choses. Tu es hétéro, tu me l'as dit et répété ; et là, on est censés être en rendez-vous... Je trouve cela assez spécial.

-Dans le bon sens, j'espère ? (Louis acquiesça, totalement captivé par le doux regard vert d'Harry) J'ai réfléchi et je me suis juste aperçu que ce serait stupide d'agir comme si de rien n'était...comme s'il n'y avait rien entre nous... Satisfait de cette explication ?

Louis sourit encore plus et se cacha derrière son menu. Mais Harry lui attrapa la main et baissa le menu de l'autre. Il lui caressa la paume avec son pouce, effectuant de petits cercles.

-C'est vraiment bizarre et tout nouveau pour moi. Mais quand je suis avec toi, je ressens un truc...intéressant, on va dire. Et je veux réellement qu'on essaye tous les deux.

-Avec toi, je deviens tellement nerveux et j'ai découvert que je pouvais rougir ! (Ils rigolèrent tous les deux, yeux dans les yeux) Bref ! Je me demandais quelque chose d'assez important tout à l'heure et j'aimerai une réponse. Je peux ? (Harry approuve, un peu anxieux) Comment fais-tu pour être aussi canon avec un chignon ? Je t'adore, toi et tes boucles folles, négligées, mais avec un chignon, tu es juste...à croquer. Et je voulais connaitre ton secret. Alors ?

Harry le scruta, pas sur qu'il soit sérieux et rigola légèrement et mignonnement en voyant Louis se rapprocher. Il ne le montrait pas forcément mais lui aussi était nerveux.

-Mes cheveux sont un vrai désastre, mais ca va avec mon look, non ? (Louis murmura un vague « oui » et se rapprocha encore) Donc je suis juste naturellement beau. 

Il rigole, n'y croyant pas du tout. Mais Louis admire son visage et ses cheveux, laissant son regard glisser jusqu'à ce bout de torse exposé. Harry attrape rapidement son menu et choisit.

-Je prendrai une couronne de fleurs roses et mauves, moi. Et toi ?

-De quoi tu parles ? (Il attrapa le menu de nouveau et ses yeux devinrent deux soucoupes en découvrant les plats proposés) Couronnes de fleurs, orties, herbes et toutes plantes ? Ce resto est vraiment cool ! (Il sautillait presque de joie à l'idée d'essayer quelque chose)

Harry sourit et s'avança brusquement, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps. Et réunit leurs lèvres.


	20. Happy?

Louis n'attendit pas plus longtemps et s'accrocha à la douce nuque d'Harry, le chatouillant un peu et resserrant sa prise. Ils sourirent contre les lèvres de l'autre, totalement absorbés par ce premier baiser. Harry posa sa main sur la poitrine de Louis et recula légèrement.

-Putain..., et ses yeux pétillaient tellement que l'autre jeune homme ne put que réunir leurs lèvres de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il y glissa la langue et se sentit tellement bien qu'il ne put que laisser échapper un gémissement. Harry était aussi faible et en demande que le plus jeune. Il frotta la sienne à celle de Louis et leurs corps se réchauffaient déjà. Louis finit par vivement reculer.

-Allez, commande maintenant !, réussit joyeusement à dire Harry. Louis acquiesça rapidement. 

-Je suis affamé..., et il n'avait pas l'air de parler de nourriture vu le regard qu'il lança à Harry. Ce dernier remua nerveusement sur sa chaise, le regardant aussi avec envie. Mais Louis se calma subitement en voyant arriver la serveuse. Il choisit une parure de tournesols et un peu de cactus. Surpris par cette commande, Harry attendit qu'elle reparte avec leurs menus pour intervenir.

-Tu préfères ce qui pique, toi, pas vrai? 

-J'aime surtout prendre des risques, semble t'il... Dire que je devrai être chez moi... 

Il accompagna sa phrase d'une grimace étrange.

-Comment ca ?

-Mes parents voulaient me parler autour du diner... Je crois que j'ai fait le bon choix... Mais je le regretterai surement très vite.

-Que s'est-il passé avec eux ? T'as l'air de bien te débrouiller à l'école, tes amis sont assez respectables et sympas, donc... ?

Harry pencha la tête sur le coté, impatient d'obtenir une réponse. Louis hésitait encore à lui en parler quand la serveuse revint avec leurs plats très frais et très appétissants. Les couleurs étaient magnifiques et Louis ne put s'empêcher d'oublier un instant que c'était son prof plus âgé qui se tenait face à lui. Ce n'était qu'un simple rencard qui promettait beaucoup pour la suite. 

-Je te souhaite bon appétit, même si tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Il sourit et savoura la première bouchée de son plat, assez lentement. Et il adorait déjà... La soirée se passerait très bien, se rassura t'il. Louis le regardait d'une de ces façons...il n'arrivait pas à mettre de réels mots sur ce regard. 

-Mes parents m'ont énervé et j'ai craché le morceau. Ensuite, ils m'ont surpris au lit avec un mec... Deux fois, avec deux mecs différents. Une fois, ma mère et l'autre, mon père, donc bon... Ils voulaient qu'on en parle ce soir. Mais je suis ici. Avec toi.

-Ooohh wow... Tu aurais peut-être mieux fait d'y aller, non ?

-Je vois que ton sérieux reprend le dessus, et moi qui espérait qu'on passerait juste une bonne soirée ensemble. 

Il joua avec les fleurs dans son assiette et ne releva pas le regard quand Harry vint lui attraper son autre main. 

-Lou', (le nommé sursauta et releva instantanément le regard vers Harry) on ne va pas se prendre la tête ce soir, okay ? Je relevais seulement les faits : tu es parti alors que tu n'aurais pas du. C'est tout.

-Je suis presque majeur, et mes parents ne savent pas s'y prendre avec moi. Ils n'ont jamais su s'occuper de nous... (Il soupira et attrapa désespérément son verre. Il appela une serveuse et lui demanda un coca, ne voulant qu'on lui réclame une pièce d'identité) Alors, je fais ce que je veux, compris ?

-Okay. J'ai entendu. Et comment ca « nous » ? Je croyais que tu étais enfant unique...

-Parce-que j'ai l'air de me prendre pour le roi du monde ? (Il eut un petit rire et but une longue gorgée pendant qu'Harry le regardait toujours) J'ai une sœur, une plus petite que moi. Une vraie...plaie. Je ne veux pas discuter de ca maintenant. 

Harry acquiesça gentiment, compréhensif, mais néanmoins curieux d'en savoir plus plus tard.

 

 

Ils finirent vite de diner, et sortirent du restaurant, le sourire aux lèvres. Harry n'avait pas que cela de prévu et Louis espérait ne jamais rentrer, donc on pouvait dire que c'était parfait, non ? 

-Tu n'es pas claustrophobe par hasard ?, demanda le bouclé tout à coup, alors qu'il conduisait assez rapidement. Mais son passager adorait cela : sa tête dépassait de la vitre, goutant et avalant l'air assez tiède pour un mois d'octobre. Harry tentait de rester calme face à cette vue, mais c'était difficile.

-Nope, pas du tout. Pourquoi cette étrange question, Mr Styles ?, il arborait un de ces sourires...le genre qui ne donne que des idées coquines et l'entendre utiliser son nom excitait davantage Harry. Il se trémoussa sur son siège et détourna rapidement le regard. 

-Je t'emmène dans un endroit assez spécial, voilà pourquoi. Mr Tomlinson.

-Tu voudras que je t'appelle par ton nom quand on fera l'amour ? 

Harry attendit de se garer pour se tourner vers lui et eut du mal à ne pas rougir face à ce doux visage assez dangereux.

-Quand on le fera ? Tu comptes bientôt me faire céder ? Et de quelle manière ? 

-Beaucoup trop de questions, Styles, beaucoup trop... Vous êtes très curieux. Mais c'est assez intéressant et excitant. C'est toi qui cédera en premier : nous le savons tous les deux. Après tout, tu es celui qui m'a proposé ce rendez-vous.

-Certes. Mais ca sera quand même compliqué pour toi... (Louis l'interrogea du regard et s'approcha de lui) Parce-que je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes, à la base, donc c'est nouveau pour moi...et je ne pense pas que je sois prêt à aller jusqu'au bout.

-Tant pis alors. Je ne tenterai rien ce soir, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais dois-je te rappeler qui m'a embrassé comme un fou en premier ?

Il s'avança très près et réunit leurs lèvres de nouveau, tentant vainement de se contrôler, mais ses mains finirent sur les hanches d'Harry. Ce dernier avait attrapé Louis par le col de sa veste, et une de ses mains reposait sous son t-shirt, le long de son dos. 

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas une femme ?, demanda Harry à bout de souffle, mais Louis fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et passa sa main sous le pantalon du beau bouclé. La respiration de ce dernier devint encore plus ardue après que Louis ai commencé à le caresser. C'était tellement agréable qu'il grognait et gémissait sans aucune retenue contre les douces lèvres de son étudiant. Louis finit par reculer, brisant leur moment.

-J'ai tellement hâte de te déshabiller... (Harry rougit sans pouvoir se retenir) Et rougis plus souvent, ca te va parfaitement bien. Il fouilla dans la boite à gants devant lui et en sortit un nœud. Louis sourit, pleinement éblouissant et Harry le laissa lui faire un chignon. 

-T'es vraiment, vraiment canon. 

-Et toi, tu es merveilleux, Lou'.

-Je peux t'appeler Hazza ? Je trouve ca adorable... Et ca te donne un air plus mignon, et moins sexy.

-Et c'est une bonne chose ? 

-Si tu veux que je me retienne un minimum, oui, ce serait préférable pour toi.

Harry réduisit à nouveau la distance les séparant, et Louis eut la belle vision d'un bout de poitrine nue. Il avait envie et besoin d'en voir plus, de tout découvrir et de l'obliger à aller se faire tatouer. 

-Juste pour moi ? Qui te dit que tu ne seras pas le soumis ? (Louis rigola sans retenue face à cette réponse)

-Tu ne connais rien en matière de sexe entre hommes, donc tu devras m'obéir. Tout le temps, au début. Après on verra. Mais tu seras mon esclave.

Harry ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer, mais une sonnerie les sortit de cet échange pour le moins intéressant. 

-Allo ? Non, désolé, je ne peux pas ce soir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire ce matin, mais j'avais déjà quelque chose de prévu. Pourquoi je mentirai ? C'est ma vie, après tout. (Il se crispa et Harry posa sa main sur la cuisse du plus jeune, qui sembla se détendre directement) Je me protège, c'est ce qui compte, non ? Au moins, je ne mettrai personne en cloque, rassure-toi sur ca au moins.

Et il raccrocha, fermant les yeux et secoua la tête.

-Tu as du courage ou tu es stupide, je n'arrive pas à me décider à vrai dire. (Louis rigola et entremêla ses doigts avec ceux, très grands, d'Harry)

-Et toi, je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu es un humain normal ou autre chose...

-Je dois la prendre comment cette déclaration ?, répondit l'intéressé, en se baissant un peu et déposant des baisers le long du cou de Louis. Ce dernier frissonna et frémit en sentant sa peau devenir plus chaude. Harry lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet, plus que n'importe qui. Plus que Zayn, c'était certain. Et il ne comprenait pas... Il était amoureux de son ami, alors pourquoi il n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin de tout le temps le toucher ? Harry et lui s'étaient embrassés trois petites fois et il voulait déjà tout gouter, tout voir de lui... Pourtant, il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas que du désir... Il marmonna le prénom d'Harry, lui demandant vaguement d'arrêter, mais il ne l'écoutait pas et continuait. Louis finit par reculer et repousser Harry. 

Le bout de son nez était rose et Louis vint le lécher à cet endroit-là, ne se contrôlant plus vraiment. Harry, lui, était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais il réunit leurs bouches, qui ne semblèrent pas manquer d'air pendant longtemps. Leurs langues se battaient, se caressaient et se touchaient sans cesse, et aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir s'arrêter.

-On devrait y aller, non ? A l'endroit où tu voulais m'emmener tout à l'heure. Ou as-tu déjà oublié et veux-tu seulement me ramener chez toi ? 

-Plus tard. Je veux vraiment aller là-bas ce soir. 

Louis acquiesça et lui offrit un sourire, auquel Harry ne put que répondre par un rapide baiser. Ils étaient tous les deux rouges à présent, mais tant pis, ils n'en avaient que faire. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du labyrinthe-grotte, des couples « normaux » les regardèrent avec dégout ou incompréhension en les voyants se tenir la main, sans aucune gêne. 

-Vous n'avez jamais vu deux mecs se tenir la main ?, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Harry. Ce qui surprit Louis, qui ne pensait pas qu'il oserait les défendre contre ces mauvais regards. Il lui donna un baiser dans le cou et le tira par la main pour les faire entrer. 

 

 

Ils se perdirent de nombreuses fois ; et à plusieurs reprises, Louis demanda à Harry de le porter, prétextant un mal aux jambes. Le brun n'y croyait pas une seule seconde, mais acceptait ses requêtes avec plaisir. Ils roulèrent plusieurs fois par terre, et sursautèrent aussi beaucoup trop pour 2 hommes. Mais cette fin de soirée avait été comme sur des roulettes, comme la qualifia Louis. 

-Tu étais ridicule ! Vraiment ! C'était juste une poupée de chiffon par terre ! (Louis se moquait allégrement d'Harry) Il faudra que je te montre la panoplie de jouets d'un gosse pour que tu ais moins peur la prochaine fois ! 

-La prochaine fois ?, c'est tout ce que parvint à dire correctement Harry en regardant les sublimes yeux du plus jeune. Ce dernier sembla ne pas comprendre la question.

-Tu veux qu'on ait un autre rendez-vous ?, cette fois, il était plus clair et Louis rigola de nouveau.

-Je croyais avoir été assez clair dans la voiture, Hazza... Bien sur que j'aimerai renouveler l'expérience avec toi. 

Harry sourit grandement et Louis se mordit la lèvre, tentant de se retenir, mais les deux finirent par s'embrasser longuement, avec passion, pendant quelques minutes. Il le raccompagna jusque chez lui, et Louis rentra rapidement après un dernier baiser échangé. Harry et Louis s'endormirent chacun de leur coté, un immense sourire agaçant flottant sur leurs visages.

 

 

 

-T'étais passé où, hier soir ? Je n'ai pas arrêté d'appeler, mais aucune réponse.

-Lukie...tu es juste adorable ! J'étais avec quelqu'un et je l'ai fermé, voilà tout. Mes parents voulaient faire un diner spécial avec moi comme plat principal, donc je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas. 

Louis rigola, mais on sentait qu'il était sérieux. Le blondinet vint jusqu'à lui et le prit par les épaules. 

-Raconte-moi tout cela, je commence à être jaloux...

Il tira la langue, et attendit, tripotant à nouveau son anneau à la lèvre. Louis lui sourit timidement et Luke se rapprocha de lui.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Qui ca ? Allez, tu fais ton timide, ca m'intrigue trop du coup... J'ai pas l'habitude de te voir comme ca...

-Tu ne vas pas du tout approuver...

Son ami se stoppa net, se détachant de lui immédiatement. Louis le regardait, prêt à ajouter quelque chose mais Luke fut plus rapide.

-Ne me dis pas que tu l'as harcelé et dragué pour obtenir un truc avec lui...

-Non, pas du tout ! Pour qui tu me prends ? C'est lui qui est venu à moi...et je n'ai pas pu refuser. Il était tellement adorable... Tu l'aurai vu ! Wow... (Il se perdit dans ses pensées un instant et on aurait pu apercevoir des étoiles dans ses yeux) 

-Mais je croyais que tu ne le pardonnerais pas de sitôt... ? C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre le week-end dernier.

-Je ne parle pas de Zayn... (Rien que la mention de ce prénom le faisait bouillir de l'intérieur, mais il se calme vite en voyant deux grand beaux yeux verts le regarder de loin. Il sourit et longea son corps du regard.)

-Alors qui ?, Louis lui fit signe de se retourner et Luke crut défaillir... Il n'avait quand même pas osé ?


	21. Truth...

-Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça, que tu n'as pas osé... Lou' ? Lou' ?, mais le beau châtain était déjà bien loin. Parlant avec leur prof. Luke n'hésita pas longtemps et les rejoint rapidement. Ils s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu, mais le blondinet s'en fichait pas mal de déranger. Il allait vite régler les choses. 

-Alors, Mr Styles ? Vous parliez du prochain cours ou devoir à faire ?, Louis le regarda l'air de dire « dégage, s'il te plait », mais il ne céderait pas. Harry le regarda gentiment, clairement prêt à faire des efforts et rester poli. Il était surtout de très bonne humeur et même cet ami un peu trop collant ne lui enlèverait cela. 

-Non, on discutait de la prochaine fois où on travaillerait sur des chansons. Ensemble. 

Louis sourit timidement et semblait regretter d'avoir dit à Luke pour le rencard...

-Pas de votre prochain rencard ?, et là, Lou' regrettait vraiment. Harry lui lança un de ces regards...difficile à déchiffrer, mais il se reprit vite. Il regarda Louis plus gentiment et acquiesça en se tournant vers son autre élève. 

-Certes. Peut-être parlait-on de cela... Vous pourriez nous laisser un peu d'intimité, s'il vous plait ? 

Louis et Luke étaient visiblement sous le choc, et les beaux yeux verts s'étaient stoppés sur les jolies et fines lèvres de du châtain. Le blond secoua négativement la tête et attrapa le bras de Louis, l'emmenant à sa suite. Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'ils étaient déjà dans un autre couloir de l'école, assez peuplé. Luke le plaqua au mur. 

-Ne fais pas ça, ne l'encourage pas, Louis. Tu m'entends ? 

-Je t'entends, mais je ne t'écouterai pas. Compris ?; il était déjà prêt à partir, mais son ami le retint par le bras et le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur. Louis poussa un profond soupir, mais l'interrogea du regard. 

-Je suis sérieux, Lou'. Ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est déjà passé entre vous, mais je te conseille de stopper avant que ça ne dégénère. 

-Lukie, je t'adore vraiment et je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien, mais là tu vas trop loin. Il me plait beaucoup et c'est réciproque, donc je veux essayer. J'en ai besoin. Tu comprends ? 

-Il baise si bien que ça ?, Luke regretta immédiatement sa question, évidemment. Louis ferma les yeux, semblant tout faire pour rester calme. Il se détacha du mur et commença à marcher loin du blond. Ce dernier l'appela à plusieurs reprises avant que le beau jeune homme daigna enfin se retourner. 

-Pour info, on s'est juste embrassés. Ca te va ?, et il repartit rapidement. Luke souffla un bon coup et une main lui tapotant sur l'épaule le fit se retourner. 

-Alors, c'est dur pour les amoureux ? Il te trompe déjà ? Avec une autre tapette ? Elle est plus canon que toi au moins ? 

Luke évitait le plus possible de ne pas recourir à la violence ; mais là, ce mec partait trop loin. Aucun mot ne suffirait à lui faire comprendre qu'il était vraiment con et ignorant. Donc, le blond n'hésita pas longtemps avant de lui envoyer un bon coup de poing dans le ventre. Et il fut tellement fort que ce connard ne se releva pas. Le blondinet au piercing s'en alla sans un mot, sans empressement. Ca lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. 

 

 

-Je vais t'aider, Hope ; ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vis avec toi, je me dois de t'aider. D'ailleurs, je crois que j'ai vu une offre de job intéressante, qui me permettra de continuer l'école. C'est cool, non ? 

-T'es vraiment cool quand tu le veux, Zaynou ! En plus, t'as l'air de meilleure humeur... Louis t'as pardonné ? 

-Plus de Zaynou, s'il te plait ! Non... Et je croyais que tu voulais que je le laisse tranquille ? 

-Je disais ça à moitié... Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu devrais insister, non ? 

Zayn gratta son bras et fit le contour d'un de ses tatouages, réfléchissant. Hope attendait une réponse qui ne vint pas. Le jeune homme attrapa son manteau et son bonnet, cria un « Je reviens plus tard ». Allait-il essayer de parler à Louis ? Elle en doutait, mais gardait espoir. C'était dans sa nature. 

 

 

Agathe rigolait à une blague idiote d'Ashton, mais ce dernier fut interrompu par les premières notes de « Problem » de Natalia Kills. Il sortit son portable et décrocha immédiatement en voyant le nom affiché. 

-Allo ? Oui, c'est bien moi, je ne t'ai pas donné un faux numéro, idiot... Quoi ? Euh...oui, enfin pas tout de suite. Attends un instant (il couvrit son portable et demanda à son amie quel cours ils avaient après. Il acquiesça à sa réponse : tant pis pour la chorale aujourd'hui.) Oui, je peux finalement. Où on se rejoint ?... Oki, j'y serais dans un quart d'heure, ça te va ? Cool. 

Il raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres, incapable d'entendre Agathe demander qui c'était. Ash' se releva et rangea ses affaires, avant de faire un bisou sur la joue d'Agathe et de vite disparaitre. 

-Okay, ça c'était super sympa... Où sont les autres, au fait ? (Elle aperçut par chance Louis non loin d'elle. Il avait l'air assez préoccupé, mais elle devait s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui.)

-Lou' !! Eh, Loulou, ça ne va pas ? (Il releva la tête et sourit pitoyablement) C'est faux, ce sourire. Allez, raconte-moi tout ! C'est encore à propos de Zayn ? Sincèrement, continue de coucher avec Luke, c'est mieux, non ? 

Il eut un petit rire triste et la regarda droit dans les yeux, se retenant de pleurer. 

-Je me suis pris la tête avec Luke. Zayn n'a pas donné signe de vie, aucune excuse, rien du tout. Et Harry...il est là, lui. Il est là pour moi et on va me reprocher de vouloir essayer avec lui. Et ça m'énerve. Je suis capable de prendre des décisions seul, non ? 

-Quoi ? Avec Harry ? Je ne comprends pas tout, Lou'... Tu veux bien m'expliquer un peu plus ? 

-J'ai eu un rendez-vous avec lui hier soir. C'est lui qui m'a proposé, et ça s'est très bien passé. Luke, beaucoup trop protecteur, ne veut pas que j'aille plus loin avec lui... Mais je ne peux pas : je sens une sorte de connexion entre nous, un lien spécial ; tu vois ce que je veux dire ? 

-Certes, mais tu dois savoir quelque chose, parce-qu'apparemment, tu n'es pas au courant... 

-Que c'est mon prof ? Qu'il a quasiment 10 ans de plus que moi ? Qu'il est « hétéro » ? Je sais tout ça, mais il m'a dit vouloir essayer avec moi. Je ne peux pas refuser. 

-Tu devrais, pourtant. Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, mais tu dois savoir que Styles est fiancé. Désolée. 

Louis se stoppa immédiatement et rigola nerveusement, se détournant d'elle un instant. 

-Je suis sérieuse, Louis. Je sais que ça doit être difficile à admettre et à accepter, mais c'est la réalité. 

-On s'est embrassés, j'ai même... Non, c'est faux. Il ne m'aurait jamais fait ça. Ni à sa « fiancée ». 

-Et pourtant, il l'a fait. Il ne doit pas être aussi bien que tu croyais. 

-TAIS-TOI ! (Agathe sursauta et s'approcha de lui, mais le jeune homme recula) Juste tais-toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu ne le connais pas. 

-Toi non plus...

-TA GUEULE ! TA GUEULE ! VOUS M'EMMERDEZ TOUS ! ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE, OKAY ? 

Et il se volatilisa bien vite, laissant une Agathe totalement sous le choc. 

 

 

-Luke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? 

-Je te cherchais. Ta soeur m'a dit que tu bossais là maintenant. J'avais besoin de te parler. 

-Si c'est à propos de Louis, tu peux tout de suite faire demi-tour. Je n'ai pas envie d'aborder ce sujet avec toi. 

-Tu regrettes au moins ? Ou t'es le genre de mec sans aucun remords ? 

-On n'était pas réellement ensemble ; mais oui, je regrette. (Il arrangea quelque fleurs dans des vases et contourna Luke pour aller à l'autre bout du magasin. Le blond le suivit.) Tu tiens vraiment à lui, hein ? 

-C'est un très bon ami ; donc oui, évidemment. J'ai besoin de savoir que mes proches souffrent le moins possible. 

-C'est très noble de ta part, Luke. (Il se rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Le blond se laissa faire, respirant juste un peu plus fort) Mais vouloir quelqu'un qui est plus ou moins pris, c'est mal moralement, non ? 

-De quoi tu parles exactement ?, Luke tentait de se défaire de cette étreinte, mais Zayn se rapprocha encore plus. 

-Tu sais très bien... Ca fait des jours et des jours que tu me regardes un peu trop, avec insistance. Et pourquoi venir jusqu'ici sinon ? Tu ne me parles pas vraiment de Louis...

-Je voulais juste te prévenir que Lou' est en train de se faire avoir par Styles. Et que si tu tiens toujours à lui, tu devrais l'empêcher de faire plus de conneries. 

-Comme celle que je m'apprête à faire... ?, Luke ne comprit que quand Zayn l'embrassa tendrement, puis plus passionnément. Avec une certaine ardeur, leurs mains s'accrochèrent au corps de l'autre. Le métis jouait avec l'anneau à la lèvre du blond, mordillant tout autour. Les deux accélérèrent le mouvement et se retrouvèrent vite dans la serre privée, réservée au personnel. 

C'est Luke qui prit directement les commandes, mordant la douce peau du magnifique métis. Et y laissant de jolies « petites » marques rouges. Zayn grognait de satisfaction et s'attaqua au t-shirt de Luke ; et bientôt, ils furent à égalité niveau suçons et t-shirt enlevé. Aucun ne disait un seul mot, ce n'était que légers gémissements quand chacun explorait la peau de l'autre avec la langue, les mains. Mais la sonnette annonçant qu'un client attendait les stoppa net. Les deux se dépêchèrent de récupérer leurs hauts, très rouges, et pas seulement à cause du malaise. 

-J'imagine qu'on devra faire comme si de rien n'était... ?, et Zayn resta un moment silencieux face à cette question piège. Il préféra naturellement l'embrasser de nouveau, et toujours la main dans sa nuque, il murmura un « On se retrouve ce soir ». Auquel Luke ne répondit pas, trop sous le choc. Qu'avait-il fait ?


	22. This is bad?

-Mais je lui ai dit et il s'est foutu de ma gueule ! Pourquoi ça te fait rire, toi ? Je réussis au moins de temps en temps. Je trouve ça cool...

 

-Que je rigole à une plaisanterie plus que douteuse ? Je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est surtout ta tête qui me fait rire. 

 

-Ma tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si drôle ? Je croyais que je te plaisais ? 

 

Ashton faillit s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau : oui, il était à l'eau pour tenter d'enlever le gout persistant du trop plein d'alcool de la veille. Niall rigola face à sa réaction, presque diaboliquement. 

 

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça !, tenta t'il de se défendre, mais le sourcil levé du blond n'avait pas l'air convaincu. 

 

-Pourtant, le soir de notre rencontre, tu as fait allusion au fait que tu n'avais jamais été attiré par un mec. Avant. Je crois bien que tu as ensuite précisé.

 

-J'était vraiment bourré ce soir-là, j'ai du dire un tas de trucs étranges. Je ne me juge pas trop vite, s'il te plait. 

 

-T'avais l'air bien conscient. Surtout quand j'ai mentionné la fiancée d'Harold. 

 

-Tu as confiance en ton demi-frère ? C'est un mec bien ? Parce-que je ne comprends pas pourquoi... BREF

 

-Harry est un homme bien. Mais il fait beaucoup d'erreurs. 

 

-Louis n'en est certainement pas une... (Niall se racla la gorge et s'amusa avec ses couverts) Tu ne le connais même pas ! S'il savait, il ne lui tournerait pas autour. 

 

-Tu ne lui a pas encore dit ? (Ashton fit non de la tête et Niall soupira fortement) De toute façon, Harry va bien lui dire à un moment. 

 

-Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, j'espère...

 

 

 

-Encore...refais ça, s'il te plait !, grogna Luke, se cramponnant au lit. Zayn était entre ses jambes et lui procurait beaucoup de bien, rien qu'avec sa main. Il se baissa subitement et croqua la cuisse du blond, le faisant sursauter. Zayn rigola et commença à lentement lécher le pénis offert à sa disposition. Luke respirait difficilement à présent et ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer. Mais il ne tint pas longtemps quand le métis entoura de sa belle bouche tout le membre. 

 

-Putain, Zayn... Arrête, arrête !, il gémissait incontrolablement, et le jeune homme retira ses lèvres. Ils se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux et les deux savaient très bien qu'il voulait tout sauf arrêter. Luke se releva et vint se placer au-dessus de Zayn, le faisant frissonner à chaque baiser déposé un peu partout. Il trouva son point sensible : son nombril. A chaque baiser déposé à cet endroit-là, Zayn devenait presque fou, et la seule chose qui le calma fut de se retrouver à l'intérieur de Luke. 

 

Ils étaient tous les deux tellement excités, tellement passionnés par leur acte qu'ils ne se privaient pas de crier. Les deux se sentaient bien ensemble, et échangèrent pendant des heures leurs places, sans jamais se fatiguer. Tout ce qu'on comprenait, c'était « plus vite », « vas-y » et leurs prénoms murmurés ou grognés. Se séparant finalement, l'un contre l'autre sur le matelas, ils reprirent peu à peu leur souffle. 

 

-Merde, on aurait pu se protéger ! T'y as pas pensé, toi !

 

-Toi non plus, idiot ! T'étais tellement pressé... Bon, de toute façon, je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui. 

 

Zayn se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait hésiter à parler, ce qui exaspérait un peu Luke. 

 

-Depuis quand t'as du mal à t'exprimer, Monsieur Le Violent ? Même au lit... (Zayn sourit, assez fier de lui) 

 

-Je pensais juste à Louis (Luke se figea, ferma les yeux, brusquement mal à l'aise)... Et toi ? 

 

-Je ne pensais pas à lui, mais maintenant, si : merci ! Putain... (Il se releva, prêt à aller retrouver ses fringues, mais Zayn l'attrapa et le plaqua de nouveau sur le lit. Plongeant son nez contre le torse de Luke) 

 

-Tu as un air coupable : pourquoi ? Tu l'aimes ? (Le blondinet secoua la tête) 

 

-Non, pas du tout. On est juste amis. Mais j'ai fait cette connerie avec toi et...s'il l'apprend, tu peux être sur que toi et moi, on cessera d'exister pour lui. 

 

-Donc tu ne pensais pas à lui pendant qu'on... ? 

 

-Quoi ? Bien sur que non, p'tit con ! Comme si j'avais eu le loisir de penser à autre chose, ou quelqu'un d'autre... (Zayn se frotta à lui, leurs corps nus vraiment collés et Luke respirait de nouveau difficilement) 

 

-Ce n'était pas une connerie soit dit en passant... Tu me voulais, je te voulais : tout s'est bien passé, non ? 

 

-Pour l'instant. Louis et toi, vous devriez être ensemble, non ? (Zayn le coupa en l'embrassant sauvagement, le caressant en bas du même coup. Les mots de Luke se décomposèrent sur sa langue, frémissant et de nouveau excité) Zayn, on ne peut pas refaire cette connerie. 

 

-CES conneries. Ce n'était pas une erreur, plutôt une succession d'agréables sessions de sport. Et ça me change de d'habitude, prendre une bonne décision. 

 

Leurs visages étaient très près et c'est le blond qui réunit leurs lèvres. Au moment où ils semblèrent sur le point de passer de nouveau aux choses sérieuses, ils sont interrompus. Encore un foutu téléphone. Zayn soupira, voulant tout sauf répondre, mais cela pouvait être important. Luke recula, bine forcé ; mais tentant de cacher sa déception. Il dessinait les contours des tatouages du bras de Zayn, pendant que celui-ci répondait paresseusement. Son interlocuteur avait l'air de l'agacer au plus haut point. Il raccrocha finalement sans aucune douceur. 

 

-Gemma. La soeur de Styles. Je crois qu'elle est vraiment folle de moi... Ca fait chier. Elle va bien me gonfler, j'le sens. 

 

-Si tu n'avais pas couché avec, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait plus eu d'espoir, mais là... 

 

-Donc coucher avec moi te donne espoir pour nous ?, taquina le métis. Luke joua avec son anneau un instant, et Zayn, comprenant qu'il ne répondrait surement pas, utilisa la meilleure manière de détendre l'atmosphère. Je vous laisse deviner laquelle. 

 

 

-PUTAIN !! MAIS CELUI-CI A L'AIR MERVEILLEUX ! MAIS LUI LA, IL ME FAIT DE L'OEIL, C'EST SUR ! STOP THAT ! JE T'AI DIT D'ARRETER, ABRUTI !, cette jeune femme aux magnifiques cheveux mauves épatait totalement notre Louis. Il la laissait s'extasier, hésiter et changer d'avis depuis au moins un quart d'heure. Il s'en fichait : aucun autre client n'attendait et cette fille semblait vouloir tout prendre pour elle. Ses yeux gris bleutés semblaient aussi vouloir tout dévorer. 

 

-Prenez votre temps, mademoiselle. Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que mes talents de pâtissier plaisent autant. 

 

Elle releva la tête vers lui, sous le choc apparemment. Elle regarda tout de nouveau, encore plus émerveillée. 

 

-Vous les avez tous faits avec vos jolies petites mains ?, demanda t'elle finalement. Les yeux bleus de Louis brillèrent de fierté et de gêne à la fois. Il acquiesça, la regardant plus attentivement. Tentant de deviner ses origines : son accent était tout sauf authentique et elle en faisait même trop, mais c'était adorable. Louis était aussi curieux...

 

-Je peux savoir d'où vous venez ? Si ce n'est pas trop impoli..., elle secoua ses grandes et fines mains en l'air. 

 

-Bien sur que non : vous vous intéressez juste. Moi qui pensait que tous les Anglais étaient tout chiants et froids, j'ai une bonne vague vers vous. (Louis sourit, tout à fait ravi et déjà charmé) Je suis française, à vrai dire. Première fois à Londres, donc je suis toute surexcitée. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. J'adore déjà... J'ai visitée pleins d'autres pays, mais cette ville a quelque chose de spécial... Comme un coeur que j'aimerai disséquer (Le châtain était clairement fasciné et admirait les longs cils papillonnant de la jeune femme, puis sa longue chevelure violette) Mais je prendrai 2 croissants ; un éclair caramel-nougat ; un thé mi-jaune, mi-rouge et une tonne de pancakes. 

 

-Moi aussi, j'ai une bonne intuition en ce qui vous concerne. Et tout cela, c'est pour vous seule ? Vous êtes bien brave ! 

 

-Non ! Juste affamée ! Je n'ai pas du tout mangée hier. J'ai un rendez-vous important aujourd'hui. (Clin d'oeil, auquel répond un Louis entièrement hypnotisé) 

 

-Professionnel ou avez-vous déjà trouvé l'amour de votre vie ?, elle rigola et il se dépêcha de préparer sa commande, voulant faire bonne impression, sans trop savoir pourquoi. 

 

-Disons que c'est compliqué. Et je ne dis pas ça juste pour ne rien vous dire. Juste que moi-même, je suis perdue. 

 

-Je vois... Vous faites passer un entretien d'embauche à un possible prétendant, ou prétendante ? 

 

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, et le peu de clients attablés les regardaient, un peu intéressés par ce spectacle. 

 

-Je suis Carolina. Et vous ?, elle lui tendit la main et il fut un temps absorbé par les petites étoiles couvrant son bras. Il la serra enfin en retour, tout souriant. 

 

-Louis. J'ai des origines françaises, je crois bien. (Elle tapa dans ses mains, toute joyeuse) J'avais raison pour l'entretien d'embauche, non ? (Elle nia de la tête, semblant subitement timide, lèvres pincées. Elle était vraiment mignonne) D'accord, je vous laisse mon numéro au cas où. Juste au cas où je pourrai vous aider, vous sauver la mise ou si vous voulez juste danser et rire toute la nuit. Proposition intéressante ?

 

-Très interessante, répondit-elle, en attrapant la serviette avec les chiffres inscrits dessus. Il lui tendit son plateau, elle l'attrapa et après un derniers sourire éblouissant, elle se volatilisa avec. Laissant un Louis dans les nuages. 

 

 

Harry n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Louis depuis 3 jours. Et cela l'inquiétait assez honnêtement. Il avait tenté de le joindre, l'avait cherché à l'école, mais il restait introuvable. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi : lui qui pensait que leur rendez-vous s'était très bien passé. Mais il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas...quant à savoir quoi exactement. C'est son cher demi-frère, qu'il adorait, qui le coupa dans ses interrogations multiples et autres scénarios. 

 

-Hazza ? Hazza ! Je suis de retour ! Tu vis encore ou j'appelle la morgue ? 

 

Harry fit semblant de rire et se précipita sur le petit lutin irlandais, lui arrachant quasiment des mains le sac de courses. Il mourait de faim et seul une chose l'aiderait à apaiser cet affreux creux. Et il trouva vite ce trésor. 

 

-Tu sais que ton obsession pour les bananes m'inquiète parfois ? Aurais-tu un penchant pour les vraies bananes ?, ce qui faillit étouffer Harry. Et ce n'est pas cette banane qu'il voulait dans sa bouche...Ooohh merde, il était clairement atteint. Et obsédé par ce sublime châtain au doux regard bleu. 

 

-Haz' ? Si tu es encore avec moi...je voudrai te poser une question. C'est important. 

 

Le bouclé s'assit nerveusement et Niall vint le rejoindre, le regardant avec attention. 

 

-Si tu me promets que tu as ramené de belles photos de mes nièces, oui. Je te dirai tout. 

 

-Evidemment que j'allais t'en donner quelques-unes ! Quel idiot tu es, parfois ! (Après un moment d'hésitation) Pourquoi tu laisses un élève flirter avec toi, Haz' ? Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité ? 

 

-La vérité ? Oui, bien sur... Comme si j'allais lui annoncer ça juste comme on dit qu'on veut un thé... (Niall lui lança un regard étrange. Harry se leva brusquement, le faisant sursauter) JE NE PEUX PAS JUSTE LUI DIRE APRES CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE ! IL VA M'EN VOULOIR...

 

-T'en vouloir ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Harry ? (Ce dernier détestait quand Niall prenait son air et son ton sérieux) 

 

-Rencard. Embrassés. Assez passionnément. Plusieurs fois. Me fait trop d'effet. Veux le revoir. Me plait beaucoup trop. Ni'. Ni'. Besoin de lui. 

 

-Tu sais très bien que tu me fais flipper quand tu parles de cette manière-là. Alors calme-toi et on va trouver une solution pour stopper ce merdier. 

 

-CE MERDIER ? (Niall sursauta de nouveau : lui qui pensait que son demi-frère s'était un peu calmé) Ni', il me plait vraiment, c'est ça la réalité ! Je ne peux pas juste éteindre mes sentiments. 

 

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : arrête de regarder cette série de vampires. Ca te bouffe le cerveau (Harry soupira si fort que les feuilles sur la table d'à coté se soulevèrent légèrement). C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal, mais...(Il fut coupé par un bruit bizarre semblant provenir de la bouche du plus grand)

 

-Pas mal ? Je suis totalement gay pour lui, je te ferai remarquer...

-Tu as toujours eu le don d'exagérer, mon petit ! Mais dois-je te rappeler que tu es fiancé ? C'est comme si tu étais le dernier au courant maintenant !

 

-Comment ça ? (Niall fit une moue qui ne rassura pas du tout le bouclé) Quoi ? Tu lui as dit ? 

 

-Pas exactement. Mais j'en ai informé un de ses amis : Ashton. Tu vois qui c'est ? (Harry acquiesça à peine, se calmant intérieurement) Je ne l'ai pas fait contre toi ! Je ne savais même pas que ce gosse te plaisait ! 

 

-Ce « gosse » a 17 ans, alors cesse de vouloir me faire passer pour un pédo, merci ! PUTAIN, NIALL ! T'es vraiment trop con ! Non, non, ta gueule ! Tu le sais, je le sais. Ashton a du lui dire, c'est pour cela qu'il ne m'a pas rappelé... 

 

Il va chercher sa bouteille de whisky, se servit une moitié de verre, le vidant direct, sous le regard assez inquiet du blond. Harry attrapa ensuite son paquet et alluma, tout tremblant, sa clope. Se détendant instantanément à la première expiration. 

 

-Je n'ai plus qu'à lui donner ma version des faits. En espérant qu'il me croit. 

 

-Harry...ne fais pas ça ! C'est ton élève. (Harry semblait dire « et donc ? » avec son visage, et Niall insista) Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée... Pas du tout une bonne idée. Et...

 

-Oui ? Tu peux cracher le morceau, quoi qu'il se passe encore. Je suis prêt. 

 

Niall remua sur le canapé, clairement mal à l'aise et craignant surement la réaction de son « frère ». 

 

-Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver. Ta fiancée. 

 

-Bon...moi qui pensais que j'avais assez sur le dos, faut croire que non. 

 

-Tu ne l'as même pas encore rencontré, Haz ! Si ça se trouve, elle est vraiment cool... (Il fut coupé par Harry qui lança son verre contre le mur en face de lui. Ses veines ressortant un peu trop pour que cela soit naturel) 

 

-JE VEUX LOUIS ! SEULEMENT LOUIS ! PAS CETTE INCONNUE !


	23. You make me feel...

-Tomlinson,, vous pouvez venir me voir ?, demanda Harry d'un ton assez professionnel. Louis leva les yeux un instant vers son professeur. Toute l'heure, il avait réussi à éviter son regard et n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot. Ce qui avait bien évidemment surpris ses camarades et Harry. Et là, il serait obligé de lui parler ? Louis soupira et attendit que tous quittent la salle pour se rendre jusqu'au bureau. Le bouclé alla fermer la porte et revint rapidement. 

 

-Pas de nouvelles depuis une semaine. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, il n'allait pas tourner autour du pot. Il voulait Louis : il n'y avait plus à discuter. Et il savait très bien que c'était réciproque. 

 

-Problèmes de santé. Je n'ai pas assisté à tous les cours ces derniers jours. 

 

Mais le beau châtain n'allait pas lui faciliter la tache apparemment. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers lui, cherchant à atteindre ses mains, mais Louis recula. Ne le regardant toujours pas. 

 

-Louis ! S'il te plait, parle-moi pour de vrai. Pas en tant qu'élève. 

 

-Pourtant, c'est le seul titre que je devrai avoir, répliqua t'il en relevant le regard. Et Harry regretta qu'il l'ait fait : ses yeux bleus semblaient vouloir le foudroyer sur place. 

 

-Louis...Je veux que tu sois plus que ça, tu le sais bien. Ca devra rester secret, mais on peut essayer. Ensemble. 

 

-Je ne veux pas. 

 

Harry faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque sur le coup : son coeur s'était comme serré et arrêté. Louis était au courant, c'était obligé...Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses dans cet état. Et abandonner aussi vite alors qu'il avait de nouveau l'espoir pour sa vie. 

 

-Tu comptais me prévenir que tu as une fiancée ? Tu me l'aurais annoncé le jour du mariage ? Tu as cru que j'étais le genre de mec à s'en foutre ? A aider un connard à tromper sa femme ? Je ne suis pas comme ça, Harry ! Je déteste ce que tu as fait de moi ! Tu m'entends ? 

 

Harry avait plusieurs alternatives devant lui...et il choisit la plus stupide. La pire. 

 

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu crois une telle chose, mais c'est faux ! Je ne suis pas fiancé. Si je l'étais vraiment, tu crois vraiment que je t'aurai emmené chez moi ? Tu as bien vu que je vis seul ! Je suis célibataire...enfin, j'aimerai ne plus l'être. J'aimerai que tu acceptes un deuxième rendez-vous avec moi. 

 

Louis restait silencieux et semblait vouloir déceler le mensonge, mais il ne le vit pas. Il hésitait pourtant... 

 

-Tu devrai apprendre à faire confiance aux gens, Lou'. Zayn n'est pas un modèle et tu devrai cesser de voir le mal partout. 

-D'accord. Je suis partant. 

 

Harry sourit et fit ainsi sourire Louis. Celui-ci n'attendit pas très longtemps avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur celles de son élève. Et ce dernier y répondit avec plaisir, laissant ses mains se balader le long du dos du bouclé. 

 

-Je veux plus qu'un simple rencard : je veux la journée entière avec toi. Marché conclu ?, proposa Harry, laissant reposer ses grandes mains sur les joues de Louis. Le plus jeune acquiesça, tout excité, et réunit de nouveau leurs bouches. 

 

 

 

-Tu es vraiment en nul en blagues, Styles ! Vraiment merdique ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, enfin un peu mais pas à ce point ! 

 

-Ooohh, ça va, c'était pas si terrible que tu le prétends. (Louis lui jeta un regard, totalement convaincu de ses propres propos) Bon, okay, c'est vrai : je suis nul !

 

-Pas pour tout. Et sans attendre plus longtemps, Louis l'embrassa. Mais c'est Harry qui accentua et accéléra le mouvement. L'allongeant complètement sur l'herbe et se plaçant au-dessus de lui. Les mains de Louis fourrageant dans ses cheveux le faisaient frissonner et l'exciter d'autant plus. Le corps du beau châtain devait lui appartenir. Bientôt, très bientôt. 

 

-Vous n'avez pas honte ? Nous sommes dans un parc public ! Je suis ici avec mes petits-enfants, alors un peu de tenue !

 

Harry et Louis se relevèrent à moitié, le plus âgé reposant toujours sur Lou'. 

 

-Public veut dire pour tout le monde, non ? Alors, allez emmerder quelqu'un d'autre, lui répondit Harry. 

 

-Ca ne vous dérange pas de vous afficher devant des gens normaux ?; et là, Louis ne put rester silencieux. 

 

-Non, pas du tout, sale mégère. Maintenant, partez vite avant que je ne sorte mon couteau. 

 

La mamie ouvrit grand les yeux et s'évapora bien vite. Harry était lui aussi sous le choc. 

 

-Tu as vraiment un couteau ? Louis rigola et versa le contenu de son sac par terre : pas d'arme blanche en vue. Mais autre chose d'intéressant : les deux eurent un moment d'immobilité et Louis se dépêcha de tout ranger. Les joues très rouges. 

 

-Tu gardes toujours ça sur toi ? Au cas où... ? 

 

-Ne t'inquiètes pas : je ne comptais rien tenter aujourd'hui. Je te veux en forme pour notre journée spéciale. 

-Ah oui ? Donc tu ne veux vraiment pas me faire l'amour ? 

 

-Je préfère prendre un joker maintenant. Je peux ?, mais Harry se rapprocha de lui, collant à nouveau leurs torses. 

 

-Non, tu ne peux pas, répondit t'il en se pressant encore un peu plus contre Louis. Ce dernier ne put empêcher son corps d'être excité et il ne retint pas un léger gémissement. 

 

-Putain, je te rends vraiment fou, pas vrai ?, Harry prenait un peu trop la confiance aux yeux de Louis. Et un peu trop les commandes aussi. Il inversa donc brusquement leurs positions et glissa sa main en-dessous de la chemise d'Harry, lui caressant lentement le dos. 

 

-Tu seras mien bien avant, okay ? Tu craquera le premier, crois-moi..., le prévint-il en venant lui mordiller une oreille, puis l'autre, et laissant sa marque un peu partout autour. Laissant un Harry pantelant et faible. Et surtout excité à son tour. Au moment où Harry allait réunir leurs bouches, Louis se releva prestement. 

 

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Lou', ne me laisse pas dans cet état ! 

 

-Je suis dans le même cas que toi, Styles... Mais on ne peut pas faire ça maintenant. 

 

-Et pourquoi pas ? 

 

-Tu es vraiment prêt à sucer un mec ?, répliqua Louis. Légèrement exaspéré, croyant connaitre la réponse. 

 

-Oui. J'aimerai tout essayer avec toi, Louis. 

 

Louis était totalement sans voix face à cette déclaration. Et il détestait cette situation, lui qui savait toujours quoi dire. 

 

-Tu n'aurais pas une moto par hasard ?, une question qui laissa Harry sans voix. Chacun son tour, pensa Louis. 

 

-J'ai toujours voulu essayer, donc bon... T'en as pas ? C'est pas grave, j'ai assez d'argent pour en louer une pour la journée. Ca te va ? (Harry était toujours pétrifié par terre, tentant de comprendre le fil des pensées de Louis) Bon, je prends cela pour un oui ! On y va ? 

 

-Mais tu n'as pas de permis moto, si ? (Louis rigola et lui montra rapidement une carte lui donnant le droit d'en conduire) J'imagine que c'est un faux... Tu connais au moins le code de la route ? (Louis acquiesça et l'embrassa furtivement avant de l'aider à se relever) 

 

 

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva derrière Louis (en tout bien tout honneur) sur une moto louée. Et il n'allait pas mentir et prétendre que le plus jeune ne savait pas conduire. Il se sentait en sécurité. Les deux étaient comme sur un nuage : le vent frappant leurs corps et les faisant respirer plus fort, avalant beaucoup trop d'air. Ils allaient tellement vite qu'ils ne voyaient pas grand-chose à part la route pour Louis et le corps de celui-ci pour le passager. Et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Ils roulèrent longtemps dans un silence mitigé mais confortable : la circulation était raisonnable ce jour-là. Et sans trop savoir comment (peut-être qu'Harry était trop rêveur en matant les fesses du conducteur), ils se retrouvèrent à la plage. 

Louis se gara et se dégourdit les jambes, avec un sourire tellement éclatant qu'Harry ne put que se jeter sur lui. Leur baiser dura plus longtemps que d'habitude, les deux ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire pendant. Leurs mains étaient sages : aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir rester leurs limites maintenant. 

 

-Allons-y !, et Louis courut jusqu'au bord du sable, se retournant et attendant qu'Harry le rejoigne. Ce dernier, souriant bêtement, se dépêcha de se placer à ses cotés. Aussitôt fait, Louis commença à se déshabiller. 

 

-Euh, Louis... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? (Il regarda autour d'eux, mais personne. Il devait faire trop frais pour venir se balader à moitié nu sur la plage) 

 

-Ooohh, monsieur semble déstabilisé ! J'aime cela. (Il était en caleçon et Harry ne put retenir ses yeux de descendre. Il en rougit même) T'es trop adorable...Putain, j'essaye de me contrôler alors stoppe ça, s'il te plait. 

 

Ils se regardèrent un long moment et tout autour sembla se figer, mais Louis ne pouvait pas rester ainsi : il courut jusqu'au bord de mer et plongea directement. Harry hésita un instant, mais quand le beau châtain sortit sa tête de l'eau plus loin, ses yeux bleus brillant, il n'eut qu'une envie : le rejoindre. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à barboter, à s'éclabousser, à s'embrasser, à s'embêter dans cette eau assez fraiche. 

 

 

-C'est vraiment bizarre comme situation... J'arrive pas trop à m'y faire... ; marmonna Harry, alors que Louis, au-dessus de lui, l'embrassant un peu partout, tentant de ne pas trop se presser contre le magnifique corps du plus âgé. 

 

-Moi, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ai 4 tétons ! 4 ! C'est fou...mais très excitant. 

 

Harry soupira de contentement quand Louis lui lécha du bout de la langue un à un ses tétons. 

 

-Tu manques vraiment de tatouages..., assena t'il en traçant des lignes et des dessins sur son torse, absorbé et fasciné par cette couleur très agréable qu'arborait Harry. Celui-ci observait la tête baissée de Louis et surtout ses longs cils. Il leva la main et l'approcha des cils du jeune homme. Il les frôla du bout des doigts et Louis releva la tête. C'était une scène assez étrange : deux hommes, allongés l'un sur l'autre, un caressant les cils de l'autre. 

 

-Tu es vraiment bizarre... Mes cils sont ordinaires, tu sais ? 

 

-Ils sont adorables et sexys à la fois... Tout comme ton être entier... Ca, c'est bizarre. Tu as un truc avec les tatouages ? 

 

-Putain... Tu ne réussira plus à me faire rougir, okay ? Alors n'essaye plus ! Oui, j'aime les tatouages. Je les trouve fascinants et canons la plupart du temps. Quand c'est bien choisi, bien fait. 

 

Harry se releva et fit inverser leurs positions, Louis se laissa étrangement faire. Il remit une des mèches folles d'Harry derrière son oreille, et joua avec une autre, le regard perdu. 

 

-Tu es incroyablement beau..., murmura t'il, se perdant cette fois-ci dans le regard émeraude du plus âgé.

 

-Et toi donc... Allons nous faire tatouer !, Louis n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Avait-il vraiment proposé cela ? 

 

-C'est moi le spontané et le fou entre nous deux, donc t'es sérieux ? Vraiment, vraiment sérieux ? 

 

-Oui. J'ai envie de faire un truc cool...avec toi. Qu'on soit liés. 

 

Louis ne put cacher plus longuement son air effaré et plus que surpris. Il était de nouveau à court de mots...encore à cause de ce foutu canon appelé Harry. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, et Louis se laissa entrainer par la main d'Harry jusqu'à l'endroit où leurs vêtements reposaient. Louis se rhabilla assez lentement, trop occupé à regarder l'homme qui souriait beaucoup trop. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Harry avec un air aussi serein. Et c'est lui qui l'attrapa de nouveau par la main pour l'amener jusqu'à la moto. Cette fois, c'est Harry qui conduisit. Au premier salon de tatouage qu'ils trouvèrent. Il était resté silencieux et pensif, et Harry n'avait pas insisté. 

 

-C'est plus que bizarre... Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? 

 

-Un peu...mais je veux le faire. Pas toi ? C'est toi qui voulait t'en faire au début, non ? Ensemble, c'est mieux. 

 

-Ca fait un peu couple, non ? 

 

Harry se figea devant la vitrine de la boutique et se tourna lentement vers Louis. 

 

-Tu ne voulais pas qu'on essaye... ?, et à nouveau, Louis resta figé face à cette réponse surprenante. N'était-ce donc plus le Harry clamant être entièrement hétéro il y a encore 2 semaines ? Il était perdu et Harry tenta de le remonter à la surface. 

 

-Je sais que je vais vite, mais je me sens bien avec toi. Libre et vraiment à l'aise. C'est assez rare et nouveau pour moi, mais je veux tenter. Même si je suis « censé » être hétéro. 

 

Louis acquiesça, se plongeant un instant dans le vert des yeux d'Harry, celui-ci resserrant sa main autour de celle du châtain. Et ils entrèrent finalement ensemble. Main dans la main et ne pouvant détacher de leurs visages leurs sourires idiots. 

 

-C'est pour des tatouages de couples ?, encore ce mot qui résonnait étrangement à l'intérieur des deux jeunes hommes. 

 

-Juste des tatouages liés. Pas forcément en tant que..., Finit par répondre Louis. Harry et lui ne se regardaient pas et fixaient juste le tatoueur, attendant des infos ou des conseils. 

 

-Euh...okay ? Vous avez un thème qui vous tient à coeur ? Ou je vous laisse le catalogue pour jeter un oeil ? 

 

-La liberté. L'envol. Harry se mordit la lèvre après ses mots, regrettant un peu. Mais Louis le regarda de nouveau, lui caressant la paume avec son pouce. 

 

-C'est parfait, je trouve. Des oiseaux pour moi, je pense. Deux. 

 

Harry le regarda à son tour et lui déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres. Il acquiesça et se tourna vers le tatoueur. 

 

-Une cage. Sur le bras droit. 

 

Le tatoueur leur lança un regard triste et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ne se lâchant la main que quand ils durent s'installer sur deux fauteuils différents. C'était indescriptible ce vide qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux maintenant détachés. Ils se regardèrent tout le long, oubliant la douleur de l'aiguille en voyant le sourire de l'autre. Cela passa assez vite et les deux ressortirent avec leurs tatouages très réussis. Louis avait deux belles colombes au niveau du thorax, qui se faisaient face ; et Harry possédait une cage à moitié ouverte sur son avant-bras droit. 

 

-C'est vraiment bizarre et pitoyable de le dire comme ça, ou de le dire tout simplement, mais...je n'avais pas été aussi heureux depuis un bout de temps. 

 

Harry se stoppa et gouta les mots prononcés par Louis, se les répétant. Et il ne pouvait nier la vérité. 

 

-Moi aussi, je suis heureux grâce à toi. 

 

C'est lui qui se jeta sur les lèvres du plus jeune et prolongea leur baiser, parce-que ce gout, cette sensation, cette saveur étaient désormais ses choses préférées.


	24. Heartbeat song

« Wow ! », était le seul mot qui correspondait parfaitement à l'état actuel du blond. Il s'écroula sur le lit, entièrement nu et plein de sueur. Pas que la sienne. Il ne voulait pas regarder le magnifique métis qui s'écroulait à son tour à son coté. 

 

« Je crois que je suis définitivement gay. Merci ? », il était encore essoufflé après cette « petite » séance de sport. 

 

« Rien que pour moi, j'espère ? », répondit un Zayn qui trouva ses propres mots étranges. Mais Luke prit son courage à 2 mains et se tourna vers lui, le regard brillant. Comme si ce beau jeune homme rendait son monde plus beau, et c'était tout nouveau. Lui qui n'avait jamais été... 

 

« Surement oui. Un peu trop », parvint-il à dire et se relevant, se plaçant au-dessus de Zayn. Lui caressant le torse du bout des doigts, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux. Le métis s'attacha à lui, ses mains s'accrochant aux hanches du mignon blond. 

 

« C'est bizarre, mais très agréable. Et naturel en même temps...ce truc entre nous... »

 

« Mr Malik ayant du mal à s'exprimer, j'adore ! Tu crois que tu pourrais le faire plus souvent ? Pour moi ? », répondit Luke avec sa langue de sortie. Ce dont profita son « ami » pour venir s'emparer de ses jolies lèvres. Le blond se laissa faire avec plaisir, collant encore un peu plus leurs corps nus. Zayn se détachant trop rapidement à son gout. 

 

« Donc tu me préférerai muet, petit con ? », laissa t'il échapper en se relevant un peu et venant embrasser le torse du blond. Ce dernier rigola et accepta les chatouillements du plus grand. Roulé-boulé nu. 

 

« Non, j'adora ta langue quand elle est sur moi pour être honnête », finit-il par dire à bout de souffle, entre deux tortillements et rires. 

 

« Moi, je t'adore tout simplement, Luke ». Et cela sonnait véritablement comme une confession, et étrangement comme une promesse. Qui laissa le blond silencieux un moment. Il n'avait jamais été du genre timide, mais ses mots suivants sortirent très faiblement, de peur qu'ils brisent leur instant de complicité peut-être ?: « Et Louis ? ». 

 

« Lui et moi, ça ne marche pas. Ca ne doit pas se faire. C'est toi que je veux ». L'étincelant regard caramel clair de Zayn détaillait le beau visage du blond, toujours au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci jouait avec son anneau à la lèvre avec sa langue. Les mains du métis caressaient les cuisses de Luke, attendant une réponse. Quelle qu'elle soit, il devait savoir. Ce la faisait des semaines que ce truc entre eux avait commencé, et Zayn n'avait jamais été aussi satisfait. Et pas seulement sur le plan sexuel. 

 

Luke réfléchissait activement, ne regardant toujours pas Zayn, dont il sentait bien le regard. Mais il ne pouvait, ne voulait pas parler de Cela maintenant. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était l'embrasser jusqu'à n'être rempli que de lui, de son odeur si particulière et de sentir tout son corps le désirer, lui et seulement lui. Et surtout ne pas penser au fait qu'en dehors de l'école, il passait également tout son temps avec Zayn et que c'était toujours les meilleurs moments. Alors oui, Luke voulait aussi Zayn ; mais il était incapable de se l'avouer entièrement. Et donc de le dire à voix haute au mec qu'il détestait il y avait encore 2 mois seulement. Mais presque tout avait changé à présent. Il ne réfléchit plus du tout quand il planta ses lèvres sur le bas-ventre de Zayn. Celui-ci était déjà tendu, et semblait prêt à faire du bien à nouveau au petit Luke. Mais c'est le blondinet qui prit l'initiative et entoura son membre de sa bouche. Zayn ne put résister plus longtemps et ne se retint pas, les deux étant seuls chez Luke. Ils avaient bien le temps de parler après quelques petites gâteries et certains coups de rein, non ? 

 

 

 

Tout allait parfaitement bien entre Louis et Harry pour le moment. Ils agissaient comme un adorable petit couple ; mais bien évidemment seulement quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux ou bien loin de leur école. Ils se parlaient tout le temps, faisaient quasiment tout ensemble. Ils avaient même repris l'écriture de chansons ensemble. Et cela marchait plutôt bien : s'entendant correctement, ayant des idées différentes, mais trouvant souvent un compromis viable. Pas pour tout, bien sur. 

 

« On est quoi pour toi ? », demanda subitement Harry, qui regardait Louis fouiller dans sa bibliothèque. Puis s'attaquant à sa musique. N'ayant pas entendu la fameuse question du beau bouclé. 

 

« LOUIS ! (Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna directement) Pour toi, nous sommes...ensemble tous les deux ? », Harry avait passé ces dernières semaines accroché à Louis et il voulait officialiser les choses maintenant. 

 

« Hum... On est obligés d'en parler aujourd'hui ? J'ai pas mal de devoirs à faire, de chansons à écouter avant de rentrer, donc... », il ne regardait plus Harry et s'était installé par terre, posant une pile d'albums à coté de lui. Il jouait avec sa manche de pull, celui-ci appartenant à l'ainé des deux. Harry vint s'assoir près de lui. 

 

« Non, on ne peut pas repousser. Je veux, je dois savoir, Lou' : soit on est ensemble, soit on ne l'est pas ». 

 

« On n'a encore rien fait de sexuel, donc ça me paraitrait bizarre de dire qu'on est « ensemble » ». Oui, Harry n'avait pas halluciné : Louis avait bien mimé les guillemets pour le terme « ensemble ». Apparemment, Louis n'avait pas l'esprit clair, et il devait trop y penser. 

 

« Tu es en train d eme dire que si on faisait l'amour ; là tout de suite par exemple ; tu pourrai accepter de te déclarer en couple avec moi ? C'est un peu... (Il regardait Louis, qui lui le fixait sans ciller, les bras croisés) Es-tu en manque ? ». Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel comme si la réponse était évidente. 

 

« Donc je me retrouve avec un ado toujours excité ? C'est ce que je gagne ? », il fit une petite moue ; mais fut plus que stupéfait quand son élève le plaqua contre le sol et posa sa main sur son entrejambe, malheureusement encore couverte. Il souriait malicieusement, et tentant de garder son calme, mais Harry était presque à sa merci. Il commença à le caresser à travers le tissu, la langue à moitié sortie, faisant briller les yeux du bouclé. 

 

« Il y a pire comme pioche, non ? Sache que je serai toujours heureux de te faire du bien. Et j'attends de toi que tu combles mes désirs également, okay ? ». Il arrêta de caresser son membre et déposa un léger baiser sur le nez d'Harry. Ce dernier était à bout de souffle et tiraillé. Il voulait que cette conversation ait lieue et il voulait aussi céder à ses pulsions et laisser Louis lui faire l'amour. Il ferma les yeux, toujours Louis au-dessus de lui ; celui-ci s'amusait à se frotter contre lui, ses mains reposant sur le torse d'Harry. Mais le plus âgé devait rester fort et ne pas céder à ces avances. 

 

« Je veux une réponse, Lou'. Maintenant. J'en ai besoin. Après, tu pourra faire tout ce que tu voudra de moi. Je n'opposerai aucune résistance. Promis juré ». Louis arrêta de remuer sur lui et Harry le remercia mentalement. Il était prêt à faire tout ce que voulait le jeune homme ; et il ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où lui venait ce pouvoir. C'est comme s'il avait une véritable emprise sur lui. Et pas que physiquement. Louis arrivait bien souvent à imposer ses idées, ses décisions, et Harry l'admirait beaucoup (trop ?) pour cela. 

 

« Je crois que cela me plairait. D'être avec toi. Mais...mais... (Harry l'encouragea d'un signe de tête et en attrapant une de ses mains, la tenant fermement) j'ai peur tout simplement ». Harry se doutait de la difficulté pour Louis d'avouer pareille chose : lui qui fanfaronnait toujours et jouait le mec populaire et irrésistible qui pouvait tout faire. Harry se releva entièrement et fit basculer Louis sur le sol, le prenant par surprise. 

 

« Essayons, okay ? Tu n'as rien à craindre : crois-moi. Tu as confiance en moi ? (Louis hésita quelques secondes, mais finit par acquiescer) Très bien, donc arrête de te prendre la tête et... »

 

« Je veux te baiser, Harold. Tout de suite ». La tête d'Harry fit éclater de rire Louis, qui profita de ce moment pour l'entrainer rapidement vers l'immense lit du bouclé. 

 

« A croire que tu avais deviné que je prenais beaucoup de place... Je dois le prendre comment ? », dit-il en lâchant la main d'Harry et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. 

 

« Lou'... », on sentait sa nervosité croitre et remplir l'appartement. Louis se rapprocha de lui ; et sans un mot, il le poussa sur le matelas. Harry rebondit dessus et ne put réprimer un rire nerveux : était-il vraiment prêt pour tout cela ? Le jeune châtain se plaça à nouveau au-dessus de lui et commença à l'embrasser un peu partout sur la peau déjà découverte. 

 

« Je peux enlever ça ? », demanda t'il en touchant la chemise d'Harry du bout des doigts. Harry acquiesça et Louis n'attendit pas plus longtemps : il effleura le tatouage du bouclé et souriait tendrement. Semblant s'être un peu calmé. 

 

« Je la trouve vraiment magnifique cette cage... Vous allez parfaitement ensemble. Pour la part, je pense que ce ne sera pas mon seul tatouage ». 

 

« Avec ou sans, ton corps est parfait ». Louis rougit. IL AVAIT ROUGIT ! Et Harry était fier d'en être la cause. 

 

« Tu n'as pas encore tout vu, alors cesse de me complimenter. Je vais dans la salle de bains un moment : quand je reviens, je veux te voir nu sur le lit, d'accord ? », Louis était vraiment étrange, pensait Harry. Il rougissait pour un petit compliment, mais émettait des requêtes assez osées. Il allait se lever et quitter la chambre, mais le bouclé le retint par le bras. Venant l'embrasser passionnément, ayant besoin de ressentir de nouveau ce gout, ces sensations causées par ces fines lèvres qui en demandaient toujours beaucoup plus. Louis se laissa aller contre lui, souriant pendant ce long baiser, et jouant avec quelques boucles d'Harry. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, le souffle coupé. 

 

« Je veux que ce soit toi qui me déshabilles, Lou'. Seulement toi. Sinon, je serai tenté de m'occuper de moi-même en te voyant sortir de la salle de bains à moitié nu ». Harry voulait reprendre le contrôle, mais c'était peine perdue : Louis devait garder les choses bien en main. Pour le bien de tous. 

 

« Sache qu'on ne pourra pas faire l'amour ce soir... Je n'ai rien sur moi ». Il ne souriait plus à présent, l'air déçu par lui-même. 

 

« Rien du tout ? J'ai des capotes dans la salle de bains, c'est bon, non ? », Louis rigola un peu et vint se coller contre Harry, sa tête contre sa poitrine nue. Respirant cette douce odeur, voulant s'en imprégner pour longtemps. Harry respirait plus fort et était maintenant sur de pouvoir aller plus loin avec le beau jeune homme. 

 

« On a aussi besoin de lubrifiant, Hazza... (Ce dernier eut un moment d'arrêt) T'es tout innocent en réalité ! Tu veux qu'on regarde des pornos ensemble pour t'apprendre ? », cette fois-ci, Harry remua nerveusement et tenta de se détacher de Louis. Mais il ne le laissa pas partir, s'accrochant à sa nuque. Yeux dans les yeux. Et le bouclé se sentait un peu mieux face à ce doux regard. 

 

« Je rigolais, mon amour ». Il referma vite la bouche, les lèvres plissées et les yeux fermés. Honteux. Les pouces d'Harry faisaient des cercles sur ses joues pour le calmer et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun malaise. 

 

« J'aime bien ce genre de petit surnom. Mon chéri », Louis se moqua de lui et finit par le pousser de nouveau sur le lit, s'écroulant entre les jambes écartées d'Harry. D'un accord commun par un échange de regards, Louis se débarrassa du pantalon du plus âgé, assez rapidement. 

 

« Fais-le. S'il te plait, fais-le ». Harry le suppliait presque, les mains de Louis le rendant déjà fou, et il voulait sentir sa bouche sur lui. Louis ne se fit pas prier plus et baissa vite le caleçon, prenant directement ses aises. Harry s'accrocha immédiatement aux draps quand il posa ses lèvres chaudes sur le bout de son membre. Il gémissait incompréhensiblement et Louis était si fier de lui-même. Léchant lentement, puis alternant avec des sucotements rendant fous Harry ; il aimait tellement voir ce magnifique corps se tendre de désir. Harry cria un « Louis ! » et Louis, ayant déjà anticipé, accepta ce qu'il lui donna. Avalant goulument en regardant Harry dans les yeux. Et le bouclé crut perdre la tête face à cette vision enchanteresse. Louis vint se coller contre son torse, les deux souriants. 

 

« C'était pas si bizarre, pas vrai ? », demanda Louis après un moment de silence. Harry caressait ses cheveux et Louis ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Et cela l'inquiéta un instant, mais il repoussa vite cette pensée. 

 

« Tout est merveilleux avec toi, Lou'. J'ai confiance en l'avenir pour nous deux ». Il l'embrassa ensuite sur le bout du nez, mais Louis, comme un gosse, réclama un baiser sur les lèvres, qu'il reçut.

 

« Au fait, tu as très bon gout, Harold » ; et cette fois, c'est Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. 

 

« Je suis censé te remercier ? »

 

« Pas en mots. Je vaux plus que ça, non ? », répondit Louis, en haussant de manière suggestive ses sourcils. Harry pouffa de rire et ce serait mentir de dire que Louis ne le regardait pas amoureusement. 

 

 

« Donc ça se passe bien entre vous ? », demanda brusquement Louis, interrompant la discussion animée du déjeuner. Luke et Zayn, « étrangement près l'un de l'autre », racontaient à tour de rôle une histoire drôle. Et là, ils avaient été coupés en plein milieu. 

 

« Hum...oui ? Tu vois bien qu'on ne veut plus se taper dessus, hein ? On était un peu cons à l'époque, c'est tout », lui répondit Luke. Zayn confirma d'un mouvement de tête. Ils formaient un joli groupe d'amis : Louis et Zayn avaient eu une rapide discussion quelques semaines plus tôt, se rendant bien compte que ça ne marcherait pas entre eux. Et donc tout allait entre eux deux, se parlant naturellement comme les amis qu'ils étaient autrefois avant leur nuit ensemble. Donc Louis avait remarqué le rapprochement inattendu entre ses deux amis. Louis, un sourire malin, jouant avec sa fourchette, alternait entre leurs deux visages. Prêt à dégainer.  

 

« Donc vous couchez ensemble depuis longtemps ? » et tous le regardèrent, sous le choc. Et Ash' le remplit en éclatant de rire si fort qu'ils attirèrent un instant les regards des autres de tous autour. Louis souriait grandement, content de faire face à deux mines interloquées. Et Ash', toujours dans la discrétion, cria un « JE LE SAVAIS ! », faisant rire Agathe et Louis. Luke et Zayn se regardèrent un instant, confus et gênés ; mais le métis attrapa la main du blond et la posa sur la sienne reposant sur la table. 

 

« On est ensemble. Depuis très peu. Alors Loulou, s'il te plait, modère ton enthousiasme », Louis fit semblant d'être brisé par cette remarque. Agathe et Ash' souriaient, clairement joyeux face à cette annonce. 

 

« C'est grâce à moi quand même tout ça ! Franchement, je pourrai faire ça professionnellement, non ? NON ?! Aider les gens à trouver l'amour...c'est plutôt cool ! Je suis heureux pour vous en tout cas. Je me doutais bien que cette « haine » finirait par servir au lit. J'ai pas raison ? », agrémenté d'un clin d'oeil taquin. 

 

« Tommo, il va d'abord falloir que tu t'occupes de ton cas avant. En plus, ce n'est pas grâce à toi... »

 

« Ah oui ? Donc Luke aimait déjà les mecs avant moi ? », les mains posées sur la table pour donner un coté dramatique à la scène. Mais tous savaient bien que c'était un jeu entre eux. La conversation prit beaucoup d'ampleur : tous riant, faisant des remarques stupides ou drôles (la plupart du temps les deux à la fois). Ils étaient heureux, et Louis le fut encore plus en voyant son professeur préféré passer la porte de la cafétéria. Il exposait fièrement son beau tatouage, portant un simple t-shirt blanc avec un skinny bleu nuit. Simple, mais efficace ; et ce chignon, un peu fou, déchaina les pensées et fantasmes de Louis. Pour une fois, aucun ne fit une remarque en le voyant se lever et s'approcher du beau bouclé. Ce dernier le remarqua instantanément et fit un bout de chemin pour qu'ils se retrouvent. 

 

« Eh. Bonne journée pour le moment ? », demanda calmement Harry, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie en voyant ce corps devant lui. Et elle était loin d'être réalisable en pleine cafétéria remplie d'élèves et de profs. Mais Louis voulait en jouer. 

 

« Elle serait encore plus merveilleuse si on me donnait un peu de plaisir dans un coin à l'abri des regards, Styles ». Harry ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de conserver une respiration normale. 

 

« Si tu n'étais pas mon prof, là tout de suite, je te détacherai les cheveux et m'accrocherai à eux pendant que je te ferai l'amour ». Le regard de Louis, dardé sur les lèvres d'Harry, voulait tout dire : il n'était pas en train de bluffer. 

 

« Ce soir, chez moi à 20h, ça te va ? », finit par souffler un Harry déjà excité rien qu'en voyant ce désir se reflétant dans ces immensités bleues. Louis acquiesça et il fouilla un court instant dans une de ses poches, en sortit un bout de papier plié qu'il glissa sur le plateau de son prof. Il lui donna un dernier sourire et fit demi-tour, s'asseyant de nouveau parmi ses amis. Harry souriait bêtement et fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder vers cette vue assez intéressante. Ni ouvrir le petit mot de Louis. 

 

« Il t'a mis au courant pour sa fiancée au moins ? », lâcha Luke, voyant qu'aucun n'osait parler à propos de cette scène assez étrange entre les deux. « Quoi ?! Fiancée ? Il se fout clairement de toi, Lou' ! », intervint Zayn. Les 4 se lancèrent dans une discussion houleuse, à se balancer les faits, arguments et inventions. Ils ne savaient pas tout et agissaient pourtant comme si c'était eux à la place de Louis. Mais monsieur n'écoutait personne : il matait encore le beau Harry, qui parlait et mangeait avec ses collègues. Il était loin, beaucoup trop loin ; et Louis avait besoin de le sentir contre lui et d'entrer en lui. 

 

« LOUIS ! » éclata soudain ses fantasmes, s'envolant directement hors de lui. Il soupira et tourna le regard vers ses amis qui l'emmerdaient pas mal à ce moment-là. 

« Oui ? », demanda t'il innocemment alors qu'il sentait le regard d'Harry sur lui. Il savait que lui aussi brulait de désir en ce moment même. Mais Louis devait rester raisonnable...même s'il trouvait ce concept ridicule et difficile à appliquer.  

 

« Arrête ça. Peu importe ce qu'il te raconte, ne le crois pas. S'il te plait. Ne fais rien que tu regrettera. Louis, regarde-moi », lu conseilla Zayn en attrapant sa main libre. Louis lui serra en retour, mais ne l'écoutais évidemment pas. Il avait confiance en Harry. 

 

« Louis, ne fais pas de conneries avec ce mec, s'il te plait », répéta t'il plusieurs fois à son ami. Les autres assistaient silencieusement à la scène, pas certains de pouvoir donner un avis qui compte. 

 

« Et si c'était déjà trop tard... ? », tous le regardèrent, pas surs de bien comprendre la signification de ces mots. Mais la sonnerie le sauva de questions indiscrètes ; et il se leva, souriant maladroitement, les encourageant à le suivre. 

 

« Les cours nous attendent, les gars ! Allez, debout ! », leur cria t'il, faisant ainsi s'agiter tout le monde autour. Comme s'il était leur guide dans les ténèbres, et Harry le suivait du regard, impressionné, l'admirant pleinement. 

 

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gemma ? Je suis assez pressé, alors dépêche-toi de cracher le morceau ! », s'exclama Zayn, tiré par la manche par la soeur de Styles. Luke l'attendait non loin, discutant un peu avec Ash'. 

 

« Je suis enceinte », murmura t'elle. Il tendit l'oreille et lui demanda de répéter. « Je suis enceinte de toi », dit-elle cette fois-ci, plus fort. Il rigola franchement, sur que c'était une blague. Pas la meilleure qui soit, bien entendu, mais une tentative de le faire rire. Mais la jeune femme avait l'air très sérieuse. Un peu trop et Zayn se calma directement. 

 

« Comment c'est possible ? »

 

« Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique ça, Zayn ? On a couchés ensemble, sans protection ; donc c'est arrivé ». 

 

« Et tu attends quoi de moi ? Tu es sure qu'il est de moi ? T'as fait combien de tests ? Vu un vrai médecin ? On fait quoi ? Non, non, tu fais quoi pour ça ? ». Il parlait très rapidement, nerveux et pressé d'en finir avec cette histoire. 

 

« Oui, je suis sure de tout ça, sinon je ne serai pas venu vers toi. Je veux que tu m'aides tout simplement. Ce n'est pas si bizarre, si ? ». Il la regarda comme si c'était un alien qui lui parlait. 

 

« On n'est même pas ensemble, donc...tu attends de moi que je fasse quoi ? On ne peut pas s'occuper de Ca ! T'es complètement folle si tu crois un truc pareil ! Je ne peux pas, on ne peut pas ! Tu m'entends ? Hors de question ! » 

« Tu serai donc prêt à tuer ton propre gosse ? Tout ça parce-qu'être avec une fille te dégoute à ce point ? (Zayn serra les poings, se rappelant qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas la frapper. Même pas un peu et c'était bien dommage) Je sais que tu aimes les queues, et je comprends tout à fait vu que je suis 100% hétéro, moi. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour ce bébé ». 

 

« Ta gueule. Ne reparle plus jamais de ça, compris ? On n'a rien en commun, rien n'arrivera entre nous et on ne peut pas garder ce truc. Alors on s'en débarrasse. Aujourd'hui ». Il avait la voix tremblante, ne pensant pas forcément qu'il s'en sortirait aussi facilement, mais il ne pouvait pas gâcher sa vie pour une foutue nuit. 

 

« Tu es vraiment cruel. Moi qui pensais que tu n'étais qu'un pauvre con égoïste : tu es pire que tout, en réalité. Je ne me débarrasserai pas de cet enfant. Je ne le ferai pas ». Il la regarda un moment, se frotta les yeux et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de rouvrir les yeux. 

 

« OK ». Elle eut un sursaut, croyant qu'il s'en irait juste sans répondre. Il avait l'air sérieux et honnête cette fois. 

 

« Okay ? », il lui répondit avec un petit « ouais », lui embrassa la joue et lui fit un signe de la main avant de se diriger vers Luke. Il était dans une belle mare de merde, pensait-il. 

 

 

« Non. Tu ne sors pas ce soir, mon petit. Tu dines avec nous pour une fois. Et on va discuter. C'est bien l'avantage d'avoir une famille, non ? »

 

« Je suis vraiment obligé de répondre à cela ? Ca risque d'être mal perçu... », son père lui lança un regard mauvais. Louis acquiesça, bien insatisfait de cette consigne, mais il devait bien écouter de temps en temps. 

 

« Ta mère a déjà cuisiné, il faudra juste réchauffer dès qu'elle rentrera ». Louis approuva et s'assit dans le canapé, attrapant son portable et tapant rapidement un message pour prévenir Harry. Il croisa ensuite ses bras sur sa poitrine, ne regardant pas une seule fois son père : celui-ci voulait le traiter comme un enfant, alors Louis se comporterait tel quel. Au moment où son père allait prendre la parole, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur la mère. En silence, ils réchauffèrent le repas et s'attablèrent, remplissant leurs assiettes. 

 

« Bon. Louis, on voudrait que tu nous parles un peu de tout ça, de ta vie. Sans être vulgaire ou grossier, s'il te plait. Et sans t'énerver ». Mais justement ! Dire à quelqu'un de ne pas s'énerver fout les nerfs, mais Louis se poussa mentalement à faire des efforts. Après tout, pour une fois que son père paraissait intéressé... 

 

« L'école est géniale ; mes talents plaisent à presque tous les cours et j'essaye de me mettre au piano. J'ai de nouveaux amis assez cools ; d'ailleurs, si vous voulez les rencontrer, ce sera avec plaisir. J'écris aussi quelques chansons, enfin je tente ». 

 

« D'accord, d'accord, c'est intéressant... Et à propos de... ? Tu sais... », en envoyant une main se balancer dans le vide, un peu perdu ; sa mère restant silencieuse, semblant se retenir de cracher du venin. Comme souvent. 

 

« Tout va bien. Je me protège si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je ne suis pas complètement inconscient ». Sa mère lâcha sa fourchette et ferma les yeux. Son père ignora sa réaction et gardait le regard fixé sur son fils. Ce dernier reprit un peu de viande et se versa un nouveau verre de coca, ignorant la tension palpable. 

 

« Donc...tu ne couches qu'avec des filles ? », Louis ne put empêcher son rire comme si cette question était réellement hilarante. Il releva enfin le regard, concentré sur son père. 

 

« Je n'en ai pas touché une depuis des mois, en réalité. Mais je dois aussi me protéger avec les mecs, non ? On en sait jamais ce qu'on peut attraper. (Sa mère émit un étrange bruit : entre grognement et étranglement, mais il passa outre) Je n'ai rien fait depuis des semaines cependant, 3 je crois bien... Ca répond à ta curiosité, papa ? », il fit un sourire et recommença à manger. 

 

« Tu fais cela depuis longtemps ? Je veux dire...avec des hommes ». Il était vraiment curieux ce soir, et malgré qu'il ne le montre pas, Louis était assez mal à l'aise. Mais il devait garder la façade, non ? 

 

« Depuis l'été dernier. Je ne suis pas si précoce que cela », il essaye d'en rire ; mais sa mère ne tenait plus : elle claqua l'assiette sur la table, attirant ainsi les regards de son fils et de son mari. 

 

« Ca te fait rire d'être gay, Louis ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est ce que je veux pour toi ? Et mes petits-enfants alors ? Je dois oublier ça ? Juste parce-que monsieur préfère les pénis ? Je refuse ! Tu m'entends ? Tu m'entends, Louis ? ».  Son mari la regarda comme si elle était démente, mais ne soutint pas son fils pour autant. 

 

« Désolé de te décevoir, mais c'est la vie. La mienne. Mes choix. Tant pis pour toi. Et pour les petits-enfants, sache que si tu reprendrai contact avec ta fille, t'aurai une chance d'en avoir un jour ». Moment de silence gênant : tous se regardant les uns après les autres. Mais Louis ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps ici : « Ca a été un agréable moment de partage, mais mon copain m'attend, donc je vous laisse profiter de la soirée en couple », dit-il en se levant. Son père ouvrit, mais referma bien vite la bouche, pas certain de savoir quoi dire. 

 

« Je t'interdis de revoir Zayn. Si tu fais ça... Ne sors plus avec lui ». Sa mère ne comprenait rien. 

 

« Zayn n'est pas mon petit ami. Il m'a juste piqué ma virginité (Cette fois-ci, elle faillit s'étouffer), mais c'est toute une histoire. Peut-être que si tu n'étais pas aussi homophobe, je te raconterai. Je vois quelqu'un d'autre, et je n'arrêterai pas de le fréquenter pour te faire plaisir. C'est ma vie, je crois l'avoir déjà dit. Bonne soirée ». Prêt à partir, la voix de sa mère le retint. 

 

« Si tu quittes cette maison maintenant, ne reviens pas. Jamais. Tes bagages faits seront sur la pelouse. A moins que tu ne changes d'avis sur tes fréquentations ». Le père les regardait l'un après l'autre, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais ne faisait rien pour stopper les évènements. 

 

« Maman...tu n'es pas sérieuse, pas vrai ? (Louis devait rester clame : il le devait, pour le bien de tous. Lui, qui avait réussi à cacher son problème à ses proches, ne voulait pas éclater maintenant) Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ». 

 

« J'ai l'air de rigoler, Louis ? Arrête d'aimer les pénis et tout ira bien pour nous trois. C'est tout ce que je demande ». 

 

« C'est tout ? C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU ME DEMANDES ? (Les parents sursautèrent) PUTAIN, WOW ! TU ES TROP GENEREUSE, CONNASSE ! J'AIME LES MECS ET TU NE CHANGERA JAMAIS CA ! JE NE VAIS PAS TOUT GACHER AVEC CE MEC MERVEILLEUX JUSTE POUR TOI ! ET TOI, COUILLE MOLLE, QUAND TU VEUX POUR ME SOUTENIR ! ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! TU PEUX METTRE MA CHAMBRE A LOUER DES CE SOIR ! »

 

Maintenant qu'il était devant la maison familiale avec quelques sacs, que pouvait-il faire ? Louis soupira, mais se colla de nouveau un sourire, prêt à affronter la suite.


	25. Drag me down...?

« Tu es amoureux de lui. C'est certain. Malgré ce que tu essayes de nous faire croire, on ne peut pas écrire ce genre de choses sans une inspiration, Lou' ! Alors dis-le et on arretera de t'emmerder avec ca », répétait Ash' en poussant doucement Louis. Ils étaient tous chez Luke : tous bourrés, en cercle plus ou moins bien formé. Louis avait bu à lui tout seul au moins une bouteille, il ne se rappelait plus ce que c'était, mais il se sentait plutot bien et détendu. Luke le serra dans ses bras et le félicita pour un truc, mais quoi, Louis n'aurait su dire. Il n'avait pas menti à Harry : il supportait très bien l'alcool. Il ne vomissait pas, ne faisait pas n'importe quoi ; il était juste un peu plus dans les nuages que d'habitude. Zayn et Luke s'embrassaient sans aucune gene, et il les sépara en rigolant et leur rappelant que la chambre du blond était libre. Ils rigolèrent et disparurent bien vite. 

Agathe parlait à un mec en dehors d eleur cercle et Louis trouvait qu'ils iraient bien ensemble, ce qu'il leur gueula d'ailleurs. Son amie rigola, pas trop mal à l'aise et continua de parler tranquillement avec lui. 

 

Ash' se rapprocha de lui et le prit par les épaules : « Tu dois lui dire, Lou' ! Tu m'entends, bébé ? Dis-lui ces putains de lettres et il sera tout à toi ! Okay ? Tu le veux, non ? Alors fonce ! Va le voir, embrasse-le et puis voilà ! SA CASA ES TU CASA, SI ? (se tournant vers un mec au loin) Tu me ramènes une bouteille ? Peu importe, mon pote. Allez, s'il te plait ! (de nouveau vers Louis) Fais-le, Lou'. N'aies pas peur ». 

 

« C'est déjà fait, Ash'. On est ensemble. Pour de vrai. Il est juste...MERVEILLEUX ! PUTAIN, J'AI ENVIE DE LE VOIR, NON NON NON, BESOIN DE LE VOIR ! APPELLE-LE POUR MOI ! », il lui tendit son téléphone. Ashton avait une de ces expressions... Il semblait figé dans un état de bonheur permanent. Louis colla son portable à sa propre oreille en fin de compte après avoir appuyé sur un contact. Ash' le regardant, halluciné. 

 

« Hey ! T'as entendu la nouvelle ? J'suis amoureux de toi ! Vraiment, tout à fait, réellement, entièrement amoureux de toi ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, mon amour ? Je peux venir chez toi tout de suite ? Oui ? Allez, dis oui ! Quoi ? Ooohh... Qui ca ? Carolina, la jolie fille aux cheveux violets ? Ah oui, j'me souviens. Désolé, faux numéro. Euh...mon copain. Je voulais appeler mon copain (Ashton, à coté de lui, rigola et s'avanca vers lui), ca va sinon ? Cool, cool... Eh, viens si tu veux ! », il lui donna l'adresse et raccrocha. 

 

Louis expliqua à son ami qui c'était, qu'il en tomberait vite amoureux, mais Ash' glissa qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un en vue. Louis lui tapa dans le dos et se leva, voulant se dépenser : les gens dansant vivement autour de lui lui donnaient envie de se joindre à eux. Tous surexcités, mais pas trop bourrés : les invités s'amusaient juste. 

 

 

« J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais canon ! », lui lanca Carolina, le faisant se retourner. Il la serra dans ses bras, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, et auucn n'était gené. Il lui caressa meme les cheveux, ceux-là étaient plus clairs qu'à leur rencontre. Elle fit mine de miauler et les deux rigolèrent. 

 

« Mon petit chaton a besoin de quelque chose ? », elle qu émanda du lait mélangé à de la vodka, et Louis acquiesca, à la fois surpris et heureux. Ils passèrent des heures à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi avec Ash' et Agathe. Ils faisaient des petits numéros sur les tables, chacun leur tout ou tous ensemble, et la quasi totalité les admirait et les encourageait à pleine voix. Le téléphone de Louis le sortit de son enthousiasme, agacé mais espérant en meme temps que ce serait son Harry. Oui, dans son esprit, Harry était entièrement sien. Il ne vit pas son nom sur l'écran, mais décrocha, un peu curieux. 

 

« Coucou, frérot ! Ca va, toi ? » ; pour un retour, c'en était un, mais un bon... ? Louis ne savait pas du tout. Il resta muet un instant et s'éloigna du boucan pour penser plus clairement. Et peut-etre pouvoir lui répondre. 

 

« C'est toi ? Ou c'est encore Zayn qui t'as piqué ton portable ? ZAYNOU, PASSE-MOI LOULOU ! TOUT DE SUITE ! », sa voix n'avait pas du tout changée, et Louis était partagé entre soulagement et inquiétude. 

 

« Tu peux appeler de là-bas ? », il n'avait pas trouvé mieux. Il respirait difficilement, mais il s'enjoint à rester calme. 

 

« Je suis partie. Lou, je ne pouvais pas rester là plus longtemps. Ces gens me rendaient folles ». 

 

« Où-es tu, Minke ? Où ? », elle renifla et il se doutait à quel point elle devait etre mal en point. Maintenant, il sentait la culpabilité refaire surface...et ce ne serait bon pour personne s'il restait ainsi. 

 

« Pas loin de la maison. Et toi ? A une fete ? Je veux juste qu'on se voit un peu, Lou'... C'est tout. Rien de plus ». 

 

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Min'. Je vais t'aider. Reste où tu es, j'arrive. Attends-moi, okay ? », elle murmura un léger « okay » et il raccrocha. Se mettant directement en route. Il roula doucement, ayant peur que l'alcool bu ne le fasse dévier de la route, et il tenait à revoir sa soeur avant d'etre déclaré mort. Il reconnut sa longue chevelure brune de derrière, elle était peu vetue et ne semblait pourtant pas souffrir du froid. Elle avait toujours été une fille du froid. Son nom faisait penser à la neige, selon Louis ; il n'avait jamais trop su pourquoi. Minke était juste là. Ca devait faire un an. Au moins un an. 

 

« LOU' ! », cria la jeune fille avant de se jeter sur lui, le serrant presque à le briser. Mais le chatain n'en avait que faire et la serra à son tour dans ses bras. Respirant mieux que quand il avait réentendue sa voix après tout ce temps. 

 

« Minke, raconte-moi tout », mais sa soeur secoua la tete. « Je ne veux pas. Allons vers l'avenir, d'accord ? », sa voix paraissait encore plus éraillée que plus tot et cela fit trembler Louis. C'était à cause de lui tout ca. 

 

« Non, pas du tout. C'est moi qui ai déclenché toute cette merde, okay ? Ma faute, Loulou. Arrete de t'en vouloir », c'était ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre d'elle, mais elle le reprit seulement dans ses bras. Restant silencieuse un moment. « Alors, sinon ca se passe comment pour toi ? » lacha t'elle au bout de longues minutes étranges, en lui prenant les mains et essayant de sourire comme si la situation était normale. 

« Parlons plutot de toi, Minke. Je peux voir avec Zayn et Hope s'ils peuvent t'héberger chez eux pendant un temps. Jusqu'à ce que je nous trouve une solution permanente, ca te va ? »

 

« Je peux me débrouiller, Lou'. Nous trouver une solution ? Je ne comprend pas », et elle avait réellement l'air entre deux univers différents, ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'inquiétude de son grand frère. 

 

« Je ne vis plus chez les parents. Ca doit faire une semaine. Dispute avec maman qui a dérapé. Je suis chez Ash' pour le moment. Un nouvel ami cool. Tu rencontrera tout le monde et tout ira bien, okay ? Je réglerai tout ca : je bosse dans un café, je trouverai autre chose et ca ira pour nous, d'accord ? »

 

« Louis, calme-toi. S'il te plait, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Explique-moi plutot cette histoire. Tu es son fils modèle, non ? C'est moi la pauvre fille qui finira à la rue, pas toi », elle sourit, semblant à peine consciente de ses propos. 

 

« Elle attendait de moi que j'arrete d'aimer les mecs. (Minke cligna des yeux, semblant très confuse) Je sors avec un mec. Bref, ca ne lui plait pas, elle menacait de me virer, alors je lui ai facilité les choses. Papa ne disait rien comme d'habitude. Je vais m'occuper de nous deux : je ne te laisserai plus tomber. Non, ne dis rien : je regrette et je vais arranger les choses ». Elle acquiesca et sourit timidement. 

 

« Je pourrai rencontrer ce fameux copain ? Bientot ? Décris-le moi d'abord. Allez, allez ! », et Louis sourit à son tour face à cette douce joie émanant d'elle. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, tellement noir, qu'il remercia les nombreuses étoiles de l'illuminer un peu. 

 

« Harry est juste...extraordinaire. De magnifiques boucles brunes, un doux et intense regard vert, un corps de dieu grec... Il écrit de sublimes chansons mais ne s'en rend meme pas compte. Il mériterait d'avoir une vraie carrière internationale d'acteur. Il me fait rire sans aucune raison. On n'est jamais totalement d'accord mais c'est intéressant. Je pense que tout le monde l'aime secrètement : comment ne pas l'aimer sincèrement ? ». Elle le regarda, clairement surprise, puis retrouvant ses esprits : « Tu sembles vraiment amoureux, Lou'. J'espère que tout ira bien ». 

 

« Je l'espère aussi ». 

 

 

« Je paierai pour sa bouffe et tout frais, d'accord ? Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ca. Pas une fois de plus. Tu me comprends ? », Hope acquiescait : bien sur qu'elle n'allait pas refuser d'héberger la petite soeur de son meilleur ami. 

 

« Je te remercierai chaque jour, ma petite ! Je réglerai bientot toute cette merde, dac' ? », il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son portable : c'était Harry. Encore. Il avait tenté de l'appeler plusieurs fois, mais Louis avait eu trop de choses à faire ; et là, il hésitait à répondre. 

« Donc tu es vraiment avec lui ? Ton prof ? », Louis finit par acquiescer. 

 

« Tu sais ce que tu fais au moins ? Louis, tu es intelligent ; mais quand on est amoureux, ca ne change rien : on peut devenir fou à cause de cette personne, donc fais attention. S'il te plait »

 

« Tu gardes espoir pour nous tous, hein ? Quoi qu'il arrive ? Porte ton nom comme un étendard ! », répondit un Louis souriant, mais tentant de cacher sa peur. S'il aimait vraiment Harry...il était dans la merde, non ? 

 

 

« Tu veux en parler ? Peu importe ce qui te ronge, je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? », déclara Harry alors que Louis et lui étaient installés sur le sable, au bord de l'eau. Louis avait le regard perdu dans l'immensité quasi noire face à eux. Il ne voulait pas emmerder Harry avec ses problèmes familiaux et financiers. Il ne voulait pas lui demander de l'aide : une petite voix au fond de lui lui rappelait de ne pas avoir trop foi en Harry. Il ne pouvait pas devenir aveugle à cause de ses sentiments. 

 

« Non, je n'ne ai pas envie, Haz'. (Le dénommé sourit tristement et attrapa sa main, espérant le faire se tourner vers lui, mais le chatain restait face à l'étendue) Distrais-moi, s'il te plait », murmura t'il, espérant que malgré les petites vagues, il l'entendrait. 

 

« Tu essayes de me faire comprendre que tu veux passer aux choses sérieuses tout de suite ? », dit-il en haussant ses sourcils de mannière suggestive et rigolant légèrement. Louis se tourna finalement vers lui : « Non. Je ne veux pas faire ca maintenant. Mais merci de proposer ». Harry rigola et vint embrasser Louis, les deux souriant à travers leur baiser. Harry se recula et sortit son paquet de cigarettes : il n'en restait que deux. Il en garda une dans sa main et tendit l'autre à Louis. Le fixant trés sérieusement. 

 

« A 3, on les jette à l'eau et on arrete de fumer à partir de ce moment-là : ca te dit ? » ; Louis acquiesca, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi il voulait faire ca maintenant. Mais il ne la jeta pas, pas plus que son compagnon. Face à face, ils se défiaient et tentaient de ne pas éclater de rire devant le visage tordu de l'autre. Leurs grimaces n'étaient pas très élaborées, mais elles avaient un charme bizarre. Harry était trop heureux : avec Louis, il se sentait libre et capable de retomber en enfance en l'espace d'un instant. Et le professeur le remerciait mentalement tout le temps. C'était la raison pour son stupide sourire. Louis l'adorait ce sourire. 

 

« Jette-la en premier, c'était ton idée, idiot », et s'ensuivit un petit duel jusqu'à ce que Louis craqua et les envoya par terre, se jetant sur son amoureux. Qui, bien sur, n'attendait que ce moment. 

 

 

« Wow ! Hey, content de te revoir ! T'es bein rentrée après la fete ? », Carolina acquiesca et s'écroula sur la banquette, l'air presque morte. Louis rigola un peu en voyant qu'elle avait bien profitée. 

 

« Tu veux quelque chose ou tu vas juste t'écrouler ici et réclamer un sac mortuaire ? », cette fois-ci, c'est la jeune femme qui rigola. « Non, envoie-moi des échantillons de quelques gateaux chics et délicieux. J'ai une « fete » à laquelle assiter et j'ai besoin d'y ramener des gateaux », Louis remarqua immédiatement son malaise et son envie de dire «  merde » à cette « fete ». 

 

« Tu es obligée d'y aller ? Je peux te faire passer pour blessé grave ou intoxication alimentaire, mais on ne devra pas mentionner que c'est à cause de ma cuisine bien sur ». 

 

« Tu es adorable, Louis. Mais je dois y assister : je fete mes fiancailles. D'ailleurs, mon promis ne devrait pas tarder... », Louis ne comprenait pas trop, et malheureusement, il était trop curieux. 

 

« Ton promis. Tu vas rencontrer ton fiancé pour la première fois ou quoi ? », dit-il en rigolant. Mais il se calma vite face à sa réaction : elle fermait les yeux, l'air triste d'un coup. Il s'approcha d'elle, posant sa main dans son dos. Carolina se releva et rouvrit les yeux, regardant vers l'entrée du café. 

 

« Ah, le voilà. Ca risque d'etre bizarre : tu devrai t'enfuir maintenant, Louis » ; au lieu de l'écouter, il se retourna complètement et oui, effectivement : ce serait bizarre. Harry se stoppa net en voyant Louis face à lui : que faisait-il là ? Aujourd'hui, il ne bossait pas normalement... Et il avait l'air de connaitre sa fiancée. Louis, lui, secouait la tete, ne voulant pas faire le lien tandis qu'Harry avancait vers eux à petits pas. 

 

« Louis, je te présente Harry », inconsciente du réel malaise. Les deux se faisaient à présent face. 

 

« On se connait déjà, en réalité » laissa échapper Harry, sa voix encore plus rauque que d'habitude. 

 

« Non, je ne crois pas.. Je me serai souvenu de vous. (Se tournant vers Carolina) Je vais t'apporter les meilleurs gateaux en stock, okay ? J'en ai pour 2 minutes ». Et sans un regard de plus vers son « amoureux », il disparut dans les cuisines. Harry prit la bonne décision de ne pas essayer de parler à Louis pendant qu'il était ici, attablé avec sa fiancée. 

 

Mais dès que Louis eut fini de travailler, retenant ses larmes et sortant du café, il dut faire face à la vision d'un Harry désireux de s'expliquer. Il essaya de l'ignore, mais l'homme se placa devant la portière de sa voiture. Louis ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas le regarder : ils avaient raison. Ses amis avaient tentés de le mettre en garde contre lui, mais il n'avait rien écouté. Comme trop souvent. Louis allait soit éclater en larmes, soit faire éclater sa rage. 

 

« C'est compliqué, Lou'. Tu as bien compris que ce n'est pas une union d'amour, pas vrai ? Lou', regarde-moi ! (Mais le chatain gardait le regard rivé sur sa main posée sur sa poignée) S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu comprends. Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi ». Mais Louis restait silencieux. Harry retenait aussi ses larmes : tout ne pouvait pas finir de cette manière. 

 

« Je ne l'aime pas, Louis. Elle non plus. Ce n'est que par intéret : c'est le choix de nos familles. C'est une manière pour eux de réunir leurs fortunes ». Louis avala difficilement : Harry était faible. Et lache. Lui qui pensait qu'il était parfait pour lui. Il avait été bien bete. 

 

« Donc tu vas te marier parce-que tes parents te le disent ? Pour avoir de l'argent en plus ? Parce-que c'est tout ce qui compte, c'est ca ? »

 

« C'est eux qui pensent à l'argent, moi je m'en fous. Louis... »

 

« Mais tu es pret à t'unir pour leur faire plaisir, non ? C'est tellement... Tu es lache, Harry. On dirait un pauvre gosse qui a besoin d'etre félicité par ses parents, qui a besoin de leur approbation tout le temps. C'est ridicule ! (après une pause) Tu es ridicule ». Le bouclé recula sous la surprise, lui qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ca. 

 

« C'est tout ce qui compte pour toi dans cette histoire ? Que je veuille écouter mes parents ? »

 

« Tu es faible, Harry. Tellement faible. Pret à écouter toutes les conneries que ces gens pourraient te débiter. Lier ta vie à celle de quelqu'un d'autre juste pour leurs yeux. Et leurs portefeuilles. Tu me dégoutes. Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit. Tu peux me laisser entrer dans ma voiture maintenant ? ». Il paraissait tellement froid, et ses yeux ne menacaient plus de laisser couler des larmes. Harry n'y croyait pas : Louis tenait à lui, non ? 

 

« Louis, parlons de nous plutot ». Il semblait faible, mais Louis lui avait déjà fait remarqué, donc tant pis. Harry avait besoin de réponses. Mais Louis rigola face à ses propos. Oui, il rigolait et Harry était encore plus perplexe. 

 

« Il n'y a pas de nous. Jamais vraiment eu et ca n'arrivera pas. Laisse-moi passer maintenant », en poussant Harry, qui restait figé sur place. Louis le poussa encore plus fort et le plus agé céda enfin. Le jeune homme s'installa au volant et referma violemment la portière, plus totalement maitre de lui-meme. Harry posa ses mains sur le toit et s'avanca jusqu'à se coller contre la vitre, Louis ne le regardant pas. 

 

« A lundi, professeur », marmonna t'il et Harry l'entendit à peine. Mais ce dernier ne pouvait laisser tomber : « Je t'aime, Louis ». Si celui-ci l'avait entendu, il n'en montra rien quand il démarra brusquement, laissant un Harry grelottant dans le froid de ce mois de décembre. 

 

 

« S'il te plait, Louis ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ! Dis-moi, je t'en prie. Tu me fais flipper ! T'es là depuis des heures, sans bouger ! ». Ashton s'inquiétait vraiment : Louis avait réellement l'air d'un zombie et ce n'était pas bon du tout. 

 

« Vous aviez raison. Il est fiancé ». Ce sont les derniers mots qu'il prononca de la journée. Le reste du temps, il le passa, immobile, assis par terre, serrant contre lui un des pulls du bouclé qu'il avait piqué chez Lui. Louis avait l'air de ne vouloir voir personne, donc seuls Ash' et Minke étaient avec lui. 

Le lendemain, il avait repris quelques couleurs après avoir jeté son portable par la fenetre après que celui-ci lui signalait trop d'appels de La Personne. Il parla beaucoup à sa soeur, prévoyant de la réinscrire au lycée très prochainement. Minke était à la fois triste et heureuse, et tentait d'aller bien pour le bout retrouvé de sa famille. Elle savait bien que deux sujets ne devaient pas etre abordés avec son frère : Harry et leurs parents. En fait, tous les parents du monde. Louis parlait aussi un peu à Ash' et passait le restant du temps à écrire frénétiquement, voulant en terminer avec certaines choses. 

 

 

« J'ai écrit deux petites histoires hier ! Je suis pressé que vous lisiez tout ca ! Ca vous plairait ? J'ai bossé sur trois chansons aussi, on devrait essayer de voir pour notre groupe. On peut tous faire un truc différent. Qui veut chanter ? On a un batteur, un guitariste. Je suis assez bon au piano maintenant. J'hésite à chanter. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, les gars ? Pardon, Agathe, c'est l'habitude ! Alors ?! ». Ash' trouvait cet enthousiasme vraiment étrange et changeait totalement de ce week-end plutot sombre. Mais c'était le seul du groupe à etre au courant de toute l'histoire Larry (oui, Ash' avait rejoint leurs noms pour ce ship, et il ne regrettait pas, gardant espoir). Dons ils partirent dans une longue conversation animée pour décider des roles et du choix des chansons. Louis semblait presque heureux. 

 

Mais au dernier moment, juste au coin menant à leur salle de cours de théatre, il marqua un temps d'arret. Ash' et Agathe attendant qu'il marche de nouveau, mais son ami savait très bien qu'il n'assisterait pas à ce cours ce jour-là. Sans un mot, Louis fit demi-tour et ne remarqua meme pas le grand bouclé passant à coté de lui. Ce dernier lui attrapa le bras, mais le chatain se détacha directement. Comme blessé par ce contact. 

 

Il continua de marcher, n'ayant aucune destination en tete, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'interpelle :  

 

« Donc Styles et toi ? C'est déjà fini entre vous ? J'imagine qu'il n'était pas pret... »

 

« Ta gueule, Liam », répondit un Louis qui ne ralentissait pas, passant le jeune homme adossé au mur. 

 

« Okay, okay... Pas besoin de s'énerver, Lou'. Des problèmes de self-control ? »

 

« Pas autant que toi, à mon avis », et Liam rigola, approuvant ses propos. En effet, ils étaient semblables sur ce point-là. Liam suivit Louis, celui-ci voulant seulement l'ignorer. Mais l'autre pouvait etre envahissant. 

 

« Je suis désolé pour Styles et toi. (Louis serra les poings) Wow, c'est si terrible que ca ? Tu mérites mieux, non ? » 

 

« Liam, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Vraiment pas ». Liam continuait de le suivre. 

 

« Tu veux te défouler ? On peut le faire ensemble »

« Je préfère boxer seul, mais merci pour la proposition », dit Louis en ricanant et reprenant sa marche. 

 

« Je ne parlais pas de ce genre d'activités, Louis. (Celui-ci se stoppa et se tourna lentement vers Liam. Pas sur d'avoir compris le sous-entendu) Tu as compris, j'ai l'impression. Intéressé ? », et Louis n'avait jamais vu ce genre de regard : entre désir, perversité et peur ? 

 

« C'est-à-dire ? », crut-il bon d'ajouter, préférant une confirmation. 

 

« Je veux essayer avec un mec, donc...baise-moi ? »


	26. Are you okay?

« J'ai toujours été passionné par les chevaux. Vraiment. Ils te donnent une certaine puissance, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? ». Louis haussa les épaules et le jeune homme face à lui ferma la bouche. 

 

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sur que tu réussira à te faire monter par un cheval un jour. (Le jeune homme en reste bouche bée alors que Louis attrapait son portable) Ah, j'ai un message de mon copain. »

 

« Hum, quoi ? Comment ça ? Tu as quelqu'un, mais pourquoi tu fais ça alors ? Je ne comprends pas »

 

« On ne te le demande pas, alors reste calme. De nos jours, on ne mise plus sur la personnalité, alors profite de ton physique. Seul cela marchera ». Louis lui fit un geste de la main pour lui signifier que leur temps était imparti et le mec lui obéit directement, la queue entre les jambes. Le châtain décrocha en voyant le nom : « Oui ? Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ? » d'une voix sèche, étant très peu patient avec celui qui le « dérangeait ». 

 

« Oui. Je voudrai que tu me prennes tout de suite, Lou' ». 

 

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai déjà dit ? Répète-moi. Vite » répondit un Louis, clairement sur les nerfs. 

 

« Je suis désolé, Maitre. C'est vous qui devez m'appeler pour vos propres besoins et envies ». 

 

« Exactement. Tu vois quand tu veux bien jouer ton rôle ? Liam, raccroche maintenant ». Au bout du fil, on entendit un long soupir, surement un des plus longs existants à ce jour et Liam ne pouvait pas raccrocher maintenant. 

 

« Donc tu ne viendra pas me soulager ? (Louis grogna et Liam se reprit immédiatement) Maitre, vous ne viendrez pas me rendre visite ce soir ? ». Louis réfléchit sérieusement à l'offre : il ne disait jamais non au sexe, c'était trop vital pour lui. Et Liam le mettant toujours sur les nerfs...ça se ferait rapidement. 

 

« Je viendrai te voir après mon dernier speed-dating, okay ? Okay. Tu tiendra bien une heure, petit ? »

 

« N'importe quoi pour vous, mon Maitre. Venez vite ». Louis raccrocha, assez satisfait. 

 

 

« MINKE ! T'es où ? Minke ! » cria Ashton dans toute la maison, ne trouvant pas la jeune fille depuis qu'il était rentré. Elle rentra par la porte d'entrée à ce moment-là, semblant très faible et prête à s'écrouler, mais il vint la récupérer et l'installer sur le canapé. Elle le remercia à voix basse et tenta de garder les yeux ouverts. 

 

« Tu étais où ? Je me suis inquiété, Minke. Tu faisais quoi ? », elle toussa fortement : elle ne portait qu'un léger t-shirt alors qu'il faisait à peine 12 degrés dehors...d'où venait-elle sérieusement ? 

« Tu as froid ? Tu veux une couette ? Ou deux ? Du sirop ? », elle le coupa en secouant la tête. 

 

« Pas besoin. Ce n'est pas le froid, juste le manque. Juste le manque », Ash' s'accroupit à son coté, souriant tristement. 

 

« Ca fait longtemps ? Ca dure combien de temps ce genre de période ? Je ne veux pas te voir comme ça...ton frère ne voudra pas non plus ». Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui esquissa un sourire triste. « Non, ça ira. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis sortie prendre un peu d'air, le froid me calme toujours ». 

 

« Louis et toi, vous êtes très proches, non ? Tu ne veux pas revoir tes parents ? ». Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de tout cela à ce moment-là, mais Ash' était gentil et prévenant. Et Louis lui faisait énormément confiance. Minke ferma les yeux pour se donna un peu de courage. 

 

« On l'était. C'est lui qui a prévenu nos parents. Je sais qu'il l'a fait pour m'aider, mais c'est compliqué de ne pas lui en vouloir. Je lui en voudrai surement toujours un peu... Mes parents me détestent, donc ce ne serait pas la peine, je pense ». Elle tenta de rigoler, mais elle finit par devenir une boule de larmes. Ash' la tenant fermement et lui fredonnant une douce mélodie pour la calmer un peu. Ce qui fonctionna assez rapidement. Il resta quand même à la tenir encore quelques minutes. Ashton ne supportait vraiment pas de voir des gens pleurer, et c'était comme un devoir pour lui d'arranger les choses. Et cette fois encore, il avait réussi. Pour le moment. Aider Louis serait encore plus problématique, pensait-il. 

 

 

Les quatre jeunes répétaient depuis deux bonnes heures dans le garage de Luke. Les chansons apportées par Louis avaient vite conquis ses nouveaux partenaires. Ils étaient désormais officiellement un groupe. Sans de lieu et de date de concert pour le moment. Mais ils étaient plutôt sereins et remplis d'espoir quant à ce projet. La plus importante question qui se posait à eux à cet instant, c'était le nom du groupe. Aucun n'avait eu de réelles idées valables et chacun réfléchissait, ouvrait et refermait vite la bouche, donnant de faux espoirs au reste du groupe. 

 

« Pourquoi pas One Direction ? » proposa Luke, enthousiaste. 

 

« Sauf qu'on n'est pas tous gays, Luke ! » déclara « dramatiquement » Zayn. 

 

« C'est pas ce que tu dis quand on est au lit... », répliqua le blondinet. Tous rigolèrent et même Zayn esquissa un sourire avant de donner un vif baiser à son Luke. 

 

« Moi, j'adore le film Nightcall, vous savez celui avec Jake Gyllenhall ? (Tous hochèrent la tête) Il est canon, non ? Pas lui, hein ! Enfin si lui aussi, mais ce film prend aux tripes et il parte à presque tout le monde, pas vrai ? Avec un véritable message. Donc, j'aime bien l'idée de ce mot... Ca annonce du danger, des explosions, de l'amour, quelque chose de délicieusement tragique en même temps... Vous me comprenez ou je peux aller voir ailleurs ? », Louis était si mélodramatique parfois, mais cela restait mignon et charmant. Tous acquiescèrent, enfin d'accord tous ensemble sur un nom. 

 

« On commencera par Teenage Dirtbag ? Ca débutera fort comme ça ! », et Ash' fut immédiatement approuvé. Tous n'avaient plus qu'une seule hâte : se trouver un fidèle public. 

 

 

« Pourquoi tu vas la voir déjà ? J'ai pas trop compris... » demanda le blond à Zayn. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, dos à son copain, et il prit une grande respiration. 

 

« Elle va m'aider pour écrire une petite pièce de théâtre. Tu sais comme son frère est doué, elle connait quelques trucs en plus, de bonnes techniques », il mentait extrêmement bien et Luke n'y voyait que du feu. 

 

« Donc c'est certain ? Je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire ? » répliqua Luke, tentant vainement de cacher sa jalousie. Zayn vint se placer devant lui et releva son visage pour qu'ils soient entièrement face à face. Il lui caressa le nez et le blondinet dut se retenir de rire tellement ca le chatouillait ; puis Zayn fit les contours de son visage du bout des doigts. Luke trouvait cette scène à la fois étrange et excitante, et Zayn s'en doutait bien quand il effleura des lèvres l'oreille de son blond favori. 

 

« Tu n'as pas à être jaloux, même si c'est toujours excitant dans un couple.  Je reviens vite, d'accord ? On a tellement de choses à faire tous les deux... Non, non, chasse la moitié de tes idées perverses », finit-il par dire en rigolant. Luke savait parfaitement que Zayn était tout aussi « innocent » que lui. 

 

« Tu n'as précisé que la moitié... » relança Luke en se baissant jusqu'à l'ouverture du jean de son copain. Celui-ci ne put réprimer ses envies et se laissa faire, essayant d'oublier sa culpabilité. 

 

 

« Pourquoi tu m'ignores autant ? Je croyais qu'on avait une bonne, une réelle connexion ? », Niall avait vraiment l'air déçu, voire triste. Mais Ash' avait décidé de s'éloigner de lui pour leur bien commun. 

 

« Je ne sais pas trop. Tu as ta famille, des choses à faire, non ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore à Londres ? ». Niall cherchait le regard d'Ashton pour lui répondre : « Pour toi. J'avais envie de rester ici plus longtemps pour toi. Et pour Harry aussi. Il est très mal depuis quelques jours ». Ash' secoua la tête : il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas craquer pour un homme récemment séparé de sa femme, ni ressentir de la sympathie pour l'homme qui avait clairement brisé le coeur de son ami. Même si celui-ci agissait comme si de rien n'était. Mais Ash' n'était pas au courant de tout ; et il se doutait bien que Louis aimait réellement Harry. 

 

« Je vais devoir y aller. On m'attend », dit-il en se relevant. Niall se leva à son tour et le suivit, Ashton l'ignorant difficilement. 

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal, Ash' ? Je ne comprend pas... »

 

« Je ne veux juste pas parler de nous, ni de Larry. Enfin, j'veux dire de Louis et Harry ». Niall hésita à reparler.

 

« Ils étaient vraiment ensemble, alors ? (Ash' acquiesça) Je ne savais pas, mais ça explique certaines choses. Harry a déconné, mais il doit l'épouser, elle. (Ash' ferma les yeux et continua de marcher, toujours suivi du blond) Et quant à nous...tu veux un rencard ? ». Ashton s'arrêta net, pas sur d'avoir bien entendu. Il murmura un « quoi ? » en se retournant pour découvrir Niall avec une bouille d'ange, à laquelle personne ne voudrait dire non. Et il se rapprocha de lui en plus de cela, comme s'il était pleinement conscient de son pouvoir sur le jeune homme. 

 

« C'est un oui donc ? », et Ash', sans plus réfléchir, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine rue, se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa. Un baiser auquel Niall répondit avec tendresse et lenteur. « Oui, ça me dirait assez », répondit Ashton en reculant et faisant mine de rien. 

 

 

« Je ne pensais pas te voir un jour aussi soumis vu ta grande gueule ». Louis n'en revenait toujours pas : Liam, à quatre pattes par terre, dos tourné, entièrement nu, attendait plutôt impatiemment. 

 

« S'il te plait, viens. J'en ai besoin. (Sentant que Louis ne répondait pas et ne faisait aucun mouvement pour venir le rejoindre) Maitre, vous ne voulez pas de moi ? », il s'impatientait réellement, mais il ne voulait pas énerver Louis. 

 

« Si, j'arrive. Ne t'inquiètes pas », et Louis se déshabilla rapidement et d'un mouvement sec, s'introduisit en Liam. Ce dernier poussa un petit cri, mais ne put retenir des gémissements de plaisir après, quand Louis accélérait ses coups de reins. N'y allant pas de main morte dans ses mouvements, voulant tout sauf être tendre avec cet abruti. 

 

« Plus loin, Maitre », il répéta ce mantra plusieurs fois avant que le châtain décida de lui faire ce cadeau. Il tira encore plus sur la tête de Liam, celle-ci trop en arrière, prête à se détacher semblait-il. Mais le soumis s'accrochait juste plus fort aux belles cuisses de Louis. Celui-ci y mettait beaucoup d'ardeur et Liam ne s'en plaignait aucunement. Le châtain se releva brusquement, et l'autre, se sentant soudain trop vide, se retourna, toujours à terre. 

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On n'a pas fini tous les deux... », il était plus que déçu et Louis s'en fichait royalement apparemment : il se rhabillait rapidement. « Si, on a fini pour aujourd'hui » prit quand même le temps de répondre Louis. Liam se leva et vint plaquer Louis au mur, plaquant ses bras contre également. Il aurait pu le repousser vite fait, bien fait, mais il mentirait en disant que cette initiative ne l'excitait pas. 

 

« Oui ? Un problème ? », alors qu'il examinait le corps assez musclé de Liam, très proche du sien. Il se colla contre lui, et Liam grogna, voulant plus. Tellement plus. C'était l'effet Louis. 

 

« Finis ce que tu as commencé. S'il te plait. Maintenant. Et je ne t'embrasse pas ». 

« Pourquoi tu ferai une chose pareille d'ailleurs ? », Louis baissa la tête et mordit le bras de Liam. Pas très fort et il savait que cela plaisait à son partenaire. 

 

« Pour t'emmerder. Je t'en veux, tu sais... », mais avant que Liam puisse expliquer quoi que ce soit, Louis plongea sur lui, le mettant à terre, lui caressant violemment son membre déjà à moitié dur. Louis le regardait droit dans les yeux et Liam faillit combler la distance, mais il se retint et se concentra sur la douce, petite et chaude main qui s'occupait de lui. Si bien qu'il vint peu après, ayant eu beaucoup de plaisir, mais pas assez longtemps. Cette fois-ci, Louis sourit en voyant sa main salie et Liam sourit à son tour en voyant cette scène. Le châtain s'essuya sur le torse de Liam, ce dernier trouvant cela assez sexy et de nouveau, il voulait Louis en lui. Mais il se releva, fit un signe de la main au jeune homme et s'évapora aussitôt. 

 

« Putain...ce mec me tuera », lâcha un Liam à bout de souffle, avant de se laisser retomber sur le sol. 

 

 

Les coups s'enchainaient à une vitesse folle, et personne ne voyait vraiment si l'autre se défendait ou pas. Il s'acharnait et ne s'arrêta même pas en voyant du liquide rouge couler, ses poings en ayant un peu. Personne ne faisait quoi que ce soit pour les arrêter, enfin plutôt pour le stopper lui. Jusqu'à ce que Zayn arriva sur place, gueulant directement, ayant reconnu Louis immédiatement. Il le somma d'arrêter, qu'il allait tuer ce mec, mais Louis n'entendait rien, mais heureusement, le métis réussit enfin à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui. Il l'arracha à sa victime, qui finalement pu respirer de nouveau. Zayn ordonna à quelqu'un de s'occuper de lui, de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, une fille l'écouta. 

 

« Lou' ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Putain, t'es dingue ! »

 

« Ce mec m'a insulté, Zy. Je ne me laisserai plus faire : on m'emmerde, je riposte, c'est simple et super efficace »

 

« Un peu trop, non ? Si tu voulais gravement le blesser, c'est gagné ! Et s'il porte plainte ? Tu fais quoi ? », Louis roula des yeux et Zayn s'empêcha de lui envoyer une claque. 

 

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Ce mec est une vraie couille molle, il osera jamais aller me dénoncer ». Il avait l'air sur de lui, et Zayn aimait et détestait à la fois cette partie de lui. Il n'en sortait pas que des bonnes choses. Il avait surtout besoin d'explications. 

 

« Raconte-moi. Avec Styles », et Louis se tendit en entendant ce foutu nom de merde. Zayn le sentit et tenta de lui caressa le bras pour le calmer, mais Louis recula. 

 

« Je ne veux pas en parler. C'est clair ? », très clair, mais Zayn était son meilleur ami, il méritait de tout savoir, non ? C'est ce qu'il croyait en tout cas. Louis commença à partir, mais son ami le retint par la manche de son manteau. 

 

« Il faut que tu en parles, Lou'. Je ne te jugerai pas, je ne ferai qu'écouter, okay ? Mais je mérite de savoir pourquoi tu ne l'aimes plus d'un coup ». Louis avait son regard glacial de retour. 

« Je n'aimais pas cet homme, Zayn. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus là-dessus. Maintenant, si tu permets, j'ai des auditions à passer. Et à réussir », il lui fit un clin d'oeil et pendant un instant, Zayn entraperçut le vrai Louis. Mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions là-dessus. Il le laissa repartir et se promit de l'aider et de découvrir la vérité. 

 

 

« Tu es enceinte de lui ? Mais Gem'...c'est totalement...Tu ne vas pas faire ça, si ? Réfléchis-y un peu, s'il te plait », mais sa soeur n'écoutait pas vraiment. Elle continuait de manger son pot de glace sans sourciller et sans lui jeter un regard. 

 

« Gem', ne gâche pas ta vie avec un gosse non désiré. C'est pour toi que je dis ça ! Tu as encore du temps devant toi pour devenir prête pour être mère, mais pas maintenant ! ». Toujours pas de réponse : des fois, il se demandait si elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de déconnecter ses oreilles du monde extérieur. Ne voulant pas s'énerver et continuer de parler dans le vent, il décida de laisser tomber pour un temps : « On en reparlera bientôt, okay ? Je vois bien que tu ne veux pas parler, donc je vais y aller. A plus tard », il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et quitta la maison de sa soeur. 

 

Harry voulait rentrer chez lui d'un coté, mais de l'autre, il se rappela que Carolina habitait avec lui à présent. En attendant leur mariage et donc la possibilité de chercher plus grand. Elle était gentille, charmante et assez intéressante. Mais elle n'était pas Louis. Loin de là. Cette histoire de mariage « forcé » ne lui avait jamais plu, mais il s'était fait croire à lui-même que c'était du faux quand il passait son temps avec le beau Louis. Et qu'il était entièrement libre et consacré au sublime châtain. Mais non, ce n'était pas le cas. Et il rédigeait dans son esprit une liste des pour et des contre pour chacune des solutions à sa disposition. C'était insupportable et assez compliqué, et ça l'était encore plus vu que ses chances de retrouver Louis étaient quasi nulles. Mais il ne perdait pas encore espoir.  Il avait d'ailleurs un petit truc de prévu pour ce jour-là. 

 

 

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant chez Louis (du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait) avec un piano installé sur le trottoir et qu'il commença à chanter « Half A Heart », une composition originale écrite peu après leur rupture. Il joua toute la chansons, sans se stopper, et la rejoua une deuxième fois, espérant voir Louis apparaitre sur le seuil et se précipitant ensuite vers lui. Le serrant dans ses bras, le câlinant, l'embrassant, le sentant. Mais il s'était laissé emporter parce-que tout ce qu'il vit, c'est une femme accourant vers lui et claquant les mains sur le piano. Et elle n'avait pas du tout l'air commode, c'était bien sa chance. 

 

« Vous êtes le fameux petit copain ? Vous avez l'air bien trop âgé pour mon fils. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? », Louis avait parlé  de lui à ses parents, c'était une bonne nouvelle, pas vrai ? Harry avait encore plus d'espoir, même si apparemment il faisait vieux... 

 

« Louis n'est pas là ? Je suis venu le voir et chanter un petit quelque chose pour lui », il avait pris sa voix la plus douce, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Elle avait les sourcils levés et semblait prête à lui cracher dessus. 

 

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à mon fils, mais il est clairement endommagé depuis qu'il vous connait. Alors si vous le revoyez, dites-lui qu'il peut revenir. Du moment qu'on ne vous revoit pas dans le coin, tout me va. Enfin presque tout. Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai besoin d'avoir des petits-enfants. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Ne m'enlevez pas ça et allez vous trouver un autre jouet ». 

 

« Madame, avec le respect que je vous dois, la vie de votre fils ne vous appartient en aucune façon. Nous étions heureux, nous le serons de nouveau dès que j'aurai arrangé les choses. On pourra adopter, ne vous en faites pas. Mais où est-il ? ». La mère de Louis haussa les épaules, un peu abasourdi par les propos d'Harry. 

 

« Il a quitté la maison il y a des semaines. On ne l'a pas vu depuis », c'était les derniers mots qu'elle lui adressa, rentrant chez elle sans un regard de plus. Quitter sa maison ? Donc il était hébergé par un de ses amis...mais lequel ? Donc il n'avait plus qu'à refaire son numéro romantique ailleurs, en espérant qu'on ne lui envoie pas de tomates... 

 

 

« T'as réussi l'audition ? Louis ! T'es là-haut ? », après la petite soeur, il cherchait à présent le frère. Ash' avait heureusement un faible pour les parties de cache-cache. Il avait déposé Minke chez Hope pour la soirée, vu que Zayn voulait la revoir et parler avec elle, comme au bon vieux temps. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas l'air très proches. Mais bon, qui était-il pour juger cela ? Il monta à l'étage et entendit une forte musique déferlant de la stéréo de la chambre d'amis. Celle où Louis logeait depuis quelques semaines. Celui-ci participait aux frais de la maison, aidait pour les taches ménagères et faisait même à manger : c'était en somme un très bon colocataire. Mais Ash' sut qu'aujourd'hui, sa vision de lui changerait, et quand il ouvrit la porte et qu'il eut la vision de Louis dans Liam, il n'avait pas eu tort. Louis n'avait rien remarqué et continuait ce qu'il faisait, Ash' resta un instant bloqué et enfin décida de se faire remarquer : « MAIS MERDE LOUIS ! C'EST QUOI CA ?! ». Les deux sursautèrent et se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, nus et très mal à l'aise. Enfin surtout Liam. 

 

« Eh ben, j'me suis fait pincé tellement de fois au lit cette année que ça devrait figurer dans le livre des records. Non ? Personne me suit sur ce coup-là ? », Liam secoua la tête et s'efforça de ne pas rire, ne voulant pas trop le soutenir. Ash' était sans voix. 

 

« Je suis désolé pour cette drôle de vision... Mais j'ai un beau cul vu de derrière, pas vrai ? Tu me dira : on ne peut pas voir mon cul de devant ! » et là, il partit dans un long fou rire, suivi de Liam. Et la question que se posa son ami à cet instant, c'était « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? ». Franchement, bon courage, Ashton !


	27. Can't remember to forget you

« Tu sais ce que j'aimerai vraiment ? Attention, tu vas être ébloui : je voudrai avoir mon propre petit café, dans les tons pastel bien entendu ; où l'on servirait les meilleures de mes pâtisseries. Dans ce même lieu, on aurait une charmante scène pour faire jouer des groupes locaux, comme le notre, par exemple (il fit un clin d'oeil), et donc ce serait plus que sympa, non ? Il y aurait également une sorte de coin bouquins disponibles en buvant un bon chocolat chaud ou un thé. Attends, attends ! on ferait même des soirées spéciales, genre à thème, mais pas que pour les adultes, faire des aprèm's animations avec les gosses : ce serait cool, hein ? Je vois ça d'ici ! », et Louis avait vraiment l'air de voir ce rêve prendre vie devant lui. Mais Ash' le regardait juste étrangement. 

 

« Je suis ravi par cette idée assez cool. Mais ça ne répond pas à la question posée... Donc...Liam et toi ? C'est quoi ce truc ? », Louis remua sur le fauteuil, clairement mal à l'aise tout à coup. 

 

« Ce n'est rien du tout, rien d'important. Je tiens à m'excuser pour la vision d'horreur que tu as du avoir tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas du tout censé arriver ». Et il avait vraiment l'air coupable et désolé. Ashton se rapprocha de lui et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. 

 

« D'accord, je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas : ça s'effacera peut-être un jour de ma mémoire. Enfin, j'espère ! (Il sourit et Louis se détendit aussitôt) Mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu fais ça. Je croyais que tu le détestais et inversement ! » 

 

« Justement, ça nous permet de nous défouler sans nous faire trop mal. J'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin d'extérioriser...sinon j'exploserai. Tu me comprends ? », Ash' se doutait que Louis avait quelques problèmes pour gérer correctement ses émotions, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu fou de rage. Et il ne souhaitait pas y assister un jour, mais d'un autre coté...coucher avec Liam pour se calmer ? Ca ne présageait rien de bon. 

 

« C'est lui qui m'a proposé et j'ai besoin de m'amuser un peu. Je suis sérieux la plupart du temps, non ? Au fait, j'ai trouvé un endroit pour notre premier concert ! (Ash' sourit à cette annonce, mais reste préoccupé : Louis tentait vraiment de changer de sujet) ». 

 

« Mais Liam...lui et toi, ça ne marchera pas ». Louis soupira fortement et ferma les yeux un instant. « Sérieusement, tu devrai te trouver quelqu'un de sérieux au lieu de juste te divertir. Tu n'oubliera pas de cette façon Ha... ». Louis se releva brusquement : « Ne prononce pas ce putain de nom merdique ici, okay ? Pas devant moi ! ». Liam les écoutait du haut des escaliers, très intéressé. 

 

« Lou ! Tu dois en parler si tu veux passer à autre chose. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne », Louis se prit la tête entre les mains et souffla très fort, tentant de vider son esprit. Ash', silencieux, l'observait et réfléchissait à un moyen de l'aider. 

 

« C'est fini. Tout ça ne me fait rien : je veux juste profiter de mon célibat, okay ? Liam est vraiment...divertissant, et ça me suffit. J'ai plein de projets en cours ou à venir, pleins de choses en préparation. Je ne veux pas d'une relation sérieuse ». 

 

« Pourtant, avec Lui, tu avais l'air prêt à l'envisager... Tu te concentres trop sur l'avenir et tu oublies ton présent, Louis ». 

« Quand on aime, on veut y croire plus que tout. C'est ma plus grande erreur et je veux changer ça. Tout simplement ». 

 

« Louis, oublier Harry en couchant avec n'importe qui (Liam leva les yeux au ciel) ne t'aidera pas ». 

 

« Et qu'est-ce qui m'aidera, hein ? A arrêter d'être amoureux de ce salaud ? (Le curieux fit une moue étrange) Je ne pense qu'à ce mec tout le temps, à ses mains, ses putains de yeux, ses boucles... Putain, ça doit s'arrêter ! Je dois changer de prof de théâtre aussi. J'ai oublié de voir pour faire ça ! Merde ! Tu crois qu'ils accepteront ? Au fait, où est ma soeur ? », Liam fronça les sourcils. 

 

Ash' se leva à son tour et vint prendre Louis dans ses bras, faisant sortir la tête de Liam de sa cachette, les observant et grognant presque. 

 

« Harry est le meilleur des profs de théâtre de l'école,Lou. Tu ne pourra pas l'éviter pour toujours. (Louis allait le contredire, mais Ash' reprit la parole) Donc ne demande pas de changer de cours : tu es plus fort que tu ne le crois, je le sais. Ta soeur est avec Zayn, il voulait faire un tour avec elle, pour rattraper un peu le temps perdu. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. »

 

« Okay, je viens de me souvenir que Zayn et Min' m'en ont parlés ce matin... Désolé, mes pensées s'embrouillent. » Ash' le serra un peu et le relâcha. « Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Le soir où je l'ai quitté, il l'a dit et j'ai juste démarré. Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. J'ai fait comme si je n'avais rien entendu et je suis parti ». 

 

« C'est vrai ? Je le savais ! Tu dois aller le voir ! Harry et toi, vous ne pouvez pas passer à coté de ça ! », Liam désapprouvait clairement cette idée. Et Louis aussi apparemment : « Il doit se marier, Ash'. Il le fera, je le sens », et Liam voulait tout savoir de cette histoire maintenant. Louis sourit tristement à son ami, et avant que celui-ci ne parle de nouveau, Liam se pointa dans le salon avec juste sa serviette accrochée à ses hanches.  

 

« Louis ? J'aurai besoin de toi... », et tout était dit : le châtain se dirigea vers lui et le poussa vers sa chambre. « On se voit plus tard, Ash' ? ». 

 

« Oui, oui ; mais essayez d'être discrets pour mon bien » supplia Ashton et Louis rigola avant d'acquiescer. 

 

 

*

 

 

Leur premier concert avait été un assez beau succès : au moins une trentaine de personnes étaient restées les écouter jusqu'à la fin. Il avait eu lieu dans un jardin public et ils étaient même repartis avec quelques pièces dans leurs poches. Louis était au piano et au chant ; Luke au chant et à la basse ; Ash' à la batterie et Zayn chantait et jouait un peu de guitare. Ils étaient fiers de leur petit succès et se tâtaient pour se rendre à une fête d'un de leurs camarades de cours. Louis, au début, n'avait pas voulu par peur de déraper, mais une partie de lui voulait vraiment s'amuser. Alors c'est lui qui les mena à bon port et c'était déjà le bordel quand ils arrivèrent. Plus personne n'avait l'air très conscient à part le groupe d'amis fraichement arrivé. Deux mains vinrent s'abattre sur les yeux de Louis et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, la personne l'emmena sur un des canapés et s'accrochait à son cou. 

 

« Liam, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », assez ahuri et surpris, mais le brun ne répondit pas et plongea juste sa tête dans le creux de son cou, le faisant frissonner. Ses amis les observaient et Louis était encore plus mal à l'aise. 

 

« Qui veut un verre ? Je fais le plein ! », cria Liam au groupe, et tous acquiescèrent, passant leur commande. Liam se baissa et embrassa la joue de Louis avant de courir chercher les breuvages. Les interrogations se passaient de mots dans ce cas-là : « Ca me fait plaisir qu'Ash' n'ai pas tout raconté : Liam et moi couchons ensemble. C'est tout ». 

 

« Mais il n'est pas du genre homophobe ? J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ? » lança Zayn, clairement dégouté par Liam. 

 

« Ouais... Lou', qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce mec ? C'est un vrai connard ! » répliqua Luke. Ash' restait silencieux, soutenant encore Louis mentalement. Ce dernier soupira et ferma les yeux un instant : « C'est juste sexuel. Okay ? » finit-il par dire et Liam les rejoignit. Le groupe d'amis les regarda un instant et finit par se déplacer ailleurs, ne voulant pas assister à ça. 

 

« C'était quoi ce truc ? Le baiser sur la joue ? », Liam répondit en lui embrassant le cou, mais se releva bien vite et proposa aux gens autour un concours de shots. Tous participèrent et rapidement, Louis oublia tous ses problèmes et se laissa emmener par le brun à l'étage. Celui-ci était visiblement encore plus excité que d'habitude, et voulait cette fois-ci prendre les commandes. Louis se retrouva sur le lit, à moitié nu et gémissant quand Liam happait sa peau entre ses dents. « Tu rends vraiment tout le monde gay, Louis. Quel est ton secret ? », dit-il entre deux suçons. Louis était plus qu'excité à présent et donnait des coups de hanches à Liam pour échanger leurs places, mais le jeune homme ne cédait pas et continuait inlassablement. Voulant conserver à tout prix le gout et l'odeur du corps de Louis. 

 

« Liam ! Retourne-toi ! Maintenant ! », le concerné leva vers lui un regard coquin, visiblement pas décidé à céder à ses exigences. « Non. Je veux te faire l'amour moi-même. Je veux être en toi ce soir, Louis », et le dernier eut un mouvement de recul, pas certain de pouvoir accepter. « Hors de question. Retourne-toi. Tout de suite », mais Liam rigola et s'approcha dangereusement de la bouche de Louis. 

 

« Non. Bien que j'adore sentir ta queue en moi, je veux te rendre la faveur, ce soir. (Après une pause) Je peux t'embrasser ? », Louis recula vivement cette fois. Clairement pas d'accord avec cette possibilité. « Louis, ne perds pas ta langue tout de suite. On en aura surement besoin plus tard... Alors, je peux ? », Louis restait silencieux et commença à se lever du lit. Mais Liam ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir comme ça : « Appelle-moi Harry. Je peux t'embrasser maintenant ? Si je suis Harry ce soir ? »

 

Il s'approcha de Louis et posa sa main dans sa nuque, les collant finalement. Au début, le châtain ne répondit pas au baiser, mais en se séparant quelques secondes, il s'imagina le doux visage d'Harry et fit un geste pour toucher ses boucles. « Harry » murmura t'il avant d'embrasser Liam à son tour, à pleine bouche. C'est donc Liam qui prit les commandes cette nuit-là, Louis ne gémissant que le prénom de celui qu'il aimait, ne voyant même pas la personne qui lui donnait tout ce plaisir. Répétant ces gestes, ce prénom toute la nuit et il ne regretta rien du tout le lendemain. 

 

*

 

« Comment t'as pu me cacher ça ? Zayn, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Qu'est-ce que t'as cru ? Que j'allais te quitter ? », Zayn restait silencieux et c'était loin de rassurer Luke et de lui convenir aussi. Il vint à lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, déposant un baiser sur le nez du métis. Celui-ci relevant finalement la tête. 

 

« Zayn ? Je ne t'en veux pas...enfin si, un peu, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était arrivé pendant qu'on était ensemble ! D'accord ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux, mon ange » et Zayn lui obéit. « Tu sais que je t'aime vraiment, non ? Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber à cause de cette histoire. On s'en occupera ensemble, okay ? »

 

« Tu serai prêt à faire une chose pareille ? Lukie, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! C'est mon erreur, seulement la mienne ! », mais Luke le coupa en l'embrassant. Et Zayn se laissa aller contre lui, réussissant à réprimer ses larmes. Il s'en voulait énormément, mais les beaux yeux du blond ne reflétait aucune espèce de haine ou de rancoeur envers lui. 

 

« Ce n'est pas une erreur, Z, c'est un futur être humain. Et on doit tout faire pour lui, tu me comprends ? La fille veut vraiment le garder ? Elle est sure ? », Zayn acquiesça, pouvant enfin soutenir le regard de son copain. « Okay. Dis-moi qu'on fera ça ensemble et tout ira bien, d'accord ? J'ai juste besoin de savoir que c'est un vrai engagement. Je sais qu'on est jeunes, qu'on n'a pas beaucoup d'argent, mais on trouvera des solutions. On ne peut pas laisser tomber cet enfant ». Zayn approuva et serra Luke contre lui avant de respirer de nouveau plutôt normalement. 

 

« Je veux la voir tout de suite ». Zayn ne semblait pas comprendre sa requête : « Je dois voir Gemma  et le début de cette aventure », il sourit timidement. On dirait bien que le blond voulait déjà devenir père... 

 

*

 

« Laisse-moi y aller, Lou' ! Je ne peux pas rester ici ! Louis, laisse-moi aller au lycée », sa voix aussi froide que d'habitude. 

 

« Je ne peux pas. Tu ira à leurs fêtes et tu vas direct replonger. Je ne peux pas laisser recommencer ça. Je fais ça pour toi »

 

« Occupe-toi plutôt de tes problèmes personnels, Louis. Je saurai me débrouiller seule. Je ne vais pas rester coupée du monde toute ma vie ». Louis s'avança et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle recula et lui tourna le dos. 

 

« Tu fais partie des choses desquelles je me soucie, Min'. Je me dois te protéger maintenant. A moins que tu ne veuilles retourner en cure ou chez les parents ». Minke le regardait toujours pas. 

 

« Tu devrai arrêter de jouer les grands frères une minute. On a presque le même âge, donc c'est inutile. Je sors de cure, je suis guérie, je ne toucherai à rien de nocif. Promis. Mais je ne peux pas rester enfermée, à l'écart de tout le monde ». « Tu devrai aller voir ce Harry. Le plus tôt possible. Je n'ai pas confiance en ce Liam », ajouta t'elle, faisant se glacer Louis. Lui qui ne pensait au bouclé que pendant le sexe...C'est du moins ce dont il essayait de se convaincre. 

 

« Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi. Tu ne connais presque rien de cette histoire ». 

 

« Je sais que tu l'aimes (elle se retourna) et que tu devrai lui donner une seconde chance. Vu le nombre d'appels qu'il passe, il a l'air de tenir à toi ». 

 

« Rien à foutre de ce menteur. Tu n'ira pas au lycée, Minke », et Louis quitta la maison. 

 

*

 

« On pourrait rompre ce contact. Tout simplement. Et ne plus jamais mentionner cette histoire. Ca te va ? », dit soudain Carolina, ce qui fit relever la tête d'Harry de son assiette. A laquelle il avait à peine touché. La jeune femme le regardait avec espoir. 

 

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Pas pour moi en tout cas. On ne peut pas juste se débarrasser de cette union ». Sa voix était encore plus rauque, mais il n'avait pas soif. A vrai dire, il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais le beau châtain n'avait donné aucune nouvelle, aucun regard et filait hors de la classe dès la fin de leurs cours. Il avait abandonné l'idée de se renseigner auprès de sa bande d'amis pour savoir où il vivait. Carolina soupira et il la regarda de nouveau. 

 

« On ne peut pas rester coincés de cette manière. Je ne veux pas me marier, moi. Et toi non plus, pas vrai ? (Il acquiesça. Cette fille était intelligente et adorable ; et en d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu être ami avec elle) Donc, on le dit. On leur dit et ils laisseront tomber ». 

 

« Mes parents sont tout sauf du genre à laisser les choses se dérouler comme le veulent les autres. Le contrôle, ils ne connaissent que cela. Et on leur ferait perdre pas mal d'argent ». Harry soupira à son tour en se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation. 

 

« Ecoute : je sais que tu as quelqu'un. Ou que tu avais quelqu'un du moins. Si tu veux récupérer cette personne, il faut que tu te bouges et qu'on règle cette merde. Personnellement, mes parents m'ont assez fait chier pour toute une vie, donc tant pis pour leur fric ! », elle fit le geste de lancer des billets en l'air et d'y mettre feu. Harry rigola. 

 

« Moi, je ne sais pas, Care. La vérité, c'est que je les ai déjà trop déçus... Je ne peux pas refaire cette erreur ».   

 

« Putain, Harry ! Tu es beaucoup trop faible. Tu es trop adulte pour te soucier de l'opinion de tes parents. C'est ta vie. Tu veux la passer avec une personne dont tu n'es pas amoureux ? C'est stupide ! Et même pire que ça ! Harry ! »

 

« Tu me fais penser à Louis », et il sourit tristement avant d'aller se chercher un verre. 

 

*

 

« Au fait, il avance le livre dont tu nous parlais l'autre jour ? », demanda Luke alors qu'ils étaient tous affalés dans l'herbe. 

 

« Quel livre ? » voulut savoir Liam. Oui, il était aussi là : à l'école, ils le voyaient aussi depuis quelques jours. Et donc trainaient plus ou moins ensemble. « Louis nous a juste dit qu'il bossait sur un roman. Rien d'autre. Pourtant, on est curieux et il le sait bien », lui répondit le blond. Ils restèrent tous silencieux un moment, attendant manifestement que Louis leur donne une information. Mais rien du tout, et Zayn se releva, à présent assis et tourné vers Louis, qui était au centre. 

 

« Loulou ? Tu ne réponds pas ? C'est top secret ? », le châtain ferma les yeux et marmonna un léger «  Je ne veux pas en parler, c'est tout ». Ash', à sa gauche, lui attrapa la main et la serra, le comprenant. Mais Luke avait bien raison : ils étaient tous trop curieux.  « Pourquoi ? T'as peur que ça nous choque ou que l'on n'aime pas ? » intervint Agathe, la seule fille du groupe, entourée de mecs plus ou moins gays, donc qu'est-ce qui pourrait la choquer ? Louis ne voulait clairement rien dire. Liam se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur sa cuisse : Louis frémit et la repoussa doucement. 

 

« Dis-nous : ça nous intéresse », qu'est-ce qui t'intéresses à part le sexe, Liam ? Voilà ce que voulait savoir Louis. Mais il ne répondit pas cela évidemment. « Je ne veux pas parler de Lui. Et comme il s'agit en partie de lui... J'avais commencé ça avant que... Bref, ce n'est plus d'actualité. Reposons-nous encore un instant et on reprend nos skates après ? »

 

« Louis... », c'était Zayn, et bien que le châtain adorait son meilleur ami et ses inquiétudes, il avait tout sauf envie qu'on l'emmerde avec la pensée du magnifique professeur. Tatoué grâce à lui, pour lui, pour eux... C'était son idée à lui, sa propre initiative : Harry avait voulu qu'ils aient des tatouages liés. Louis voulait repousser cette idée, mais le fait qu'Harry tenait vraiment à lui restait ancrée. 

 

« Je ne veux pas en parler, Z ! Okay ? Liam, tu viens ? On fait un tour et on revient ». L'appelé se leva et suivit Louis. Brulant aussi de lui poser des questions. Et de lui faire l'amour aussi. Liam avait des besoins comme tout le monde. 

 

*

 

« Tu nous expliques, Ash' ? » demanda ou plutôt exigea Zayn en suivant du regard Liam se coller à Louis. « Harry. Et le truc avec Liam ». 

 

« Harry est bien fiancé à une fille. Mariage arrangé. Voulu par ses parents. Louis tente de l'oublier en couchant avec Liam ». 

 

« Louis sortait réellement avec notre prof ? (Agathe était certes un peu en retard) », Ash' acquiesça. 

 

« Je le savais. On le savait et on l'avait prévenu de ne pas lui faire confiance. Mais il n'écoute rien. Une connerie de plus ». Zayn était énervé face à la stupidité de son ami. 

 

« Ce n'est pas une connerie : ils s'aiment tous les deux. Mais Louis n'est pas encore prêt à le pardonner. Harry arrêtera ce contrat. Je sais qu'il le fera », ce à quoi Zayn rigola. Luke et Agathe le regardaient comme s'il était devenu fou : ils croyaient Ash', eux. 

 

« Ce mec est un salaud. Il ne fera que faire souffrir encore plus Louis. Il n'a pas besoin de ça : il s'éparpille trop ; et ce foutu Liam profite bien de la situation en plus. Il ne réussira à rien avec ces deux-là autour de lui. On a besoin d'organiser une intervention. Vous savez comme dans « How I Met Your Mother » ». Ca l'aidera ». 

 

« Zayn, il sait ce qu'il fait, et avec qui. Louis profite aussi de Liam, je te rappelle. Et ça marche pour le moment, même si Liam semble vouloir plus. Harry fera le bon choix. Il l'aime vraiment. Ils ont même un tatouage lié. Si ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour ça... Ca compte plus que tout, non ? »

 

*

 

Ash' était devant son ordinateur, attendant que Niall réponde à son appel Skype. Il finit par le faire et la scène s'offrant devant lui le mit K.O quelques minutes : Niall avait deux sucettes collées dans les cheveux, du chocolat plein le cou et le visage et il avait l'air prêt à s'écrouler. Ash' arrêta de rire, ou plutôt essayer pour pouvoir dire un mot. 

 

« Journée chargée à la chocolaterie ? Tu ne les as pas tous virés j'espère ! ». Ashton avait totalement halluciné quand le blond lui avait parlé de son job : il était à la tête d'une des plus grandes chaines de chocolateries des États-Unis. Et ses parents en étaient très fiers. Ca les changeait d'Harry. Niall sourit en voyant Ash' sourire autant. Il avait d'adorables petites fossettes qui ressortaient et qui semblaient illuminer autour de lui. Un vrai rayon de soleil. 

 

« Non, pas du tout. Je suis en week-end prolongé. Ce sont mes filles. Un beau gâchis, n'est-ce pas ? », Ash' rigola, et sans s'en rendre compte, il posa sa main sur l'écran et Niall l'imita timidement. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, yeux dans les yeux, silencieux. Mais le plus jeune commença à se sentir mal à l'aise : « Je trouve cela plutôt réussi, en réalité. Elles prennent des cours d'art moderne, au moins ? Leur talent ne devrait pas rester dans l'obscurité. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? ». Il essayait de rester sérieux, mais ses yeux souriaient beaucoup trop et Niall l'admirait. 

 

« L'une veut devenir ballerine et l'autre, testeuse de bonbons. Pour le moment, l'art, c'est loin. Le point positif, c'est que je n'ai pas à me pâmer devant des gribouillages pourris ! », ils rirent même si Ashton répétait que Niall était un horrible père. 

« Tu n'as jamais voulu aller en Amérique ? » lui demanda Niall après plusieurs minutes de diverses histoires. Ash' ouvrit, puis referma la bouche. « Je ne t'ai pas demandé l'euthanasie, Ash' ! J'aimerai juste que tu voies la Californie avec moi. C'est bizarrement dit, je me rends compte maintenant ; mais tant pis, je sais que tu m'as compris ». Ashton le fixa encore un moment avant de déclarer : « Oui, bien sur que ça me plairait ». 

 

*

 

« T'as passé le week-end à sauter partout, à me sauter et là, tu ne veux pas aller en cours ? », dit Liam en se rhabillant et attrapant son sac. 

 

« Exactement, l'idiot. Claque pas la porte en partant, s'te plait. A+ ». Louis replongea sa tête dans l'oreiller et se recouvrit presque entièrement de la couette, comme si c'était la période d'hibernation. Liam contempla l'image un instant, mais se reprit. 

 

« Hors de question ! Si tu ne viens pas, je serai obligé de te botter le cul. Et je ne voudrai pas abimer cette véritable oeuvre d'art qui m'es très utile », il s'avança vers Louis et tira sur la couette. Grognements mais il resta immobile. 

 

« Je viens de te faire un compliment, Louis ! Tu pourrai remuer ce joli cul pour me remercier ! », il vint déposer un baiser sur la tempe du châtain. Celui-ci sortit la tête de l'oreiller et poussa légèrement Liam. « Si je viens, tu me promets de ne pas me parler de la journée ? Et surtout de ne pas m'embrasser ? », le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes avant d'accepter cet accord. Louis se releva et sauta sur son lit pour bien se réveiller, Liam l'observant juste. Souriant légèrement. 

 

*

 

« Eh, pas mal, Tomlinson ! Vraiment cool ! », le félicita une fille quand il passa les portes avec Liam. Elle le regarda aussi, mais ne lui adressa pas la parole. Souriant juste bêtement. Louis ne répondit pas et la regarda juste passer. Sur le trajet, presque tous se retournaient et chuchotaient entre eux, laissant échapper de « discrets » regards. « C'est quoi, ce bordel ? » demanda Liam et le châtain haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas vraiment lui parler. 

 

Un groupe de mecs vint vers eux et ne se cacha pas pour les montrer du doigt, et Louis gardait difficilement son calme. par contre, Liam... Il se jeta sur le meneur supposé et le souleva du sol. Aucun de ses amis ne fit un geste pour venir l'aider et Louis restait spectateur, attendant quand même une explication.

 

« Pourquoi vous nous matez comme ça, p'tit con ? », l'autre respirant anormalement vite, mais Liam ne relâchait pas sa prise. 

 

« La vidéo. Votre vidéo. Toute l'école l'a vue », et il reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre, Louis décida d'intervenir et Liam le laissa faire : le mec finit par terre, essoufflé. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu toutes les réponses : « Quelle vidéo ? ». 

 

« Celle où vous baisez dans une chambre. A la fête de Lizzie, je crois » lâcha piteusement le mec en voyant le regard noir de Liam. Ce dernier, face à la réponse, se prit la tête dans les mains et poussa des jurons étouffés, alors que Louis était devenu pale. « Okay. Pars vite avec tes potes avant que je ne le laisse finir le boulot », le prévint Louis. Et ils disparurent bien vite. 

 

« Qui a fait ça ? Y avait une caméra dans la chambre ? Je comprends pas... Louis, tu sais quelque chose ? LOUIS ! », ce dernier sursauta et le regarda de nouveau. Au moins, Liam tremblait moins. 

 

« Je ne sais pas. Tu ne crois pas que j'y suis pour quelque chose quand même ? Tu crois pas que j'aurai empêcher les choses si je savais pour la caméra ? », Liam le regarda et il le croyait. Il voulait juste l'entendre le dire à voix haute. 

 

« Ouais, je sais. Pardon. Ce n'est pas toi. Donc qui ? Putain, on fait comment pour arranger les choses ? »

 

« Arranger les choses ? Si tout le monde l'a vue, c'est trop tard. Liam...on doit juste oublier »

 

« Oublier que toute l'école m'a vu te sucer ? C'est mort, je peux pas faire ça ! Je dois savoir qui a fait ça. Maintenant. J'ai pas signé pour ça, moi ! », et Louis eut un fou rire, les autres les regardaient sans gêne. Liam regardait Louis et voulait le cogner pour se foutre de sa gueule ; mais bizarrement, il n'y arrivait pas. 

 

« Signé pour ça ? T'as juste signé pour me sucer et te faire baiser par un mec alors que t'es homophobe par contre ? C'est mieux ? Liam, sérieusement, soit t'assumes, soit tu luttera toute ta vie ». 

 

« On luttera toujours toute notre vie, Louis ». Celui-ci sourit tristement : « Certes. Mais la sexualité peut être une complication de moins, non ? Ce serait plus simple de cette façon... Mais peu de gens comprennent réellement ce que ça implique ». 

 

« Mais t'en as sérieusement rien à foutre qu'on t'ai vu avec un mec ? Louis ! c'est gave et dégradant cette histoire »

 

« Je n'ai jamais caché que j'aimais les hommes, moi. Donc sincèrement, ça ne me touche plus. Tant pis : on a des corps bien faits, non ? Alors embrassons juste notre popularité. Bon, j'y vais, je ne veux pas rater les cours », Liam le rattrapa par la manche. Louis souriait étrangement. 

 

« Louis, tu ne peux pas prendre ça à la légère : on pourrait avoir des ennuis ! », mais Louis avait l'air de ne pas s'en préoccuper. « Ca ne me dérange pas en tout cas. J'ai bon gout, non ? Alors, reste tranquille. Il partit sans attendre une réponse de Liam. 

 

*

 

Toute la matinée et au repas, il avait ignoré les commentaires, les regards des élèves. Liam aussi étrangement avait réussi à contrôler ses pulsions. Tous dans le groupe essayaient de ne pas parler de cette fameuse vidéo. 

 

« Ca va, Louis ? Tu es sur ? T'as vraiment l'air...palot. Tu veux un médoc, un câlin, un peu d'herbe ? », oui, Agathe connaissait pas mal de dealers cools et réglos pouvant livrer à n'importe quel endroit. 

 

« Non, non, ça ira. Merci de proposer. J'ai juste la flemme d'aller en cours cet aprèm'... », il souriait faiblement et tentait de manger. 

 

« Parce-qu'il y aura Harry ? » demanda Zayn : vraiment, ce mec n'avait aucun tact. Tous regardèrent « discrètement » vers Louis. « Non, je me sens juste mal, c'est tout », aucun n'osa faire remarquer qu'ils avaient aussi vus un extrait et que « Lilo » soit bien réel, ça leur faisait drôle. Et tous avaient bien entendu le nom prononcé par Louis pendant l'acte. Mais c'était l'idée de Liam, donc...ça rendait les choses encore plus bizarres.  

 

« Vous n'avez jamais vu de porno ou quoi ? C'est rien du tout ! Alors, arrêtez ces regards ! » s'exclama t'il subitement en se levant et jetant son plateau par terre. Il quitta la cafétéria, suivi de Liam, mais l'ignorant. 

 

*

 

Finalement, Louis avait assisté à tous les cours, ayant réussi à ne pas perdre son calme. Mais en arrivant à celui de Styles, il le sentit très mal : son ventre le torturait atrocement. Et cela s'intensifia quand le beau bouclé entra enfin dans la classe. S'excusant de son retard, il avait vraiment l'air...ailleurs et quelque peu déboussolé. Louis remuait maladroitement sur son siège. 

 

« Je dois vous avouer : je n'ai rien de prévu pour aujourd'hui, donc des suggestions ? » dit-il en se tournant vers la classe. Celle-ci se mit en effervescence d'un coup, sauf Louis. Agathe et Ashton le surveillait du regard et s'inquiétaient silencieusement. 

 

« On pourrait faire un débat, non ? Sur les pratiques acceptables, ce serait intéressant. (Harry fronça les sourcils, pas sur de voir où il voulait en venir ; Louis s'en doutait bien lui) Par exemple, se filmer en train de coucher avec son mec et le publier sur internet ? Quel est ton avis sur la question, Tomlinson ? ». Il ne connaissait pas le nom de cet enfoiré, mais il le détestait déjà bien plus qu'il n'avait détesté Liam avant tout ce revirement. 

 

« Juger sans rien connaitre est toujours une mauvaise décision. Connard » fut la réponse parfaitement calme de Louis. Et là, ce fut le bordel, mais Louis ne comprenait pas entièrement ce qui se disait. Il était seulement concentré sur cet abruti qui le fixait aussi. 

 

« Si tu crois que je vais te sucer, pédé ; tu peux attendre longtemps » ; là, par contre, Louis ne put se retenir. Et ni Ash', ni Agathe ne réussirent à l'en empêcher. Les autres les encerclaient alors que le châtain frappait, coup après coup, le visage, puis les cotes de ce salaud. Enfin une douce et grande main chaude vint le tirer par la main et il s'arrêta immédiatement. Cette main lui avait manquée : comment pouvait-il être accro et en manque d'un toucher à ce point ? 

 

Sans qu'il ne réalise complètement, il s'était retrouvé dans un couloir vide avec Harry, et ils s'embrassaient furieusement, passionnément. Les doigts de Louis retrouvèrent la chevelure tant adorée du plus âgé et Harry pouvait à nouveau effleurer les hanches et fesses de Louis. S'ils pouvaient se dévorer, ils l'auraient fait... Louis et Harry ne souriaient pas pendant ce baiser, ne se parlaient pas : ils retrouvaient juste ce gout, cette texture, cette douceur qui les complétait enfin. Et pour être honnête, ils auraient voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais.


	28. Lighter...

Harry se détacha de Louis, tous les deux le souffle court : il promena ses doigts le long d'une des joues du plus jeune. Louis le regardait, pas certain de savoir comment réagir, quoi dire. Il avait répondu à ce baiser : pleinement actif et conscient de ses actes. Il ne pouvait pas juste s'enfuir... 

 

« Ca va, Louis ? Tu dois les ignorer, tu es plus fort que ça, non ? Cette vidéo... », Louis le repoussa un peu, instaurant ainsi une distance respectable entre eux, et Harry brulait d'envie de le plaquer à nouveau contre le mur. Mais le jeune châtain n'avait pas l'air très enclin à le laisser faire. 

 

« Donc tu l'as vue... Tu as aimé ? », Louis essayait de rester froid et dur, mais on sentait que ce n'était qu'une façade et qu'elle pouvait s'écrouler à tout instant. Harry ne le regardait plus et répondit lentement : « Comment j'aurai pu... ? Louis...tu m'avais entendu l'autre soir avant que tu partes ? (Louis nia de la tête, mais le bouclé ne le crut qu'à moitié) Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu l'aimes bien, ce mec ? » 

 

« Je ne crains que cela ne vous regarde pas, Styles. Vous devriez retourner donner votre cours, je viendrai chercher mes affaires à la fin si cela vous convient ». Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de s'approcher de lui, et Louis détourna aussitôt le regard, « détestant » quand le bel homme était trop près de lui. 

 

« Ne fais pas ça. Ne continue pas avec lui. On peut être ensemble tous les deux... », Louis ne le regardait toujours pas et Harry prit la liberté de poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Louis en frissonna quand Harry toucha, effleura sa peau sous son pull ; mais il devait rester froid et indifférent. « Tu n'aimes pas Harry, tu ne l'aimes pas : compris ? Tout ça est stupide : arrête d'être amoureux de lui », ne cessait de se répéter Louis en tentant de chasser de son esprit cet attouchement agréable. 

 

Mais il n'arrivait pas à le repousser, ces mains lui donnant cette chaleur qu'il aimait tant, ce cou qu'il avait envie de sentir. Heureusement pour Louis, il semblait avoir un sauveur à sa disposition : « Louis ! Tu es là. Avec...Styles. Heureux de vous revoir ». Liam avait clairement l'air dégouté de le voir ici, avec Louis. Harry recula finalement et Louis soupira de soulagement. 

 

« Je ne peux pas dire de même, Payne » lui répondit froidement Harry. 

 

« Vous pouvez m'appelez Harry en fait. Tout le monde a l'air de croire que c'est mon prénom maintenant ». Silence gêné. 

 

« Liam, retourne en cours. Je t'accompagne », et le châtain fit un geste pour aller auprès de lui, mais Harry lui bloqua le chemin, attrapant sa main. 

 

« Louis, regarde-moi, s'il te plait. Je vais trouver une solution et on pourra être ensemble », on entendit Liam rigoler derrière et Harry fit son possible pour l'ignorer. Louis ne pouvait le regarder et répondre à cela en même temps, encore une de ces promesses intenables. 

 

« Je viendrai chercher mes affaires à la fin de l'heure. Vous avez un cours à donner, non ? Les élèves vont commencer à soupçonner des choses : retournez-y vite si vous ne voulez pas faire plus de dommages à ma réputation ». Il se libéra de la main d'Harry et commença à marcher aux cotés de Liam. 

 

« Je ne laisserai pas tomber, Lou'. Je ne peux pas. Tu sais que je t'aime », Louis frissonna et Liam tenta de rester calme, le collant encore plus. Ils quittèrent le couloir et Louis s'arrêta, souriant légèrement ; Liam le fixait juste : « Tu veux qu'il te supplie de le reprendre, c'est ça ? », ce à quoi Louis répondit par un baiser, un long baiser et le collant contre le mur. 

 

« Peu importe. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Tu veux bien qu'on sèche le reste de la journée ? ». Liam acquiesça, souriant. 

 

*

 

« Tu es enceinte de combien ? Il a déjà donné un coup de pied ? Non, non, je suis con : c'est pas possible aussi tôt. T'as déjà pensée à des prénoms ? Fille ou garçon ? J'espère que ce sera une fille ! Y en a pas assez près de moi. Sans offense, j'espère qu'il ressemblera plus à Zayn. Ou à Harry. Il est pas mal, ton frère », Luke était visiblement excité face à une jeune femme froide et quasi muette. Zayn était parti leur cuisiner un petit quelque chose. 

 

« Harry nous aidera ? Financièrement, j'veux dire. Il a pas besoin de plus de papas, cet enfant », il rigola, espérant la dérider un peu. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui, le fixant méchamment : « Je ne sais pas ce que tu fous là, mais tu devrai partir maintenant ». 

? 

« Comment ça ? (Il gardait le sourire, sur d'avoir mal entendu) On a toujours besoin d'aide et je suis là pour ça ». Gemma se rapprocha encore de lui : « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Tu n'es pas le père, alors tu peux dégager maintenant. Zayn s'occupera de moi ». 

 

« Crois-moi, salope : Zayn, qui est MON copain, pas le tien (elle bouillonnait déjà), est un mec génial qui veut prendre ses responsabilités. Il est là pour le bébé, seulement pour lui. Compris ? ». Ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire et Zayn débarqua avec un petit festin : brioches beurrées ; gaufres ; crêpes... Un vrai gouter de champion. Il souriait un peu, clairement pas à l'aise ici, mais se rassura avec la présence de Luke. Les deux autres souriaient faussement face à lui. 

 

« Alors ? Ca va vous deux ? (Les deux acquiescèrent) J'ai des idées de prénoms... (Luke l'encouragea d'un véritable sourire cette fois, tendant sa main à Zayn, qui la prit tendrement. Gemma, elle, semblait se retenir de vomir) J'ai toujours aimé le prénom Malia pour une fille, et Ashley aussi. Pour un mec, j'adore Aaron ». 

 

« C'est plutôt pas mal, en effet. (Luke approuva, mais ne la regarda pas) On pourrait aller à la prochaine échographie tous les deux, Zayn ? », Luke faillit lui en mettre une ; mais frapper une femme enceinte, hors de question pour lui. Il priait juste pour que le gosse n'ait rien en commun avec elle, même si ce serait difficile. Avant que Zayn n'ai pu répondre et Luke contester, son portable sonna et il décrocha, anxieux sans trop savoir pourquoi.

 

« Ash' ?... Merde... C'est vrai ? J'arrive ! », il raccrocha, donna un baiser à Zayn, s'excusant et prévenant Gemma du regard avant de quitter la maison. 

 

*

 

« Je ne peux pas me marier. Je ne veux pas ! Non, non, toi, écoute-moi ! JE NE ME MARIERAI PAS AVEC CAROLINA ! TU M'ENTENDS ? Hors de question que je renonce à tout pour vous... Oui, je sais ! Mais j'en ai rien à foutre : je suis habitué à être le fils ingrat... Pas à moi, hein, je sais tout alors te fous pas de ma gueule... Non, laisse tomber ça, ça ne se fera pas... Parce-que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre : il est génial, magnifique, talentueux pour tout, drôle et craquant... Oui, tu as bien entendu ! Ca faisait quoi ? 10 ans que tu ne m'avais pas vraiment écouté ?... Franchement, j'en ai rien à foutre ! J'ai enfin une chance d'être heureux et je vais pas attendre plus longtemps... Venez plutôt rendre visite à Gemma : on dirait bien qu'elle a l'intention de foutre sa vie en l'air, mais venez seulement si ça vous intéresse, on voudrait pas vous forcer. Peut-être qu'elle vous écoutera vous... Non, non, c'est à elle de vous dire la vérité, je ne balance pas... Ooohh merde, va te faire foutre : je suis amoureux d'un homme, c'est comme ça ! T'acceptes pas, j'en ai rien à foutre. Allez, salut ! ». 

 

Il raccrocha finalement et derrière lui, on applaudit. Littéralement : Carolina se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte et parait clairement impressionnée. 

 

« Harry, wow... Tu vas aller courir rejoindre Louis maintenant ? »

 

« Comment...Comment t'es au courant ? », laissa échapper un Harry assez surpris. Elle vint le prendre dans ses bras et le serra fortement, avant de se détacher de lui et de l'embrasser sur la joue. Toute souriante. 

 

« Surement mon don de prémonition qui revient enfin à la vie (elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil), ou alors j'ai juste remarqué le malaise qu'il y a eu quand on s'est vus tous les 3 l'autre soir... Enfin, ça fait des semaines maintenant. En tout cas, je suis fière de toi, de moi : enfin débarrassés. Le prends pas mal, mais tu ne me convenais pas du tout (ils rigolèrent tous les deux). Allez, vas-y maintenant ! Louis ne m'a pas parlé depuis tout ce temps et ça me manque : c'est vraiment un mec étonnant et cool, et assez...canon ». Harry lui lança un faux regard noir, sachant très bien qu'elle plaisantait et qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. 

 

« Pas tout de suite... J'ai un plan à suivre, je sais quand et comment agir. Mais tout va bientôt s'arranger », dit-il en hochant positivement la tête, se répondant lui-même. Certain que tout irait pour le mieux dès cet instant. 

 

*

 

« 24 DÉCEMBRE ! TU SAIS CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE, LOU ?! ALLEZ, DEBOUT, P'TIT CON ! », elle se jeta sur le lit et sentit deux formes plutôt qu'une seule. Des grognements et elle se détacha du lit. La tête de Louis apparut, puis celle de Liam. 

 

« Hope. Je suis plus grand que toi et je serai ravi de te botter le cul aujourd'hui. Maintenant, laisse-nous dormir ». Louis enfouit de nouveau la tête dans son oreiller, s'engloutissant sous la couette, Liam se raccrochant à lui. Hope soupira et s'assit quand même sur le bord du lit, faisant encore grogner Liam. 

 

« Donc, c'est toi, le fameux Liam ? Intéressant... », il se leva brusquement, à moitié nu et elle le toisa de haut en bas. 

 

« Tu pourrai sortir d'ici ? », Louis se releva un peu dans le lit et se frotta les yeux, pas vraiment heureux du réveil. 

 

« Très charmant... », commenta t'elle, encore plus suspecte. 

 

« Je suis bien Liam. Mes prouesses au lit ont fait le tour, on dirait, mais je suis loin de vouloir faire un plan à trois là... », Louis rigola et lui envoya un caleçon avec l'oreiller. 

 

« Espèce de crado ! Faut que je t'apprennes les bonnes manières... », il s'avança de vers le lit, s'apprêtant à faire plaisir à Louis, mais Hope s'incrusta entre eux sur le lit, avec un sourire mauvais. Et Louis préféra les prévenir : « Les gars, pas de conflit aujourd'hui, s'il vous plait », c'était presque une supplique : Hope acquiesça mais continuait à regarder Liam comme si c'était une chose dégoutante. Liam, lui, attrapa des fringues et s'enferma dans la salle de bains d'à coté. 

 

« Alors...si c'est vraiment ce bouffon que tu t'es choisi, la situation est grave, mon p'tit Louis. Zayn avait raison : tes gouts empirent... », Louis se leva et s'habilla vite fait, l'air exaspéré. 

 

« Et Zayn a été un de mes premiers mauvais choix (il dit cela en plaisantant mais le pense, sachant très bien que Zayn et lui, ça n'aurait jamais marché), donc il sait de quoi il parle. Mais s'il te plait, pas de jugement hâtif. Tu ne le connais pas, et à part ton frère, tout le monde l'adore maintenant ». 

 

« Coucher avec le mec avec qui tu t'es battu : vraiment une bonne solution ! Louis, qu'est-ce que tu fous en fait ? Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça ». Liam écoutait encore à la porte et c'était définitif : il n'apprécierait jamais Zayn...et c'était quoi cette histoire ? Louis et Zayn avaient été ensemble ? 

 

« C'est ma vie, Hope. La mienne, alors arrête de vouloir me materner, okay ? Je m'amuse bien avec Liam, j'ai pas mal d'amis, j'écris beaucoup, j'ai un groupe, je vais bientôt passer un casting... Tout va bien pour moi, okay ? Et toi ? »

 

« Sérieusement Louis...tu ne crois pas que...tu es accro au sexe ? », et Louis balança son sac à l'autre bout de la pièce, faisant sursauter son amie. Liam marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. 

 

« Ne dis pas des conneries de ce genre, compris ? Je suis un mec avec des besoins, et je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux : ça ne fait pas de moi un accro ou un monstre. Je ne couche qu'avec Liam depuis quelques semaines, juste lui. Si j'étais un accro, je me ferai tout le monde, tu crois pas ? Alors, cesse de me juger et laisse-moi vivre cette journée tranquillement ». Hope hocha la tête, comprenant partiellement le problème, mais décidant de se taire là-dessus. Mais elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de toucher ce qui faisait mal, et Louis voulait l'étrangler parfois. 

 

« Et Harry ? Tu l'as revu ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? », Louis donna un coup dans le mur cette fois et Hope se releva rapidement, s'approchant de lui, mais il ne se tourna pas vers lui. 

 

« Harry n'existe plus dans mon univers, okay ? C'est clair pour toi ou tu veux pousser jusqu'à ce que je te pleure dans les bras ? Maintenant, on descend », et la jeune femme comprit enfin : Louis avait de sérieux problèmes, mais en parler aujourd'hui n'aiderait aucun d'eux, donc elle resta silencieuse sur le sujet. 

 

« Bon, enfile ton plus joli bonnet et accompagne-moi ! »

 

« On va où ? » demanda sans réel enthousiasme un Louis redevenu calme. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre : pas de neige en vue. Toujours pareil... Chaque année, il priait pour espérer revoir la neige ici, à Londres...mais cela faisait au moins une dizaine d'années que la ville n'avait pas eu ce joli manteau blanc. Et Louis avait essayé de ne plus y croire, mais c'aurait été comme abandonner son âme d'enfant, et il était loin d'être prêt de devenir totalement adulte. 

 

« Bouge ton joli cul et suis-moi ! », Louis sourit malgré lui, malgré le fait que son anniversaire soit beaucoup moins joyeux cette année. Il avait en tête la possibilité d'un espoir de voir Harry au moins quelques minutes, mais après ces jours sous silence, il n'attendait plus réellement : Harry avait surement laissé tomber.

 

En bas, tous ses amis et sa soeur étaient présents, bientôt rejoints par Liam : ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. 

 

« C'est quoi, ce truc ? Je ne ferai pas de discours débile, oubliez tout de suite ! », les prévint-il, et tous se ruèrent sur lui, des « joyeux anniversaire » fusant de tout coin. Louis mentirait en affirmant que ce câlin de groupe et cette effusion de joie ne lui fit pas beaucoup de bien. Quand ils se détachèrent finalement, Liam l'embrassa. Presque tendrement, doucement : un geste étrange qui surprit tout le monde, et surtout Louis. Mais Liam agissait comme si c'était naturel, habituel : personne ne fit de commentaire, mais Zayn et Hope se retenaient clairement de le virer d'ici. Pourtant, Louis, plus que surpris, attendit un instant avant de lui rendre son baiser : Liam souriait...ce qui étonna tout le monde cette fois-ci : c'était si rare ; c'était comme un cadeau de Noel en avance. Le sourire de Liam réchauffa Louis, qui était content de rendre quelqu'un un tant soit peu heureux. Et qui le réveilla aussitôt, pressé tout à coup de se distraire et de passer la journée avec ceux qui comptaient vraiment pour lui. 

 

Ils finirent par se disperser dans deux voitures, celle de Louis menant la route. Hope était à coté de lui ; derrière étaient Minke, Ash' et Liam. Ces trois-là s'entendaient à merveille et donna envie à Louis d'augmenter le volume de la radio. 

 

« Voici une dédicace pour le charmant et parfait Louis, qui fete aujourd'hui ses 18 ans. Harry te souhaite le meilleur et veut te rappeler qu'il t'aime. C'est une de ses compositions que nous allons faire partager, et croyez-moi : ça vaut largement le coup. C'est «  Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart » pour toi, Louis ». Liam ne put retenir un grognement et tenta d'accéder à la radio, mais Ash' le retint, souriant tristement. La voix sublime et grave d'Harry les scotcha tous pour être honnêtes. Louis eut directement des frissons en l'imaginant chanter cette magnifique chanson juste en face de lui. Il augmenta inconsciemment le volume et se laissa bercer par ce doux son, aveugle au désespoir de Liam. 

 

Hope observait du coin de l'oeil Louis et se doutait très bien que ses sentiments n'avaient pas changés. Mais dès que la chanson fut terminée, il éteignit la radio et, le regard dur, il continua de conduire, n'entendant plus rien autour, et surtout pas sa soeur qui essayait de raconter des histoires drôles. 

 

*

 

Ils passèrent la journée tous ensemble : enchainant parcours de jeux, course de kart, cache-cache géant dans un grand parc, chasse aux trésors, lecture de textes dans des endroits décalés, patinoire... Louis s'essaya au tir à l'arc, proclamant qu'il était la nouvelle Katniss Everdeen mais ne réussit pas du tout et le portèrent volontaire pour se faire poursuivre et arroser...et en plein mois de décembre, c'était cruel. Ils avaient bien tous rigolé ; et Liam, bien qu'il ne l'avouerai au grand jamais, se sentait véritablement à sa place dans ce groupe. Louis et lui avaient passés la journée cote à cote et Zayn tentait de trouver cela acceptable ; mais il avait un terrible pressentiment. 

 

Ce fut aussi le moment des confidences, lâchées entre deux glaces et courses : « Gemma est enceinte de moi » ; « je crois que je suis amoureux de Niall » ; « Je me sens seule » ; « Je sais pas trop quoi faire de ma vie » ; « Je veux être papa, donc j'ai accepté la situation »... Tous avaient bien besoin de parler et Louis les conseillait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il émettait quelques réserves quant à la grossesse de Gemma : « Tu la crois vraiment, Z ? Je veux dire...c'est sur cette histoire ? ». Mais Zayn la défendait et Lue restait tout sourire à coté de lui, lui tenant fermement la main ; et bien que Louis les trouvait adorables, il avait peur que cela dégénère...et vite. Mais ils effacèrent ce sujet et se concentrèrent de nouveau sur celui qui passait un cap ce jour-là : 18 ans, ce n'était pas rien quand même. Mais Louis avait plus le coeur à boire ; à rigoler que vraiment se rendre compte qu'il devenait adulte peu à peu. 

 

« Bien sur, nous avons prévu une petite fête pour toi, ce soir... Mais on comprendrait qu'après l'histoire de cette vidéo...tu veuilles t'en tenir à nous comme invités... », mais Louis s'exclama que tout irait bien, qu'il s'en foutait et qu'il était fier de sa vidéogénie. Liam en était moins certain, mais accepta à contrecoeur : on se demandait bien quelle pouvait en être la raison. Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu d'accès de colère depuis quelques jours. Il restait sans cesse à proximité du beau Louis et semblait être prisonnier de son emprise. Mais presque tout le cercle d'amis se doutait bien que le violent était devenu accro au joyeux et mignon châtain, « tout simplement ». 

 

« Attendez, attendez, rassurez-moi : Gemma ne sera pas là ? », il y eut un concert de « non ! », comme si tous ne pouvaient pas la supporter. Mais Zayn tenta encore de la défendre, mais rien à faire : tous avaient déjà décidés de son cas. 

 

« STOP ! Je vais avoir un gosse avec elle, les gars ! J'ai besoin de votre soutien ! », et tous se calmèrent instantanément. Louis vint le serrer dans ses bras et lui chuchota : « Ne tombe pas dans son piège : Luke est idéal pour toi. Il t'aime et si tu lui brises le coeur, j'te briserai les couilles, compris ? ». Zayn approuva et lui sourit ; Luke les regardait, se doutant de la teneur de l'échange et il remercia Louis d'un mouvement de tête. 

 

« CALIN DE GROUPE ! ALLEZ, ALLEZ ! », et tous se joignirent à lui. Il attrapa sa petite soeur qui le serra de toutes ses forces et il l'embrassa sur le front, lui répétant qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. 

 

« Et ton Harry ? N'oublie pas, petit scarabée ! » lui murmura t'elle ; mais Liam trembla, comme s'il avait entendu. Louis la fit taire d'un gros bisou baveux dans l'oreille, les faisant pouffer de rire comme des gamins. Et cela convenait parfaitement au jeune homme, qui ne voulait surtout pas grandir. 

 

*

 

Bien entendu, dès que les invités étaient arrivés, tous s'étaient intéressés à Louis et Liam, les regardant, murmurant ; mais après quelques verres, tous s'étaient détendus et les avaient un peu oubliés. La foule autour de Louis était dense et il respirait difficilement ; mais étrangement, il arrivait à rester calme. Il dansait, très agité, très animé ; comme si ces images, ces pensées pouvaient juste s'effacer grâce à la musique et à l'alcool. Ses amis proches n'étaient jamais loin de lui, voulant être sur qu'il ne ferait pas une connerie trop grave. Mais en réalité, Louis faisait croire qu'il était bourré et peu maitre de ses moyens : tenant très bien l'alcool, il voulait juste perdre la tête ce soir. 

 

Ash' s'était éclipsé pour appeler Niall ; Agathe et Hope flirtaient avec des mecs et se marraient bien ; Luke et Zayn se câlinaient sans gêne dans un coin et Minke jouait à un jeu de danse avec d'autres gens de son âge : ni verre à la main, ni joint. Louis en était plus que soulagé et laissa Liam se coller plus près de lui, ses mains s'attardant sur sa taille : ils dansaient face à face et Louis trouvait cela un peu bizarre. Pas forcément dans le mauvais sens : Liam était bon, au fond... Les deux souriaient. 

 

« On dirait que tu es plus calme, voire pacifique depuis...quelques semaines », Liam rigola et se rapprocha des lèvres du châtain : « Oui, on dirait bien... C'est dommage ? ». Louis rigola à son tour : il fallait bien se l'avouer, un Liam souriant était rare et très appréciable. 

 

« T'es au courant que tu ressembles à un adorable chiot ? Quand tu fais l'effort de sourire... », Liam sourit encore plus et embrassa passionnément Louis, qui se laissa faire, bien que son esprit réclamait autre chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il accéléra le baiser, l'approfondissant alors que tout son être suppliait Harry de venir pointer son joli nez ici. Absolument toutes les fibres de son être lui répétaient d'aller le chercher et de lui faire sa fête. Il continua à embrasser sauvagement Liam, ne se retenant plus, ses mains glissant sur ce corps assez musclé qui lui plaisait beaucoup...mais ce n'était pas Harry. 

 

« Il n'y a pas de neige...toujours pas cette année... » dit-il en délivrant le brun de ses lèvres. Mais ce dernier  en demandait toujours plus et il se jeta à nouveau sur lui. Louis le laissa, un peu excité à présent, et Liam aussi apparemment. Mais une belle voix grave les interrompit brusquement : « Vous comptez refaire un petit film pour cette journée spéciale ? ». 

 

Il essayait clairement de conserver une façade froide ; pourtant, on sentait bien que sa propre remarque ne le faisait pas rire. Les deux « amoureux » se détachèrent et lui firent face : l'un visiblement exaspéré et le deuxième sous le choc. Un agréable choc. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir aujourd'hui... 

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? C'est une fête privée ici », dit gentiment Liam, prêt à l'escorter lui-meme, mais Louis lui caressa la main pour l'apaiser, ce qui fonctionna immédiatement. Harry fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu. Et il fixait juste Louis. 

 

« Tu peux demander à ton chien de garde de nous laisser parler quelques minutes, s'il te plait ? » 

 

« Harry, arrête ça... », et le bouclé semblait hésiter à en rajouter une couche, mais les beaux yeux de Louis le calmèrent. Liam tirait la gueule. 

 

« Je m'excuse. Peux-tu suggérer à ton petit copain d'aller voir ailleurs pendant un moment ? » 

 

« Ce n'est pas mon copain. (Se rapprochant de Liam) Tu peux nous laisser cinq minutes ? »

 

« Non. Il peut tout dire devant moi ». Harry soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux et Louis voulait le faire lui-meme : cette bouche lui avait aussi atrocement manquée... Il ne voulait pas y penser, mais c'était inévitable. 

 

« Liam, tu peux aller vérifier pour moi que ma soeur va bien ? S'il te plait ? », Liam hésita réellement, mais Minke comptait aussi pour lui, donc il accepta. Il ne partit pas sans donner à Louis un long baiser et Harry faillit lui en coller une, lui qui détestait se battre aurait pu faire une exception pour ce con. Liam le poussa avant de s'évaporer. 

 

« Les mecs que tu choisis sont vraiment...sympathiques, charmants. Vraiment » ; il essayait de le faire rire, mais Louis ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir. 

 

« Ca se pourrait, mais rappelle-toi que tu fais partie de cette liste... », Harry se rapprocha et le souffle manqua encore un peu plus à Louis. Il voulait, désirait, avait besoin de l'entendre cette chanson qui l'obsédait depuis ce matin. 

 

« Ta chanson...très belle. Tu as un don pour l'écriture, je pense », les yeux verts s'ancrèrent aux bleus et les fixèrent sans ciller. 

 

« Donc tu l'as entendu... Et tu l'aimes ? (Louis acquiesça, ne souriant pas) Tu sais que je t'aime, tu le sais, non ? Tu m'as entendu ce soir-là, pas vrai ? Je le sais... J'en suis certain, Louis, alors dis-moi. Dis-moi quelque chose, s'il te plait... ». Harry se retourna à demi et vit que Liam était pleinement occupé et retourné, donc il attrapa la main de Louis et l'entraina derrière lui à l'étage. Ouvrant une porte et la refermant dès qu'ils furent dedans. 

« Tu comptes faire quoi ? Me kidnapper ? », il eut un petit rire et Harry le plaqua contre la porte, avide de ce contact. Louis arrêta de rire immédiatement et le repoussa pour aller s'assoir sur le lit de Luke, évitant le regard perçant d'Harry. 

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment, Harry ? », toujours sans le regarder. Le bouclé vint se placer devant lui et s'agenouilla devant lui. 

 

« Toi. Je vais te dire quelque chose d'assez important et je te demanderai de me donner la vérité sur tes sentiments, okay ? », Louis, intrigué, releva le visage et rencontra le doux regard face à lui. Harry prit cela comme un accord pour cette proposition. 

 

« Je ne vais pas me marier. (Louis essaya de retenir son sourire, mais échoua lamentablement ; et cela poussa Harry à reprendre avec plus de force) J'ai dit à mes parents de ne plus compter sur moi, que je ne pouvais pas faire ça, que je devais faire ma propre vie. Et que j'étais fou amoureux d'un homme... (Louis voulut immédiatement l'embrasser, mais il se retint) C'est certes cliché, mais je pense vraiment que tu es la seule chose qui peut me rendre heureux. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

 

« Je crois que je ne suis pas totalement bête, mon ange... », Harry faillit répliquer et s'insurger même, mais le surnom le stoppa net. « Non, non, laisse-moi finir. Je vois ce que tu veux dire parce-que tu es ma seule chance d'être heureux aussi... Je t'aime aussi, Harold ». 

 

« Bien sur, il fallait que tu gâches tout avec ce prénom ridicule ! », Louis rigola alors qu'Harry faisait une adorable moue d'enfant. Louis lui attrapa les mains et les caressa. 

 

« Je te rappelle que c'est ton vrai prénom, petit idiot... Donc tu vas me redire les mots magiques ? », Harry l'embrassa et lui effleura du bout des doigts sa nuque. Louis le serra plus et laissa finalement ses mains se balader dans ses boucles qu'il adorait tant. 

 

« Et ton Liam ? », Harry avait l'art de gâcher les bons moments, on dirait... Louis soupira et l'embrassa sur la pointe de son nez. 

 

« Quoi, Liam ? On est amis. Tout va bien », il avait la fâcheuse habitude de coucher avec ses amis mecs, c'était comme une sorte de baptême pour entrer dans le groupe. Louis se fit rire lui-meme avec cette réflexion. 

 

« Il t'aime vraiment bien, à mon avis... Et Zayn ? », Louis soupira et s'allongea sur le lit, Harry venant le rejoindre à coté, posant sa main sur le ventre de Louis. 

 

« Liam aime juste coucher avec moi : qui n'aimerait pas ? (Il tira la langue à Harry qui faisait une grimace) Et Zayn ? Où est le problème avec lui ? On est meilleurs amis, il sort avec Luke...donc rien à craindre, okay ? Et toi, alors ? Pas de possibles anciennes copines jalouses ou folles ? »

 

« Non, non, rien de tout ça. Mais sérieusement, Lou', je peux pas trop faire comme si de rien n'était avec eux : ils ont tous couchés avec toi ! »

 

« Et donc ? Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, et même si je le pouvais, je ferai surement de nouveau tout ça. (Harry l'interrogea du regard et Louis se mit sur le coté et se rapprocha de lui) Parce-que j'aime trop le sexe et qu'ils sont tous attirants, c'est comme ça ». 

 

« Et donc tu espères que je ne me sentes pas menacé ? Que je ne devrai pas être jaloux ? »

 

« Tu voulais la vérité, non ? Alors la voilà : je suis surement...je sais pas trop...accro au sexe, (il n'osait plus regarder Harry à présent, et ce dernier le fixait, attendant plus d'informations) et donc c'est difficile de résister. Mais je t'aime. Vraiment. Je sais pas trop comment t'as réussi à me rendre fou à ce point-là, mais c'est fait. Un fait établi, okay ? Je t'aime et je prendrai cette relation très au sérieux. Et bien sur, t'as intérêt à faire de même ». Harry acquiesça et sourit, tentant de mettre de coté cette petite révélation. 

 

Il réunit leurs lèvres et très rapidement, Louis se trouva à califourchon sur lui, et le débarrassait de son pull, impatient de s'y mettre. Louis embrassa chaque parcelle de son torse et se moqua de ses tétons trop nombreux, mais les aspirant et les léchant quand même, laissant juste à Harry l'occasion de gémir et de demander plus, beaucoup plus. « Putain, putain... », c'est tout ce que répétait inlassablement Louis entre deux baisers. Et Harry trouvait cette vision beaucoup trop excitante : il échangea leurs places et enleva le pull de Louis, voulant à son tour lui donner du plaisir. Mais ça ne suffisait pas à Louis. 

 

« S'il te plait, fais quelque chose pour moi... Harry, mon ange... S'il te plait », Harry l'embrassa plus fort que précédemment et Louis s'accrocha à sa nuque comme si c'était le pilier de sa vie. 

 

« Tu veux que je t'enlève ton bas ? », Louis acquiesça rapidement, mais laissa une de ses mains se promener sous le pantalon d'Harry. Celui-ci se figea sur place alors que le châtain le branlait lentement et admirait le beau visage d'Harry prendre du plaisir. 

 

« Te voir gémir est une chose extraordinaire... Harry, je te veux tout entier, okay ? Maintenant », et Harry essaya de se retenir mais il vint dans la paume de Louis. Celui-ci sortit sa main et lécha ce qu'on lui donnait devant un Harry halluciné. 

 

« Harry, fais-le, s'il te plait », et ce dernier déboutonna lentement le jean et ça ne convenait pas du tout au plus jeune. 

 

« Souviens-toi d'une chose importante : c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui et je déteste attendre ». Louis ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et les fit échanger de place. 

 

« Franchement, c'est moi au-dessus : c'est mieux pour nous deux, pas vrai ? »

 

« Lou', on n'a pas de protection... », mais Louis n'avait rien entendu et retirait les autres vêtements d'Harry, excité comme pas possible par ce qu'il voyait. 

 

« Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu es canon, Harry ? Sérieusement...tu es le plus beau des hommes que j'ai croisé. C'est cliché ça aussi, non ? Mais tant pis : j'ai dit que je disais la vérité ce soir, alors voilà... J'ai besoin de ça... », et Harry resta silencieux autant qu'il put quand son membre reçut la pleine attention d'une bouche chaude, très chaude, très agréable. Un peu trop, puisque dès que Louis lécha plus lentement, Harry ne put retenir un gémissement un peu trop bruyant. « Louis...accélère, plus vite, Louis... », mais l'autre prenait son temps et le regardait « souffrir », pleinement fier de lui. Louis lécha, suça avec vigueur, content d'être en charge et d'entendre Harry le supplier de faire plus, le voir grogner qu'il le voulait en lui. Pas tout de suite, mon ange, disait Louis ; et il reprenait sa besogne, ne s'en lassant jamais. Mais les deux se relevèrent brusquement quand ils sentirent une odeur étrange. 

 

« Merde ! C'est quoi, ce bordel ? Putain, putain... », Louis descendit du lit et alla éteindre avec son pull les légères flammes qui étaient apparues sur une pile de fringues par terre. Il soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers Harry.

 

« On a eu chaud... On peut dire qu'on met le feu, nous ! Ou alors c'est le feu que t'as au cul ? », il se prit une boule de vêtements dans la gueule. 

 

« Espèce d'abruti. Mais tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? »

 

« Non, c'est une bougie qui a fait le coup », répondit-il en ramassant la bougie juste à coté des fringues. 

 

« Qui met des bougies dans sa chambre sérieusement ? C'est celle de Luke celle-ci ? », Louis acquiesça, tentant de ne pas rire de l'incrédulité de son...amoureux ? 

 

« Oui, c'est chez lui, donc oui, c'est sa chambre », Harry se releva prestement, se rappelant quelque chose. 

 

« T'as déjà couché ici, pas vrai ? »

 

« Je croyais qu'on oubliait le passé, monsieur Styles ? », en se rapprochant de lui et scellant ses mains à celles du beau professeur. 

 

« Okay, okay... Je vais essayer d'oublier ce fait, et quelques autres, mais seulement parce-que je t'aime », et Louis l'embrassa passionnément, s'accrochant à sa taille. 

 

« Sache que je suis impatient à l'idée de gouter à tout ton corps... », Harry s'interrogea mais oublia tout cela quand Louis l'embrassa si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait défaillir de bonheur.


	29. Breathe me

Louis descendit rapidement et Harry devint vite un corps tremblant, avide mais effrayé. Le châtain déposait sa bouche partout, laissant une délicieuse et chaude sensation sur le corps de son compagnon retrouvé. Et Harry tentait de chasser cette peur absurde qui s'était emparée de lui. 

« Tu sais que c'est ma première fois, pas vrai, », dit-il en se relevant un peu, les coudes posés sur le matelas, Louis s'arrêtant un instant et relevant le regard vers lui. 

« Avec un mec, oui je sais, Haz. Mais tu flippes pour rien : j'irai doucement, je ferai comme tu le sens, okay, », Harry souffla et ferma les yeux. 

« Ca fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai rien fait... Ma dernière copine date d'il y a au moins 6 mois... », et Louis pencha la tête sur le coté. 

« Vraiment ? Tu n'as vu personne pendant qu'on était en froid ? », Harry murmura un « non » et Louis ne put que se sentir coupable. 

« Et moi qui... j'aurai pas du, mais... Tu sais, j'aime trop ca... », le regard baissé, on aurait vraiment dit qu'il attendait d'être puni. Mais Harry l'embrassa tendrement et lui sourit : « Je comprends, Lou'. Et je ne t'en veux pas, c'était ton droit. Mais maintenant, tu m'appartiens, compris, ». Louis lui répondit par un baiser plus passionné et Harry posa tout naturellement sa main sur le tatouage du plus jeune. Louis le rallongea et s'attaqua au torse du bouclé, pinçant et léchant ses tétons, le faisant gémir discrètement. 

« Les gars, je vous adore, mais le seul couple autorisé à coucher dans mon lit, c'est le mien : Zuke. Seulement nous, okay ? », les interrompit Luke, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte et Harry bondit ramasser ses fringues et s'en couvrit. Louis rigolait et alla embrasser la joue de son ami. 

« Désolés. On n'a rien fait, ne t'inquiètes pas », le rassura Louis. Harry ne pouvait pas regarder Luke dans les yeux. 

« Je suis content que vous vous soyez réconciliés. Louis allait assez mal... », mais sa bouche se fit violemment recouvrir par la main de Louis. Le bouclé sourit, enchanté. « Il a de très jolies fesses, ton mec », chuchota Luke, mais Harry l'entendit quand même et rougit. 

« C'est seulement pour cette raison que je l'ai choisi en réalité, répondit Louis avec un clin d'œil, Harry vint lui donner ses fringues, les regardant bizarrement. 

« Remets-les maintenant », et cela sonnait comme un ordre : serait-il jaloux ? 

« Harry est très possessif. J'aime bien », et Luke sourit en les regardant tous les deux. 

« Du moment qu'il ne top pas, hein ? », Harry ne comprit pas, mais se douta que c'était d'ordre sexuel. Louis rigola et s'habilla, acquiesçant et faisant rire Luke. 

« Bon, les gars ! On m'attend, moi ! Je dois rentrer en scène ! », toujours avec cet air théâtral. Harry l'embrassa dans la nuque et chuchota « Fais vite. On va chez moi après », qui provoqua un haussement de sourcils suggestif de la part du blond à coté. Le châtain prit la main d'Harry et les trois descendirent. 

 

*

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Ash' en voyant Gemma boire avec vigueur en compagnie de beaux mecs. Elle l'ignora, même quand il l'attrapa par la manche et la prit à l'écart sous le regard interloqué des gars. 

« Gemma ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? (Il lui arracha des mains son gobelet et en sentit le contenu : c'était bien de l'alcool) Les femmes enceintes ont le droit de boire de la vodka maintenant ? Et pourquoi pas fumer deux pétards et sniffer de la coke aussi ? Tu m'entends ? (Elle leva les yeux vers lui et rigola. Très fort et c'était un des pires sons qu'il ait jamais entendu) Tu es définitivement bourrée... génial. Putain... Tu es venu toute seule ? En bagnole ? (Elle haussa les épaules et il soupira, la tenant toujours fermement par la manche de son pull) Bon, je vais te ramener, okay ? Tu restes sage : pas de vomi, pas de rire insupportable, rien du tout, compris ? Tu restes muette et je te ramène chez toi. »

Il la traina derrière lui, et elle ne faisait que rire, volant un peu d'alcool dans les verres des invités. Ash' la fit avancer plus vite et dehors, face au froid intense, elle arrêta brusquement de rire et se stoppa net. 

« Gemma ? Allez, avance ! On va geler à rester comme ça sur place ! », il tirait mais elle restait sur place. Ayant tout oublié autour d'elle. 

« Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ? Je comprends pas...je suis pas si horrible... Je fais rien de mal et personne ne m'aime... », Ash' la prit dans ses bras et la serra. Il voulait l'aider : il avait trop connu ce sentiment auparavant. Il lui caressa les cheveux et elle sembla retenir ses larmes. 

« On n'est jamais seul, Gemma. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui t'aimera près de toi. » Et cette fois, elle ne retint pas ses larmes et s'effondra dans ses bras. Ash' hésitait : devait-il appeler Harry ou la ramener chez elle et rester avec ? Il préféra lui demander son avis et recula, tenant sa tête entre ses mains :

« Tu veux que j'aille chercher ton frère ou je reste avec toi ? », les yeux encore humides, elle marmonna un « reste ». Ash' acquiesça et l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture qu'elle lui indiqua du bout des lèvres. Ils étaient allongés sur le canapé de Gemma, elle serrée contre lui, reniflante et muette. Ash' appela Louis et s'excusa, lui assurant qu'il lui donnerait son cadeau demain à la première heure. Il mentit et prétendit avoir attrapé un coup de froid. Louis crut son ami le plus fidèle et lui promit de venir le divertir le lendemain. Son ton était joyeux et Ash' en conclut que tout allait bien pour lui, surement grâce à Harry. Quand il raccrocha, Gemma prit la parole : « Mon frère est amoureux de Louis, hein ? ». Il hésita un instant avant de confirmer d'un hochement de tête.

« J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont tous gays... Les mecs autour de moi... Tu crois que c'est de ma faute ? (Ash' fit signe qu'il ne comprenait pas) J'veux dire : pourquoi ils sont tous attirés par le même sexe ? Je suis là et j'attends que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi... Mais rien du tout ».  

« Je ne sais vraiment pas... Tu crois qu'il y a forcément une explication rationnelle ? Je penses juste que ça ne se décide pas... On a des gouts qui différent selon le temps, nos expériences... Mais que ça nous tombe dessus sans qu'on comprenne trop pourquoi... (Après un moment)C'est Zayn qui te plait ? ». Elle acquiesça et Ash' la serra juste plus fort, incapable de trouver un mot réconfortant. Lui qui en avait toujours un sous la main avait perdu quelque chose ce soir-là. Peut-être la foi. 

 

*

 

« Donc tu es officiellement de nouveau avec lui ? », demanda un Liam étrangement calme. Mais Louis ne doutait plus de lui depuis longtemps, contrairement à ses amis. 

« Oui. Nous sommes ensemble. (Il ne remarqua même pas le frisson qui parcourut Liam) Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit ? Que tu me montrerai tes peintures ? Ca tient toujours ? »

« Tu es sur que l'autre ne risque pas d'être jaloux ? », lui répondit-il en s'avançant, leurs visages à présent très proches. 

« Pourquoi il le serait ? Harry sait très bien que nous ne sommes qu'amis. Donc c'est un oui ? », Liam approuva et déposa un baiser sur la joue du châtain avant de disparaitre. 

« Ton copain est au courant pour tout ce merdier ? », dit Zayn à l'oreille de Louis, le faisant se retourner. 

« Mais quel merdier ? Tout va très bien ! Même ma soeur va bien ! Elle parle aux gens ! C'est vraiment génial ! »

« C'est vrai qu'elle va bien (il sourit sincèrement) et toi aussi. Pour le moment. Mais méfions-nous de Liam ».

« T'es vraiment insupportable avec lui, Z ! Tu t'en rends compte au moins ? C'est notre ami, okay ? Alors cesse de le juger et donne-moi mon cadeau. Maintenant ». Zayn rigola et caressa le bras de Louis.

« J'avais presque oublié ton coté autoritaire, Lou'... On devrait se revoir rien que tous les deux, j'adore les autres, mais on s'éloigne un peu je trouve... (Louis sourit tristement et répondit un « On se fait un truc tout les deux dans la semaine ») Mais Liam n'est pas mon ami, loin de là. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Pour Luke, Gemma...et même Harry. »

« Toi ? T'inquiéter pour mon mec ? Wow...toi qui le détestais y a encore quelques jours ! »

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur lui, Lou' : il a quelque chose de bizarre. Disons que...ni lui, ni Liam ne sont faits pour toi, je pense... »

« On a un tatouage lié, Z. Et je compte bien en faire d'autres avec lui... Je l'aime vraiment. J'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne avant. Ca m'est tombé dessus d'un coup mais je suis sur de mes sentiments. Et tout ceux qui sont contre nous peuvent aller se faire foutre, compris ? (Après un court silence)Mon cadeau ? ». Il avait de nouveau le sourire. Et Zayn se retint d'en savoir plus, de parler plus sur ce sujet assez délicat. 

« Je sais que tu adores les animaux... Et un chaton t'attend en haut. J'aurai voulu t'offrir un renard, mais ils ne sont pas domestiques », Louis se jeta sur lui, le serrant à l'étouffer et déposant des bisous un peu partout sur son visage. 

« UN CHAT ! TU M'OFFRES UN CHAT ! PARFAIT ! T'ES PARFAIT ! JE T'AIME, ZAYN ! JE T'ADORE ! MONTRE-LE MOI MAINTENANT ! »

« Et Harry ? », il avait bien du mal à le définir comme copain de Louis, son Louis, son meilleur ami qu'il avait déjà failli perdre. Il n'avait réellement confiance en aucun des deux prétendants et se tiendrait prêt à intervenir si les choses merdaient. Louis regarda autour de lui et aperçut son homme près de trois étudiantes, et rigola en voyant son expression ennuyée. Harry sentit son regard et le regarda, souriant et trinquant en l'air. 

« Il a l'air de bien s'amuser, non ? Allons-y ! » et il courut à l'étage suivi de Zayn. Et il crut défaillir en découvrant l'adorable touffue petite boule de poils noire et blanche dans la chambre d'amis. Il se précipita dessus et l'attrapa, le levant au-dessus de lui, déposant ses coussinets sur sa tête. Il rigolait et tout sourire, il réclama un câlin à Zayn. Une belle étreinte qui réchauffa encore plus le coeur de Louis. Tout allait bien ce soir. Il ne manquait plus que la neige au rendez-vous. 

Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement : Louis fuma un peu, but un peu, dansa beaucoup, parla avec tout le monde, toujours aux cotés de son copain. Bientôt, tous les étudiants présents feraient passer le mot à l'école : Louis sortait bien avec son professeur. Mais Louis s'en foutait totalement pour l'heure, et Harry aussi. Ils s'embrassaient, se câlinaient et partageait un verre. Ils se sentaient beaucoup trop bien. 

 

*

 

« Un chaton, un bouquin, la dernière saison de TVD, un week-end à Disney... Sincèrement, je suis gâté. Je vous adore, les gars ». Il les serra dans ses bras à les étouffer, content qu'ils soient tous là. Harry se tenait dans le coin de la pièce et Louis lui souriait de là-bas, attendant son tour qui serait plus spécial. Tous se détachèrent de lui, et un instant, Louis regretta que Liam ne soit pas présent. 

« 18 ans... Tu es enfin grand ! », Louis rigola et pinça le bras qui le tenait doucement. Des yeux verts le fixaient, ou plutôt le dévoraient. 

« Ah non, non, je ne t'ai pas repris pour que ça se termine de cette manière, petit con ! », et les lèvres d'Harry le coupèrent brusquement, semblant vouloir plus. Et Louis ne s'en plaindrait pas... Jamais pour être honnête.

« Les gars, sérieusement ! On est encore là, nous ! », cria quelqu'un, mais Louis n'entendait plus rien, ne distinguant que cette douce sensation qui l'emplissait. Ces lèvres qui le contenteraient pour toujours, il espérait. 

Un portable sonna : celui de Louis. C'était ses parents, l'informa Zayn. Le châtain fit un geste de main, du genre « je ne répondrai pas », et continua d'embrasser son amoureux. Ils reçurent un coussin et ils se séparèrent en rigolant. 

« Vous verrez quand vous serez fous amoureux ! Luke, je peux laisser mon chat ici ? Je le reprendrai demain ». Le blond accepta, souriant. 

Louis fit un baiser à tout le monde et Harry les salua d'un geste. Louis prit la main d'Harry ; mais à la porte, il entendit Zayn crier « Vous faites quoi ? Tu restes pas Lou' ? ». 

« Non. Je vais chez Harry. Bonne nuit, les gars ! », et ils sortirent à l'air frais. Mais pas assez pour la neige.

« Il y a quelque chose qui te ferait vraiment envie ? Là, maintenant ? », lui demanda un Harry nerveux. Louis le plaqua contre la voiture du bouclé et lui déposa un baiser sur le nez et au-dessus des oreilles. C'était un moyen assez écologique pour se réchauffer, non ? Harry voulait toujours plus lui aussi. Ils étaient partagés entre tendresse et désir. Louis l'embrassa lentement, lui croquant la lèvre et Harry gémit, s'accrochant à sa nuque. 

« Je crois que c'est une des choses qui me fait le plus envie... », et Harry échangea leurs places, passant sa main sous le pantalon de Louis. Ce dernier, plus que surpris, eut un gémissement irrésistible. Et Harry ne put qu'accepter cet encouragement. Il dévala sa nuque avec ses lèvres et continuait de le caresser doucement, lentement, Louis respirant difficilement en souriant. 

« Allons chez toi. Vite ! », et les deux s'installèrent dans la voiture du bouclé.

 

*

 

« Non, non, je ne veux pas de ça. Juste toi et moi sans rien », et Louis, après une courte réflexion, accepta sa demande et reprit ses baisers. Il embrassa tout le corps d'Harry, espérant le détendre naturellement et le réchauffer du même coup. Le bouclé respirait correctement, apaisé, et totalement en confiance avec Louis. Il avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait plus attendre. 

« Lou'... S'il te plait, réchauffe-moi de l'intérieur », et ça ne sonnait pas étrangement, ni de manière ridicule aux oreilles du jeune châtain. Il trouvait cela flatteur et beau comme demande. Au-dessus d'Harry, il le fixa de son regard clair et contempla le doux visage qui lui faisait envie depuis leur rencontre. 

« Haz'... Je t'aime vraiment... », son amoureux lui dit à son tour ces petits mots magiques qui peuvent réellement éclairer l'univers d'une personne en un instant. Et sans la neige, après cette fête réussie, des amis proches qui l'aiment et le soutiennent, et à ce moment, un bel amoureux qui ne demande que lui, Louis ne pouvait qu'être heureux. Persuadé que la vie lui souriait entièrement et qu'il en profiterait longtemps... L'espoir a toujours été l'une des choses les plus cruelles à avoir. Et le jeune homme en était rempli cette nuit-là. C'est Harry qui le sortit de son bonheur béat : lui voulait profiter d'un bonheur plus vif, plus prenant. Le bouclé l'embrassa et Louis savait que si le monde s'écroulait, ça ne les arrêterait pas. Il lui releva ses bras sur les cotés et descendit une de ses mains pour le caresser en bas. 

La suite fut passionnée, très passionnée et les bruits émis cette nuit-là auraient donné envie à n'importe qui d'assister au spectacle. Et Louis avait toujours secrètement apprécié cette idée de se filmer pendant l'acte... 

Harry avait souffert au début bien sur, mais le regard rassurant et amoureux de Louis l'avait calmé et l'avait fait supplier de bouger et d'accélérer. Le bouclé ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant, et il regretta de ne pas avoir connu le châtain plus tôt. Il avait enfin compris la signification du mot « orgasme ». À plusieurs reprises en réalité. Louis était un vrai animal, demandant, voulant toujours plus et Harry adorait cela. Pour l'instant. 

Parfois, Louis tirait les cheveux de son compagnon, celui-ci gémissait de douleur, Louis se calmait et l'embrassait tendrement dans la nuque pour s'amender. Il était sauvage et véritablement affamé, et semblait vouloir voir et entendre Harry gémir son nom toute leur vie. Et c'était peut-être vrai. 

Leurs corps s'emboitaient quasiment parfaitement et les deux n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'autre. Ne pensant pas qu'à leur plaisir personnel, ils souhaitaient contenter chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre. Harry prit le dessus et imita les gestes de Louis, les surprenant tous les deux. Le châtain adora cela, lui qui n'avait presque jamais eu cette place. Il admirait presque avec ferveur la lueur d'excitation dans le regard d'Harry et cet amour avec lequel il l'observait. Louis et Harry étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, cela frappa le plus jeune comme la foudre. Il le sentait : ça s'imposait comme une évidence à lui. 

« Je te veux », murmura Louis entre deux gémissements alors qu'Harry s'enfonçait et atteignait son point sensible une fois de plus. Malgré leur désir croissant l'un pour l'autre, ils prenaient leur temps pour jouir, ne voulant pas s'arrêter. 

« Je suis en toi en ce moment même, mon ange », et Louis l'embrassa amoureusement, parce-que ce surnom était juste trop adorable, trop pour lui. Il fondrait bien trop rapidement si Harry continuait ce genre de choses. 

« Je suis au courant, idiot... Ah ! Continue, putain... Je suis pas habitué... », Harry rigola et continua encore plus profondément, accélérant la cadence. Louis voulait que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos du bouclé et il gardait son regard rivé sur les yeux verts de son amoureux. 

« Je te veux pour de vrai, mon amour... Pour toujours, officiellement », l'ainé des deux donna encore quelques coups de hanche et se relâcha en Louis. Ce dernier fit de même dès qu'Harry se détacha de lui et s'allongea à coté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par officiellement ? », demanda un Harry à bout de souffle, la tête tournée vers Louis. Ils se regardèrent une fraction de longues secondes avant que le châtain ne réponde finalement. Mais pas à cette question. 

« Tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais vraiment tout à l'heure, et à part ce sexe génial, je voulais de la neige. Ne te moque pas »

« De la neige ? Pourquoi je me moquerai ? C'est plutôt cool »

« Heureusement pour toi, nous n'en avons pas. (Harry fit une moue d'incompréhension) Sinon j'aurai été obligé de te botter le cul...et je n'aurai surement pas pu toucher le tien après ». Louis était d'une classe à toute épreuve il semblerait. 

« Vraiment ? Je ne crois pas : sincèrement, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux de mon cul, rien ne me dérangera », Louis s'installa sur le ventre, toujours tourné vers son chéri. « C'est quoi cet air ? Tu as des idées derrière la tête, toi... ».

« C'est toi qui a affirmé être partant pour tout, je te rappelle... Donc oui, il se pourrait que j'ai déjà quelqu'un en tête... ». Harry se colla contre lui et caressa son bras, prêt à entendre la proposition. « Je te rassure : ce n'est pas du tout douloureux. Au contraire, c'est moi qui donnerait tout le plaisir... Ca t'irait ? »

« Je n'aurai pas plus d'infos, j'imagine ? (Louis acquiesça vivement, visiblement excité pour la suite des évènements) Tu veux faire ça maintenant ? On ne peut pas attendre une heure ou deux ? Je suis K.O ». Louis eut un sourire coquin et ne répondit pas en mots : il se releva et fit se retourner Harry. 

« Relève les fesses, s'il te plait. J'ai vu ça l'autre jour et je me suis dit que je n'oserai faire ça qu'avec quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Etre assez intime avec. Et je t'ai toi maintenant, et je sais que ça va durer... ». Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre et après avoir suivi l'indication de son Louis, il sentit des mains lui écarter les fesses et une chaleur humide s'empara de lui. Louis donnait des coups de langue : certains étaient lents et légers, les autres étaient rapides et allaient plus loin. Harry ne pourrait jamais mentir sur ça : c'était une des meilleures choses au monde. Le jeune homme léchait adorablement et sensuellement en même temps, et Harry avait juste envie de lui rendre la pareille. Il n'était que gémissements et tremblements, Louis était très fier de son effet et ne semblait jamais vouloir interrompre cet acte si spécial. Les fesses d'Harry étaient véritablement un cadeau pour l'humanité, ou au moins pour la douce et excitée langue de Louis. Le bouclé vint sur les draps et Louis vint juste après qu'Harry se soit retourné et l'ai embrassé sur les lèvres. Ce parfait baiser et ce dernier acte l'avaient excité au plus haut point. 

« Ta langue est-elle magique ? », demanda très sérieusement Harry, encadrant le beau visage de Louis de ses grandes mains. Le châtain rigola nerveusement, paraissant gêné pour la première fois. Il rougissait légèrement et Harry l'obligea à le regarder yeux dans les yeux.

« J'aime beaucoup ta langue, tes yeux et ces petites joues rougies... Tu rougis, toi... Tu es la plus belle personne de ce monde. Tu es ma belle personne, Louis Tomlinson. Et je te veux aussi entièrement. Et officiellement ». Ils s'embrassèrent, leurs corps nus encore chauds, suants et absorbant peu à peu l'odeur naturelle de l'autre. Leurs deux corps qu'ils connaissaient presque par coeur à présent. 

 

*

 

Les jours suivants furent parmi les plus beaux pour Louis et Harry : ils passèrent leur temps dehors à se courir après dans les bois, dans les magasins ; ou au lit, ou plutôt dans chaque endroit pouvant accueillir leurs ébats, rapides ou non. Ils n'étaient jamais épuisés de rien : courant, faisant l'amour, rigolant, parlant, dansant, buvant... Ils étaient toujours pleins d'énergie, jamais à plat et les amis de Louis appréciaient de plus en plus Harry. Ils passaient un peu de temps avec eux et seul Zayn n'acceptait toujours pas la situation. 

C'est d'ailleurs à « cause » de lui que les choses dérapèrent brusquement. Louis reçut un coup de fil d'Hope, qui pleurait sans s'arrêter longtemps et il ne comprit qu'une chose : Zayn avait eu un problème. Ils se retrouvèrent presque tous à l'hôpital ce jour-là, seul manquait Luke. Ce dernier était parti rendre visite à de la famille qui habitait à quelques heures de Londres. 

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » gueula Louis en arrivant et voyant Hope dans le hall d'entrée. 

« Je ne sais pas vraiment... On m'a dit que le choc avait été grave... Il a pas freiné apparemment... Les médecins disent de ces choses... Horribles, terrifiantes, et de la merde... Un sacré tas de merde... Louis, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? », et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Les autres les regardant juste, tous avaient perdu leur voix et leur joie de vivre. Ash' était perdu : il détestait ne pas pouvoir arranger les choses avec quelques mots réconfortants. Louis la serra fort contre lui et lui caressa le dos.

« Ca va aller, ça va aller, okay ? Zayn, c'est pas un mec fragile. Il va y arriver et nous rigoler à la gueule quand il verra nos têtes, tu verra... » et Louis voulait y croire. Parce-que tout allait bien pour lui, pour Harry et lui : il n'avait que de l'espoir et de la joie en lui. Ca ne se stopperait pas de cette manière : il n'allait pas perdre Zayn. Aucun d'eux n'allait le perdre. 

« Où est Luke ? », personne ne savait : aucun n'avait réussi à le joindre. Louis sourit quand même et regarda son amoureux par-dessus l'épaule d'Hope. Le bouclé lui sourit aussi, mais lui c'était plus tristement.

« Tout ira bien, tout ira bien ». Et il reprit davantage confiance quand il vit par les baies vitrées les premiers flocons de neige.


	30. Wake up...

« Louis ? Tu devrai ralentir un peu... », Harry s'adossa contre le mur, regardant son châtain enchainer les coups sur le punching ball, sans aucun répit. Il ne répondit pas, continuant sans relâche.

 

« Lou' ? Mon ange ? », il se détacha du mur et s'approcha de Louis. Ce dernier arrêta instantanément et vint l'embrasser. 

 

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, mon amour ? », Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, plus amoureusement. Et Louis s'accrocha à ses hanches, lui mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le bouclé d'accrochait lui aussi, mais finit par reculer.  

 

« Je voulais savoir quand tu allais rendre visite à Zayn... », Louis perdit son sourire à la seconde même et Harry lui attrapa les mains. 

« J'y ai déjà été, Haz' », mais son bouclé savait très bien qu'il n'y avait été qu'une seule fois. 

 

« Seulement le jour où on a appris pour lui... Depuis, tu n'y es pas retourné... Sauf si tu ne me l'as pas dit. »

 

« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler, Hazza. » Et il se détourna de lui pour aller frapper de nouveau le punching ball. 

« Lou', il faut que tu y ailles. Si tu veux, je t'accompagne. Mais il faut aller le voir... »

 

« Hors de question. Il va vite s'en remettre, vous vous inquiétez trop pour lui. Zayn est fort et persévérant : il va se réveiller. » Harry s'approcha de nouveau : « Oui, je sais ; mais il a besoin que tu viennes le soutenir, tu ne penses pas ? »

 

« Ces conneries de parler au comateux, j'y crois pas... Qu'est-ce que je lui dirai d'ailleurs ? », il donna un coup encore plus puissant et le bouclé grimaça.

« Et Luke ? Va le voir avec lui. Il a besoin de toi, lui. Hope y va toute seule, courageusement. » Louis se stoppa net, mais ne le regardait toujours pas. 

« Suggères-tu que je ne suis pas courageux ? »

 

« Non. Je remarque juste que tu es trop réticent à aller le voir... Alors que c'est ton meilleur ami et...ton 1er amour, donc je ne comprends pas. » 

 

« Effectivement, tu ne comprends pas. Va le voir, toi. Moi, j'ai encore des heures à boxer. On se voit plus tard. » Harry resta figé un instant, puis vint embrasser au coin des lèvres Louis. Ce dernier essaya de sourire naturellement, mais Harry n'y croyait pas. 

« Je vais proposer à Luke d'y aller maintenant alors... Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où on sera, okay ? », Louis acquiesça passivement et reprit ses coups. 

 

*

 

« Mademoiselle, calmez-vous un peu ! S'il vous plait ou je serai obligé d'appeler la sécurité. S'il vous plait, calmez-vous ! », mais Gemma continuait de crier des choses incompréhensibles et le médecin demanda à deux infirmières de la tenir tranquille. Harry et Luke arrivèrent à ce moment-là. 

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Gem', il y a un problème ? », demanda son frère en accourant vers elle. Il était plus inquiet : si Zayn... Luke le suivit, semblant déjà éteint. 

« Ils ne veulent pas me dire pourquoi Zayn ne se réveille pas ! Voilà ce qui se passe ! Ce sont des incapables ! (au médecin) Vous êtes là pour nous rassurer, nous aider à comprendre, mais vous nous ignorez et vous mentez ! » 

 

Le médecin fit signe à Harry de s'approcher de lui et lui murmura : « Votre soeur n'arrive pas à accepter la vérité : je lui ai bien dit qu'on ne savait pas quand et si il allait se réveiller. Je ne peux pas le dire autrement. C'est différent de chaque patient. Nous ne sommes certains de rien, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. » Harry acquiesça, sachant très bien qu'il disait vrai, mais Gemma intervint de nouveau : « Plus de messes basses ! Je veux la vérité ! Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? DITES-MOI ! »

 

« Gem', le médecin dit la vérité : on doit attendre. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais on est obligé. Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent ; c'est leur boulot : ils savent ce qu'ils font. »

« Mais il y aura des séquelles ? Graves, permanentes ? Répondez ! », Harry se retourna et remarqua que Luke n'était plus là. 

« Gem', viens : on va voir Luke. Il doit être dans la chambre. Tu viens ? », elle soupira, et lasse, elle le suivit. N'écoutant même pas le médecin lui répéter qu'ils ne savaient pas pour l'instant. 

 

Luke était bien auprès de Zayn : pleurant silencieusement, il tenait fermement la main de son amoureux. Celui-ci avait presque l'air paisible, bien qu'un peu trop blanc. La machine à coté de lui émettait un bip trop lent, trop espacé. Comme si son coeur peinait réellement à battre. Harry se plaça juste à coté du blond, lui posant la main sur l'épaule et ses tremblements ralentirent légèrement. 

« Louis ne viendra pas, hein ? », et Harry hésita avant de lui assurer que si, il viendrai. Mais le bouclé espérait trop...

 

*

 

« Ton copain n'est pas dans le coin ? Déjà en pause tous les deux ? », Louis se retourna et rigola. Liam mettait ses gants de boxe et donna quelques coups dans l'air avant de regarder de nouveau Louis. 

« Ca fait des semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Tu ne viens plus en cours ? »

« Je reviens lundi, donc... Ton mec n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Non, il est parti voir Zayn à l'hôpital. Avec Luke. » Moment de silence, puis Louis recommença à frapper. Liam s'approcha de lui. 

 

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on se batte tous les deux ? », Louis éclata de rire et le brun se rapprocha encore, comme attiré par un joli rayon de soleil. 

« Je te démonterai en deux mouvements, Liam. » 

« Je sais que tu adores quand c'est rapide et un peu...sauvage et ça me va parfaitement. Donc, on s'y met ? » 

 

Ils luttèrent l'un contre l'autre au moins deux bonnes heures et ils furent les derniers à sortir de la salle de sport. 

« J'hésite à aller voir Zayn : je sais bien qu'il ne m'adore pas trop... »

« Tu peux y aller sans crainte. Il est dans le coma. » Il avait dit ça d'un ton qui se voulait nonchalant, mais Liam sentait qu'il faisait semblant d'aller bien. 

« Pourquoi tu n'y a pas été avec Harry ? Ca va mal entre vous ? (Après un temps) Tu veux que je t'aide à aller mieux ? »

 

« Liam ! (Il en rigola et le brun tenta de ne pas montrer qu'il en était vexé) Non, tout va bien entre nous. Tout est génial, en fait... Je pensais me refaire un tatouage pour lui... C'est juste Zayn qui m'inquiète... ». Sans prévenir, Liam vint le serrer fort contre lui. 

« Je ne vais pas pleurer, t'inquiètes... », le brun hocha la tête mais le serra davantage contre lui. 

Louis se détacha en souriant et Liam lui proposa une soirée jeux vidéos chez lui, le châtain acceptant aussitôt. 

 

*

 

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne tentes pas de te faire exposer... Tu aurai beaucoup de succès. », Louis s'accroupit, examinant de plus près la toile face à lui. Les couleurs formaient un mélange assez harmonieux et bordélique à la fois. Une pointe de chaos dans un univers plus joyeux et cela étonnait Louis. « Je te pensais plus sombre... », Liam rigola et le châtain se releva. 

 

« Tu t'attendais à voir du noir partout ? (Louis lui tira la langue et Liam le trouva tout simplement adorable) Mon prof, à l'école, m'aide pas mal et je crois qu'il veut me brancher à un atelier assez cool, mais bon... »

« Je crois savoir que tu n'es pas très modeste, donc...c'est quoi, le problème ? Tu as énormément de talent : profite-en ! »

 

« Je crois que j'ai surtout peur... De décevoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur... »

« Stop, stop ! Si tu ne prends pas de risques, si tu ne le lances pas, tu ne pourra jamais savoir. C'est ce que tu veux faire de ta vie, non ? C'est ce qui compte le plus pour toi, non ? T'en as encore d'autres ? Cette pièce, y a quoi dedans ? », en s'avançant vers une porte mais Liam le bloqua.

 

« Que des ébauches, des brouillons ou des ratés. Je reprendrai bientôt tout ça ; là, c'est juste horrible. (Louis acquiesça, toujours souriant) Tu as raison : je dois accepter et voir jusqu'où je peux aller. (Après un moment) Merci. »

« Je n'ai rien fait du tout, moi ! C'est toi qui peins incroyablement bien ! », Liam se rapprocha et Louis resta sur place. 

 

« Maintenant, écoute-moi : tu dois faire quelque chose pour moi. Après tu ira mieux. Je t'ai entendu et je vais faire ce que tu me conseilles. Et tu dois me promettre que tu fera ce que je dis. » Louis haussa les sourcils, vraiment perdu. 

« Tu dois aller voir Zayn. Avant qu'il ne se réveille, tu dois lui montrer que tu es bien là. Il ne reviendra pas s'il n'a pas tous ses proches autour de lui. Alors...tu me promets que tu le fera ? »

 

Louis s'écarta de lui et alla attraper une bière dans le frigo. « J'ai soif, tu m'accompagnes ? », dit-il en revenant vers Liam. Ce dernier soupira et alla s'en chercher une aussi. 

*

 

« Putain de merde ! Fais gaffe ! », Louis rigolait comme un idiot et se cogna au mur, se laissant glisser contre un instant. « Hazza ! Mon amour ! T'es où ? MON AMOUR ? », et quand monsieur criait, il ne faisait pas semblant.

La lumière s'alluma et un Harry encore habillé apparut, avec un air...disons qu'il n'avait pas l'air heureux en tout cas. 

 

« C'est à cette heure que tu rentres ? (Il s'approcha et releva Louis, qui semblait à peine tenir sur ses jambes) Et t'es bourré...magnifique. Pas tout seul, j'imagine. T'étais avec qui ? », sa voix était encore plus que rauque que d'habitude et ça excitait follement Louis. Il s'avança, quémandant un bisou : « Hors de question. (Il le repoussa et ce dernier fit une petite moue) T'étais où ? Avec qui ? » 

 

« Avec Liam. Chez lui : jeux vidéos, j'ai vu ses peintures, et après, bah j'crois qu'on a un peu trop bu, mais me voilà ! UN BISOU, MON CHOU ! » Harry fit un pas en arrière, ne voulant surtout pas que Louis le touche. 

« Donc, encore lui... Tu te fous de moi, en fait, c'est ça ? Tu me trompes déjà ? T'aura tenu longtemps... (Louis s'apprêtait à protester, mais Harry n'avait pas fini) Je croyais que tu supportais très bien l'alcool, petit con ? » Là, Louis sortit de sa torpeur, incapable de laisser passer ça. 

 

« Tu n'es pas mon père. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'insulter alors que je n'ai rien fait. Rien de mal en tout cas, j'ai juste un peu trop bu. Et toi, tu juges sans savoir. » 

« Ton état...t'as pu faire n'importe quoi avec lui ! Il en a surement profité cet enfoiré ! Comment je peux en être sur, moi ? ». 

Louis se détourna de ce regard blessé, parce-que cette fois, il le sentait, il craquerai et fondrai en larmes. Et il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir : ce serait comme admettre qu'il était coupable. Mais Louis n'avait rien fait avec Liam. 

 

« Tu penses vraiment que je t'ai trompé ? Alors que je t'aime et que cette relation est une des choses les plus importantes de ma vie ? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai pu tout gâcher ?! » ; cette fois, c'est Harry qui vint jusqu'à lui, mais celui-ci fit pareil : il le repoussa. Ne le regardant toujours pas. 

 

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai inquiété. J'aurai du téléphoner, j'ai oublié. J'ai oublié que quelqu'un tenait à moi... Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal. On pourra s'engueuler demain si tu veux. Là, j'ai besoin de dormir. Ne crains rien, je vais sur le canapé. À moins que tu ne préfères que je rentre chez moi. » Harry savait que le châtain retenait ses larmes, alors il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, vint lui apporter des couvertures et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. 

 

Mais ce n'en fut pas une très bonne : les deux remuaient sans cesse chacun de leur coté, ayant besoin de la chaleur de l'autre. Mais ils étaient trop fiers pour se l'avouer et finir par dormir ensemble. 

 

*

 

« Il est où ? Louis, il est où ? Il ne répond pas au téléphone, j'ai pas de nouvelles depuis 3 jours ! 3 jours ! Il est où ? Réponds-moi, Ash' ! »

« Hope, calme-toi un peu. Il est chez Harry. Je crois qu'il a cassé son portable et l'a pas encore remplacé. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

 

« À part que mon frère est dans le coma et que mon meilleur ami n'est pas là pour moi ? Tout va bien ! Très bien même ! Minke est ici ? (Ash' acquiesça) Tu peux lui demander de venir, s'il te plait ? Et viens aussi, si tu peux. Mais je sais que tu es déjà venu, toi... »

« S'il te plait, n'en veux pas à Lou'. Tu le connais, non ? Il lutte pour ne pas craquer. Il a peur de s'effondrer devant lui... C'est tout. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir. »

 

Hope rigola méchamment, vraiment méchamment et Ash' la regarda étrangement, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réaction. 

« Louis fait juste ce qu'il fait de mieux : le gosse ! Il ne pense qu'à sa gueule ! Lui, lui, le sexe, Harry, Harry et Liam ! C'est tout ce qui compte pour lui ! Et Zayn ? Hein ? Il disait l'aimer et dès qu'il y a un problème, il est pas capable de venir le soutenir ! C'est quel genre d'ami, ça ? Tu m'expliques ? Ou tu le défends aussi ? Encore et toujours, c'est ça ? Vous êtes tous amoureux de lui ou quoi ? Aucun n'ose le critiquer ! C'est complètement dingue ! »

 

« Rentre chez toi, Hope.. Il vaut mieux pour tout le monde, je crois. »

 

« Non, je vais attendre Louis ici. Ca te dérange ? »

 

« Oui, beaucoup. Tu viens de l'insulter, lui et tous ses amis. Je comprends que tu souffres en ce moment, et c'est dur pour tout le monde, parce-qu'on l'adore, Z. Mais ce n'est pas en s'en prenant à celui qui n'ose pas le voir, que tout s'arrangera et qu'il se réveillera ! Okay ? Alors rentre chez toi ! »

 

« Pas question. J'attendrai ici. Louis me doit quelques explications. »

 

« Il ne te doit rien du tout ! Il mène sa propre vie et ça ne te concerne juste pas ! Quand il sera prêt, il ira le voir de lui-même. Il est surement heureux avec Harry en ce moment même, alors ne viens pas tout faire foirer parce-que toi, tu n'as personne d'autre ! » Moment de silence où les deux se foudroient du regard, Ash' ne semblant même pas s'en vouloir.  

 

*

 

« Louis ? Je suis désolé pour hier. J'ai jugé trop vite, je fais souvent ça... Je suis désolé : je te fais confiance. » Ils étaient tous les deux attablés et le plus jeune était absorbé par son thé bien chaud. 

« Lou' ? Mon ange ? », et là, le beau châtain releva directement les yeux vers Harry. Il avait un chignon fait à l'arrache, un t-shirt simple blanc et Louis n'osait regarder sous la table : il se doutait qu'il craquerait. Mais il voulait un peu calmer ses pulsions... 

 

« Tu te retiens de te jeter sur moi, pas vrai ? », Louis en rigola et secoua négativement la tête.

« Tu es beaucoup trop sur de toi, Haz'. Mais ça te va bien donc je te donne un point. »

 

« Et au bout de combien, j'ai le droit à un cadeau ? Un beau et grand cadeau, j'espère... » Un sourire coquin : un ! Louis se retenait très difficilement maintenant...

« Tu sais que je détestes me vanter, mais j'ai le parfait cadeau. Et je suis sur que tu en sera très satisfait. » Finalement, c'est Harry qui se jeta sur Louis : ils étaient à présent à même le sol et avait quittés la plupart de leurs vêtements. 

 

« Donc tu me crois ? Tu sais que je n'aurai jamais fait une chose pareille ? », le bouclé acquiesça et enleva la pièce manquante qui couvrait encore le corps de son compagnon. Mais Louis avait d'autres idées derrière la tête : « Désolé, mon chéri, mais je veux le faire. » Petits grognements d'abord mauvais, puis de plaisir. 

 

Harry murmurait le nom de son amoureux comme si c'était le seul qu'il connaissait, et qu'il adorait ; et Louis, plus que flatté, continuait d'accélérer, voulant toujours plus voir Harry être aussi épanoui. Sitôt fini, un appel les dérangea. Louis râla, mais le bouclé insista : « c'était peut-être important. » Et ça l'était assez : Hope venait d'être arrêtée.


	31. Love you goodbye?

Louis et Harry, ou plus connus sous le nom de "Larry" qu'utilisait leur entourage, était le genre de couple à adorer parler, se chuchoter des choses au petit matin. Vers 3h, 4h; ils venaient à l'autre, et sur le canapé ou a même le sol, ils partageaient anecdotes, blagues réussies (mais souvent ratées) et taquineries. Ils s'embêtaient, se couraient après et finissaient sur le lit a faire l'amour 2, 3 fois avant de s'endormir paisiblement, sourire aux lèvres. 

Pendant 2 semaines, ça se passa bien pour eux: Harry n'avait pas reparlé de Zayn et Louis vivait tranquillement. Le seul véritable problème, c'étaient les tensions dans le groupe: Ash' et Hope ne s'adressaient plus la parole et Hope en avait a peu près après tout le monde. 

Elle ne parlait pas du tout a Louis et lui faisait croire que ça ne le dérangeait pas pour l'instant, qu'elle reviendrai vite vers lui, mais Hope était très bornée.   
Donc les choses n'étaient pas au beau fixe: Luke et Agathe ne parlaient plus non plus a Louis. Et il savait ce qu'il pourrai faire pour arranger les choses, mais il s'en sentait pour le moment incapable. 

Louis passait la majorité de son temps chez Harry; mais quand il revenait chez lui, il s'occupait de Minke, discutait et s'amusait avec Ash' et écrivait. Il était encore en pleine préparation de son roman et n'en avait même pas encore parler a son amoureux, voulant d'abord l'avis de Minke et Ash'.   
Mais il voulait que Zayn soit le premier a le lire. Et ce n'était pas possible pour l'instant. 

Il s'enfonça la pointe de son stylo dans le poignet. Très fort et observait sans bouger, silencieux.   
Une voix le tira soudain de son absence et il se retourna rapidement: "Tu veux quelque chose, Min'?", il souriait toujours face aux gens autour de lui. Automatisme obligatoire depuis l'accident. Il ne voulait pas qu'on pleure a côté de lui: tous l'avaient bien compris et s'y tenaient. Mais sa soeur avait plus de mal que les autres.   
Depuis qu'elle habitait avec eux, elle était beaucoup moins froide et était même un peu trop fragile. 

Et la, elle se retenait clairement de craquer et Louis était à deux doigts de lui fermer la porte au nez, mais il devait jouer au grand frère, non?  
"Papa et maman... (Louis se tendit immédiatement) Ils ont appelés et je... J'ai peut-être... Ils arrivent." Il se releva brusquement, le visage déjà déformé par la rage. 

"Qu'est-ce que t'as fait? MINKE, DIS-MOI! TOUT DE SUITE!", il resta sur place, se doutant de ce qui pourrait arriver s'il bougeait.   
"Je voulais les voir, et eux aussi alors..." 

"Conne. CONNE! Et tu leur a donné cette adresse? MERDE! T'aurai pas pu juste les voir ailleurs? C'était trop dur? Tu respectes rien et je suis censé faire quoi, moi? Hein? Je fais quoi?"

"Louis, calme-toi. S'il te plaît". Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, mais il eut un sursaut.   
"Dégage. Va les retrouver. Je m'en fous. Tu souffrais à cause d'eux, t'étais prête a te tuer à cause d'eux et la, tu cours dans leurs bras! Je ne comprend pas." 

"Peut-être que j'essaye de les pardonner, moi. Il faut bien améliorer les choses, Louis. On n'a qu'une seule famille."   
"Non. Moi, mes amis sont ma seule famille. Harry est ma famille! Pas ces gens qui n'acceptent pas que j'aime un homme. Rentre à la maison avec eux et ne viens plus m'emmerder, okay?"

"Louis...", elle tenta de s'avancer mais le regard de son frère la pétrifia sur place. C'était comme si son doux bleu était brutalement devenu glacial, prêt à tuer tous ceux devant lui. 

"Je te demande de sortir d'ici. Moi, je t'ai accueilli parce-que je savais que tu avais besoin de moi et voilà comment tu me remercies. Va les voir et ne reviens plus." 

"Tu ne peux pas juste nous effacer de ta vie comme ça! On ne va pas disparaitre juste parce-que tu le veux. Tu ne tiens à personne ou quoi?", et elle était au bord des larmes.

"Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut avoir confiance en personne, Minke. Rappelle-toi de ça quand tu vivra de nouveau avec eux. Ils sont totalement indifférents à nous: est-ce qu'ils ont pris des nouvelles de moi? J'imagine que non. Heureusement que j'en ai rien à foutre! Allez, va en bas les attendre bien sagement ces deux parents exceptionnels." 

"Peut-être que s'ils rencontraient Harry..."

"Quoi? Ils changeraient d'avis et nous offrirai le mariage? (Il sembla regretter ses derniers mots et se détourna de sa petite soeur) Hors de question qu'ils le voit. Harry est trop parfait et ils ne feraient que le détruire. Comme ils t'ont fait. Je sauverai au moins mon mec de ces gens." Et il vint lui fermer la porte au nez.

Elle resta au moins 10 minutes à taper sur la porte, à pleurer et a lui demander d'ouvrir pour parler. Mais Louis avait dit tout ce qu'il voulait: s'il continuait, il regretterai possiblement ses propos.   
Quelques minutes après, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et il ne pouvait rester ici le temps qu'ils soient là alors il sauta de sa fenêtre, qui heureusement n'était pas très haute. 

Direction chez Harry. 

*

Se coller contre Harry, le laisser l'embrasser un peu partout, sentir ses grandes et belles mains sur lui et son odeur rendaient presque entièrement heureux Louis. Il le regardait véritablement comme si c'était son seul salut. Sa seule lumière dans l'obscurité. 

Il se colla encore plus contre Harry, passant ses mains sous son pull et le bouclé lui caressait les cheveux. Celui-ci hésitait à parler, a lui demander ce qui n'allait pas depuis que Louis avait débarqué sans prévenir.   
Ca ne le dérangeait pas du tout, mais la tête de Louis l'avait inquiété...

"Tu veux en parler?" chuchota t'il et quelques minutes après, sans un mot échangé, il se retrouvait nu sous un Louis également nu. Il y allait plus violemment que d'habitude et leurs mains liées, leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre les rassuraient. Mais Louis en voulait toujours plus... 

C'est donc un Harry épuisé qui fit difficilement le trajet jusqu'à la cuisine pour leur préparer un truc.   
"Non, non, laisse! Je vais nous faire des macarons! En plus, t'arrives a peine à marcher!" cria un Louis toujours énergétique qui accourra dans la cuisine, en profitant pour donner une tape sur le joli petit cul de son amoureux. 

Celui-ci grimaça et le plaqua contre le frigo, Louis souriant tendrement.   
"Tu as de la chance que je sois K.O sinon je te ferai ce que tu viens de me faire, mais deux fois plus longtemps..."

"Tu peux toujours essayer, non?" et Louis l'embrassa violemment, sa main s'accrochant au pantalon d'Harry. Ce dernier voulait, mais ne pouvait plus.   
Il recula, souriant et Louis l'embrassa sur le nez, comprenant. 

"Dommage, petit! Je m'y mets et toi, tu nous sers deux grands verres de jus de pomme, okay?", Harry accepta, souriant toujours mais secrètement toujours inquiet. 

Il admira le gracieux Louis cuisiner avec amour, toujours excité et sautillant partout. Comme si tout allait bien, mais le bouclé n'était pas dupe et il vint l'enlacer de derrière, faisant se figer Louis. 

"Tu es mon petit ange à moi, ne t'en va jamais...", lui chuchota t'il à l'oreille, sentant son amoureux frissonner et lentement se retourner, posant ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry. 

"Je ne vais nulle part, mon amour. Nulle part." 

Et ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, tentant sûrement de garder imprimé en eux la forme de ces lèvres, cette sensation beaucoup trop agréable et naturelle.   
Louis et Harry n'étaient plus qu'une seule personne à ce moment-là et ils emmerdaient bien l'air qui voulait les séparer. 

"Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour ne plus avoir besoin d'air parfois..." lâcha un Harry essoufflé alors que Louis jouait avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux. 

"T'es tellement niais, mon amour... Tellement que j'ai peur que tu m'offres des fleurs chaque jour." Ils rigolèrent comme deux idiots trop amoureux et Louis se détacha brusquement de lui. 

Harry, un peu surpris, alla s'installer sur un des sièges, attendant sa nourriture: crêpes, gaufres et macarons désormais au programme.   
Tout cela sentait très bon et Harry prit son courage à deux mains quand Louis, souriant, s'installa à côté de lui, déjà la bouche pleine. 

"Tu voudrai emménager avec moi? (Louis s'arrêta net, regardant Harry comme si c'était un alien) Je veux dire... Tu viens déjà souvent ici, tu pourrai au moins avoir un double de ma clef, non? Ca ne t'intéresserai pas?" 

Louis le fixa encore quelques secondes avant de finalement prendre conscience de ce que lui proposait son amoureux. Mais il était loin d'être prêt pour un tel engagement et il ne pouvait pas mentir. 

"Haz', c'est trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Tu ne trouves pas? Je suis trop jeune, trop bordélique, trop con... Tu ne me supportera pas longtemps, crois-moi (il eut un rire nerveux) et je ne veux pas tout gâcher entre nous." 

"Mais je m'en fiche: justement, Lou', je veux pouvoir tout connaitre et tout aimer de toi. Et je suis déjà habitué à ton bordel; d'ailleurs, on pourrai organiser une chasse au trésor avec tout ce que tu laisses trainer (Louis sourit), donc...tes arguments sont invalides. En plus, tu sens tellement bon au réveil, j'ai besoin de ça tous les jours..."

"Tu mens! Je ne peux pas sentir bon au réveil! (Harry affirma que si) Je ne peux pas te croire, désolé!", Harry se tourna entièrement vers lui et attrapa ses mains, calmant instantanément Louis. 

"Tu crois qu'avec tes beaux yeux, je vais changer d'avis?" et le bouclé sourit encore plus grandement.

"Je crois que oui, ça peut jouer aussi. Je veux que tu acceptes, Lou'. J'en ai besoin." Louis détourna les yeux.   
"Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi presser les choses? On est encore jeunes, non? On peut attendre..."

"Donc tu te vois continuer avec moi encore longtemps? (Louis acquiesça de la tête, le regard concentré sur son verre) Alors essayons maintenant! J'ai envie de me réveiller et de te voir, de te sentir tout contre moi tous les matins, Louis. Pas toi?" 

L'esprit de Louis s'agita un peu trop et il resta silencieux, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre correctement à cette question. Il était trop jeune, trop insouciant, trop immature pour construire une vie a deux maintenant: il en était sur, mais il aimait Harry. Plus que tout.   
Il le savait parfaitement et il avait des doutes sur la réponse à donner. Il le voulait d'un côté mais c'était beaucoup trop tôt.  

"Merde, Lou', tu saignes du nez!", Harry se précipita aller chercher un mouchoir pour lui. Louis restait figé sur place et le bouclé revint avec ce qu'il fallait. Le châtain lui souriait et le remercia doucement, s'accrochant aux mains d'Harry qui s'occupait de son saignement.

"C'est quoi, ce truc?", Harry s'inquiétait toujours pour Louis et la, le saignement ne s'arrêtant pas, il trouvait ça plutôt normal.   
"Ca faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Je vais donner mon sang dans ces cas-la." Louis embrassa la main d'Harry, le remercia et quitta l'appartement en une fraction de secondes. 

"C'est quoi, ce bordel?", le bouclé était clairement perdu: Louis venait-il juste de s'enfuir sans donner sa réponse? 

*

Ash' marchait seul: il venait de se garer et se dirigeait vers l'hôpital où était Zayn. Il n'était venu que 4 fois en quasiment un mois et s'en sentait terriblement coupable. Il voulait soutenir son meilleur ami qui supportait cela sans devenir fou, enfin ça, c'est ce que croyait Ash'.

"Allo? Luke? Ça va?... Ah, tu ne peux pas? Tu veux qu'on reporte ça a demain?... Comment ça? Luke? Réponds-moi... Je comprends, mais... Si si, Zayn a besoin de toi... J'ai essayé d'en parler a Louis hier, mais... Il n'est juste pas prêt,c'est tout... Ce ne sont pas des excuses. Lou' est aussi affecté que toi, il a juste du mal à... Laisse tomber, on reparlera quand tu sera redevenu toi-même. Salut" et il raccrocha. 

Il aimait Luke et comprenait sa souffrance actuelle; mais Hope et lui exagéraient trop: Louis n'était pas égoïste ou indifférent.  
Ash' hésitait: la vérité étant que comme la majorité des gens, il évitait les hôpitaux comme la peste; parce-que, soyons honnêtes, il y a plus de mort que d'espoir. Et cela l'avait toujours rendu mal à l'aise; mais il devait, il voulait se forcer pour son ami alors il marcha courageusement vers le bâtiment. 

En passant devant le coin des enfants malades, il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait très bien: un peu rauque et aiguë à la fois, facilement reconnaissable.   
Louis était bien la: autour de lui, au moins une dizaine d'enfants rigolant et souriant. Il lisait et faisait de grands gestes pour donner encore plus de vie a l'histoire qu'il contait. Tous semblaient l'adorer: c'était donc ça l'effet Louis?   
Il avait l'air parfaitement dans son élément ici et Ash' l'admirait pour cet effet apaisant qu'il avait pour ces pauvres enfants. 

"Lou'? Vous êtes mignons tous ensemble." Le châtain releva la tête, souriant encore plus en voyant Ash', même si ses yeux perlaient peu à peu. 

"Les enfants? Je vous laisse un peu d'accord? J'ai un autre jeu de prévu pour vous après, okay? Oui? Oui? (Tous tapèrent dans leurs mains et Louis donna un sourire à chaque mignonne tête) Je vais voir mon ami et je reviens." 

"Lou', c'est adorable, mais...pourquoi?"

"Hum... Disons que ça fait peut-être 2 semaines que je viens ici tous les jours au moins une heure? Je n'arrive pas à aller jusqu'à... Et a chaque fois, j'atterris ici en fin de compte... Je les adore, ils sont joueurs, souriants et vivants eux..."

"Zayn ne l'est pas, Louis... Merde. Tu dois réussir à y aller."  
"J'aimerai pouvoir mais...je suis toujours bloqué et au moins ici, je peux un peu aider..."

Ash' comprenait et soutenait toujours Louis et c'est ce qu'on lui reprochait parfois, mais il avait confiance en Louis et il savait que c'était une bonne personne qui tenait à trop de gens. Mais qui avait du mal à le montrer.

"Lou', quelqu'un d'autre sait que tu es ici?"  
"Nope. Je me suis...disons presque enfui de chez Harry" et il eut un petit rire nerveux, ses mains tremblantes. Ash' était encore inquiet...

"Pourquoi tu trembles comme ça? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave?"

Son ami sentit son hésitation à en parler, il regardait partout autour et se tordaient les mains. Mais Ash' lui attrapa les mains et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.   
"Dis-moi. Je serai toujours là quoi qu'il arrive. Tu le sais."

"Oui, je sais. Haz' et toi, vous êtes les deux seuls sur qui je peux compter... Harry... Harry m'a proposé d'emménager avec lui... Donc ça m'a stressé et j'ai saigné du nez. Ça faisait longtemps... Je détestais ça et c'est revenu parce-que je réfléchissais trop. Et je suis parti sans lui donner ma réponse finale." 

"Wow..." et Ash' sentit la détresse de Louis et il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort. "Si tu n'es pas prêt, ne te force pas pour lui faire plaisir. Il comprendra sûrement." 

"Je ne peux pas pour le moment. Je ne peux juste pas, mais j'ai peur de le perdre. Qu'il pense que je m'en fiche de nous et qu'il me quitte..." 

"S'il t'aime vraiment et que tu lui expliques bien, il acceptera et attendra, non? Harry est un mec bien et compréhensif, raisonnable."

"Tu ne l'as pas vu devant Vampire Diaries: il crie toujours sur la télé comme un dingo!", les deux rigolèrent en imaginant la scène. 

"Dis-lui en rentrant, okay? (Louis acquiesça) Et maintenant, tu vas aller voir ces enfants, leur promettre de revenir demain, mais que tu as une affaire urgente là. Viens voir Zayn avec moi." 

Louis savait que ce cauchemar prendrai réellement forme en voyant de nouveau son meilleur ami inconscient, il le savait que ce serai difficilement supportable mais il le lui devait bien.

"D'accord. Allons-y." Il rentra dans la pièce et informa les enfants du changement de programme, qui boudèrent mais lui donnèrent quand même un baiser chacun. Louis était tout souriant et parla un instant avec les infirmières qui comprirent et le saluèrent. 

"Tu veux des enfants, Lou'?", parfois il mettait directement les pieds dans le plat et Louis frissonna, lui qui tentait de ne pas penser à cette possibilité.   
"Non" mais son ami sentait qu'il lui mentait, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi.

"Louis...tu as l'air plutôt à l'aise avec eux donc je pense que..."  
"Je ne veux pas parler de ça, Ash'. Vraiment pas. Et surtout pas aujourd'hui." Donc Ash' se tut, comprenant que le Louis glacial était revenu. 

*

"Harry? J'ai fait une connerie... Je veux que tu me promettes de ne le dire à personne d'autre, okay? Tu m'écoutes ou pas? Merde! C'est important!"

"Bien sûr que je t'écoute. Dis-moi" et étrangement, elle qui adorait être le centre de l'attention aurait voulu ne pas être au coeur de cette conversation, mais elle le devait bien... Il fallait qu'elle dise la vérité ou au moins une partie de la vérité. 

"J'ai...je suis... J'étais avec Zayn ce jour-là... Et... C'est moi qui l'ai déposé à l'hôpital...", elle ne le regardait pas, ne voulant pas voir sa réaction.

"Comment ça? Tu étais avec lui? Dans la voiture? Tu n'as rien eu... Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit? Gem', je ne comprend pas...", ou plutôt il ne voulait pas comprendre...  
"C'est moi qui ai...c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Ce n'était pas un accident... Pas vraiment..."

"Tu te fous de moi là? Dis-moi que tu dis n'importe quoi! Dis-moi que..."

"Que quoi? Que le meilleur ami de ton mec est dans le coma à cause de moi? Si... C'est de ma faute..." 

Et quand elle s'effondra en pleurs, Harry hésita à la prendre dans ses bras. Mais c'était sa soeur...sa petite soeur apeurée et coupable, alors il la serra contre lui. Voulant tout effacer. 

*

"Je ne peux pas y aller avec toi. Je t'attends dehors, j'irai après toi...", son ami acquiesça et rentra dans la chambre. 

Louis alla se coller contre la vitre en face de la porte. La porte de la chambre où se trouvait son meilleur ami. Presque mort.   
Le châtain avait envie de frapper quelque chose, toujours depuis ce jour-là et la boxe l'aidait la plupart du temps. Mais ce n'était jamais assez. 

Et même avant de le revoir, il se sentait impuissant. Impuissant à l'aider de quelque manière que ce soit. Et cette idée le faisait frémir de rage.   
Reste fort, reste fort...Tu m'entends, Louis? Eh, petit con inutile, reste fort, ne pleure pas comme la tapette que tu es... Okay? Réponds-moi. Tu ne dois pas être faible. 

Il se répétait cela le temps qu'Ash' ait fini, mais ça ne suffit pas: en entrant dans la chambre, et voyant Zayn allongé, relié à tous ces tuyaux...   
Il pleura. Comme le petit sensible qu'il était au fond, c'est ce qu'il se reprochait sans cesse.  
Son ami, quand il entendit Louis craquer, préféra s'éloigner plutôt que de rester à la porte comme un curieux. 

Louis essuya rageusement ses larmes et s'installa au bord du lit du patient. Il était beaucoup trop pâle et les rideaux étaient fermés. Le jeune homme se releva et les ouvrit, souriant en regardant le faible soleil donner un peu de lumière à ce beau visage endormi.   
Son corps semblait englué dans le matelas et Louis crut qu'il ne tiendrai pas longtemps... 

Mais il attrapa une des mains du métis et l'enferma entre les siennes: il était un peu froid. Un peu trop et Louis chassa cette remarque de ses pensées et le serra plus fort, s'imaginant pouvoir lui donner de la chaleur. 

"Mon petit, il va falloir se réveiller. Tu as assez dormi, tu ne crois pas? Après tu sera encore plus fatigué et tu vas nous emmerder... J'ai pas hâte... (Il tenta d'en rire, mais le manque de réaction de son ami l'en empêcha) Tu sais qu'Hope et Luke ne me parlent plus? À cause de toi. Enfin pas vraiment, mais...Tu m'as compris, je le sais. Tu ne dis rien, hein? De toute façon, tu les défendrai sûrement... Pourtant, on est encore meilleurs amis, non? Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit à mon anniversaire qu'on devrait se voir rien que tous les deux bientôt? Je m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit ici, tu vois..." 

Il se leva et marcha devant le lit, ne dépassant pas les lignes et comptant et recomptant les carrés. Un bip lui fit relever la tête: apparemment son rythme était un peu moins lent et cela fit sourire Louis.

"Donc tu vas te réveiller si je continue de parler? Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas venu pour rien, hein... Tu sais que je hais les hôpitaux... Toi et moi d'ailleurs... Pourtant tu continuais à vouloir y aller visiblement..."   
Il s'approcha de nouveau du lit et passa sa main sur la joue de Zayn. Il était encore trop froid.

"Moi qui pensait que tu étais toujours incandescent, tu me déçois... (Il perdit son sourire en remarquant les tâches de sang qui transparaissaient sur sa blouse d'hôpital. Il se rapprocha et posa son autre main dessus, sentant quelque chose, une blessure peut-être? Il l'enleva précipitamment et vint embrasser Zayn sur le front) Tu as toujours adoré me faire paniquer, me faire ressentir pas vrai?"

Il se réinstalla, cette fois-ci allongé contre le corps de son ami, toujours sa main sur sa joue. Son autre main vint se relier aux doigts de Zayn.   
Louis tremblait contre lui, et pas que du à la température de ce corps. Il ferma les yeux et se colla encore plus contre lui.

"Tu te souviens quand on était trop petits pour comprendre? Pour comprendre qu'on s'aimait sûrement déjà? On s'embrassait tout le temps... Des qu'on était seuls, on se faisait des bisous partout sur le visage et je trouvais ça normal... Toi aussi à cette époque. Est-ce que ça te manque parfois? J'ai peur de grandir, Z. J'ai peur de tout oublier de nous deux, de cette vie agréable qu'on avait avant que tu ne me laisses. Je ne t'en veux plus, je t'aime trop pour ça..."

Louis rouvrit les yeux et vérifia que rien n'avait changé: Zayn était toujours aussi froid et silencieux. Le châtain soupira et referma les yeux. 

"Je trouve ça plus facile de te parler les yeux fermés. Te voir dans cet état-la, c'est juste... Tu te rappelles quand tu m'avais fait cette petite couronne adorable, tu me l'avais mise et t'avais dit "tu es officiellement mon prince maintenant!"? Je m'en souviendrai toujours je pense... C'était un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Je ne rigole pas, alors ne te moque pas, petit con..." 

Son portable l'interrompit: "Merde, merde... Ah non, non, je peux pas répondre!" et il raccrocha, mit sur silencieux et le rangea.   
"C'était Harry. Tu sais, mon copain... C'est pas très cool de ne pas répondre, pas vrai? Mais tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même!"

"Z, je t'aime. Je t'aime, tu le sais? Tu es mon meilleur ami. Et pendant longtemps, je croyais, j'espérais plutôt qu'on finirai ensemble. Mais tu as Luke et tu n'as pas le droit de le lâcher. Tu m'entends? J'espère que oui, beau gosse. Ne le répète pas. A personne, okay?" 

Zayn était toujours figé et Louis se détacha brusquement de lui, allant jusqu'à la fenêtre et cognant sa tête à plusieurs reprises contre. 

"Réveille-toi. Tu sers à rien ni à personne la.Tu sais que les gens t'aiment, non? Pas besoin de les effrayer inutilement de cette manière! Alors réveille-toi! MAINTENANT! TU NE M'ECOUTES JAMAIS! JAMAIS! CA TE FAIT PLAISIR, PETIT CON?!" 

"Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici? Il va falloir baisser le ton, monsieur", demanda l'infirmière en rentrant dans la chambre. 

"Vous ne voulez pas qu'il se réveille? Hein? C'est pas en murmurant qu'il va rouvrir les yeux! (Se tournant vers Zayn) OU PEUT-ÊTRE QUE C'EST CE QUE TU VEUX, HEIN?! CETTE FOIS, T'AS RÉUSSI À TE TUER, HEIN?! T'ES CONTENT?", il continua à gueuler alors que l'infirmière le faisait sortir.

Ash' assista à la scène, pétrifié un instant, avant de venir à la rescousse de Louis. Celui-ci, rouge de rage, continuait à crier à Zayn de se réveiller, de pas faire le con... Il pleurait aussi en même temps et Ash' assura à la femme qu'il s'en occupait. 

"Lou', regarde-moi, regarde-moi... Je suis là moi, okay? Calme-toi, s'il te plaît."

"Il ne va pas se réveiller... Il va tous nous laisser... Il va nous abandonner, c'est ce qu'il fait de mieux...", il semblait que Louis soit devenu un disque rayé.

"Louis! Merde! Arrête ça! On n'a pas le droit de perdre espoir, tu m'entends?", c'était un regard effrayant et plein de larmes qui se releva vers lui. 

"Il a toujours voulu mourir. C'est pas la première fois qu'il est à l'hôpital. Il va réussir, il va se laisser mourir parce-que c'est ce qu'il a toujours tenté de faire...", Ash' resta sans voix et chercha le mensonge mais Louis était plus que sérieux. 

"Il va mourir..." et ce furent ses derniers mots avant qu'il ne s'écroule par terre.


	32. But beautiful...

"De la vraie neige! HAZZA! De la neige!", interpella Louis en voyant son amoureux à l'autre bout de la cour. Ash' et Louis se lançaient des petites boules de neige depuis quelques minutes, et là, la neige recommençait à tomber, venant se déposer sur ses doux cheveux.  
Et le châtain en était tout fou, la tête levée vers le ciel, tournant sur lui-même et goûtant à ces flocons. 

En remarquant qu'Harry restait à sa place, il trépigna et l'appela, ignorant totalement les regards des quelques élèves autour d'eux.   
Le jeune professeur admirait Louis de trop loin et il hésitait vraiment à aller le rejoindre.   
Cette vision était une des plus agréables et il était tenté de rendre la scène encore plus mignonne en allant poser sur la jolie tête de Louis le bonnet qu'il avait emmené.

"HAZZA! Viens! Viens!", Ash' tentait de le calmer voire de le faire taire en redoublant le lancer de boules de neige, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas le moins du monde. 

Les yeux bleus étaient seulement focalisés sur les magnifiques yeux verts de son amant, son amoureux...  
"HAZZA! MON ANGE!"; cette fois, tous ceux présents regardaient la scène, sachant très bien à qui Louis s'adressait.   
C'en fut trop pour lui: trop d'attente l'excitait encore plus et il courut jusqu'à son professeur. 

"Haz'? Tu me boudes?", Harry avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour, là, à cet instant et tant pis pour les spectateurs. Quand est-ce qu'il était devenu aussi...affamé? 

Louis attrapa ses mains et son sourire éblouissant faillit foudroyer Harry sur place.   
"Louis, on est à l'école là. Tu le sais, non?", il se voulait dur et froid, mais les douces mains de son compagnon lui procuraient un sentiment de bien-être.

"Haz, je ne te demande pas de me prendre ici, même si j'en meurs d'envie, je veux juste qu'on joue ensemble. Il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans, si?" et il essaya de paraître innocent, mais Harry savait tout, ou presque, de lui.   
Louis était toujours affamé, lui.

"Louis...", mais il ne pouvait pas résister plus longtemps: il serra plus fort les mains de Louis et l'embrassa.   
Cette chaleur, cette tendresse, ce bien-être l'envahirent immédiatement.   
Et une fois de plus, le châtain prit totalement possession de sa bouche, cherchant à entrer en lui d'une quelconque façon. 

Autour, tous les regardaient bouche bée et Ash' était mal à l'aise, se doutant qu'il devrait peut-être arrêter le massacre maintenant.   
Mais ils étaient déjà emportés: leurs mains s'accrochant au corps de l'autre, ne laissant plus de place à l'air et la neige les arrosant. 

"Je t'aime tellement, Louis" et ce dernier l'embrassa de nouveau, déjà rafraîchi. 

"Je t'aime encore plus, Hazza... Et tu aura le droit de me punir pour cette audace chez nous..."

"Chez nous? Donc tu veux bien? Qu'on habite ensemble?", Louis hocha positivement la tête, frénétiquement, plus qu'excité à cette idée. C'était décidé sur un coup de tête, mais il s'en fichait bien pour l'instant.   
Harry le remercia en le collant de nouveau contre lui.

"Mais bien sûr, je ne viens qu'à condition que Miel habite aussi avec nous." Le bouclé rigola, acquiesçant et vint embrasser une fois de plus son amoureux.   
Et Ash' les surprit tous les deux en leur envoyant une énorme boule de neige, les faisant sursauter puis rigoler. 

*

Miel courait et venait se frotter à Louis, puis Harry, tout content et excité d'avoir l'attention de ses maîtres. Les deux le caressaient, l'embrassaient comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde, et peut-être l'était-ce.   
Harry admirait toujours Louis quand il cajolait le petit être, comme si c'était son enfant. Et le bouclé eut soudain le besoin de renouveler une action.

"Lou'? Mon ange? (Le châtain le regarda cette fois, tout sourire) Je voudrai qu'on se refasse un tatouage. Je pensais à un bateau pour moi et..."

"Et une boussole pour moi? Tu lis dans mes pensées, mon petit? Ca s'accorderai parfaitement, non?", Miel sauta de ses bras, comme pressentant que ces maîtres allaient s'occuper d'autre chose et l'instant d'après, Louis plaquait son homme contre le comptoir de la cuisine, leurs lèvres accrochées l'une à l'autre. 

Une fois de plus, maudissant leur besoin d'oxygène, les deux s'embrassèrent avec force et passion, les mains de Louis s'agrippant aux belles hanches d'Harry.   
"Louis... J'ai un cours dans une demie-heure, je vais être en retard si...", mais ses mots moururent sur sa langue quand son amant le lécha très lentement. Harry le laissa faire, oubliant son boulot. 

*

"Ouais, ça me dirait carrément! C'est où?... Sérieux? Ça me va parfaitement... Okay, à tout à l'heure" et Louis raccrocha, souriant.   
Harry détestait quand quelqu'un d'autre le faisait sourire, mais il tentait de rester calme. Il le fallait bien. 

"C'était qui?", demanda t'il, se voulant nonchalant alors qu'il buvait une gorgée de thé. 

"Ash'. (Harry n'était pas jaloux) Liam se fait exposer dans une galerie et Ash' m'a proposé d'y aller ensemble." Là, le bouclé était jaloux.   
Ces quelques jours sans mention de ce nom lui allait très bien, mais Louis semblait déterminer à le faire craquer. 

"Donc son corps est une telle œuvre d'art? (Louis fronça les sourcils, pas certain de comprendre) S'il est exposé..."

"Mais non! Petit adorable idiot! Ses peintures! Ce sont ses peintures qu'ils exposent. Je te rappelle que Liam est un être humain: pas d'exposition en galerie pour lui. Haz'!" et il en rigola, finissant sa bouchée et se levant. 

"Tu y vas ce soir?", il se retenait mais Louis ne se rendait compte de rien. 

"Oui. Je pars maintenant, mon amour. Je te tiens au courant" et il vint l'embrasser. 

"Tu penses rentrer vers quelle heure?", Louis regarda son portable: 18h30.  
"Vers 22h. On va sûrement aller boire un verre après pour fêter ça."   
Le châtain avait vraiment l'air innocent et cela exaspérait assez son amoureux.

"Et tu n'y vas qu'avec Ash'? Pourquoi tu ne me proposes pas?", Louis en rigola faisant se tendre immédiatement Harry. 

"Te proposer? Alors que tu ne supportes pas Liam? Pour faire quoi? Tirer la gueule toute la soirée? Non merci, mon amour..."

"Donc Ash' vous surveillera? Tous les deux?", Louis eut un moment d'arrêt et essaya de garder le sourire. Harry, très sérieux et grave, attendait visiblement une réponse. Et la meilleure disponible. 

"On en a déjà parlés, H. Liam et moi, ça ne voulait rien dire. J'aimerai que tu me fasses un peu plus confiance." 

"Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance. C'est lui, le serpent dans cette histoire. Et je sais qu'il fera tout pour t'avoir de nouveau dans son lit, alors s'il te plaît..." Louis le coupa d'un geste de la main. 

"Je sais faire gaffe à moi, okay? Et Liam n'a jamais rien tenté, alors calme-toi." 

"Rien du tout? Vraiment? Et la fois où tu étais trop défoncé pour parler correctement? Il n'a rien tenté du tout en te passant ce joint, peut-être?" 

"Je l'ai accepté parce-que j'aime bien ça. Point à la ligne, H. Il ne m'a pas obligé à le prendre, ni à en fumer deux autres. C'était mon choix, okay? (Petit silence) Tu dois avoir plus confiance en moi. J'y vais." 

Il l'embrassa, mais Harry ne le lui rendit pas vraiment cette fois et Louis soupira. Il alla faire un petit câlin à leur chaton, Miel. 

"Ne fais rien de mal..." marmonna Harry alors que Louis était à la porte.

"Quoi? Je ne t'ai pas entendu." 

"Rien, mon ange. Passe une bonne soirée, Lou'" et le châtain partit sans un regard en arrière.

 

23h30 et pas un message, pas un appel. Rien du tout. Si Harry n'aimait pas autant Louis, il l'aurai sûrement étranglé à son retour. Mais le jeune homme avait la violence en horreur.   
Alors à la place, il l'attendait juste impatiemment, bâillant devant un épisode de The Walking Dead. Et se retenant d'envoyer un sms de plus au beau châtain. 

 

Minuit et demi: Louis rentra à pas silencieux chez eux. Ca lui faisait toujours bizarre d'employer ce terme "chez eux". Même juste dans sa tête, ça résonnait étrangement. 

Harry était endormi sur leur lit et Louis s'extasia un instant devant la beauté de cette vision. Le beau jeune homme, complètement nu, ne semblait même pas avoir froid et l'appelait à se déshabiller et à lui sauter dessus.   
Mais il se retint: son amoureux dormait paisiblement et cela le rendait heureux.   
Il se glissa contre lui, ses mains s'attachant à ses hanches. Lui donnant de doux et légers baisers dans la nuque et sur l'épaule, s'endormant à son tour. 

*

Louis écrivait frénétiquement, son inspiration semblant s'être envolée et il souriait pendant que le stylo courait sur le papier. Il était assis par terre, s'y sentant mieux pour écrire.   
Il avait trouvé un dossier des compositions de son chéri et l'avait directement mis, encore plus inspiré en entendant cette belle voix grave. 

Ce fut donc avec la musique à fond qu'Harry rentra chez lui, chez eux.  
Louis n'avait pas entendu, le dos tourné à la porte d'entrée et Harry resta figé un instant. 

"C'est de moi?", faisant sursauter Louis, qui se retourna bien vite.   
"Espèce d'idiot! Tu ne peux pas faire plus de bruit en rentrant?", mais le châtain souriait. Il referma son cahier, le déposant au sol et vint embrasser son amoureux. 

"Oui, c'est de toi. J'ai trouvé ce dossier sur ton ordi et comme tu m'avais dit que je pouvais l'utiliser..."  
"Okay, okay, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien."  
Harry embrassa tendrement Louis, mais lui voulait plus. Il vint embrasser la peau au-dessus de sa chemise, semblant déjà avide. 

"Tu peux te déshabiller très lentement pour moi, mon cœur?" et le bouclé en avait envie mais il voulait parler à Louis. Maintenant. Et de plusieurs choses. 

"Pas maintenant, mon ange. J'aimerai bien te parler d'abord. (Louis fit la moue: parler avec Harry, il adorait mais plutôt après l'amour, au petit matin, encore nu contre lui et ce dernier se doutait de ce à quoi il pensait) Après, mon ange. D'abord, je voulais savoir... Qu'est-ce que tu écris avec autant de passion et de rigueur? Ça fait des semaines que je te vois écrire au moins 6h par jour...Tu ne veux pas me le faire lire?" 

Louis hésitait. Il hésitait réellement à lui dire la vérité.   
"Lou'? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser lire?", Harry prit les mains de Louis et les embrassa tour à tour, faisant rougir le beau châtain. 

"Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas... C'est juste que... J'ai peur de ton opinion et...je fais mention de toi. Et Zayn est censé être le premier lecteur."  
Harry crut qu'il s'était pris un coup de poing en pleine figure; mais non, ce n'était que la mention du 1er amour de Louis... 

"Louis, si je suis dedans, je mérite de voir ce qu'il en est, non? Et Zayn...", Louis se détacha de lui immédiatement et Harry masqua son air blessé. 

"Je sais bien: Zayn ne peut pas le lire pour le moment. Mais bientôt. Très bientôt, il le pourra."

"Tu lui as dit? À Luke? (Après une pause) Qu'il était suicidaire?", et là, il avait clairement jeté un froid: Louis n'avait plus du tout envie de faire l'amour, ou du moins avec lui...

"Z n'est pas... Il ne l'est pas, okay? Et même s'il l'était, ce n'est pas à moi de le dire à son copain. En plus, sa voiture a dérapée. Dérapée! Il n'a pas provoqué cet accident."

Harry le savait très bien: sa propre sœur lui avait confié qu'elle en était totalement responsable, alors... Non, il ne l'avait pas encore dit à Louis. Il avait peur. Oui, peur de Louis et de sa possible réaction, car il sentait bien qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Surtout depuis que Minke était partie de chez Ash' et qu'il n'avait pris aucune nouvelle.

"Je le sais, mais Luke a le droit de le savoir. C'est aussi sa vie, non?"

"Luke est juste son copain. Ils ne sont pas mariés ou fiancés. Ce n'est pas à moi de divulguer ce genre de chose. Et Luke ne me parle toujours pas..."

"Si tu y allais avec lui! Peut-être que si tu l'accompagnais, il te reparlerai normalement."

"Pas de discussion: je préfère y aller seul. Tu peux essayer de comprendre pour une fois?"

"Pour que tu fasses une crise de panique comme la dernière fois? Ash' m'appelant en larmes pour que je vienne te voir? Tu comptes avoir une chambre près de ton cher Zayn?"

Harry se doutait qu'il allait trop loin, mais il avait besoin de savoir, d'être certain de sa fidélité. 

"De un, ce n'était pas une crise. Ash' s'inquiète toujours beaucoup trop. Et de deux, Zayn est mon meilleur ami, je te rappelle. Si ta soeur était à l'hôpital, peut-être que tu comprendrai..."

"Oui, mais il ne fait pas partie de ta famille..."

"C'est tout comme, Harry. Okay? Arrêtons de parler de ça maintenant." Mais Harry n'avait pas fini.

"Non. Tu as peur de quoi exactement? De dire la vérité, de tout laisser échapper?" 

"De quoi tu parles? Harry, tu m'as perdu là. Je ne comprends vraiment pas..."

"Tu l'aimes encore. (C'était au tour de Louis de se prendre un bon gros coup cette fois: Harry voulait-il le mettre K.O?) Tu l'aimes encore et tu ne veux qu'une chose: qu'il se réveille. C'est tout ce qui t'importe. Tu faisais croire que tu étais indifférent à son état au début, mais maintenant, tu ne le caches même plus..." Et le pire dans tout ça, pensa Louis, c'est qu'il avait l'air d'y croire. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, H? Tu crois vraiment que...? Et après, tu me répètes qu'on doit mutuellement se faire confiance? Moi, j'ai foi en toi. Totalement. Mais toi...tu ne me crois même pas sincère avec toi? Quel genre de personne tu crois que je suis? (Harry le regardait tristement, partagé entre jalousie et flou) Je t'ai dit des dizaines de fois que je t'aimais, je me suis installé avec toi alors que je n'étais sûr de rien! J'ai fait ça pour toi! Parce-que je te veux plus que quiconque et toi, tu penses que je suis encore amoureux de mon meilleur ami?"

"Ca se pourrait, Louis. Tu es jeune et..."

"STOP! Je suis jeune? Arrête de te comporter comme si t'avais 20 ans de plus que moi déjà. Ta jalousie m'emmerde à un point! Tu te rends compte qu'à part Ash', je ne pourrai parler à personne si je t'écoutais? Tu en es conscient au moins? Oui, je suis plus jeune que toi et oui, je ne connais pas tout, mais ce que je sais, c'est que Zayn et moi, c'est bien fini. Ca n'arrivera plus et..."

"D'accord: promets-moi que ça n'arrivera plus jamais et je te lâcherai avec lui."

"Avec lui? Donc tu continuera de m'emmerder pour tous les autres gars? Même si tu ne vas surement pas me croire, je vais te le dire: je n'ai aucune intention de te tromper, okay? Je ne le ferai pas, alors laisse-moi juste respirer." Il était clairement sur le point d'exploser mais Harry insista...

"Promets-le moi, Louis. Promets-moi que tu ne le fera jamais et je te laisserai tranquille."

"Jusqu'à quand? Hein? Jusqu'à quand? J'ai l'impression que tu fusilles du regard tous les gens qui passent trop près de moi! C'est insupportable! Je veux avoir une vie sociale, moi!"

"Alors promets-le moi. Promets-moi ça et..." 

"VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE! COMPRIS? VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE!" et il disparut, emportant son cahier avec lui. 

*

"Mon ange...ralentis, s'il te plaît...", les deux amoureux adoraient vraiment se réconcilier sur l'oreiller, ou plutôt dans ce cas-là, dans la baignoire. Louis devrait être champion d'apnée, pensa Harry, alors que son compagnon lui faisait du bien, la tête sous l'eau.

"Lou', Lou'...arrête, arrête", mais il savait bien qu'aucun des deux ne voulait que ça se stoppe  maintenant. Louis était vraiment sublime et Harry avait beaucoup de chance, il le savait.   
Le châtain, les cheveux mouillés, ébouriffés et la bouche ouverte, était véritablement un magnifique spectacle. 

Harry se rua sur lui et de nouveau, il rentra en lui, avec force, faisant éclabousser d'eau le mur et le sol. Il se régalait des adorables et sexys gémissements du plus jeune.   
Louis adorait sentir Harry en lui et il faisait tout pour le faire rester le plus longtemps possible. Lui demandant de ralentir la plupart du temps, ne voulant pas qu'Harry jouisse trop vite et le quitte. Parfois, il lui demandait même de rester après.   
Ils passèrent des heures à s'embrasser, a goûter l'autre, à le sentir, l'eau de plus en plus froide mais ils s'en moquaient bien.

 

"Haz'! Tu dois te pointer à cette audition! Tu es fait pour ce rôle!" Mais Harry n'avait pas l'air d'accord ou alors il faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Donc Louis se leva et vint s'assoir à côté de lui, lui montrant son écran.

"Regarde, mon amour. C'est fait pour toi, vraiment. Tu dois y aller et tu réussira direct."

"Lou', j'aime ton esprit fonceur et ton genre à croire en tes rêves et tout ça, mais...", les petites mains de Louis vinrent se plaquer sur sa bouche. Louis s'asseyant sur lui, en profitant pour se frotter lentement, intéressant Harry.

"Non, non, non, mon petit. On va stopper là tout de suite, parce-que je sens que tu vas dire des bêtises. Écoute-moi bien mon amour: tu es canon, talentueux, naturel et frais. Des qu'on passe à côté de toi, on veut te connaitre, on veut te toucher et tu as de la chance: je suis pas du genre jaloux, moi. (Harry essaya de répliquer mais Louis serra plus fort et vint l'embrasser sur le nez. Le calmant aussitôt.) Tu te souviens de la soirée où tu m'avais affirmé que je méritais de réaliser mes rêves, que je méritais les plus belles choses? C'est pareil pour toi, mon chéri. Et tu devrai le savoir depuis le temps."

Louis enleva lentement sa main, attendant que son compagnon acquiesce à ses propos, mais Harry n'était pas encore tout à fait convaincu.

"Mon ange...je sais que tu as beaucoup confiance en toi et tu sembles avoir foi en moi, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne peux pas essuyer un échec de plus...", Louis l'embrassa sauvegement. Vraiment très sauvagement. Allant jusqu'à lui mordre la lèvre. Excitant ainsi son amoureux. 

"Crois-moi: tu vas réussir. Je le sens et j'ai raison. Comme trop souvent. Tu sais à quel point c'est épuisant d'avoir toujours raison, mon cœur? Non, tu ne sais pas toi...", il lui tira la langue et l'embrassa de nouveau. 

"Lou', tu penses vraiment que j'ai une chance de l'avoir ce rôle?" et Louis savait parfaitement que son compagnon avait besoin de son soutien complet. Il sentait qu'Harry pouvait lâcher prise à n'importe quel moment et cela effrayait Louis. Alors il fit ce qu'il devait: il rassura l'aîné.

"Oui. Tu vas réussir. Le monde a besoin de connaître Harold Edward Styles, crois-moi. Ils en ont besoin. Et si ces gens ne te prennent pas, on bossera nous-même: je t'écrirai un scénario, un film béton et on réussira ensemble. Toi et moi, on aura le meilleur, ensemble. Compris?" Et Harry...la vérité était que le jeune homme en était entièrement persuadé à cet instant-là, malgré toutes les petites disputes et celles à venir, il savait qu'il aimait Louis. 

Louis et son joli petit nez, ses fines lèvres, cette langue, ce corps, cette habitude de le réveiller en lui faisant une petite gâterie, ses talents de pâtissier, lui écrivant par terre, faisant semblant de pleurer pour obtenir une cigarette, parlant trop fort quand Harry voulait du silence, sa soif insatiable de sexe... Son bordel. Il adorait même son bordel. Bien sûr, Louis avait des défauts mais pour le moment, Harry ne les voyait plus ou du moins pas très clairement. 

"D'accord. Ça me va. Parfaitement. Et je t'écrirai des chansons qui seront connues dans le monde entier. Tout le monde saura à quel point je t'aime..."

"Et mon livre. Mon livre le criera aussi sur les toits, mon amour... Et j'adore le texte de ta nouvelle chanson... J'ai peut-être un peu fouillé l'autre soir et découvert tes paroles... If I Could Fly est un superbe nom."

Harry et Louis se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre d'un coup, d'un même mouvement synchronisé. Harry mordit la main du châtain et celui-ci fit semblant d'en être effaré et lui tint la main comme s'il allait le punir, et cela excitait déjà Harry.

"La prochaine fois que tu me mords sans mon consentement, ça ira très mal pour toi, compris? Tu me mords quand et où je te le demande, d'accord? Oui? (Harry acquiesça, se mordant les lèvres face à cette vision plus qu'excitante: un Louis faussement énervé qui souhaitait qu'on le morde) Alors, mords-moi. Derrière."

Et bientôt, Harry se retrouva derrière Louis, le mordant et le léchant en bas, touchant ce trou qui ne demandait qu'à être comblé. Le châtain demanda rapidement à son compagnon de le satisfaire avec son membre.   
C'était plus lent que d'habitude, beaucoup plus lent, les deux ne voulant vraiment pas mettre un terme à cette étreinte. Enfermés dans leur propre monde.

Mais cela ne pouvait pas durer: on sonna à leur porte et Louis grogna, se collant contre Harry et criant à la personne de revenir plus tard, qu'ils étaient occupés.   
Le bouclé se rhabilla néanmoins et après un baiser, il alla jusqu'à la porte. Et il regretta immédiatement d'avoir ouvert puisqu'il fut accueilli par un coup de poing en plein visage.

"Putain! Merde!", cria Louis en se rhabillant et venant jusqu'à la porte, Harry tombant sur le sol.   
"Mais merde! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, toi?!", gueula Louis en relevant le regard. Il alla déposer Harry sur le canapé, ce dernier un peu sonné, demanda un baiser que Louis lui accorda bien sûr. 

"Luke! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'as frappé?" demanda Louis, tentant de rester calme. Pour le bien de tous, on imagine.

"Ton mec sait surement où est sa soeur. C'est ce que je veux savoir. Lui et elle... C'est eux qui ont fait ça à Zayn."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries? Tu sais que si tu ne supportes pas bien la drogue, il vaut mieux essayer en présence d'amis? Au lieu de venir et de jeter tes idées de conspiration aux autres."

"Tu ne comprends pas. Harry n'a aucune raison d'en vouloir à Zayn peut-être? Hein? Dis-moi un peu que je m'invente ça!"

"Calme-toi un peu, Luke. T'essayes de me faire croire que mon copain a tenté de tuer mon meilleur ami? Par jalousie? Et tu vas jusqu'où avec tes conneries? Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à aller jusque-là?" Luke ferma les yeux, semblant retenir ses larmes, flottant entre désespoir et colère. 

"Gemma me l'a avoué. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était avec lui ce jour-là, dans la voiture. Que c'est elle qui avait fait déviée la voiture. Qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais qu'elle l'avait fait."

Louis stupéfait? Plus que ça. Mais c'était Gemma la coupable, c'était elle que voulait anéantir Louis. Pas son copain. Luke croyait qu'il était impliqué? Et pour quelles raisons? Le blond semblait lire dans ses pensées.

"Il a surement peur que tu reviennes vers Zayn. Ou Liam. Ou même moi. Il a des raisons d'être jaloux...", le visage de Louis se crispa: qu'insinuait son ami?

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Luke?", le blond ne se doutait certainement pas des possibles conséquences d'un Louis blessé, enragé. Et même si lui aussi souffrait, il ne ferai aucun cadeau à son ami s'il allait trop loin. 

"Tu m'as très bien compris. J'ai cru comprendre que ton mec était très possessif et vu que tu as eu beaucoup de partenaires, étant donné ton problème...", là c'était trop pour Louis. 

Il empoigna Luke et le plaqua contre le mur, lui essayait de se débattre, mais peine perdue: le blond n'était pas du genre sportif.  
"Est-ce que tu es en train de m'insulter, Luke? Moi qui pensais qu'on était amis..."

"Je ne t'insulte pas, Louis. Tu n'acceptes pas la vérité: tu es un obsédé et peut-être que tu voudra récupérer Zayn un jour, qui sait... Juste pour un coup...", Luke avait aussi perdu la tête. À cause de qui?

"Je te l'accorde: Zayn est vraiment un très bon coup, mais je suis heureux avec mon copain. Avec qui je viens d'emménager. Avec qui je fais l'amour plusieurs fois par jour et..."

"Tu vois? Tu vois? Tu es obsédé par ça!", Louis resserra ses mains autour du cou de Luke et le cogna une fois, deux fois contre le mur.

"Louis! Arrête! Merde, Lou'! Lâche-le! LOU'!" cria un Harry paniqué accourant vers eux. Louis lâcha finalement Luke qui tomba par terre.   
Le châtain avait le regard vide, fixé sur le mur en face de lui. Du sang. Il y avait du sang face à lui.   
Et un corps inanimé à ses pieds.

* * 

 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

J'aimerai votre avis sur certaines choses: à votre avis, Louis se voile t'il la face pour Zayn et lui? Ou est-il complètement amoureux d'Harry?

Harry est-il trop jaloux ou vous comprenez son acharnement? Est-il trop possessif, trop incertain vis-à-vis de lui-même? Et si oui, pour quelles raisons?

Louis a clairement quelques problèmes: lesquels selon vous? Essaye t'il de les régler ou d'arranger les choses?

Zayn est-il réellement suicidaire à votre avis? Si oui, pourquoi?

Des prédictions pour la suite? Après ce petit cliffhanger lool... 

Des personnages que vous aimeriez plus voir ou connaître, ou bien justement vous voulez plus de Larry?

P.S: merci à tous ceux qui votent, ceux qui commentent et lisent. Merci. Sans vous, j'aurai surement déjà laissée tomber.  
Bisous.

M.


	33. 3 months later

Louis le jeta quasiment contre le mur, l'autre ne s'en plaignit pas, ne voulant que rattacher à nouveau leurs lèvres. Louis était toujours avide, toujours affamé et ça allait très bien au brun. Celui-ci se déshabilla rapidement et s'attaqua aussitôt aux fringues du châtain.   
Ce dernier le plaqua ensuite contre le mur, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger, et lui-même il lui écarta les jambes et se fonda en lui. L'autre gémissait, adorant cette douleur plus que tout.   
Il aurait voulu que Louis bouge en lui de cette manière tout le temps. Ou au moins très longtemps. 

"Ne viens pas tout de suite, s'il te plaît...", réussit-il difficilement à articuler alors que le châtain semblait ralentir. 

"Pourquoi? C'est bon et je mérite bien ça, non? Non?", il empoigna les cheveux de son amant et accéléra subitement. 

"Putain, Louis... Si tu jouis, continue encore après... Pitié...", Louis recula la tête, le regardant dans les yeux. Et il se laissa embrasser: c'était presque tendre. 

Peut-être qu'ils avaient tous raison après tout... Peut-être bien que Liam était vraiment amoureux de lui... C'était dommage pour lui.  
Il l'embrasse quand même de nouveau et finit par jouir en lui. Il ne se retira pas et continua à bouger, regardant Liam dans les yeux. 

"Merci" et Liam l'embrassa encore. 

*

"Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas sentir le bébé? Je veux etre sur qu'il va bien, moi! Z! Oblige-la à nous laisser toucher son ventre!", Luke boudait presque comme un enfant et sautillait sur sa chaise.   
Zayn le trouvait adorable et exaspérant à la fois et il attrapa sa main par-dessus la table. 

"Luke. Si Gem' ne veut pas, c'est son droit. Le bébé est fragile et..."

"Justement! Il a besoin de savoir que ses deux papas sont là, Zayn! Tu ne crois pas? Qu'il sente notre présence, qu'on lui parle et..."

"On lui parle déjà, mon cœur. Et notre enfant va très bien. J'ai vu l'échographie, et toi aussi, non? Il est bien là, au chaud, son cœur bat correctement et tout va bien. Alors, cesse un peu de t'inquiéter."

"Ca va être dur s'il est comme son papa. Cet enfant risque de beaucoup nous inquiéter." Zayn se leva et vint l'embrasser sur le front, puis le nez, Luke souriant bêtement. Comme un jeune amoureux. 

"Tous les enfants inquiètent leurs parents, c'est comme ça, mon cœur. Il va falloir s'y faire, okay? Et si on allait rejoindre Lou'? Il doit déjà nous attendre au magasin. (Regardant l'assiette encore pleine) Tu as à peine mangé! T'exagères!"

"Pas faim. Un peu noué. Je mangerai bien ce soir, okay? T'as pas l'impression qu'on est tous adultes maintenant? On a tous grandi d'un coup et c'est étrange de se dire qu'on va encore à l'école..."

"Tu sais que je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu changes d'avis pour... Je ne te forcerai pas à élever cet enfant avec moi si...", le blond releva la tête de son amoureux et dit très lentement: "Je le veux, d'accord? Il aura besoin de 2 pères comme nous. Je l'aime déjà en plus. Beaucoup" et il lui montra le fond d'écran de son portable. Zayn n'y croyait pas.

"Tu as mis une photo de l'échographie en fond? Wow... Tu dois vraiment le vouloir." 

"Si il y a quelques mois, on m'avait dit que je serai fou amoureux d'un mec et qu'on est prêt à élever un enfant ensemble... Mais je ne regrette rien. Je t'aime, Z."

"Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur" et ils s'embrassèrent. 

 

"Enfin! Vous essayiez de faire un bébé vous-mêmes ou quoi?", les deux amoureux rigolèrent et vinrent faire la bise à Louis.   
"J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas: Liam a insisté pour venir ici avec moi. Il a de très bons goûts, alors on pourrai en avoir besoin!"

"Ca me convient parfaitement. Liam est sympa." Mais Zayn n'avait pas l'air convaincu et soupira avant de venir prendre son ami à part. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec lui, Lou'? Je croyais que lui et toi, c'était fini?"

"Fini? On n'a pas une vraie relation, je te rappelle. C'est juste sexuel et c'est parfait comme ça." Il retourna son sourire au brun qui arrivait vers Luke. 

"Tu dois le virer de ta vie. Et le plus vite possible. Tu mérites mieux. T'es satisfait de cette situation?, Louis parut réfléchir. 

"Bien sûr! Pourquoi je ne le serai pas? Du bon sexe, mon livre presque fini, notre groupe marche bien, les cours se passent bien et on est tous amis de nouveau... Rien ne me manque."

"Vraiment rien? (Louis acquiesça) Vraiment? Et ce que tu avais avec Harry?", le châtain perdit un peu ses couleurs, mais resta silencieux.   
"Tu sais que je ne suis pas fan de lui, mais il est toujours mieux que ce Liam... Alors... Fais quelque chose pour ça."

"Je suis heureux en ce moment, okay? Harry l'est sûrement aussi où qu'il puisse être. Peu importe d'ailleurs. Cette discussion est terminée? On a des tas de trucs à acheter! Des poussettes, berceau... Un prénom à trouver et des couleurs à choisir, tout ça quoi..."

"Louis, je m'inquiète pour toi et tu changes tout le temps de sujet quand on s'approche trop près du sujet d'Harry. Tu me caches quelque chose ou quoi?" Est-ce que le châtain allait lui avouer qu'il faisait sûrement partie des raisons pour lesquelles Harry l'avait quitté? Probablement pas. 

"Rien du tout. Je ne veux juste pas en parler. Tu peux essayer de comprendre? Je veux juste arrêter de penser au passé. On doit tous se tourner vers l'avenir. Luke et toi plus que quiconque. Je suis heureux. Tellement heureux pour vous."

"LES GARS! Vous venez? On va rester jusqu'à la fermeture si ça continue!", Louis empoigna le bras de Zayn et les fit avancer vers les deux autres.   
"ALLONS-Y!" cria un Louis surexcité.

 

"C'est peut-être un peu bizarre 4 mecs de notre âge qui se baladent ici...non?" demanda brusquement Liam alors que deux jeunes mères continuaient à les observer faire le tour des rayons.

"Nope. Ça arrive même aux meilleurs de devenir père aussi jeune."

"Surtout aux meilleurs! Je suis pressé, moi!" Tous regardèrent Luke en souriant, même si Liam n'était pas certain que ce soit normal. 

"Donc vous êtes officiellement ensemble vous deux?" demanda le blond en se retournant à moitié pour faire face aux deux.   
"Oui" et "non" sortirent simultanément. Luke fronça les sourcils alors que Zayn lui attrapait la main et l'emmenait plus loin. Voulant les laisser régler la question entre eux? 

"Non? Lou'?", Liam tentait de dissimuler sa déception: il ne voulait pas tout gâcher avec le beau châtain maintenant qu'il l'avait pour lui seul.   
Louis continuait de marcher et Liam le regardait, en marchant à ses côtés, attendant clairement une réponse.

"Que veux-tu que je dise, Liam? Si ça ne te suffit pas, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas faire plus. C'est impossible."

"Louis, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que je ne fais pas de bien? Ou qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Je ne comprends pas..."

Louis s'arrêta et vérifia que ses amis étaient trop loin pour les entendre: ils semblaient hésiter entre deux berceaux et ça le fit sourire, mais il se rappela vite la présence de Liam. Il le regarda finalement. 

"Liam, pour moi, on est deux bons amis qui couchent parfois ensemble. Tu ne fais rien de mal et moi non plus. On ne peut pas avoir une relation...amoureuse, c'est tout. Je croyais que ça t'allait ce qu'on avait..."

Liam hésitait: il voulait lui dire la vérité, mais si c'était pour perdre ce qu'il avait avec Louis...pas question qu'il laisse faire ça.

"Ca me convient! Ca me va. Je pensais juste que tes amis trouveraient ça plus "normal" qu'on dise être ensemble..."

"Mes amis se doutent de mes problèmes et donc ils savent ce que c'est (il fit un geste allant de lui vers Liam), donc... Et puis c'est notre vie, non?" Liam acquiesça et s'approcha plus près de Louis, celui-ci le fixant nerveusement. 

"Mais ça te dérangerai que je t'embrasse parfois en public? Comme ici, tout de suite?", Louis répondit un faible "non" et le brun en profita donc.

 

"Donc bleu pour un garçon et rose pour une fille, c'est ça? C'est pas un peu trop conventionnel pour vous? 2 papas et une maman... Ce gosse mérite d'avoir d'autres couleurs. Pourquoi pas plutôt jaune et vert? Les deux adorent, non? Un côté vert prairie et un jaune orangé!" 

"Depuis quand tu t'y connais en couleurs, Lou'? Une âme de décorateur sommeillerai-elle en toi?", Luke se prit une peluche dans le visage: un adorable ourson-tigre. Un mélange intéressant. Il sourit à Louis.

"Et tu choisis bien les peluches! Je la prends, petit con." Le châtain rigola et prit d'un coup Luke dans ses bras, Zayn et Liam le regardant bizarrement. Sûrement pas habitués à un Louis câlineur. 

"Je suis désolé, j'espère que tu le sais. Chaque jour, je me souviens de ce soir-là et...", le blond recula un peu la tête, gardant Louis contre lui. 

"Je le sais, Lou'. J'y avais été fort: on était tous les deux en colère et ça a éclaté. Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps, okay? Ne t'en fais plus pour ça et (se tournant vers les deux autres) allons voir les petits vêtements!"

"Mais Luke...le bébé n'est pas encore né! Et on ne connait même pas son sexe!", Zayn avait clairement l'air paniqué rien qu'à cette idée, mais Louis vint le taper dans le dos pour "l'apaiser".

"Justement! Ne panique pas tout de suite, Z! Mais Luke a raison: on pourrait acheter un peu de tout et voir ce que ça donne après. Et les prénoms alors?"

Tous le regardèrent, un peu perdus et il cru avoir affaire à de pauvres stupides: "Vous voulez que votre bébé soit sans nom? Vraiment? Ou on l'appelle Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom? Ce serait...COOL! SUPER COOL!", ils sursautèrent tous et Zayn lui fit signe de se calmer. 

"Non, Lou'. On ne va pas nommer notre enfant selon un meurtrier. Même un fictif..."

"Delena pour une fille et Damon pour un garçon, alors?", Liam se moqua, mais se stoppa net avec un regard noir de son amant. 

"Non, c'est pas terrible... Pourquoi pas Wendy?" proposa Zayn en regardant amoureusement Luke. 

"Je trouve cela plutôt joli... Peter Pan a toujours été mon Disney préféré (il sourit et se rapprocha de Zayn, venant l'embrasser. Louis se tendant immédiatement) Ca pourrait le faire. Et pour un petit?" 

"Je pensais à Edward... (Louis étouffa un bruit et tous le regardèrent) C'était quoi, ça? Tu n'aimes pas?", lui demanda Zayn.

"Pas du tout. Pourquoi pas Caleb? Ou Jon?", aucun n'avait vraiment l'air emballé par ses propositions. 

"Vraiment?! Vous êtes nuls, vraiment horribles... Pauvre gosse!", Louis adorait faire le dramatique et ils le poussèrent, lui demandant s'il avait encore d'autres idées un peu mieux. 

*

"J'ai invité Ni', ce soir, ça ne te dérange pas?", demanda Ash' à Louis quand il rentra dans la maison en fin d'après-midi.

"Non, non, bien sur que non! D'ailleurs, j'ai un dîner prévu chez mes parents, donc... Donc c'est sérieux toi et lui?", Ash' hésita avant de faire face à son colocataire.

"Oui, ça l'est, bien qu'on n'est pas encore...tu sais..."

"Tu es puceau ou quoi? (Son ami perdit toute couleur et Louis en rigola) Eh! C'est rien, je rigole! Faut bien passer par cette case! Mais tu n'as jamais eu de copine? (Ash' répondit un petit "si") Mais elle ne valait pas ta virginité, c'est ça? Tant mieux! Comme ça, ce sera spécial avec Niall!"

"Tu me fais flipper là... Louis, dis-moi tout." Le châtain hésita avant de parler calmement.

"Tu sais si lui l'a déjà fait avec un mec? (Ash' rougit cette fois) Donc vous êtes tous les deux nouveaux à ça... Wow..."

"Louis! Arrête un peu et aide-moi au lieu de me faire encore plus flipper! Pitié!", il secoua son ami pour accentuer son effet dramatique et Louis en sourit. Fier de son élève.

"Okay okay, mais... Tu veux que je t'aide comment? Un peu de pratique, ça te dirait? Ça ne me dérangerait pas...", il se rapprocha et Ash' resta figé un instant, puis frappa le torse de Louis, faisant rigoler celui-ci.

"Lou'! Sérieusement! Aide-moi!" et c'est de cette manière qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant l'ordinateur à se mater un porno gay. Et Ash' avait l'air assez captivé, quoiqu'un peu effrayé. Il n'était donc pas tout à fait à l'aise, alors que Louis sifflait tranquillement sa bière, pas du tout gêné. 

"C'est un peu bizarre, non? (Louis l'interrogea du regard, ne comprenant vraiment pas) Pas le sexe, juste...de regarder ça entre amis. Non?"

"Non. Je trouve pas. Et sache que si ça ne fonctionne pas avec Niall, je serai de retour vers 22h normalement, donc..." et il avait un de ces sourires...

"Louis! Vraiment?!" et il tenta de fermer l'écran; mais son ami le stoppa net.

"Je rigolais, Ash', mais sérieusement il va falloir que je choisisse des amis moins canons parce-que vraiment... Ce truc m'a juste excité. Un peu. Alors voilà voilà..."

Ash' allait répliquer mais Louis le fit taire d'un baiser sur la joue.

"Mon joli, va te préparer pour ton cher et tendre. Un peu de parfum, recoiffe-toi surtout parce-que là... Ce sera mieux."

"Lou'...ça fait si mal que ça?", il était vraiment inquiet et Louis le comprit alors il resta sérieux.

"Pendant les premières secondes, oui mais après, c'est juste agréable. Douloureux et agréable à la fois. Mais perso, je préfère donner que recevoir, donc..."

"Tu es surtout dominant? (Louis confirma d'un hochement de tête) Donc...tu aimes faire souffrir?"

"Ash'! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! J'aime donner du plaisir et quand tu entendra ces gémissements, tu comprendra... Tu fais beaucoup de bien, ne t'inquiètes pas." Et Ash' l'était presque. Rassuré. Presque.

*

 

"Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux, Louis" lâcha aussitôt sa mère quand il vint s'installer à table. Il venait ici un soir par semaine depuis presque 2 mois. Peu après sa rupture avec Harry. Mais il ne s'avouerai jamais que c'était par solitude qu'il avait accepté.

"C'est gentil, maman. Mais toi, par contre, c'est une autre histoire." Elle ne répondit rien et le repas commença comme si de rien n'était.

Son père était encore plus muet que d'habitude, mais sa mère était moins enragée, alors ça suffisait à Louis. Minke était absente ce soir-là.

"Où est Minke?" demanda t'il, se sentant toujours plus à l'aise avec elle menant la conversation. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien depuis son retour à la maison familiale et Louis essayait de lui pardonner son abandon. Mais sans Harry, il n'avait plus vraiment la foi en les gens.

"Sortie. Elle passe la nuit chez une amie." Okay: Louis lui en voulait maintenant.

"Et tes cours?"

"Tout va très bien. Je suis certain de réussir mes examens. Mon groupe marche bien. D'ailleurs, si ça vous intéresse, vous pourriez venir à notre prochaine représentation, ça serait...sympa." Ses dents crissèrent quelque peu: ses amis rencontrant ses parents? Louis voulait arranger les choses entre ses parents et lui et avec ça...

"Ce serait intéressant, oui. Et...tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment?", Louis détestait cela. Depuis qu'il leur avait annoncé sa rupture, ils n'avaient posés aucune question de ce genre et voilà qu'elle changeait la donne... Mais le châtain essayait de devenir un meilleur fils.

"Non. Personne." Sa mère fit un bruit très étrange: comme si elle s'étouffait, mais le faisant exprès. Louis la fixa, attendant sa réplique.

"Donc tu ne vois pas un grand beau brun assez musclé? De ton age, cette fois..."

"Non. Je n'ai personne. Et même si c'était le cas... Disons que je te tiendrai au courant si je décidais soudain de sortir avec une fille, okay?", répondit-il, finissant rapidement son assiette. Son père ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussi sec.

"Ne me mens pas, Louis. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser. En plein magasin! Alors que tu étais avec...il y avait Zayn et un blond avec un affreux truc à la lèvre." Louis bouillonnait, mais il ne voulait plus exploser. Ses problèmes arrêteraient un peu de le tourmenter s'il les ignorait; mais parfois c'était difficile. On lui avait conseillé d'en parler mais le rêve ultime de Louis était de faire le tour du monde; et avec son petit salaire, il ne voulait pas gâcher un centime pour un psy.

"Tu dois parler de Liam alors. C'est juste un ami, d'accord? On était avec Luke et Zayn. On faisait du shopping pour le bébé. Zayn va être papa." Il était temps de les en informer, non? Même s'ils n'appréciaient pas vraiment le magnifique métis.

Les deux restèrent silencieux un instant, puis sa mère secoua énergiquement la tête, pas certaine de tout comprendre. 

"Mais Zayn...il n'est pas avec le blond? (Louis acquiesça) Alors...comment? Comment peut-il être papa?"

"Il a mis enceinte une fille tout simplement. Avant d'être avec Luke. Mais il va l'aider: ils vont s'en occuper tous les trois." Petit silence.

"C'est horrible. Qui est cette pauvre fille?", à la fois dégoûtée et perdue. Le châtain prit plusieurs inspirations avant de pouvoir répondre calmement. 

"Gemma. La sœur d'Harry." Nouveau silence, le temps que les deux digèrent l'information.

"Ton Harry?" lâcha son père, rompant finalement son mutisme de la soirée et Louis faillit sursauter en réentendant le son de sa voix.

"Anciennement mon Harry. Oui, lui. Et Gemma...disons qu'elle n'est pas quelqu'un de très appréciable et qu'on espère tous que l'enfant tiendra plus de lui."

"Lui qui? Zayn ou Harry?", l'ultime question... C'était à nouveau son père qui avait parlé et Louis aurait bien proposé le champagne mais il présageait le pire pour la suite. 

"Les deux espérons...", répondit Louis à voix basse.

"Peut-être qu'avec une fille, les choses seraient moins compliquées, Louis."

"Peut-être oui, mais on ne choisit pas, maman. Mais je tomberai peut-être fou amoureux d'une fille la prochaine fois. Je l'espère pour toi."

"Rassure-moi: tu ne veux pas les aider avec cet enfant? Sa vie sera déjà bien assez compliquée et...", Louis se tendit immédiatement. 

"Comment ça?", mais il avait bien compris: sa mère vivait encore dans le passé. Un passé où deux hommes s'aimant et voulant élever un enfant ensemble était inconcevable et malsain. Il se répétait de se calmer, qu'elle était juste inculte sur le sujet et mentionner l'épisode du porno gay de tout à l'heure le démangea. Il voulait rire pour éviter de crier, c'était simple. Mais pas sur que ça amuse autant sa mère.

"Malgré ce que la société essaye de nous faire croire depuis le début de l'humanité, deux hommes ensemble, ce n'est pas mauvais et malsain. Et ce n'est pas parce-qu'on ne peut pas se reproduire qu'on est des monstres de coucher ensemble. C'est compris?"

"Louis, toutes tes relations avec des hommes se sont mal passées. Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir en la femme! C'est tout ce que je te demande!"

"Tu me demandes surtout de renier ma propre nature. Je n'ai même pas de réel désir pour le corps féminin et ma vie sans sexe serait..."

"Es-tu un animal, Louis? Ne peux-tu pas te passer de ça pendant quelques temps? Le temps de t'habituer à un autre corps?"

"Oui, c'est exactement ça mon problème: quand je commence, je ne peux pas m'arrêter, alors oui...je suis peut-être un monstre en fin de compte." 

Sa voix avait diminuée, espérant que ses derniers mots meurent sitôt dits. Il voulait pleurer, et c'était la chose qu'il s'était juré de ne plus faire depuis le départ "légèrement" précipité d'Harry de sa vie. Il l'avait bien compris ce jour-là: il avait assimilé le fait qu'Harry s'était foutu de sa gueule; et même s'il avait pleuré pour lui plusieurs fois (ou plutôt des jours entiers), il s'étais promis de rester fort maintenant.

"Tu n'es pas un monstre, Louis. Tu es juste trop habitué à ce genre de rapport...intime et je suis certaine que..."

"C'est fiable à 100% qu'avec une fille, je serai obligé de penser à un mec pour m'exciter."

"Louis! Arrête un peu! S'il te plait. Si tu veux mon avis (Louis répondit "non"), je crois que c'est ce Harry qui t'a... Ça a trop duré vous deux et..."; là, c'en était trop pour lui. 

"Toi, arrête! Ne fais pas semblant de tout savoir alors que non! Tu ne sais rien de nous deux, okay? C'est ma vie, mon histoire! C'est mon putain de cœur que ce salaud a fracassé! Pas le tien! Tu ne sais rien du tout! Tu crois quoi? Que c'était juste physique? Non! NON! On habitait même ensemble et lui, je le voulais plus que tout! Et j'aurai surement pu régler mes problèmes s'il n'était pas parti comme un lâche!"

Un long silence s'ensuivit, un très long même et Louis ne pouvait pas rester là.

"Et maintenant que le repas est fini, je peux m'en aller. A la semaine prochaine", il leur donna un rapide baiser sur la joue et fila vers la porte, entendant le "On aimerai rencontrer tes amis, Louis" de sa mère. 

*

Harry mit du temps à se réveiller: s'étirant paresseusement, tentant de se mettre un sourire sur le visage pour sa compagne. Celle-ci se réveillait aussi, mais son sourire était sincère. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et il y répondit, se voulant le plus naturel possible, mais il avait parfois du mal. Mais elle, elle y croyait vraiment.

"Bonjour à toi, chéri. Mon petit chéri à moi!", il l'embrassa plus par obligation que par affection. Elle était gentille et Harry avait beaucoup de chance, c'est du moins ce qu'on lui répétait sans cesse. Mais c'était avant tout une chanteuse ratée qui voulait bien gagner de la popularité en sortant avec le prochain grand acteur. C'est ce qu'on disait de lui dans les soirées en tout cas et Harry voulait y croire.

Parfois, il regrettait cependant d'avoir quitté Londres pour Los Angeles, et pas que pour Louis, essayait-il de se convaincre. Ses tatouages lui rappelant sans cesse ce qu'il avait laissé: la promesse d'un véritable amour, peut-être? 

"Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui, mon amour?", pourquoi ce genre de surnom? Harry jouait à faire semblant toute la journée et cela durait depuis plus de 2 mois: il en était déjà fatigué. Mais il lui donna son plus beau sourire, digne d'un grand film hollywoodien dans lesquels il adorerai jouer. Tentant une fois de plus d'échapper à l'image de son Louis.

"On doit tourner dans le désert. Toute la journée, donc...", elle vint se coller encore plus à lui, sa tête posée sur son ventre, le regardant avec ses trop grands yeux bleus. 

"Donc pas d'Harry pour la douce Taylor? Je vais rester ici toute seule? Toute la journée?", elle semblait sur le point de sortir les larmes. Peut-être pourrait-il lui trouver un petit rôle après tout... Elle était jolie selon beaucoup, mais Harry ne voyait pas cela. C'était juste un remède temporaire pour lui.

"Oui, désolé mais c'est comme ça... Je ne peux pas me permettre de rater cette journée. Et aucune d'ailleurs." Surtout juste pour toi, faillit-il ajouter, mais Harry était aimable. La plupart du temps. Sauf le jour où il avait dérogé à cette règle en rompant avec Louis.

"A quoi tu penses encore, mon amour?", Harry frissonna et se leva du lit, déjà prêt à s'habiller et à s'éloigner d'elle.

"Rien, rien. Je me concentre déjà sur mon rôle, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour rien." Elle avait une sorte de psychose cette chère Taylor: s'inquiéter pour tout et n'importe quoi, jouant avec passion la biche effrayée et vulnérable. Elle parlait très rapidement, faisait de grands gestes et réclamait des câlins. La poisse, quoi. Une tendresse qu'Harry ne pouvait entièrement lui donner, donc elle boudait encore plus quand elle sentait qu'il ne faisait pas d'efforts.

"Tu es sur? Parce-que mon joli petit doigt me dit que tu penses encore à ton ex... Cette fille était aussi parfaite que moi, peut-être? Ça m'étonnerait...", et elle finit par un battement de cils. Harry détestait vraiment cela. Pourquoi il était avec elle déjà...,

"Ce film est très important pour moi, okay? C'est une super opportunité et je ne veux pas tout faire foirer juste parce-que je serai rester avec toi quelques minutes de trop", elle fit une petite moue qui aurait pu être adorable, mais...non. Tout simplement non.

Harry soupira et s'habilla rapidement, déjà à la porte. Pret à s'investir pleinement dans ce film puisque c'était la seule chose importante à ses yeux à ce moment-là de sa vie. Plus de beau châtain aux doux yeux bleus, au sourire irrésistible pour lui. C'est lui-même qui avait pris cette décision et il devait s'y tenir. Même si ça lui paraissait totalement impossible parfois.

*

Gemma était énorme. Mais elle avait l'excuse des 6 mois de grossesse, elle. Et tout le monde sentait bien que ça la pesait et tous subissaient sans broncher. Tous sauf Louis qui évitait le plus possible de se retrouver à son coté. Surtout parce-que celle-ci exigeait toujours un truc, la moindre chose qui lui venait à l'esprit; et parfois, ils se doutaient bien que c'était surtout pour les emmerder, mais ils ne rechignaient pas et exécutaient. Parce-que la future maman leur était précieuse. Ce petit groupe d'amis s'était renforcé et reconstruit autour de ce futur événement qui arriverait bientôt. Trop rapidement pour certains...

"Masse-moi les pieds." Elle semblait s'adresser à Luke qui, collé à Zayn sur le canapé, tourna le regard vers elle. Confortablement installée dans un grand fauteuil, entourée de coussins bien moelleux et de chaudes couvertures, elle aurait pu passer pour une fille sympa profitant du feu de cheminée la nuit; mais la réalité était moins cool.

"Tu veux que je le fasse, Gem'?", oui, Zayn était un peu trop gentil avec elle et cela exaspérait assez son amoureux. Comme pile à ce moment-là.

"Faut pas déconner là. Gemma, je ne le ferai pas et Zayn non plus. Tu veux autre chose? De possible cette fois?"

"Oui. Que tu partes. Maintenant. Et ne te donne pas la peine de revenir." Silence gênant, et même tendu avec un Zayn pris entre deux feux. 

"Gem', calme-toi, s'il te plait. Je vais le faire" et il s'approcha, mais le blond le retint, fixant toujours Gemma.

"Non. Il ne le fera pas. (A Zayn) Ne le fais pas: on n'a pas à devenir ses esclaves, okay? Gemma, trouve-toi une autre occupation." Le sous-entendu était clair: arrête de vouloir me piquer mon copain. Mais elle faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre et Zayn était un peu perdu au milieu de tout cela.

"Luke, laisse Zayn faire ce qu'il veut. Si tu n'es pas content ici, tu peux juste partir. Tu ne manquera à personne." Ils se fixèrent un long moment avant que le métis tente de rétablir les choses. Pas forcément très subtilement.

"Stop! On est à 3 dans cette situation, on ne peut pas juste se prendre la tête à chaque fois! On ne va jamais s'en sortir sinon." 

"De toute façon, on ne va pas s'en sortir à 3. Il y a quelqu'un en trop" et elle ne put que désigner Luke du regard.

"Hors de question que j'abandonne. Que ce soit Zayn ou le bébé. Hors de question. Tu m'entends?", étonnamment, il réussissait à rester poli.

"Gemma, tu vas trop loin. Luke et moi sommes d'accord: ça se fera avec nous deux. Il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité. Que ça te plaise ou non."

"C'est mon bébé! MON BÉBÉ! ET JE NE VEUX PAS DE LUI CHEZ MOI! NI DE LUI AVEC NOUS POUR LE BÉBÉ!" 

"Fait avec tant d'amour et de tendresse... Zayn n'avait pas prévu ça, mais il a du se résoudre parce-que c'est un mec bien. Et tu veux quand même l'avoir pour toi toute seule! C'est quoi, ton problème? Tu veux t'en occuper toute seule? Ça risque pas d'être une réussite vu ta famille." 

Gemma réussit à se lever assez rapidement pour une femme enceinte et vint lui mettre une claque. Heureusement que Luke était contre la violence faite aux femmes et enceintes de surcroît. Zayn la fit se rasseoir direct, se contenant tant bien que mal. 

"Ça suffit! Tu te comportes comme une sale gosse! Ce n'est pas un bon exemple pour la suite, Gem'! Excuse-toi auprès de Luke pour tout. La baffe, tout ce que tu as dit..."

"Et lui? Lui, il va s'excuser? Pour essayer d'encore plus ruiner ma vie? Hein?! TU VAS T'EXCUSER, SALAUD?!"

Luke se leva et quitta la maison de Gemma, sans écouter son amoureux qui lui demandait de revenir. Hors de question qu'il reste plus longtemps avec une connasse pareille.

 

 

* *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

 

Quel sera à votre avis la suite pour ce "triangle amoureux" entre Luke, Zayn et Gemma?

Aimez-vous Gemma? Ou détestez-la vous entièrement? 

Flashbacks dans le prochain chapitre? 

Pour en savoir plus sur la rupture Larry? 

La grossesse difficile de Gemma? 

Le développement de la relation Ash'-Ni? (Désolée mais je n'ai pas de nom de ship cool pour eux) 

Peut-être plus d'infos sur les personnages mis de coté, comme Hope, Agathe et Minke? Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi mes personnages féminins sont aussi peu présents... Je vais essayer d'arranger ça :) 

Harry, Louis: impressions sur eux? Chemin de la guérison pour Louis ou pas encore? 

 

 

Mercii à toutes et à tous, ceux quii lisent, qui commentent et qui votent :)

Biisous biisous_Magalii


	34. Freedom?

2 MOIS PLUS TÔT...

 

Louis était en pleine correction de son roman: il rayait des passages entiers, en déplaçait d'autres ou les remplaçait, sans pitié. Il relisait chaque mot, très concentré, juste emporté par l'agréable voix grave de son amoureux qui résonnait dans son casque. Le monde autour n'existait plus: seul ses mots et la musique d'Harry réunis en lui. Un parfait mélange qui lui donnait courage et vie. C'était niais, mais vrai et surement la chose la plus réelle que Louis ait ressenti: il était devenu beaucoup trop romantique "à cause" de son Harry. Mais pas de plaintes puisque ça lui boostait sa créativité, son inspiration. 

Son portable, à coté de lui au sol, sonna mais c'était Luke. Il ne voulait parler à personne en plein travail donc il ne répondit pas. Mais ce fut une autre histoire quand c'est son amoureux qui l'appela: il se précipita dessus et eut le sourire rien qu'en entendant Harry prononcer son nom.

"Hey, chaton! Je pensais justement à toi! T'as fini tes cours? Tu rentres là?", il y eut un silence et Louis attendit juste patiemment. 

"Non, Louis. Je ne vais pas rentrer. J'ai un vol de prévu ce soir, donc...", le châtain ne comprit pas l'insinuation et espéra que c'était ce à quoi il pensait.

"Je le savais! Tu as changé d'avis! Tu vas aller à cette audition à L.A! C'est demain! Je savais que tu ne passerai pas à coté de cette occasion! C'est super cool! Mais tu as déjà tes bagages? Rien ne semble manquer ici...", il était excité comme si c'était lui qui allait passer cette audition. 

Mais si son amoureux réussissait (et il y croyait plus que tout), il se rapprocherai de son rêve et il le méritait. Et tout ce que voulait Louis, c'était qu'Harry soit pleinement comblé. Mais les choses s'annonçaient assez mal: Harry semblait sur le point de...

"Non, Louis. Je ne vais pas là-bas. J'ai prévu de faire un petit tour du monde. Seul. (Louis faillit en lâcher son portable, mais tint bon. Juste figé et attendant la suite) Tu comprends ce que je veux dire? Louis, tu comprends? Dis-moi que oui." Silence et Louis crut entendre son amoureux renifler.

"Oui, j'ai compris: tu as démissionné sans me prévenir et tu veux partir en vacances sans moi. Je suis un peu vexé. Un peu beaucoup. Mais si tu as besoin de prendre l'air, qui suis-je pour t'en empêcher? Donc vas-y. Mais promets-moi que tu ne me trompera pas dès le 1er jour. (Il eut un faux rire) Okay?"

"Tu n'as pas compris... J'ai démissionné, oui; mais ce ne sont pas des vacances. Je pars et je ne reviendrai pas. Tu peux continuer à vivre ici. Ça peut être chez toi, je continuerai de payer pour l'appart', mais... Je ne reviens pas, Louis." 

Et là, le jeune homme faillit perdre connaissance: comment Harry pouvait-il lui faire une chose pareille, décider cela et lui jeter à la gueule comme si de rien n'était? Comme si Louis ne comptait déjà plus, qu'il n'était qu'un détail dans cette relation... Et ça, ça lui pinçait le cœur. Il réprimait ses sanglots, ne voulant, ne pouvant pas craquer au téléphone. Mais si Harry aurait été devant lui...

"Pourquoi?" réussit-il difficilement à articuler. Un nouveau silence et Louis lutta pour ne pas gueuler pour le réveiller, et peut-être que c'était ce qu'Harry attendait d'ailleurs. Mais il ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir: c'était au bouclé de s'expliquer.

"Tu sais très bien pourquoi. On sait très bien tous les deux que ça ne marchera pas sur le long terme. Donc c'est mieux si..." 

"Explique-toi. Mieux que ça. C'est toi qui rompt avec moi, sans me dire exactement pourquoi. Alors vas-y. Autant tout me balancer qu'on en finisse, hein? Que tu puisses refaire ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Vu que c'est tout ce que tu attends, hein? Sinon, tu ne jouerai pas au lâche: tu me dirai les choses en face; mais non: au téléphone! C'est plus rapide! Explique-toi. Maintenant."

Il avait réussi à garder une voix calme, difficilement, mais il était calme. Pour le moment. Et dire que la journée avait bien commencée...encore un matin où il avait fait l'amour à son homme dans l'endroit qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il avait senti que c'était cela, sa définition du bonheur, qu'il n'aurait rien échangé, rien modifié...et là, tout s'écroulait.

"S'il te plait, Louis, calme-toi."

"Je le suis. Harry, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui cloche dans notre relation."

"Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, Louis. On ne peut plus l'être. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir." Louis prit plusieurs profondes inspirations à la suite, s'ordonnant mentalement de rester calme, froid: il voulait juste la vérité. Il avait besoin de savoir. Besoin de savoir pourquoi Harry l'abandonnait, alors que lui-même lui avait demandé de ne pas s'enfuir quelques semaines plus tôt. C'était Harry qui semblait avoir peur que Louis le quitte; et là, c'était ce connard qui brisait tout au téléphone.

"Je mérite mieux que cette déclaration, Harry. Dis-moi la vérité. Une décision pareille s'explique, non? Ou ça t'est venu ce matin après notre dernier baiser de la matinée? C'est moi qui ai déconné? Et si oui, pour quelle raison?"

"C'est un tout, Louis. Toi et moi, on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble. Nous avons tous les deux pas mal de problèmes et aucun de nous ne s'est amélioré grâce à l'autre alors... Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre de cette manière. Tout simplement." Louis prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ces propos, ne voulant pas comprendre ce qui avait foutu la merde.

"C'est à propos de quoi? Mes problèmes? Je ne suis pas si... Harry, il va me falloir plus. Et arrête de m'appeler Louis."

"Tu veux que je t'appelle comment? C'est ton prénom!", Louis faillit en pleurer. Vraiment. Les surnoms lui manquait déjà. 

"Nomme-moi avec un de tes surnoms. Et réponds-moi. Tout de suite." Il entendit Harry soupirer tristement, mais il n'éprouva aucune compassion pour lui: c'était Louis qui se faisait briser le cœur, pas le contraire. Une fois de plus.

"Je ne peux plus faire ça, Louis. (Celui-ci grogna et Harry s'arrêta de parler un moment) Tu dois comprendre que...que c'est fini."

"Je ne peux pas, HARRY. Tu m'entends, enfoiré? Comment je suis censé accepter ça? Je suis censé te remercier d'être si généreux, de me rendre ma liberté? Hein? C'est ce que tu attends de moi? Que je ne me batte pas pour toi? Que je te laisse nous briser sans rien dire? La dernière fois, c'est moi qui suis parti et je l'ai regretté. Parce-que je sais que toi et moi, on doit être ensemble. ON DOIT L'ETRE! COMPRIS?" 

"C'est en partie de ça dont je parlais. Tu ne peux pas te contrôler. Dans tous les domaines. Louis, tu dois apprendre à te maîtriser et..."

"Assez de tes conneries! Dis-moi réellement ce qui ne fonctionne pas! Et peut-être que si je suis convaincu, je te laisserai me quitter. Peut-être. Mais surement pas." 

"Tu es trop violent, Louis. Tu ne sais pas réagir de la bonne manière. Le moindre petit souci peut te rendre insupportable et incontrôlable. Dès qu'on commence à se disputer, tu ressens le besoin de t'enfuir, pas vrai? C'est ce que je ressens en tout cas... Parce-que tu as peur de craquer et d'en venir aux mains, c'est ça, non? Et pareil pour le sexe! Dès que tu commences, tu ne t'arrêtes pas! Jamais et..."

"Donc trop de sexe...wow, tu ne t'en plains jamais pourtant... Et tu sais très bien que je ne pourrai jamais te faire du mal, Haz'. Tu le sais. C'est pour ça que je pars avant que ça ne dégénère."  

"Et c'est censé me rassurer? Tu me fais peur, Louis. Quand tu as tabassé Luke, ton propre ami, j'ai su que quelque chose déconnait chez toi et..."

"Lui a réussi à me pardonner et il est conscient que ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Mais toi...tu penses que je pourrai m'en prendre à toi? Je t'aime, moi et je croyais que c'était aussi ton cas." Il y eut un long silence et comme Harry ne répondait toujours pas, le châtain reprit.

"Tu m'aimes, pas vrai? Ne laisse pas ce problème nous détruire! S'il te plait! Tu ne peux pas faire ce choix juste pour ça! Je vais régler ce truc et tout ira bien chez moi! Je te promets que je vais arranger..."

"Je ne peux pas te croire, Louis. C'est trop grave et ça ne se règle pas aussi facilement. Tu as trop de violence en toi et tu ne guérira pas avec moi à tes cotés."

"Ah oui? Et pourquoi? Je te croyais plus courageux que cela, Harry. Je peux faire ça pour nous, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'y tenir tant que ça... Pourquoi?"

"Je ne te fais pas confiance. Je sais qu'on aurait du en parler ensemble plus tôt, mais je croyais que ça irait mieux, que je serai entièrement heureux avec toi, mais..."

"Vraiment? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me traites de la sorte? Je suis si horrible? Je suis le pire des copains? C'est ça? C'est ce que tu cherches à dire sans vraiment utiliser ces mots? Harry?", mais il avait raccroché. 

Et Louis ne put que craquer: il balança son portable contre la fenêtre et le reste suivit. Tout fut fracassé, réduit à néant; rien n'en sorti indemne face à la force décuplée de Louis. Il ne pleurait même pas, ses traits étaient déformés par une rage sans nom et il voulait casser tellement plus. Il voulait briser Harry. Il devait le faire sinon il ne s'en remettrai pas, c'est ce qu'il pensait ce fameux jour.

Il avait ce besoin, ce désir de frapper quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Il commença à faire les cent pas chez...lui? Chez personne. Harry croyait réellement qu'il allait rester habiter ici après ça? Hors de question. Ce n'était d'ailleurs plus un endroit où vivre, juste le lieu d'un amour brisé, voué à l'échec dès le début d'après le Grand Harry. Cet homme qui savait tout mieux que tout le monde. Et Louis ne le détestait même pas pour l'instant.

Il criait dans son oreiller depuis au moins dix minutes quand quelqu'un sonna. Et peu importe qui ce serait, il devrait le frapper. Louis alla lentement jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit entièrement. C'était Liam.

"Lou', ça va? Tu as l'air... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?", Louis ne pleurerai pas: il ne le ferai pas par simple dignité. Même si Liam était un bon ami, il ne pourrait pas assister à ça.

"J'ai besoin de frapper quelqu'un. Besoin" et son ami comprit. Lui aussi avait souvent ce besoin, cette envie de se défouler d'où son abonnement illimité à la salle de boxe, bien que cela ne suffise pas toujours. Et il ferai tout ce qu'il pouvait pour Louis. Et il savait parfaitement pourquoi il en était capable.

"Fais-le, Lou'. Si tu en as besoin, fais-le. Frappe-moi. Mais évite mon visage, s'il te plait. J'en ai besoin pour ma prochaine expo" et il lui sourit. 

"T'es sérieux? Liam...allons à la salle de boxe. Je pensais que tu allais me proposer ça." Liam se rapprocha de lui, le faisant reculer et dès qu'il fut rentré, son ami put se rendre compte des dégâts. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et fixa de nouveau Louis. Ce dernier, les poings toujours serrés, le corps tendu, ne semblant qu'attendre son entière approbation.

"Fais-le, Lou'. (Après une pause) C'est Harry, le problème?", et Louis retint si fort ses larmes que Liam ne put que remarquer l'étrange brillance de ces jolis yeux et il se rapprocha encore. 

"Peu importe ce que ce salaud t'as fait, mon ange. (Louis sursauta légèrement: Harry l'appelait aussi de cette manière) Tu t'en remettra parce-que tu es fort et toujours prêt à te battre, pas vrai? Alors frappe-moi et oublie-le un peu." Et Louis lui obéit et il frappa fort un Liam qui ne se défendait pas. Et qui l'aidait beaucoup rien qu'en se laissant faire. Avec plaisir. 

 

*

RETOUR AU PRÉSENT...

 

Louis était heureux. Pas entièrement , mais il l'était. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il passait la quasi totalité de son temps avec Liam. Celui-ci était toujours là pour Louis: il le faisait rire, le distrayait, lui parlait tout le temps. Quand ils n'avaient pas cours, on pouvait être sur de les retrouver ensemble chez Liam: l'un peignait, l'autre écrivait, la musique à fond ou bien les deux par terre, se passant des joints, parlant et faisant l'amour. 

Les choses ralentissaient pendant l'acte à présent: c'était moins rapide, moins violent et sensiblement plus tendre. Louis se laissait facilement embrasser par Liam, s'accrochant même légèrement à lui. Et Liam était plus que rayonnant: il ne râlait plus, peignait tout le temps et les amis de Louis (à part Zayn) l'adoraient tous et il leur faisait même des œuvres personnalisées. 

Zayn ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance et il avait même essayé d'appeler Harry en secret, mais celui-ci n'avait pas répondu. Pas une seule fois. Et le métis avait juste envie de faire tracer son portable et de le ramener par la peau du cul.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient tous chez Liam, enfin pas tous: Gemma avait refusée de venir et cela convenait à tout le monde. Louis et Liam étaient collés l'un à l'autre, littéralement: le châtain était à moitié installé sur les genoux du brun et c'était une vision assez étrange pour leurs amis. Eux qui croyaient qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Ce qu'ils n'étaient pas officiellement d'ailleurs; pour l'instant, ajouta Liam mentalement. Il voulait Louis tout entier et le lui ferai bien vite savoir.

Pour le moment, ils discutaient tranquillement avec Agathe et Hope, qui parlaient de leurs projets à venir et Louis crut défaillir quand Hope avoua qu'elle allait déménager. 

"Comment ça? Tu ne peux pas partir! Hope! Non, non, non! Tout va bien pour nous tous ici! Pourquoi tu partirai? ZAYN!", ce dernier se retourna, arrêtant sa conversation avec Ash' et Luke. Hope regardait juste Louis, pas certaine de quoi dire.

"Dis à ta sœur qu'elle ne peut pas déménager! Dis-le lui! Raisonne-la et si tu réussis, tu sera officiellement un ange!", comme si Louis avait le pouvoir de lui attribuer un tel titre... Zayn en rigola et secoua la tête. 

"Désolé, Lou', mais Hope a déjà tout prévu. Sa super fac l'attend. Pas vrai, sis'?", elle confirma d'un mouvement de tête et Louis réprima le plus possible ses larmes: il était vraiment beaucoup trop sensible depuis la rupture. Liam, sentant son malaise, attrapa sa main et la serra doucement, Louis acceptant ce geste. Légèrement réconfortant. 

"Quelle fac? Tu ne vas pas si loin, hein? On se verra les week-ends, pas vrai? On s'est déjà beaucoup trop éloigné et..."

"Lou', je suis désolée mais en août, je partirai définitivement aux Etats-Unis. Fac de Washington. Une des meilleures et je veux vraiment devenir avocate et j'ai enfin les moyens d'y aller donc... Je vais y aller."

Le reste de la soirée fut assez flou pour Louis: il ne parla plus et fixait juste Hope, sa meilleure amie. La seule personne qui pensait qu'elle ne l'abandonnerai jamais. Il salua à peine ses amis quand ils partirent avant lui: il hésitait entre rester auprès de Liam et rejoindre Ash' chez eux. 

"Reste si tu veux" déclara doucement Liam en remarquant un Louis perdu entre la porte ouverte et le brun. Il releva le regard vers lui et sourit à moitié. "Okay" fut le dernier mot qu'il prononça avant que Liam ne vienne le porter, l'accrochant à lui et l'embrassant tendrement, amoureusement.

"Laisse-moi te faire l'amour, Lou'. Rien que moi ce soir. Je ne veux pas que ce soit rapide, je veux qu'on en profite longtemps, toi et moi. Que tu comprennes que...que ce n'est pas que du sexe pour moi, tu vois ce que je veux dire?"

Louis acquiesça, mais chercha à se détacher de Liam, mais celui-ci le colla encore plus, les mains sur ses hanches.

"Louis, je suis sérieux. Je veux que tu me laisses faire ce soir. S'il te plait." Les yeux bleus se fixèrent au doux regard du brun. "Ne t'enfuis pas" rajouta Liam.

"Pourquoi je m'enfuirai?"

"Je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour moi, mais j'aimerai qu'on essaye vraiment. Toi et moi, ça pourrait...ça pourrait fonctionner, je le sais. Tu ne crois pas? Lou', sois honnête. Je me doute bien que...c'est difficile pour toi de penser à une possible relation, mais...j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu en dis."

"Maintenant? Tu veux savoir ce que j'en penses là, tout de suite? Liam...", ce dernier le fit taire d'un baiser. Tendre et doux. Un peu trop.

"Oui, s'il te plait. Même si c'est négatif... Et de toute façon, si ça l'est, je persévérai, okay?", Louis allait intervenir mais Liam reprit: "Je veux te proposer un rencard. Et même si tu n'acceptes pas tout de suite, je te redemanderai jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ces 3 jolies petites lettres."

"Liam, je ne sais pas si... Je ne crois pas que... On est deux bons amis, non? Je ne veux pas tout démolir et toi non plus, j'en suis sur, alors..."

"Alors c'est non pour l'instant. Okay, ça me va. Pour le moment" et Liam l'embrassa amoureusement, comme si le rejet de Louis n'était pas réel. Et comme l'avait demandé Liam, Louis se laissa faire avec plaisir, découvrant un amant beaucoup plus attentionné, plus tendre. Et il mentirai en disant que ce n'était pas l'une des plus belles nuits blanches de sa courte existence.

 

*

 

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement, ainsi que les deux suivantes avec la même routine installée La semaine, ils allaient à l'école et le reste du temps, ils s'aidaient à répéter leurs textes, s'échangeaient les bouquins utiles pour réussir leurs examens. Et Liam n'avait fait allusion au rencard proposé que 2, 3 fois par semaine, Louis n'ayant toujours pas cédé.

Mais après avoir passé tous les examens ensemble et avoir fêté cela avec leurs amis, Liam proposa à Louis de rester cette nuit-là. Louis rentrait toujours chez Ash' et lui quand ils avaient fini de s'occuper, donc il n'était jamais resté dormir chez Liam.

"S'il te plait, reste. J'aimerai te montrer ma pièce. Tu sais...celle toujours fermée à clé. Je t'ai dit que ce n'était que des travaux en cours ou abandonnés, mais pas exactement...", le châtain se rapprocha de Liam, intéressé d'un coup.

"Vraiment? Liam, si c'est une pièce dans le genre Fifty Shades...ça me plairait bien." Liam rougit et Louis en rigola: "Je rigole, je me doute que ce n'est pas cela... Tu as un truc spécial, un vrai don, donc si ce sont des œuvres que tu juges ratées... Je suis certain que ça ne l'est pas tant que ça et...", il fut coupé par un baiser et Liam l'entraîna ensuite derrière lui, semblant assez nerveux, tremblant même. 

"Tu me promets de ne pas flipper, hein? De ne pas paniquer, ni rien, okay?", Louis était encore plus curieux, mais pas du tout effrayé. Liam finit par ouvrir la porte et Louis resta figé sur place un instant. Il s'avança lentement dans la pièce agréablement éclairée et posa les yeux sur chaque toile, et il y en avait beaucoup. Toutes le représentaient lui. Ou une partie de lui. 

"Tu n'as pas l'air flippé... Tu aimes, Louis?", le châtain se retourna, arborant le sourire le plus sincère qu'il ait eu depuis plusieurs mois. Et le brun en fut plutôt fier mais il se força à ne pas se rapprocher.

"Si j'aime? Liam, c'est... C'est vraiment... C'est plus que flatteur ta vision de moi... Tu me surestimes clairement et..."

"Je sais que tu as du mal à t'accepter, Lou'; mais crois-moi: tu es juste merveilleux. Okay? Et j'ai tenté de retranscrire de mon mieux tout...toute l'affection que j'ai pour toi. Ce que je ressens quand tu me touches et...parfois, tu me regardes comme si je te rendais vraiment heureux (Louis se rapprocha et entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Liam, le regardant)..."

"Ces tableaux me font plus que plaisir et je suis content que je sois en quelque sorte ta muse... Mais est-ce que je peux te poser une question? (Liam acquiesça et Louis souffla, un peu nerveux) Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi? Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre maintenant, jamais même si tu ne veux pas, mais je voulais savoir..."

Liam ferma les yeux, se remémorant tous les souvenirs marquants qu'il avait avec Louis, les heureux comme les plus difficiles, et les rouvrit sur un doux visage qu'il savait qu'il aimait. Il lui devait bien la vérité: il était temps. Alors il prit son son courage à deux mains, fixa Louis et dit: "Oui. Je suis amoureux de toi."

"Tant mieux. (Liam fronça les sourcils) Comme ça, je n'accepte pas ton rencard pour rien." Il avait un sourire taquin et Liam l'embrassa dès qu'il comprit. 

 

*

 

"Vous êtes encore plus mignonnes que votre père me l'a dit! C'est un menteur! Mordez-le!" et les petites filles, contentes qu'on leur propose une chose pareille, l'écoutèrent et s'attaquèrent au cou et aux joues du jeune papa. Ash' rigolait face aux expressions d'horreur de Niall, un pauvre homme en proie à deux adorables petits monstres.

"Vous préférez écouter un inconnu! C'est inadmissible!" et cette fois, ce fut des petits doigts qui vinrent le chatouiller, et Ash' regretta de ne vivre cette scène que par écran... Il voulait venir voir Niall à New York. Maintenant. C'était les vacances d'été après tout...mais s'incruster chez eux comme si c'était normal... Il ne remarqua même pas que les petites filles lui avaient envoyés des bisous et s'étaient évaporées. C'est le petit blond qui le fit revenir sur Terre.

"Mon chéri? Ça va? Tu pensais à quoi aussi intensément?", Ash' se reconcentra sur le regard bleuté irrésistible de son copain.

"Que tes enfants sont adorables, tout simplement. (Niall lui lança ce regard, celui qui demandait la vérité) Bon okay, pas exactement... Je me disais que... J'aimerai venir te voir chez toi. Tu as déjà fait le trajet et j'aimerai faire ça pour nous. Bien sur, je resterai à l'hôtel et je me ferai discret..."

"Non, non, hors de question! Si tu viens, ce sera pour de vrai! Chez moi, chez nous: mes filles t'adorent déjà. Elizabeth a fait une tonne de dessins, les plus horribles qui existent certes, mais elle pense à toi. Et Liz a essayé une petite choré pour te rendre honneur. Elles t'adorent déjà."

"C'est vrai? (Ash' ne mentirai pas: il allait pleurer. C'était juste trop mignon pour lui) Mais...qu'est-ce que tu leur a dit sur nous?" Niall perdit son sourire et Ash' craignit le pire.

"Je ne leur ai pas dit qu'on était ensemble... J'ai peur qu'elle raconte tout à leur mère et que ça foute en l'air l'accord passé. Elle croit déjà que je la trompe depuis des années alors je ne vais pas empirer les choses. Sinon elle pourrait faire une connerie et ce sera le bordel."

"Dans quel sens?"

"Elle pourrait réclamer la garde exclusive des filles. Et je ne la laisserai pas faire. Jamais. Elle serai capable d'inventer des choses si je dérapais, alors on doit garder ça secret. Pour le moment." Ash' savait que ses enfants comptaient plus que tout aux yeux de Niall donc il n'avait rien à dire là-dessus. Surtout qu'il comprenait la situation assez compliquée.

"Okay, oui, on peut faire ça." Niall reprit le sourire et commença à parler de sa ville, racontant à Ash' ses meilleurs moments là-bas et ce qu'ils feraient ensemble là-bas dès qu'Ash' arriverait. C'était déjà réglé, semblait-il.

 

*

 

"Luke, tu vas vraiment trop loin! Je ne peux pas faire ça! On ne peut pas! Gemma a besoin d'être présente!"

"Pour quoi faire? Dès qu'elle accouche, on prend le gosse et on se barre! C'est simple, non?"

"Je crois que tu as oublié de réfléchir... On ne peut pas le voler! C'est un enfant! On sera en cavale!"

"Tu regardes beaucoup trop de films, Z! Hors de question qu'elle l'élève avec nous!"

"Des mecs qui volent un bébé, ce sont des criminels, Luke! C'est ça, la réalité!"

"Donc tu préfères qu'elle s'en occupe et qu'il finisse comme elle? Comme Harry? Je ne laisserai pas faire ça! Tu m'entends?", Zayn se rapprocha brusquement de lui, prêt à l'attraper par le col mais Luke le fixait juste.

"NON! On ne fera pas ça! Gemma est la mère et je suis le père! Pas toi, ni personne d'autre! C'est moi qui en ait la responsabilité! Toi, tu as proposé de nous aider mais tu n'es pas indispensable!" Il ne sembla même pas regretter ses paroles, mais finit par quitter la maison de Luke. Le laissant seul et triste.

 

*

 

"Allez, encore! Encore! Tu es plus forte que ça, non?", Minke rigola et acquiesça, se baissant à nouveau et sniffant le reste de la poudre. Et elle se sentait tellement bien. On lui tourna autour et elle dansa. Prenant le verre des mains de quelques-uns, rigolant beaucoup trop fort et dansant avec n'importe qui. Elle voyait flou, un peu trop, mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle se sentait bien. Tellement bien qu'elle se laissa vite entraîner par un mec dans un coin sombre dans l'appartement. Elle ne savait même plus où elle était, mais continuait à sourire.

Il l'embrassa et elle se laissa faire, rigolant et chantonnant cette chanson qui lui trottait dans la tête. Une musique du groupe London Grammar, une trop mélancolique, une qui lui correspondait parfaitement. Qui restait toujours là-haut et qui l'obsédait presque.

"Tu n'es pas Zayn..." et elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle voulait mais il lui donna un verre de plus et sortit un petit sachet de poudre blanche et ça alla direct mieux. Et le reste de la nuit passa lentement, ne voyant rien, ne ressentant plus rien. Et ne sentit même pas l'homme lui prendre une des choses les plus chères...

 

*

 

"C'est pas possible! Tu n'as pas fait ça! C'est trop cool!", Louis était plus que surexcité: il sautait sur place et s'accrochait à Liam.

"Eh si! Tu aimes?", il savait très bien que Louis adorait les motos et les tatouages. En partie à cause de Zayn mais Liam ne se préoccupait plus trop de ça pour le moment.

"Bien sur que j'aime! On peut l'essayer tout de suite? Dis-oui, dis-oui!" et Liam accepta: tout pour lui, pour son Louis. Il était fin prêt pour leur premier rencard.

"Oui. A condition que tu acceptes d'aller à ce rencard aujourd'hui." Louis vint l'embrasser et cela surprit le beau brun.

"Ça me convient parfaitement. ALLONS-Y!" et ils passèrent le restant de la journée tous les deux: un bon petit repas le midi, une longue balade à moto à pleine vitesse. Louis adorait aller de plus en plus vite et Liam rigolait, le laissant conduire comme il voulait, en profitant pour s'accrocher à ses hanches.

Ils fumèrent des joints en pleine ville, marchant devant les gens, s'arrêtant et se retournant cherchant à les effrayer. Les passants les traitèrent de fous, mais ils s'en foutaient bien. Ils dansaient en pleine rue, allèrent se faire tatouer de multiples tatouages, des ridicules comme des plus importants. Tout ce temps-là, Liam regardait Louis comme s'il était la chose la plus belle de sa vie. Et il n'en avait plus honte maintenant: Louis était son soleil. Son soleil, oui et quiconque s'approcherai trop près...

"Tu es la personne la plus illuminée que je connaisse, Lou'. Mon ange, regarde-moi! (Louis se retourna et le regarda, un peu chancelant) Merci pour tout... Je sais que tout ira bien pour nous. Toi et moi, on sera heureux ensemble."

Louis l'embrassa comme s'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux alors que le soleil brillait fort pour un mois de juin à Londres. Et c'était le baiser le plus long, le plus beau qu'il lui ai donné. Liam s'accrocha à lui comme s'il était sa seule protection contre le monde extérieur. Et c'était peut-être le cas après tout.

 

*

 

"Minke est partie, Louis. Elle est partie! Et tu me dis que tu ne sais rien! Louis, dis-moi où elle est!"

"Je ne sais pas, maman! Où elle était la dernière fois que tu l'as vue?", sa mère craqua et pleura. Son père était absent et ce n'était que tous les deux à ce moment-là. Il n'avait jamais vu sa mère aussi faible, aussi désespérée. Et il ne savait pas comment réagir.

"Mman', s'il te plait... Calme-toi. On ne doit pas paniquer, ça ne servirait à rien. Elle doit dormir chez une amie, c'est tout!", mais sa mère attrapa un papier dans sa poche et le donna à Louis.

"Ne me cherchez pas. Je pars loin et je ne veux pas revenir. Je ne peux pas rester avec vous." Ce mot était quasiment illisible et ça ne ressemblait pas à l'écriture de sa sœur. 

"Je n'y crois pas, mman'. Tu m'entends? (Sa mère releva la tête vers lui, voulant le croire) Ça ne lui ressemble pas: tout allait bien pour elle ici, non? Alors pourquoi serait-elle partie? Ça ne veut rien dire... Ou alors tu me caches quelque chose..."

"Bien sur que non, Lou'! Je croyais que tout allait bien pour elle! Elle a de bonnes notes, j'ai rencontré deux de ses amies qui n'ont pas du tout l'air louche alors... Je ne vois pas."

"Elle veut peut-être juste nous faire flipper. Elle va revenir."

 

*

 

"Ça ferai les grands titres, Styles! Penses-y! Taylor et toi dans tous les magazines, ça ferait de la pub à tout le monde! Tu vas devenir un grand acteur, tu le sais, non? Ce film est presque terminé et franchement, c'est un des meilleurs que j'ai jamais vu et elle a besoin de cette pub..."

"Tu es payé pour ne dire que du bien de moi alors je ne vais pas accepter ce compliment" dit Harry en rigolant. Son agent rigola à son tour mais redevint sérieux en voyant la blonde arriver.

"Ma chère! Vous êtes de toute beauté! Comme toujours. Prête pour une apparition publique? (Harry lui lança un regard noir mais l'agent l'ignora) Harry voulait aller faire un peu de shopping, aidez-le à trouver quelque chose de moins...féminin. (Le bouclé ouvrit la bouche et enleva ses lunettes de soleil, mais l'agent reprit) Des rumeurs pourraient bientôt faire surface, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..."

"Non, Ed. Quelles rumeurs pourraient voir le jour?" attaqua Harry avant que Taylor puisse en placer une. Ed se tourna de nouveau vers son acteur, pas certain de la formulation appropriée.

"Disons que...tes vêtements, ton comportement et le fait qu'on n'ait encore jamais vu une fille à ton bras... Cela peut paraître un peu suspect pour certains..."

"Suspect comme dans "il doit être gay"? Ce genre de spéculation?", Ed approuva d'un mouvement de tête et Taylor en rigola.

"Hazza est tout sauf gay! Je peux en témoigner en tout cas et..."

"S'il te plait, chérie, tais-toi un peu. On parle entre grandes personnes là." Taylor accepta et disparut rapidement.

"Ce serait si grave que ça que ce soit le cas?"

"Harry, tu dois savoir que le fait que tu sois tout nouveau ici... Disons qu'il vaut mieux que tu ai l'air présentable et bien sous tout rapport, non pas que... Etre gay n'est pas mauvais, je ne juge pas cela; mais dans cette industrie, l'image compte plus que tout. On fait croire au monde entier qu'on accepte tout le monde comme ils sont mais seulement après les avoir remixés et bien rentrés dans une case, donc... Si jamais tu l'étais, ne le crie pas sur les toits. Pour notre bien à tous."

Harry faisait tout pour faire disparaître Louis de son esprit et cette discussion lui rappelait tout et il détestait cela. Il ne gâcherai pas son rêve à cause d'une seule relation. Déjà qu'une précédente avait partiellement foutu sa vie en l'air... Avec Taylor, au moins c'était simple: elle lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil et c'était parfait de cette manière.

"Compris. Ça ne risque pas d'arriver de toute façon: les hommes et moi, ça a toujours été de la jalousie entre nous" et Ed rigola, croyant comprendre sa réputation d'homme volage.

 

*

 

"Rends-moi ça, petit con! (Louis était un peu plus petit que Liam et ça le dérangeait donc pour attraper son roman) LIAM! Rends-le moi!"

"Mais je veux le lire! Qui l'a lu? J'ai bien le droit, non? Je suis ton...", Louis lui plaqua la main sur la bouche et Liam resta silencieux. Il adorait ce coté dominateur: ça le rendait encore plus sexy.

"Ne le dis pas. Si tu invoques cela comme une excuse, je sais que c'était un mauvais choix. Alors non. Tu ne le lira pas." Louis enleva sa main de la bouche, mais tentant toujours d'attraper le roman.

"Pourquoi? Je veux le lire! Je sais que tu écris très bien, j'ai déjà lu des tas de choses de toi, donc je sais que tu as du talent. Et tu le sais aussi, alors quel est le problème?"

"Le problème, c'est que je ne vais pas essayer de le faire publier. Donc ça ne sert à rien! Mes autres histoires sont cools, non? Intéressantes? (Liam acquiesça: oui, Louis avait une écriture parfaite, du genre qui ne te lâche plus) Alors j'essaierai de publier celles-ci plutôt."

"Hors de question que tu laisses tomber ton plus important travail sans véritable bonne raison!"

"C'est à cause d'Harry! Je ne peux pas le publier à cause de lui! Je ne le ferai pas à cause de cet enfoiré! Tu veux vraiment que je donne cela au monde?"

"Ton amour pour lui? Ton amour sans fin pour lui? Bien sur que ça me fait mal, mais... Tu ne dois pas t'empêcher de le faire pour lui. Tu dois lui prouver que tu passes à autre chose comme lui le fait..." et là, Louis se figea, baissant finalement les bras, oubliant son roman un instant.

"Comment ça? Tu as de ses nouvelles?", Liam s'éclipsa un instant et revint avec un magazine people que Louis détestait plus que tout et là, ça ne fut qu'empirer... Harry et une horrible blondasse se tenaient la main dans la rue et apparemment c'était à Los Angeles. Il attrapa le magazine ou plutôt l'arracha des mains de Liam.

"Il est là-bas? C'est qui, cette pouffe?", il serrait tellement fort que Liam le toucha du bout des doigts la main, le calmant.

"Oui, il finit le tournage d'un film. Il est là-bas depuis des mois visiblement... Et elle, c'est Taylor Swift, une chanteuse country à la con. Elle se fait passer pour une petite innocente mais se tape tout Hollywood. Ton Harry a surement déjà des cochonneries à cette heure-ci..."

"Ce n'est pas mon Harry. Jamais été. (Il releva la tête vers Liam et lâcha le magazine) Toi, tu es mien, pas vrai? (Son amoureux approuva et Louis vint l'embrasser) Alors tout va bien pour moi. Lui peut crever, j'en ai rien à foutre." Et Liam ne put que sourire à cette pensée.

 

*

 

Gemma était toute seule chez elle: elle aurait pu s'en plaindre vu que personne ne pouvait satisfaire ses moindres désirs, mais elle était soulagée. Soulagée de pouvoir retirer ce faux ventre qui la pesait tellement depuis des mois. Et ce fut un long soupir de soulagement qui accompagna la jetée du coussin à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle s'installa sur son canapé et s'endormit vite, rêvant déjà de son avenir radieux au coté d'un Zayn amoureux et d'un Luke qui aurait disparu.

 

*                *

 

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

 

So? Des remarques, réactions, commentaires cools ou drôles? Des prédictions pour la suite? Qu'attendez-vous pour la suite? Que voulez-vous? Dites-moi tout et peut-être que je réussirai à vous faire plaisir :) 

Question importante: qui d'autre ship Lilo dans mon histoire? ;) 

 

Mercii à tous encore une fois :) 

 

Prochaines à être publiées: More Than This et surement I Wanna Be Yours :)


	35. Pieces...

Harry allait bien. C'est du moins ce qu'il tentait de se faire croire et tous autour y croyaient donc...il allait très bien.   
Son premier grand rôle au cinéma était assuré d'être une grande réussite et toute l'équipe du film semblait avoir été entièrement conquise par lui. Il débutait donc la promotion sur les chapeaux de roue, fier de son succès. Et de plus en plus de paparazzis le suivaient, qu'il soit seul ou non, et c'était étrange mais assez agréable de se savoir désiré et apprécié.

Avant une interview importante à la télé nationale à New York, il avait décidé de passer voir Niall qui habitait là. Une petite visite surprise qui ne se passa pas forcément comme prévue.

Ce ne fut pas son frère qui ouvrit la porte: c'était Ashton, un des meilleurs amis de Louis. Et la tête qu'il fit en le voyant face à lui n'augurait rien de bon.  

"Ni'! Ton demi-frère est là!" et il rentra sans lui adresser la parole. Harry entra donc doucement et fut plus que surpris en sentant d'un coup des bras l'entourer et le serrer. Niall était un petit singe rapide et un peu trop démonstratif, mais après l'accueil glacial d'Ashton, ce n'était pas de refus.

"Ça va, Ni'? T'as l'air plus qu'en forme!", le blond se détacha de lui, tout sourire. Comme souvent. Et cette habitude avait toujours eu le don de réconforter le bouclé avec la vie. 

"Ça va super bien! Et toi? Nouvelle star qui n'appelle plus?", c'était un reproche doux-amer et Harry lui fit signe de le pardonner.

"Je suis désolé et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu passer par ici pour prendre de tes nouvelles, des nouvelles des petites aussi", il tentait, en vain, d'ignorer le jeune homme se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

"Mon amoureux est venu passer quelques jours ici, alors je suis plus qu'heureux. Malheureusement, tu rates les filles de peu! Elles étaient encore là hier, mais leur mère les a prises pour quelques jours." 

Harry soupira, plus que déçu, lui qui adorait ses nièces et les gosses en général. Il aurait voulu entendre leurs agréables rires et assister à leurs gentilles disputes pour savoir qui méritait le plus un câlin de lui. 

"Ah merde... Donc vous êtes en amoureux?", Niall allait répondre, mais Ash' fut plus rapide.

"Oui. Et personnellement, j'apprécierai que tu fasses demi-tour." Petit silence où les deux se fixèrent juste.

"Ash'...c'est mon frère..."

"C'est aussi le connard qui a brisé le cœur de l'un de mes meilleurs amis donc... J'ai le droit de ne pas vouloir le voir alors que je suis venu pour être tranquille avec toi. Il peut repasser un autre jour, non? Tu ne peux pas?"

"Si je pourrai, mais je veux voir mon frère maintenant. Tu peux aller faire un tour si ça ne te plait pas."

"Non, je n'aime pas m'enfuir, moi. Je suis là pour Ni' alors je reste." Niall se plaça entre les deux, les regardant tour à tour. 

"Tu aurai du appeler, Haz'. J'aurai prévu un truc rien que pour nous deux, mais Ash' ne reste pas longtemps donc..."

"Donc quoi? Tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec moi?"

"Bien sur que si, Haz'! (se tournant vers son chéri) Ça te dérange si Harry et moi, on sort une heure ou deux?", Ash' hésitait mais Niall voulait vraiment voir son frère et qui était-il pour le lui refuser? Il sourit donc et accepta d'un signe de tête, le blond l'embrassa et sortit, suivi d'Harry.

 

Ils étaient installés dans un des petits cafés préférés du blond, un de ceux placés sur le toit d'un haut immeuble et la vue l'émerveillait toujours autant.

"J'emmènerai Ash' ici pour notre dernière soirée ensemble, je crois qu'il n'a pas le vertige et cet endroit est parfait", dit-il pendant le silence suivant le moment où Harry lui a tout raconté à propos de son film, du futur de sa carrière et que Niall ait raconté les dernières aventures de ses anges.

"Oui, c'est vrai que c'est sympa ici. New York est vraiment une ville exceptionnelle...", Harry était songeur de nouveau. Et ses pensées l'entraînaient parfois un peu trop loin. 

"Tu restes juste aujourd'hui? (Harry acquiesça) Tu as pris des nouvelles de Gem'? (Le bouclé ne répondit pas) Non? Ça ne t'intéresse pas? Bon, je vais quand même te tenir au courant: elle va bien. Et le bébé aussi. Elle devrai accoucher d'ici quelques semaines. Mais ça risque d'être compliqué... Ash' m'a confié que le trio d'enfer n'est pas forcément connecté..."

"Comment ça?", il ne comprenait vraiment pas: Louis faisait-il partie de ce trio? Ce nom...Harry ressentit un foutu pincement au cœur.

"Tu n'es vraiment au courant de rien... Luke, le mec de Zayn, veut l'élever avec eux, mais Gem' et lui ne s'entendent pas et Zayn tente de se mettre entre eux. A mon avis, notre sœur veut le beau métis..."

"Et leur couple survit à ça? Je pensais que... Wow, je suis impressionné..."

"Et soulagé, n'est-ce pas? (Harry fit une moue perplexe) Tu pensais que Louis s'était remis avec Zayn, non?", Harry prit une longue gorgée de son thé: il avait gardé quelques-unes de ses habitudes anglaises. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas parler de Lui. Il ne souhaitait surtout pas faire ressortir ce sentiment de culpabilité. 

"Tu ne veux pas en parler? Okay, alors ne dis rien et laisse-moi te donner de ses nouvelles. Je sais bien que tu veux savoir ce qui se passe pour lui, donc... (Il regarda son frère, perdu dans la contemplation de la vue, mais aucune objection, donc il reprit) Louis va bien. Ses amis et lui ont tous réussis leurs examens, sauf Liam. Leur groupe marche très bien et ils vont aller en Australie pour quelques jours répandre un peu de leur magie. Ash' est tellement doué, tu verrai ça... (Harry les avait déjà vu jouer et oui, ils étaient tous doués. La voix de Louis lui procurait toujours des frissons) Apparemment, il s'entend mieux avec ses parents, mais... (Harry tourna la tête vers le blond, inquiet) sa sœur a disparue. Elle a juste laissé un mot. Louis a demandé à tous ses camarades mais personne ne sait où elle est. Mais il ne va pas laisser tomber: ce mec est borné."

"C'est certain..." et Niall ouvrit puis referma la bouche, incapable de déterminer si son idée était bonne. Il était juste très curieux comme son copain, en somme.

"Haz'...tu as bien vu comment Ash' a réagi quand il t'a vu... On dirait qu'ils t'en veulent tous et je sais que c'est à propos de ta rupture avec Louis, alors...je voudrai savoir ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi tu as fait ça..."

"Ni', c'est ma vie privée. J'ai rompu avec lui parce-que je savais que ça ne fonctionnerai pas sur le long terme. Au lieu de prolonger et de s'enfoncer, j'ai préféré arrêter avant..."

"Il t'a trompé? D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il y aurait de quoi s'inquiéter de ce coté-là...", Harry se crispa encore plus: il ne voulait pas en parler, sinon des souvenirs reviendraient à la surface et il ne pourrait pas supporter ce qu'il savait: c'était une erreur. Il n'aurait pas du éloigner Louis de lui, mais c'était trop tard. Mais trop tôt pour qu'il l'avoue à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

"Non, je ne crois pas. Même s'il a du chercher des occasions... Ecoute: en parler ne servira à rien. Je suis passé à autre chose et lui aussi surement, donc..."

"Sortir avec une blondasse plus qu'idiote? C'est ta façon de passer à autre chose? J'arriverai presque à te croire... Le peu de fois où je vous ai vus ensemble, vous étiez heureux. Et très amoureux. La manière dont il te regardait... Et tu n'étais pas mieux. Alors tout ce que tu fais là, c'est du gâchis pour moi..." 

"Tu ne sais rien de notre relation, okay? Louis est...difficilement supportable la plupart du temps, tellement colérique... Il est même violent! Ash' t'as raconté pour Luke et lui? (Niall acquiesça lentement) Alors j'ai le droit de sortir de là avant que ça ne devienne hors de contrôle. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour...pour..."

"Pour le soutenir quoi qu'il arrive? Et lui, il te soutenait? (Harry ne répondit pas: oui, le beau châtain le soutenait toujours, l'aidait à rester motivé et Niall s'en doutait) Donc il t'aime, non? Et je suis convaincu que toi aussi alors..."

"L'amour ne suffit pas toujours. Je veux autre chose."

"Ce que tu avais avec Louis n'était pas suffisant? Que te manquait-il? Pas assez de sexe? Trop de disputes? Ca arrive à tous les couples, tu devrai le savoir, non? Il est pire qu'Eleanor?", Harry tressaillit à ce nom, lui qui avait espéré qu'il n'existe plus. Un joli prénom pour une pauvre folle.

"Ne la mentionne plus jamais, s'il te plait. On ne se disputait même pas tant que ça, lui et moi; mais...c'est le genre de mec qui n'écoute pas vraiment. Je le mettais en garde contre ce Liam et lui, il n'écoutait pas. Je n'étais pas juste jaloux, j'étais surtout inquiet. Je ne l'ai jamais senti ce mec..."

Le fait d'en reparler ajouté au fait que Niall avait l'air soucieux à ce moment-là ne put qu'accentuer l'inquiétude d'Harry.

"Louis est plus ou moins avec Liam d'après ce qu'a pu me raconter Ash'... (Harry et son sang se glacèrent d'un accord commun; et sa main serra plus fort sa tasse) Donc, je pensais que ça t'intéresserai de le savoir vu que..."

"Ce salaud en a bien profité. Mais plus pour longtemps, crois-moi. Merde, quel con... Louis, pauvre con..."

"Et tu comptes faire quoi? Lui téléphoner après tous ces mois de silence pour lui ordonner de rompre avec ce mec? Sinon quoi? Haz'..."

"J'y vais direct. Ça ne peut pas attendre. Tu ne comprends pas...et eux non plus. Pourquoi ils l'ont laissé faire ça?"

"D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ils l'adorent tous et lui font confiance, donc ils ont respectés cette décision. Et tu devrai faire pareil, ex-copain très jaloux."

"Je ne suis pas jaloux, Ni'! C'est plus que ça... Liam attire les problèmes, je le sens et... Louis en a déjà assez et lui va juste l'enfoncer au lieu de l'aider à s'en sortir." 

Oui, sa décision était prise: il retournerai à Londres avant de continuer la promo. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas encore prévu de discours, donc...il improviserai? Ça risquerai d'être sympa dans tous les cas...

 

*

 

Dès qu'ils posèrent les pieds à terre, ils en furent persuadés: l'Australie était un paradis. Une île à part avec un sentiment unique rien qu'en respirant cet air.   
Louis attrapa instantanément la main de Liam et l'embrassa jusqu'à manquer d'oxygène sur le tarmac, poussant des passagers à les contourner, légèrement outrés. 

Mais Louis était heureux. Presque entièrement: sa sœur était encore portée disparue, mais il reprendrai aussitôt ses recherches dès qu'il serai de retour à Londres. Et la musique...ils allaient de nouveau se produire.

Derrière eux; Luke et Zayn, encore en froid et Ash', toujours souriant et optimiste. Ils n'avaient prévu de rester que 5 jours, alors ils en profiteraient le plus possible. Après avoir rapidement déposés leurs affaires à l'hôtel et les 3 autres ayant attendu (im)patiemment les deux frais tourtereaux, ils ressortirent ensuite à l'air pur, cet air doux et chaud qui faisait défaut dans leur pays d'origine. 

Louis rayonnait et l'infection de peau qu'il avait eu disparaissait progressivement, donc il ne faisait que sourire et embrasser Liam, les deux toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre. 

"Pire que des aimants, vous deux!" les interpella Ash' et Louis se retourna, lui tirant la langue, mais il perdit son sourire quand une violente quinte de toux l'assaillit. Liam, directement inquiet, attrapa rapidement une de leurs bouteilles d'eau et lui donna à boire doucement.

"Merci, mon cœur". Liam ne s'habituerai jamais à ce genre de petit surnom adorable que Louis lui donnait parfois. Son amoureux, son copain...ça aussi, c'était encore tout nouveau pour lui: Louis était le premier et serai le dernier, espérait le grand brun.

Ils se remirent en route, se dirigeant vers une des plus belles plages de Perth: Monkey Mia. Réputée pour sa population fertile de dauphins et choisie par les garçons en conséquence, tous rêvant de nager auprès de ces adorables animaux. Et ils en furent plus que comblés, se prenant de jolies photos souvenirs. Et sur quasiment toutes, on remarquait le joli sourire de Liam face à la magnifique bouille de Louis. Tous le savaient. Et tous se doutaient aussi ce que comporterai la prochaine expo de ce dernier...

 

"I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah..." et oui, Liam accepterai sans aucune question de s'occuper du cas du chanteur. Le beau châtain qui lui appartenait entièrement à présent.   
Quand ils finirent leur 5ème chanson, tous applaudirent à tout rompre, même si certains se stoppèrent net en voyant l'irrésistible leader quitter la scène et se jeter sur son copain pour lui piquer à nouveau de l'air. 

Il se baissa au niveau de son oreille, comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée la plus géniale au monde et dire qu'il était excité serait loin de la vérité. Il semblait même avoir de la fièvre mais c'était surement juste de la sueur...  
Mais l'idée proposée par Louis était loin de plaire à Liam...loin de là, alors il ne répondit rien, le fixant juste. Attendant qu'il en rigole, mais il n'en fit rien. Il souriait juste. 

"Ça ne te dirai pas?", et Liam aurait voulu faire taire sa jalousie mais là, c'était difficile.

"Avec qui?", demanda t'il, les dents grinçantes mais Louis ne remarqua même pas ou alors il était doué pour ne pas le montrer.

"Justement, je ne sais pas encore, mais ça ne te dirait pas?", Liam l'aurait surement frappé s'il ne l'aimait pas autant. Mais il ferai tout pour lui, alors...

"Pourquoi pas? Mais ça dépendra des candidats proposés... Tu penses plus à un mec, hein?", Louis acquiesça innocemment.   
Innocemment, comme si c'était une chose naturelle mais pour le brun, c'était loin de l'être. Mais le sourire coquin de Louis l'aida à garder son calme et l'obligea à l'embrasser de nouveau. 

Entendant derrière eux leurs amis être dégoûtés, pour plaisanter. Sauf Zayn. Lui était vraiment dégoûté et n'attendait qu'une chose: faire face à Louis et lui parler seul à seul. Ce truc avait beaucoup trop duré à son gout. 

 

*

 

"Lou'? On peut discuter?", Louis détestait déjà le début: vouloir discuter seul à seul était souvent synonyme de merde prochaine, mais c'était son meilleur ami, donc il accepta. 

"Okay mais rapidement. Les autres nous attendent. Le petit concert sur la plage commence bientôt."

"Arrête tout avec Liam. Maintenant. Avant que ça ne dégénère."

"Pourquoi... Tu es le seul qui me sort ça! Tu te rends compte que c'est ma vie, pas vrai?"

"Je sais... Mais... (Il hésitait à continuer) J'ai essayé d'appeler Harry et (Louis s'était figé et ne regardait plus son ami) aucune réponse, mais tu devrai essayer..."

"Tu te dois te foutre de moi... Tu crois quoi? Que je vais l'appeler pour parler du beau temps? Il va bien, lui alors je le laisse tranquille. Je n'ai plus besoin de lui. J'ai quelqu'un d'autre et ça me va parfaitement, et j'apprécierai que tu l'acceptes. Tout le monde l'adore et toi...tu fais le difficile. C'est pas le pire mec du monde, malgré ce que tu as l'air de croire!" 

Zayn se rapprocha de Louis et lui attrapa les mains, Liam se tenait non loin, mais à l'abri de leurs regards. Les doigts de Zayn s'ancrant naturellement à ceux de Louis comme quand ils étaient petits.

"Je me rappelle de tout ce que tu as dit à l'hôpital, Lou'. (Ce dernier ne le regardait plus dans les yeux, nerveux) J'ai tout entendu et...je sais qu'on aurai surement du être ensemble et peut-être qu'on se trompe tous les deux, je ne sais même plus..." Louis se détacha de Zayn.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises: tu es heureux avec Luke et je le suis pour vous."

"Tu mérites mieux que ce Liam... Mais comment fait-on pour savoir si une cause est totalement perdue? Si toi et moi...on devrait peut-être réessayer, je dis peut-être n'importe quoi (Louis acquiesça et Zayn se rapprocha de nouveau de lui), mais toi et moi, on était parfait ensemble avant tout ça... Avant que je ne prenne la fuite. Tu l'as dit toi-même, quand on était petits, je voulais que tu sois mon prince, Lou'...et tu as un prénom de prince, ça tombe bien, non?"

"Z, tu dois paniquer à cause de...de Gemma et du bébé, et Luke et toi vous êtes en froid donc je peux comprendre que tu veuilles tenter autre chose, ou plutôt que tu en parles, mais..."

"Mais quoi? (Le beau métis se rapprocha encore, leurs nez s'effleurant à présent et Louis en perdit presque son souffle. Il n'allait pas mentir: Zayn avait encore une place très importante dans son cœur) Toi et moi, ça n'a jamais vraiment commencé et parfois, je repense à ce que ça aurait pu être..."

"Zayn, s'il te plait, arrête. Tu aimes Luke, non? Et moi, j'ai Liam."

"Je sais que c'est plus compliqué que ça et tu le sais aussi. J'aime Luke, mais je t'aime aussi, Lou'... Et c'est difficile de faire la part des choses encore aujourd'hui... Tu n'es même pas amoureux de lui: tu tentes de cacher ta souffrance, c'est tout! Va retrouver Harry."

"Tu veux qu'on soit ensemble ou tu veux que je sois avec Harry? Je suis perdu..."

"Moi aussi, Lou', moi aussi... Mais c'est soit Harry, soit moi. Liam va t'attirer des merdes, c'est tout ce qu'il va réussir à faire et je ne veux pas que tu souffres plus."   
Louis tenta de reculer son visage, mais son ami n'était pas d'accord: il prit entre ses mains son petit visage et lui embrassa le nez. Liam frappa le mur plusieurs fois et préféra partir avant d'en entendre plus: il réglerai son problème à Zayn plus tard.

Louis ne recula pas et n'empêcha pas Zayn de l'embrasser. Un doux et léger baiser qui sonnait comme le dernier alors il laissa ses lèvres goûter une ultime fois celles de son meilleur ami. Ils reculèrent, synchronisés et échangèrent un sourire, sachant très bien que tout était dit entre eux.

"Harry t'aime et tu l'aimes. Alors réessaye avec lui" murmura Zayn, leurs nez toujours collés.

"Non, c'est fini. Liam m'aime vraiment, lui et je vais essayer de ressentir pareil... Fais-moi confiance et laisse-moi vivre. Tu as Luke et le bébé, toi. (Il sourit et prit Zayn contre lui, sa tête dans son épaule) On va tous réussir à s'en sortir, l'avenir devant nous...je le sens bien."

Son meilleur ami recula, et même s'il n'était pas convaincu, il lui sourit à son tour, l'embrassant sur le front.

"Lou', j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, okay? J'ai juste peur pour toi...", Louis vint l'embrasser sur une des joues et Zayn rosit légèrement.

"Je sais et je m'inquiète aussi pour toi... Mais on va y arriver tous. Tous ensemble."

"Tu sais bien que je t'aimerai toujours, hein? Quoi qu'il arrive?"

"Je sais, idiot! (Il rigola et frotta son nez contre le nez de Zayn, les deux souriant comme deux imbéciles) Et je t'aimerai toujours plus que tout."

"Plus qu'Harry?", et sa question était réelle, Louis le sentait bien alors il lui répondit, droit dans les yeux: "Oui, beaucoup plus que tout. 1er amour et meilleur ami, ça compte plus que tout le reste, non?"

 

*

 

Liam et Louis étaient installés sur des transats, peu habillés vu qu'ils venaient de faire un tour dans l'eau. Ils étaient encore mouillés et souriants, et Liam crut avec joie que son amoureux avait laissé tomber son idée. Mais le brun avait espéré pour rien. 

Louis regardait la petite scène installée devant eux qui avait vu défiler quelques chanteurs peu doués mais les yeux bleus du châtain se figèrent, obnubilés par le nouveau venu.   
C'était un jeune adolescent avec des jolies boucles au-dessus du front, des yeux très clair, entre le gris et le bleu et ses lèvres... Disons que Louis avait beaucoup d'idées en tête d'un coup... Et Liam le regardait lui, tentant de connaître le fond de ses pensées. 

"Je m'appelle Troye et je vais chanter Youth. Un morceau que j'ai écrit il y a peu... En espérant que cela vous plaise...", sa voix était tremblante mais plus sure d'elle quand il commença à chanter. 

"C'est lui que je veux, Li'. (Se tournant vers Liam) C'est lui. On peut l'avoir?"

"Pourquoi lui? Il a l'air d'avoir 14 ans en plus... J'ai pas envie d'aller en prison...", Louis en rigola. Il ne voyait vraiment pas que cette idée mettait Liam mal à l'aise. 

"Non! T'exagères! Il a 17 ans. C'est certain. Alors? Il ne te plaît pas?"  
Liam avait envie de gueuler, mais s'engueuler avec Louis finissait toujours mal: soit ils se battaient soit ils faisaient violemment l'amour. Et faire ça en public...sur une plage...bof bof, pensait Liam.

"17 ans, c'est pas non plus majeur, donc... Et d'où t'es venue cette idée, cette envie d'ailleurs?", ça le travaillait assez depuis que Louis avait prononcé les mots "plan à 3" dans son oreille 2 jours plus tôt. Et il avait espéré qu'il ait oublié cette idée vu qu'il n'avait fait aucune proposition. Mais voila que Louis craquait pour un gosse...

"Un an de moins que moi, Li'! C'est rien! Fais pas ton vieux, s'il te plait. J'ai regardé un porno cool alors je voulais essayer... C'est tout." Mais Liam sentait que ce n'était pas toute la vérité. Mais pas de disputes, pas de bagarres: Liam serait gentil et calme. 

"Okay. Va le chercher." Louis lui sourit et l'embrassa avant de faire son chemin vers l'adolescent qui venait de descendre de scène. 

"Hey. Ta chanson était magnifique. Tu l'as écrite tout seul?", de près il était encore plus irrésistible, pensa Louis et il dut se retenir de lui enlever ses vêtements sur le champ.

"Ooohh hey... Anglais? (Louis acquiesça et se rapprocha de lui, Liam veillant toujours et prêt à frapper quelque chose) Tu viens de loin... Merci, oui seul. Je suis assez seul, alors..."

"Ca tombe vraiment bien alors: mon copain et moi nous sentons aussi seuls... (Il se tourna à moitié et fit un signe de la main à Liam qui le lui rendit. Il regarda ensuite de nouveau l'adolescent) Ca te dirait de venir avec nous, Troye? Je promets d'être gentil et loin de toi si tu ne veux rien faire..."

L'adolescent avait l'air si innocent, si tendre que Louis ne voulait qu'une chose: le déshabiller très lentement et tout goûter de lui...

"Rien faire? Comment ça? Je ne comprends pas..." Louis se rapprocha encore plus et posa une de ses mains sur les hanches de Troye, le regardant dans les yeux et on pouvait sentir la nervosité mais aussi l'excitation du jeune homme. 

"Ca te dirait que je te fasse l'amour? Et que mon copain s'occupe aussi de toi? Et bien sûr, tu t'occuperais aussi de nous... Ca te plairait? D'abord, je peux tenter un truc?" Troye ne pouvait pas dire non, il ne le voulait pas: Louis lui plaisait énormément et une occasion pareille ne se représenterai pas tous les jours...

"Oui, oui, fais ce que tu veux...", il était totalement absorbé par la vision des lèvres de Louis. Ce dernier sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.   
"Tu m'as l'air obéissant... C'est parfait."   
Et Louis l'embrassa de nouveau et vint même lui faire un suçon dans le cou, Troye ébahi et adorant simplement la tournure des choses.

 

Troye était allongé sur le lit, les coudes le soutenant, attendant. Il n'y avait que Liam avec lui et il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise: Louis devait vite revenir.

"Où est parti Louis?" demanda t'il, tentant d'adoucir cette atmosphère.

"Parti acheter des capotes et d'autres trucs", oui Liam faisait exprès d'être glacial avec lui: ce mec plaisait pour une raison inconnue à son copain et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était le faire fuir. D'ailleurs, Troye se releva plus, un peu effrayé.

"Quel genre de choses? Ca me fera mal?", Liam se tourna vers lui et rigola. Un rire peu sympathique, soyons honnêtes. 

"Si tu ne bouges pas trop, non, ça devrait aller, mais je te préviens: j'aime faire ça rapidement. Et ça risque d'aller très loin...(désignant son membre) Tu es puceau, hein?"

"Hum...hum...oui. C'est pas bien? Je devrai peut-être partir maintenant...", fais donc cela, faillit lui gueuler le brun mais Louis entra à ce moment-là. Souriant et apparemment déjà excité. 

"Vous avez faits un peu connaissance? (Liam acquiesça, souriant et Troye parut moins nerveux en voyant de nouveau Louis) Tu es tellement beau, si précieux... Un petit angelot tombé sur terre... Pour moi, pour nous deux... (Il s'approcha peu à peu de Troye et s'installa face à lui et lui enleva son haut) Ta peau est belle...(il la toucha du bout des doigts et caressa le torse alors que Troye respirait plus fort) Ca ne va pas, mon ange? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"On devrait le laisser partir, Lou': il est puceau." Troye sembla vexé et parut sur le point de partir, mais les mains du châtain se posèrent sur ses genoux et il ne bougea pas. 

"Je m'en doutais, Li'. Où est le problème? Peut-être que tu pourra t'entrainer à y aller plus doucement...(Liam allait répliquer mais Louis était de nouveau fasciné par Troye) Tes boucles... Tu es vraiment angélique. Et tu n'as rien à craindre de nous, okay? Je serai le plus doux possible..."

"Promis?", demanda doucement l'adolescent.   
Louis l'embrassa dans le cou quelques minutes avant de lui faire face de nouveau et murmurer "Promis, angelot." Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs minutes, et Troye se retrouva vite sans vêtements sans trop savoir comment.  

Liam, lui, commençait à chauffer, mais pas de la bonne manière: voir son Louis avec quelqu'un d'autre le rendait fou. Il se répétait de rester calme et de ne pas foutre ce Troye dehors, loin du magnifique corps de Louis.   
Ce dernier était à fond dedans mais il apprécia quand il sentit Liam s'approcher de lui, et lui embrasser la nuque. Puis il perdit son haut à son tour et Liam déposa des baisers le long de son dos. 

Troye et Louis s'embrassaient toujours, et Liam était à présent au niveau du bas de Louis. Celui-ci comprit le message et se détacha de Troye pour que Liam puisse lui enlever le reste de ses vêtements.   
Et pendant un temps, le nouveau venu ne fut que simple spectateur alors que Liam prenait les devants  et caressait le membre dressé de son homme. Troye regardait seulement Louis et son corps se tendre et se cogner à celui du brun. Et il était plus qu'excité lui aussi.

"Louis...j'ai besoin de toi...", le châtain se sépara de Liam et se tourna de nouveau vers Troye. Ce dernier se touchait et ça ne plut pas du tout à Louis.   
"Laisse-moi faire, mon ange" et sa main remplaça celle de Troye. Celui-ci se détendant directement et se jetant à la bouche de Louis. 

Liam resta figé un instant, n'arrivant pas à croire que le petit avait accaparé toute l'attention. Il ne laisserai pas passer ça: il se mit derrière Louis et le monta un peu pour pouvoir plonger sa langue au coeur de lui. Louis sursauta et gémit plus fort, adorant toujours autant cet acte. 

Et Troye était jaloux de perdre un peu d'attention alors il vint mordre le cou de de Louis et fit glisser sa main jusqu'au membre du châtain. Louis était encore plus comblé et sourit en embrassant de nouveau Troye.   
Mais il se détacha des deux d'un coup, quittant le lit.

"Jouez sans moi. Je veux vous voir ensemble" et aucun des deux n'avait l'air intéressé par l'offre. Louis en était intrigué.  
"Troye ne te plaît pas? Regarde-le, il est tellement mignon... J'ai envie de le manger... (Là, Troye parut très intéressé: il ne voulait que Louis) Allez, Liam, montre-lui." Donc Liam se rapprocha de Troye et l'allongea entièrement, lui écartant les jambes et prenant vite son membre en bouche. 

Louis regardait cela avec admiration. Littéralement. Et il était de nouveau excité en entendant Troye gémir des choses incompréhensibles et il était prêt à jouir mais Liam lâcha et recula.   
"Louis? Finis, s'il te plaît" et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier: les gémissements de Troye étaient encore plus agréables à entendre d'aussi près et il le laissa se déverser dans sa bouche. 

"Merde... C'était bon, non? (Troye hocha vivement la tête, comme le petit encore excité qu'il était) Tu veux que je te prenne? Ou que je te mange, te dévore? (Troye ne savait pas quoi répondre: il voulait que Louis fasse tout ce qu'il voulait de lui) Ooohh je vois... Liam, passe-moi la boîtes de capotes. (Il lui obéit et Louis sortit deux capotes, en donna une à son copain et en garda une pour lui) Liam, prends-moi par derrière. Toi, mon ange, soulève tes jambes et passe-les autour de mes hanches. (Il lui obéit aussi et prit une profonde respiration) Ne stresse pas, mon ange, je vais y aller doucement. Liam, attends que je sois en lui pour le faire." 

Liam acquiesça même si Louis ne pouvait pas le voir et le châtain s'enfonça, après avoir mis le préservatif. Troye eut directement les larmes aux yeux donc Louis se figea. 

"Ca ne va pas? Tu verra, dès que tu sera habitué à ma présence, ce sera bon, très bon... Tu verra. Je peux continuer?", Troye accepta et Louis commença donc à bouger. Il s'enfonça et ressortit plusieurs fois avant de donner à Liam son feu vert.   
Et Liam était plus qu'excité à présent: il y allait encore plus violemment que d'habitude. Les gémissements des trois réunis se répercutaient en écho dans la chambre d'hôtel et Louis remerciait le seigneur. Pour de vrai: il criait beaucoup plus fort que les deux autres et cela paraissait normal. 

 

Tout le long, Troye s'accrocha au regard joliment bleuté de Louis et ne sentait plus aucune douleur, juste un sentiment de bien-être. Les choses allèrent plus vite ensuite: Liam prit par derrière Troye alors que celui-ci suçait avec amour Louis. Il se sentait bien, même si tout lui faisait mal, il aimait ça. 

Louis était aux anges: Troye était naturellement doué et voir Liam enfin y prendre du plaisir lui plaisait encore plus. Les choses s'emmêlaient assez mais les trois étaient juste comblés.   
Ils échangeaient toujours les positions et leur partenaire, essayant tout avec chacun d'eux, finissant au passage les 2 boîtes de capotes. 

Troye eut du mal à partir: Louis voulait encore le goûter, lui promettant encore multiples merveilles, mais l'adolescent avait un couvre-feu lui... Donc il embrassa plusieurs fois Louis et une seule fois Liam avant de partir.  
"C'était cool, non?", Liam acquiesça, mais content de retrouver son Louis pour lui tout seul. 

 

*

 

Les 2 jours suivants ne furent pas drôles pour eux: Louis n'allait pas bien du tout. Il avait mal partout, il tremblait et toussait beaucoup trop.   
Liam voulait l'emmener à l'hôpital mais le châtain refusait. Et il cassait tout ce qu'il pouvait: ne pouvant pas sortir, il devenait un peu dingue à rester enfermé là. Et Liam laissa tomber à un moment, sortant finalement. 

C'est Zayn qui vint pour tenter de calmer Louis, les deux autres préférant le laisser se reposer.   
"Lou'? Je peux entrer?"

"Pourquoi pas? Viens voir le dingo! Personne ne t'en empêche!", malgré ce ton colérique, Zayn entra dans la chambre et ignora le bordel, juste focalisé sur Louis.   
Celui-ci était en piteux état: pas lavé, les mains en sang et les yeux fous. Son ami s'approcha doucement de lui et examina ses mains: aucunes marques, aucunes blessures... Alors d'où venait ce sang?

"Lou', tu sais d'où vient ce sang?", Louis releva la tête vers lui et Zayn avait vraiment peur à présent. Pas de lui, pour lui: sa bouche était pleine de sang.   
"C'est quand je tousse...je crois que ça vient de la toux..."

"Tu craches du sang? Merde, Lou'! Faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital! Maintenant!"

"Non, non, tout mais pas ça! S'il te plaît! Pas ça! Je ne veux pas!", mais Zayn lui tint le visage et tenta d'ignorer les tremblements. 

"On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire, Lou'! T'es malade! Gravement même si tu craches du sang!", Louis semblait sur le point de s'effondrer et Zayn le retint, tentant de ne pas craquer en voyant l'état de Louis.

"Je te jure que je t'embrasserai pour te calmer s'il le faut... Calme-toi et dis-moi où tu as mal exactement. S'il te plaît. Je veux t'aider."

"Je sais ce que j'ai... Z, je ne peux pas...je ne peux pas... Soigne-moi! Vite! VITE! AIDE-MOI!" Et il le répéta une dizaine de fois avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Zayn. Lui avait finalement craqué quand il dut appeler les secours.

 

*

 

"Oui, je vais bien... Non, non, tu n'annulera pas ton expo à cause de moi! Non, je vais bien! Et j'ai hâte de voir tes futurs clients!... Ca va bien se passer. Je ne suis pas en sucre... Oui, j'ai pris mes médocs... Si je n'allais pas bien, je te le dirai, chéri... Je viendrai en super forme, oui... A tout à l'heure, bisous... Je sais, je t'adore... Bisous" et il raccrocha, souriant tristement. 

Il alla dans la chambre, prit une profonde inspiration, attrapa le reste de ses affaires et les posa dans le carton. Il donna un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce et retourna dans le salon. Il était là. Harry était là, devant lui. 

"Haz'? Qu'est-ce que...? Tu n'es pas à L.A?", oui, bizarrement il arrivait à lui parler normalement. Et cette envie, ce besoin de se jeter sur lui étaient forts mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Le beau bouclé avança vers Louis mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Sous le choc. 

"Tu as du sang au coin de la bouche, Lou'...", Louis soupira, se détourna et sortit son mouchoir usagé pour essuyer le sang. Il fit de nouveau face à Harry, tentant de sourire normalement. 

"Ne t'inquiètes pas: je paierai pour les dégâts que j'ai causé... (Harry n'avait même pas remarqué à quel point son appart' était dévasté: il s'en foutait bien. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le beau jeune homme juste devant lui) Je prenais le reste de mes affaires, après je m'en vais, ne t'inquiètes pas."

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas énervé? Je pensais qu'en me voyant...je pensais que tu m'en voudrai à mort et..."

"Ca ne servirai à rien du tout. J'ai enfin compris pourquoi tu l'as fait et je suis d'accord. Même si c'est difficile parfois..." Harry allait de nouveau s'avancer doucement quand Louis toussa brusquement, et il dut sortir en vitesse un autre mouchoir. Encore du sang. 

"Lou'... C'est quoi, ce bordel?", le châtain releva la tête et sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois. Revoir Harry, son vrai grand amour, était un vrai rayon de soleil et hors de question qu'il gâche tout. 

"Je suis pressée de voir ton film, Haz'. Pardon, pardon, plus de surnom, j'avais oublié... Content de t'avoir revu, mais mes amis et mon copain m'attendent alors..." Harry s'avança sans s'arrêter cette fois, n'étant à présent plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Louis. Ce dernier recula, bien obligé. 

"Ne me repousse pas, s'il te plaît. Et dis-moi ce qui t'arrive." Louis toussa encore plus fort et il tourna le dos à Harry une fois de plus. Le bouclé vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Louis et avança la tête vers sa nuque. Louis sursauta et s'éloigna.

"Ne me touche pas. Je dis ça pour ton bien, okay? Ne t'approche pas de moi...", ce n'était pas un ordre, c'était un conseil. Louis n'était pas en colère après lui, il était juste...inquiet et triste? Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Harry se félicita d'être revenu le voir. 

"Dis-moi, Lou'. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"

"Je suis malade. Et je ne veux pas en parler. Tu avais raison à propos de moi, à propos de tout et je mérite ce qui m'arrive... Alors laisse-moi juste partir et continue ton chemin. Ta vie promet d'être géniale et tu mérites le meilleur, mon amour. Merde. Pardon, pardon..." 

Et Harry se précipita sur lui, lui donnant un baiser digne de ce nom. Louis ne refusa pas et se laissa même faire quelques secondes, mais il finit par séparer leurs bouches, restant quand même proche d'Harry. 

"Tu n'aurai pas du... Vraiment pas... Tu mérites mieux, tu le sais, non?" 

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu es ce que je veux. J'ai regretté ma décision dès les premiers jours, mais...je savais que je ne pourrai pas juste m'excuser et revenir comme ça. Je suis désolé." 

Harry l'embrassa de nouveau et honnêtement, les deux auraient voulu ne jamais s'arrêter. Après des mois sans se toucher, sans se goûter, les deux prirent conscience de ce qu'ils leur manquaient. Mais Louis ne devait pas céder. 

"Retourne à L.A. Tourne d'autres films, promets-moi de ne pas laisser tomber la musique. J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix. Tout le temps, partout. Parfois, je me réveille en pleine nuit et j'écoute tes chansons, tu sais c'est comme un besoin..." 

"Lou', viens avec moi. On chantera ensemble. On passera notre temps à s'aimer, à chanter, et à écrire... Ce serait cool, non? Viens. Pitié."   
Louis sembla y réfléchir mais c'était déjà décidé en réalité: il ne pouvait pas. 

"Tu ne comprends pas, Haz'... Toute ma vie est ici. Et tu sera plus heureux sans moi, on le sait tous les deux..."

"Non, non, je me mentais à moi-même, mon ange. Toi et moi, on devrait partir" et là, Louis craqua.   
Et quand il pleurait, ses tremblements étaient beaucoup plus visibles, Harry le prit contre lui et embrassa son front à plusieurs reprises.   
Louis se détacha de lui brusquement et alla chercher ses médicaments dans son sac. Il les avala comme ça, sans eau. 

"Lou'? Parle-moi."   
Et Louis, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, balança la phrase qu'il avait évitée de dire à voix haute depuis des jours: "J'ai le sida, Haz'."


	36. Flashbacks

Quelques mois plus tôt...

 

Un mec. Une fille. Encore une fille. Plus de mecs. Louis ne comptait pas. Il vivait dans le flou total. Et repousser ses amis l'aidait beaucoup à continuer ses conneries. Croyant qu'il s'isolait juste chez Harry et qu'il restait enfermé, aucun ne venait l'emmerder. Il avait besoin de temps seul, pensaient-ils.   
Mais le jeune homme avait juste passé son temps à trop boire et à coucher avec n'importe qui sans forcément penser à se protéger.   
Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier son histoire avec le beau bouclé sans pour autant pouvoir quitter l'appartement qu'ils avaient partagés trop peu de temps.   
Il avait tout saccagé après la rupture, puis avait essayé d'arranger les choses. Pour ensuite tout casser de nouveau. Il ne se contrôlait plus vraiment. 

Et c'est Liam qui l'avait sauvé. C'était lui qui lui avait apporté du réconfort et même si ce n'était que sexuel entre eux au début, Louis savait parfaitement que Liam voulait plus. Il avait juste fait semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Mais Liam était sa roue de secours. Cela pouvait paraître horrible dit de cette manière, mais Louis l'appréciait sincèrement alors il ne lui avait pas donné de faux espoirs. Du moins au début. 

 

*

 

Luke partageait ses journées entre cours et boulot et passait une bonne partie de la nuit à se renseigner sur tout ce qui concernait les enfants. Cherchant probablement à prouver à tout le mode qu'il savait s'en sortir et qu'il ferai bien les choses. Il avait ce besoin de prouver que oui, il réussirai à être ce bon père inattendu.   
Et il avait ignoré les remarques, les conseils de ses parents, eux qui voulaient juste l'empêcher de gâcher sa vie en s'occupant d'un enfant qui ne lui appartenait même pas. 

Et Zayn ne l'aidait pas réellement: il était plutôt effacé depuis quelques semaines, comme s'il était prêt à tout lâcher à n'importe quel moment. Et son copain le soutenait moralement, silencieusement, le regardant comme si c'était son seul amour, et peut-être était ce le cas. 

Luke était certain de peu de choses dans la vie et doutait pour pas mla de choses, mais par rapport à Zayn, il était certain qu'il était l'amour de sa vie. C'était certes un peu cliché, et le blond n'avait jamais pensé être un jour amoureux d'un gars mais c'était le cas. Et il l'aimait vraiment.   
Il se sentait simplement complet auprès de lui.  
Voir son sourire tous les matins, son haleine du matin et ses cheveux décoiffés étaient juste sa vision préférée au monde. L'avoir perdu pendant quelques semaines l'avait conforté dans son amour et il était prêt à tout pour le garder auprès de lui. 

Le blond n'était pas de nature violente, et à part les coups de poing échangés avec Zayn au début de l'année, il détestait cela. Mais parfois, c'était dur de contrôler ses idées, ses pensées: tous les plans inventés pour se débarrasser de Gemma restaient toujours là-haut.   
Cette salope qui portait l'enfant de Zayn... C'était à lui de le porter, non?   
Luke avait ce désir d'enfant depuis tout petit. Sûrement dû à la disparition prématurée de son petit frère. 

Ses parents n'en avaient plus jamais fait mention et le blond avait vite déserter la maison à ses 16 ans.   
Ne supportant plus ce silence perpétuel qui l'avait poussé à bout et l'avait rendu muet. Pendant plusieurs années. Et à part Ashton, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, personne d'autre dans leur cercle d'amis n'était au courant.   
Il ne voulait juste pas ressasser ses souvenirs, se pensant encore responsable de cet accident. Ce qu'il n'était pas évidemment, mais aller essayer de faire comprendre cela à un enfant en deuil... Et Luke tentait donc de se racheter en faisant de son mieux pour accueillir le bébé. Et oublier un peu son frère disparu. 

 

*

 

10 ans plus tôt...

 

Louis, 8 ans et Zayn, 10 ans, couraient au bord du fleuve quand l'aîné des deux se stoppa net et regarda l'eau silencieusement. Louis s'arrêta à son tour et vint se coller à Zayn. Celui-ci attrapa la main du plus jeune et la lui embrassa doucement, Louis en rigola et ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

"Lou'? Tu sais que... Non, laisse tomber...", mais le châtain se rapprocha de son ami et le supplia de ses jolis yeux bleus de lui dire.   
Zayn soupira mais en sourit quand même. Il se détacha de la main du petit, ce dernier boudant immédiatement mais Zayn s'avança juste, montant sur le petit muret, le fleuve s'étendant plus bas. 

"J'ai toujours voulu faire ça... Tu sais, sauter dans l'eau. Le plus haut possible. Et ralentir seulement une fois au fond de l'eau."

"Zayn, viens. Reprends-moi la main. S'il te plaît." Mais Zayn se sentait bien là. Vraiment bien. 

"Zayn! Descends! Viens là! ZAYN!", Louis commençant réellement à flipper. Et c'était loin d'être la première fois que cela lui arrivait ou que Zayn faisait ce genre de choses.   
Il ne ressentait d'ailleurs que deux choses auprès de son ami: du bonheur et de l'inquiétude. La plupart du temps, il devait supporter ce mélange de sentiments quand il était avec Zayn. Et comme il passait quasiment tout son temps avec lui...   
D'ailleurs, Hope était un peu jalouse de l'attention que portait Louis à son frère: c'était son ami à elle à la base. Mais elle avait été forcée de s'y accommoder: Zayn et lui avaient un lien spécial.   
Tous l'avaient bien compris, mais aucun des trois enfants ne se rendaient compte de ce que cela signifiait. 

"ZAYN! REVIENS!", mais Zayn ne voulait clairement pas revenir vers Louis et abandonner son envie de sauter. L'eau l'appelait. Alors Louis vint le rejoindre. 

"Boo! Descends! Boo, s'il te plaît, descends de là." Sa voix était calme mais pas son esprit. Loin de là. Il attrapa la main du petit châtain et tourna la tête vers lui, celui-ci le regardait déjà. Et il y avait beaucoup d'appréhension et d'affection dans ses yeux...

"Ne saute pas, Zayn. S'il te plaît. (Zayn allait parler mais Louis reprit) Si tu sautes, je le fais aussi." Le métis regarda étrangement Louis, comme s'il se rendait enfin compte de quelque chose d'important. 

"Mais j'en ai besoin... Boo, je dois le faire. Je me sentirai tellement mieux après...", Louis secoua violemment la tête, retenant très fort ses larmes. Il n'avait pleuré que pour Zayn. Toute son enfance, toute son adolescence, les fois où il avait craqué, c'était toujours à cause de Zayn.   
Ses parents s'engueulaient toujours trop, sa mère ne semblait pas l'aimer et il avait très peu d'amis mais il n'avait pleuré qu'à cause du beau métis. Pour rien d'autre.   
Il adorait son ami, mais celui-ci lui faisait trop de mal. Pas physiquement, Ni volontairement, juste que...disons que Zayn pouvait dire des choses assez étranges et inquiétantes. Mais Louis avait toujours refusé d'admettre l'évidence: Zayn était suicidaire. Même après toutes ces années...

"Non, non, Boo, ne pleure pas... Mince... Lou', mon bébé, ne pleure pas. Je t'en supplie..."

"Alors ne saute pas. Tu vas te faire très mal! Et je ne veux pas de ça! Alors promets-moi que tu ne va pas...", mais Zayn devait le faire. Tout son corps, tout son esprit le lui disaient... Et c'était en écho partout dans sa tête: il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. 

"Mon ange, je dois le faire." Il lui embrassa la joue tout doucement et sans que Louis ne puisse avoir le temps de réagir, Zayn avait sauté.   
Le petit garçon ne mit pas très longtemps à sauter à son tour. Et c'est dans l'eau glaciale du fleuve qu'ils échangèrent leur premier baiser. Juste après ce tendre moment, ils perdirent connaissance et passèrent quelques jours à l'hôpital après cet "accident". 

Le reste des années passées côte à côte donnèrent encore plus d'inquiétude à leurs proches: ils avaient comme l'art de se foutre dans la merde. Très souvent. C'était soit inconscient mais sans dommages, comme la fois où ils avaient faits une overdose de bonbons et de sucreries en tout genre et avaient fini par avoir des rendez-vous réguliers chez le dentiste. 

Soit beaucoup plus dangereux: en pleine nuit, Zayn avait eu l'idée "d'emprunter" la moto d'un gars et de faire un tour sans casque, ni rien. Louis, toujours prêt à suivre Zayn partout, pour tout, avait accepté, très excité face à cette proposition.   
Et bien entendu, le métis n'avait pas encore son permis, aucun des deux, mais Zayn voulait vraiment tester cette sensation. Ils avaient roulés sans dommages au début et puis le châtain avait commencé à embrasser la nuque de Zayn et lui avait demandé d'accélérer et là, tout avait basculé.   
Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance et n'avaient récoltés que quelques bleus et n'avaient blessés personne d'autre; mais leurs parents leur interdit de se fréquenter. 

Louis avait 13 ans et Zayn, 15, donc...bien sûr, ils n'écoutèrent pas les adultes et continuèrent à se voir comme deux amoureux qui n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble. Ils se désignaient simplement comme deux amis.   
Mais les deux, au fond, savaient bien qu'ils finiraient sûrement ensemble.   
Et peut-être même que Zayn avait déjà eu quelques idées pour leur mariage et l'endroit où ils auraient leur maison... 

 

*

 

Ce fut évidemment en présence de Louis que Zayn sortit de son coma.   
Ce jour-là fut merveilleux dans bien des domaines et dès que le métis se réveilla et aperçut l'adorable Louis veillant à son côté, il fut comme submergé par tous leurs souvenirs et son amour sans limite pour lui.   
Et Louis ne refusa pas le moins du monde le baiser. Il y mit énormément du sien aussi, sachant parfaitement que ce serait leur dernier. C'est ce qu'il croyait. Il s'était résolu au fait que Zayn et lui ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Ils avaient un passé trop conséquent, trop de catastrophes, trop de problèmes, trop de sang versé et être en couple empirerai sûrement les choses. 

"Zayn! Putain! Tu sais à quel point tu nous a fait flipper? P'tit con!", et il avait été tenté de lui donner une tape sur le crâne, mais il voulait le ménager pour le moment. 

"Boo... (Louis eut un mouvement de surprise: Zayn ne l'avait pas nommé de cette manière depuis des années... Et à chaque fois qu'il utilisait ce surnom, c'était pour lui témoigner sa tendresse.) Je suis content que tu sois là...

"Moi aussi, ducon! T'étais dans le coma depuis des semaines! Et je pensais que j'allais te perdre pour de bon cette fois...", le métis lui attrapa vivement la main, surprenant encore un peu plus le châtain. Lui s'attendant à un Zayn mou et incapable de trop bouger, mais il avait l'air...plutôt en forme. Et Louis avait vraiment envie de le frapper maintenant...

"Jamais. Tu m'entends? Toi et moi, on ne se perdra jamais. Okay? Acquiesce, mon petit", Louis, souriant, finit par obéir à sa demande. Et Zayn voulut encore l'embrasser mais il se souvint que Louis n'était pas vraiment son copain...  
"Merde... Où est Luke?", le châtain sembla se sentir tout aussi coupable et répondit rapidement "Il doit être à la cafét'. C'est le seul endroit qu'il a l'air d'apprécier ici... On peut le comprendre..."

"Et Gemma? Elle va bien?", Louis eut quelques problèmes à se souvenir du pourquoi du comment qui incitait son meilleur ami à s'interroger sur la santé de cette... Ah oui. Ce foutu bébé...

"Elle va bien, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, okay? Tu dois prendre soin de toi maintenant, okay?"

"Arrête de me traiter comme un bébé, Boo! Je suis le plus vieux!"

"Mais le plus con de nous deux!" Et Zayn rigola avant de serrer encore plus la main de Louis. Ils se souriaient et pour le châtain, c'était la plus belle chose au monde. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait perdu espoir...et voilà que monsieur se permettait de se réveiller et d'agir comme si de rien n'était?   
Heureusement que Louis l'aimait à la folie, ce bel abruti...  
Mais leur moment en tête-à-tête prit rapidement fin quand une crinière blonde entra et se jeta sur son amoureux. Ayant fait semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué leurs mains entrelacées juste avant.   
Bien entendu, Louis et Zayn se firent une promesse silencieuse: de ne jamais évoquer ce baiser et cet évident reste de sentiments entre eux. 

 

*

 

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Voici un petit extra qu'il vous plaira peut-être de lire en attendant un véritable chapitre plus tard ce mois-ci. 

Je suis actuellement en pleine écriture et finalisation d'un nouveau chapitre de More Than This, une fiction presque entièrement consacrée au ship Zouis.   
Je posterai ce nouveau sûrement demain si cela intéresse quelqu'un. 

Des avis, des commentaires, des envies, des suggestions pour la suite de Just Open Your Eyes?  
Personnellement je suis assez fière de remarquer que le titre colle parfaitement à l'intrigue principale ☺️ 

Any thoughts about the Zouis relationship in here?

Je vous aime, lecteurs❤️


End file.
